


You Caught My Attention

by CreepyPie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Basically Oikawa being an idiot, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending~~, Kageyama Being Cute, M/M, Slow Burn, and a lot of jealous Oikawa because why not, or at least I try, tags will be added later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 104,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyPie/pseuds/CreepyPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yanking Iwaizumi closer to him by the neck, earning him a yelp of slight pain from the ace, Oikawa muttered under his breath just enough for the wing spiker to hear. “I think Tobio-chan’s gay.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A peculiar ringing went off. It sounded like a bunch of metal balls clanking against each other accompanied by bubbles popping along with some indecipherable smashing sounds. It was an intimately eccentric ringtone…for the owner at least. The alien theme ringtone that most probably none other would have used belonged to the one and only: Oikawa Tooru.

 

“Urghh,” the brunet grunted indignantly. Clearly, being late for merely two minutes did not efficiently count as being late if Oikawa say so himself, and certainly if the great Oikawa Tooru himself had proclaimed a certain utterance, it shall most definitely be considered legitimate.

 

 _“Can’t she just wait for a sec?”_ Oikawa thought grimly.

 

Long, slender fingers hesitated upon the flat screen; hovering, indecisive, before finally deciding to answer the foreboding call that shall not cease to render him at the mercy of the ominous wrath to which a certain female possessed who has the capacity to bestow life-changing, soul-sucking, otherworldly fear to those who dare to defy her if he rejected the still animate call. Well, that doesn’t necessarily eliminate the probability of getting reprimanded…harshly. But, if one can still save the last bit of their tail from getting burned, why not?

 

The hesitant finger finally slid across the screen.

 

“Yes, yes, Maki-chan, I’m almost there, almost there,” Oikawa cooed before the other line could have a chance of speaking.

 

“Where. Are. You.” The other line drawled out, the underlining yet distinctive bite of lethal fury prickling around her tone. It wasn’t a question, but a demand.

 

“Ah-hah,” Oikawa sweated. “Almost there, almost there.”

 

“You’re just leaving your house, aren’t you?” her tone unchanging. It was utterly cold and sharp, as though it could easily slide through the flat screen Oikawa was currently holding against his ears and impale his eardrum savagely. The thought sent burning shivers down his spine. It wasn’t humanly possible - or anyway possible – but out of precaution, he held his phone inches away from his precious ears just enough to communicate audibly with Maki without any hindrance.

 

“Ah-hah-hah.”

 

A defeated sigh was heard from the other line. Oikawa raised his eyebrows, daring to bear hope that Maki would let him off the hook (again) this time.

 

“You better run.” Maki growled this time, evidently.

 

With that, the phone call ended.

 

It was Oikawa’s turn to sigh. He stretched himself comfortably, before hooking his messenger bag across his broad shoulders. He turned around  - as he was in fact in front of his front door that he just seconds ago locked up – to double check that the door had been latched on, and prepared to set off for a run that he will most likely heave for dear breath for his puny life later.

 

Luckily, Oikawa was an athlete. A twenty blocks of distance was arguably nothing for such as him that does his morning run regularly, if not an evening run, with the addition of killer regime set by his couch and also mostly supervising vise-captain of the volley club; Iwaizumi Hajime, aka, the caring yet reproaching mother, the devil that you shan’t cross under any circumstances imaginable, the one to get Oikawa’s head out of his ass and act like a human, the one to always give Oikawa a good ol’ smack to his head when Oikawa needed to stop being retarded for once, and of course, Oikawa’s best friend for-e-vah!

 

The run took almost six to seven minutes, which Oikawa was fairly proud of himself of. Gotta give credits where credits due.

 

The loud, obnoxious pants and huffs couldn’t work their way to calm down as he stood right in front of the coffee shop, trying desperately to catch his breath. Frankly, it wasn’t a pretty sight as much as Oikawa would love to protest. With his palms settled precariously on his knees while he bend over to grasp air for his precious lungs that felt far worse than worn out, he just looked like an almost dried up sardine flapping so feebly it almost hurt to watch, desperate for that gracious dump of a bucket of water. Indeed, how unsightly that it was pathetic and sad.

 

While he was still busy wheezing for air, Maki was having none of that.

 

The door flung open with brutal force and sure enough, what was heard next were not only interrupted wheezing but wails and cries of one particular skull getting bang right into the wooden material.

 

Fawn orbs looked up and the only monstrosity that obtruded Oikawa’s vision was a girl about 5’ 4, golden blonde hair tied loosely into a ponytail with her bangs pinned to the back, and a magnificent pair of grey eyes shone keenly with malevolence. Overall, a disgruntled face that gleamed disapproving loathe.

 

“What were you doing posing like an old, dying donkey outside the door,” Maki’s razor-sharp voice pierced through the air like a dagger. The malicious glint in her eyes was totally doing her big favor, completing and embroidering her already menacing look. “If you’re already here, get your fat, lumpy ass in here.”

 

“So mean! Maki-chan!” Oikawa whined. His palms now forsaken his wobbling knees and shielding the top of his head that was stinging like there was no tomorrow. His breath hasn’t recovered perfectly as he took in a shuddering big breath, before continuing. “First of all, my ass is definitely neither fat nor lumpy. Have you even seen them? And second of all, can’t you tell that I ran all the way here in literally six minutes and am in desperate need of catching my breath followed by getting smashed in the skull by your man-strength with the door and am now in severe pain?”

 

“Your point, exactly?” Maki snarled.

 

Oikawa straightened up, finally managing to hold the ability to suck in air into his lungs properly like a human. “Be a teeny tiny bit more considerate, my dearest Maki-chan,” he said, regaining capability to blast his infamously ostentatious jovial grin, causing Maki to blaze with dying urge to chop off his head and shove it up his big ass. “And also, try to be cuter. Nobody likes a girl with the strength and temper of the Hulk.”

 

Finishing his speech, he elegantly dodged a potential fetal punch to his beautiful face, still grinning from ear to ear.

 

Maki came close to his face and glared, bearing her teeth, her eyes burning with itching homicide. “You comment about me one more time and I will cut. off. your. dick.”

 

It would’ve been eldritch of him if Oikawa hadn’t shudder at Maki’s inhumane threat. But swiftly collecting his expressions, Oikawa placed his hands on Maki’s shoulders, giving her a tiny squeeze. “Yeah, but we all know Maki-chan loves me too much to do that to me.” He finished with a wink and darted away to his position on shift.

 

All Maki could do was sigh and rub her temple in immense vanquishment.

 

Oikawa briskly went to the staff room to set down his belongings, shutting them in a locker with his name fixed in a corner as do all other employee’s names on respective lockers. Grabbing his apron, he made his way out of the room and went behind the counter.

 

“Maki-chan, aren’t your shift over?” Oikawa asked as soon as he saw Maki still behind the counter.

 

“What? No, Sousuke can’t make it today so I’m taking his shift.”

 

“Oh, is that why you were pestering me to come quickly? Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

Maki grimaced in repugnant. “I did. Listen when I’m talking to you next time.”

 

“Eh, but Maki-chan, people always tell me that I’m a good listener.”

 

Maki leaned against the counter. She gave a long, fatigued sigh with an expression that could not depict death in any better way. “I haven’t slept in the past twenty-four hours. I think I’m starting to hallucinate now.”

 

“EH!? Maki-chan! Even I’m not that stupid!” Oikawa proclaimed proudly as he stared goggle-eyed at Maki. “What are you still doing here? Go home! Go home! I can handle here. Shoo!”

 

“I knew it, I’m really hallucinating.”

 

“How mean! Maki-chan. I’m not that unreliable.”

 

“Wow, it’s getting worse.”

 

Oikawa huffed exaggeratedly. He knew perfectly well there was no convincing Maki. She had always been like that. If she was given a responsibility regardless of how trivial is was, she will clutch to it and walk to the finish line like her life depended on it. Just like the coffee shop Oikawa managed to land a part-time job in; It belonged to her uncle, and given how ridiculously dedicated Maki was, naturally the shop owner bestowed his complete faith in her therefore granting her the position of a manager (even though she too, was a part-timer) and almost utter control over the entire shop.

 

Being a college student wasn’t half as easy as the other part-timers have it. Maki would always have mountain loads of assignments and with all the hours she put almost every day at the coffee shop to make sure the business was running smoothly, she was literally juggling her life with her pinkies.

 

How she had done all of it until now and not have a mental break down and get hospitalized in a mental institute, Oikawa had no idea. All he knew, and all the employees in the coffee shop knew, was that this was what made Maki such an impressive individual.

 

Oikawa casted his gaze across the somewhat vacant coffee shop, only a few tables occupied; An old grampa sitting alone by one of the window seats, tiny eyes squinting behind his oval-shaped glasses – that seemed so tattered it would fall apart at any minute – at the crinkled newspaper that he had brought in himself, a cup of slowly getting cold coffee sitting quietly by his left side. On the other side of the room, a couple could be seen enjoying their respective meals, occasionally mentioning something with their mouth full (etiquette be damned) and chuckling after one finished. Right in the middle sat several high-schoolers that from what Oikawa could detect; was all acquainted with each other as they were seated in separate tables: two in one, three in one. They were quite collected compared to how normal teenagers get when they got together. Maybe it was due to the absence of ruckus as this coffee shop usually holds.

 

Then, right around the corner booth, a dapper looking man in a pompous three piece suit was sitting alone talking…to the couch in front of him? Until Oikawa saw a peak of dark hair poking into his vision over the top of the couch ever-so-occasionally. The jet-black hair almost reminded him of a certain someone…someone with big, bright, determined blue orbs that sometimes shine too brightly, a pointy small nose, and a thin – always in a pierced line – lips. Appearance-wise, the customer almost looked identical to who Oikawa had in mind as he, along with the businessman stood up and headed towards the door, leaving the coffee shop hand in hand.

 

The way the customer stood straight and eyes focused, with his fringe dangling neatly before his forehead and the way he hung his Karasuno gym bag across his shoulder even though it was Saturday and he was wearing casual clothes…

 

“Eh?” Oikawa voiced out dumbly after what seemed like minutes after the duo left the coffee shop. He stared blankly at the silent door. “To…bio…-chan?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Hand in hand? Hand _in_ hand? Hand. In. Hand. Why were they holding hands? Are they a couple? But he’s too old for him, right? Wait…Tobio-chan’s gay!?” Oikawa’s thought plagued him. It adhered to him like a lifeline for at least…well, it never left him to put it bluntly. Can anyone blame him? There was no way in hell that it was mentally possible for him to just move on with his happy life being the most gorgeous and fabulous person in the whole wide world after seeing such a tremendously bemusing scene. One would undoubtedly go a few days without some goodnight sleep after such occurrence, which in Oikawa’s case, for all the nights that were to come until his school; Aoba Johsai have their practice match with Kageyama’s school; Karasuno.

 

But the meet between both schools wasn’t for at least two weeks later, resulting in Oikawa running trains of unanswered thoughts and questions about the scene that had unfolded before his very eyes for the longest time possible. Though being the great Oikawa Tooru had its perks for the least. Albeit he was sort of jammed in the head with Kageyama potential sexuality and dating life, he was managed to gracefully fix his undivided attention to his following volleyball club practices and his part-time job, getting all the orders correct and having no time to ponder on a certain raven haired teen while he’s supposed to be preoccupied with something else in his head.

 

Of course, those times doesn’t include while he was brushing his teeth, eating his meal, walking to school, walking home from school, walking home from practice, and so on.

 

Therefore, when the time had finally dropped themselves into his palm, all Oikawa could do was not so discreetly smother his vision with said younger male, following Kageyama’s every move and not having the slightest idea what he himself was doing or what he was trying to get at.

 

It wasn’t surprise at all that people around him regardless of school somehow picked up his odd behavior during practice and called him out on it, which for Iwaizumi’s interpretation of ‘calling out’; smack him out on it.

 

“Ow!” Oikawa winced after the first blow to the back of his head. Turning around, he was met with a pair of furious glare that wasn’t only filled with wrath owing to Oikawa’s wavering concentration but also…disgust and condemnation. Oikawa couldn’t help but flinched, the sight kind of reminded him grimly of someone he knew. But even while intimidated, he brought himself dauntlessly to complain to his best friend. “That hurts, Iwa-chan! What was that for?”

 

“How ‘bout _you_ tell me?” Iwaizumi scorned. His expression bombarded with abhorrence intensified.

 

“What did _I_ do?”

 

“Stop being creepy.”

 

Oikawa gasped, in pseudo. “How mean!”

 

“Ever since we got here, you’ve been burning holes into Kageyama’s face. The only times you’re not obsessing over him like a maniac was when we were having our match, which everyone is thankful for because if u had been distracted even during the ma-”

 

“Which I didn’t and we won.” Oikawa chirped in before Iwaizumi went straight into a lecture session which frankly, happened _way_ too many times.

 

Iwaizumi huffed and rolled his eyes. Though to be completely honest, Oikawa’s weird behavior had kinda piqued his curiosity.

 

“What is wrong with you today, anyways?”

 

Oikawa went silent for a while, contemplating over the alternatives between telling his best friend about the matter or…not at all. He thought he should, because all throughout his life, he had barely hid anything from Iwaizumi, ‘barely’, not ‘never’. He did. But Iwaizumi did not need to know that. Yet on the other hand, it seemed like an arguably private matter for the one in question. If he had told Iwaizumi about it without Kageyama’s consent, it seemed oddly wrong and offensive. Though it wasn’t as if _he_ had gotten Kageyama’s consent upon knowing his not-so-secret secret…so why not. A little gossiping doesn’t hurt.

 

Yanking Iwaizumi closer to him by the neck, earning him a yelp of slight pain from the ace, Oikawa muttered under his breath just enough for the wing spiker to hear. “I think Tobio-chan’s gay.”

 

“Huh!?”

 

“I saw him at the coffee shop the other day,” Oikawa continued, eyes glued to the other side of the gym on Kageyama. “With a man.”

 

“Wait- What- No- That doesn't-”

 

“Holding hands.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Iwaizumi was silent for a brief while, before settling with a vague conclusion. “You know, whatever Kageyama does with his life is none of our business, okay? So I think we should-”

 

“But Iwa-chan! Aren’t you curious? Or at least, _weirded out_ or something?” Oikawa said with his hands gesturing awkwardly at his last assertion.

 

“By what? I mean, some of our friends are gay-”

 

“Not that! I mean, yeah that, because it’s Tobio-chan! But also, the Tobio-chan having a boyfriend!? An old one to boot!”

 

Iwaizumi sighed. He was blandly smarter than to interfere with Oikawa’s determination. He’d seen too much of it not ending well that he could barely care anymore. “Fine, whatever. But for the record, I don’t approve of whatever you are going to do about it and I don’t want to be a part of it or know about any part of it.”

 

“Iwa-chan is boring.”

 

“At least I have a life.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Kageyama, have you done something to the Grand King?”

 

Kageyama was drowning down a bottle of water when he looked up from his seat and was met with the always enthusiastic Libero who sported a wild hairstyle with a bleached tiny tuft of his bangs, well, there wasn’t much looking up, just slightly tilting his head upwards.

 

Soon came his other senpai with a shaved head, his sharp eyes returning the unwavering stare that was currently being radiated off of the setter from the other team with his usual fairly ugly taunting glower. “Yeah, he’s been staring at you non-stop. What’s his deal?”

 

“Huh? Has he?” Kageyama said, gulping down the last drops of his water, then putting the cap of the plastic bottle on and went to nearby garbage can to dispose it. When he returned, both senpai of his and an addition of a fluffy orange-haired were joined together making comments and staring back at the Grand King. Though much to their annoyance, the Grand King wasn’t paying the least attention to them.

 

“What are you guys doing? And why are you getting in on this, dumbass.” Kageyama said, stupidly befuddled and move forward to clamp his palm over the orange-head with much force, rewarding him with a pained screech emitted from the small middle blocker.

 

“Don’t call me a dumbass, dumbass!”

 

“Hey, Kageyama,” the Libero interrupted, finally peeling his eyes away the brunet. “Did something happened between you guys?”

 

“What? Of course not. And he’s not looking at me. What are you guys even talking about.”

 

“Bakageyama, if you’d just turn your grumpy head around, you’d see that the Grand King is in fact, looking at you.”

 

“What’d you just called me, dumbass?” Kageyama snapped. His eyes flashing the same creepy, scary baleful lour. The smaller male hastily jumped behind his senpai’s bodies as a shield on instinct.

 

“Noya’s right, there has to be some twisted reason behind his twisted attitude, right?”

 

“How would I know if he did. Look, Tanaka-san, Noya-san, there’s nothing going on, even if there is, it has nothing to do with me. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going home." Kageyama said firmly. He picked up his gym back and hooked it across his shoulder before bowing to both his senpais. "Thanks for the hard work.”

 

“He’s an idiot, isn’t he?” Nishinoya said, looking as the setter left for the door. The other two nodded sympathetically.

 

While on the other side of the gym, seeing that the jet-black headed male was heading towards the exit of the gym, Oikawa instantly grabed his bag and proceeded to bolt out as well.

 

“Gotta go, Iwa-chan.” He said over his shoulders once he was on his way.

 

“What? You’re leaving the team behind after we waited for you?” Iwaizumi asked incredulously as the other team members of Seijoh stared on...without much emotion. Everyone had gotten so used to Oikawa's shit that no one even gives a damn anymore. "...Annnd he's out the door already."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Footsteps towing behind another pair of footsteps, it thumped and thudded against the concrete sidewalk in uneven cadence. The flapping of wings reverberated in the near distance. A soft rustling resounded from the patches of leaves being swished softly by the mild wind. Some kids were running around, chasing each other, yelling some sort of incoherent gibberish on top of their lungs. An old couple was seen sitting by a bench perched nicely outside of a bakery. Pedestrians were chatting away blissfully and quite a substantial amount of them had their attention fixated on their gadgets.

 

It was just another ordinary day. Monotonously conventional activities ensuing by the sidewalk, nothing bizarre, nothing unorthodox.

 

Except that wasn’t the case at all.

 

Well, at least it wasn’t for a certain someone brooding in lament and vexation as his footsteps only ever growing more breakneck with every passing seconds. He halted in his hasty stride, just to swivel back around, his magnificent inky locks flew in such a beautifully swift motion as he did so. Clenching his fists in furious agitation, his feet dug harshly into the pavement and he threw an abundantly forbidding glower at his unwanted companion behind him. The latter came to a stop as well.

 

“Why,” the teen snapped through painfully gritted teeth. “Are you following me, Oikawa-san?”

 

“Eh?” Oikawa said, bright-eyed and tilting his head faintly. His lips stretched into a devilishly playful grin. One that made Kageyama boiled with prodigious urge to punch him right in the face.

 

 _“Maybe I should just do it and make a run for it,”_ Kageyama’s thought fluttered down to the forefront of his head, making him nod in agreement to how much of a good idea it was.

 

“Aren’t you conceited, Tobio-chan. What makes you think I’m following you?” Oikawa chirped.

 

Kageyama’s glare escalated gravely. “You have been behind my ass for at least fifteen minutes. Wherever I go, if I just turn around, you’re there!”

 

“Whaaat, Tobio-chan, you’re too full of yourself!” Oikawa said in a mockingly reprimanding way. He tut-tutted as he shook his head in feigned disapprobation. Kageyama would’ve been an imbecile if he couldn’t sense- no, _see_  the salient amusement plastered all over Oikawa’s shitty expression and _taste_  the cringe-worthy fake tone. “I’m just taking the same route as you, coincidentally.” Oikawa said, folding his arms before his chest, his saccharinely innocent smile hung comfortably on his lips, completing the look of a total bastard.

 

“You’re obviously _not_ just taking the same route as me! Your usual route is nowhere near here!” Kageyama exclaimed incredulously. His hands doing odd gestures with every word he uttered as he was getting more and more indescribably piqued.

 

For all Kageyama knows, he might end up strangling the taller male right in front of him if the brunet continues to be an insufferable ass, then end up in jail, then end up not having access to playing volleyball anymore for god knows how long.

 

The thought promptly made him reconsider and re-evaluate his life choices.

 

 _“For volleyball,”_ he thought in comfort as he restrained his aching homicidal desire.

 

“Hmm, well, everyone’s gotta spice things up a little once in a while don’t you think so?”

 

Kageyama groaned out loud as he thought,  _"I want to break his neck so badly."_

 

“Even so," Kageyama huffed out in a rugged tone. "That doesn’t mean you have to follow me literally everywhere!”

 

“Pfft," Oikawa pressed his fingers over his lips as he mockingly laugh. "Tobio-chan, your conceited and hideous frustrated face is never disappointing to look at.”

 

“Stop. Following. me.” Kageyama warned.

 

Oikawa merely blinked. He did nothing, nothing at all but scanned over Kageyama’s features. His expression went and stayed blank the whole time, which rendered Kageyama feeling an extra weight of chagrin. He mused silently at the way the shorter male knitted his entire face like he just ate the world most sour lemon and seriously, can anyone not find amused merriment in such otherworldly grotesquery? No, not in Oikawa’s book, unfortunately. The longer he looked at Kageyama, the more he started to think of an unfamiliar adjective to describe him.

 

Oikawa sighed internally. _“It’s not like I planned this.”_ He thought sourly.

 

Although it seemed absurd, it was the truth. Oikawa hadn’t planned this. Of course, technically speaking, he _did_. He had wanted to follow Kageyama to get some juicy scandal just for the sake of it. But on the contrary, he had _not_ planned to just out right tow behind his former kouhai shamelessly like a freaking puppy while Kageyama walk down the street.

 

Oikawa was a lot of things and he excelled in a lot of things, being good at something was ultimately not out of the left field for him. In fact, he’s the best if he put his mind to it, mind you. But being discreet, haplessly was not among his field of expertise.

 

 _“It’s all your fault actually. If you hadn’t seen me, I wouldn’t be here right now.”_ Oikawa thought grudgingly as he looked at Kageyama's face.

 

About fifteen minutes ago, Oikawa had been evidently stalking Kageyama from around a corner when Kageyama turned around and plainly went “what are you doing, oikawa-san?”. While Kageyama was going through a pang of befuddlement at the sight of his respected former senpai standing behind the corner of a brick wall, Oikawa, however was going through an emotion that felt the most awkward in his entire life. His mind was going insane as he ran through excuses and reasons for his presence.

 

After what seemed like forever, he collected himself mentally and resolved to a calm “nothing, Tobio-chan.”, to which Kageyama frowned and nodded without a word and left.

 

 _“That’s it? He’s just gonna leave? Is he an idiot?”_ Oikawa had thought, psychologically spitting blood at how simple-minded and nonchalant the raven haired teen had reacted to him.

 

_“Well, what gives.”_

 

With that last thought, Oikawa started walking after Kageyama. Because he had started with a purpose... _"might as well end with a resolve"_.  Which brought them to their current state whereas Kageyama finally snapped and couldn’t take Oikawa’s shit anymore.

 

 _“Ah, he’s starting to pout.”_ the taller male thought.

 

Oikawa was about to open his mouth. But before he knew it, the person before him had turned on his heel and started sprinting down the road, visibly determined to get as far away as possible from the brunet.

 

“Wha- Hey!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

If one walk down the street, one would be met with numerous interesting, sometimes mundane sights. There was arguably nothing that one could put a finger on with pin-point certainty that certain stuff was not or was to be seen on the streets be it busy or slack. And for the innocent people on this particular semi-busy sidewalk, it wasn't as though none had ever contemplated the possibility of seeing two high school males running down the street like some sort of deranged maniac.

 

But what a sight it was, to some of the pedestrian who had probably seen the end of the world and experienced the thorough lifelessness this monotonous life they could barely give two shits about when they saw a raven-head sprinting past them with the look as if he was chasing someone who had just stolen his millions of dollars after slapping him in the face  _getting_ chased by a brunet looking like he literally wanted to chop his head off and devour it right then and there.

 

Kageyama was fast, very fast. But not as fast as an I-will-fucking-catch-you-and-when-i-do-you-are-dead Oikawa. Once Oikawa turned resolute, there was nearly nothing that he couldn’t do. All of his friends had deemed it terror-stricken. Imagine if he had decided to rob a bank one day...

 

A sudden tight grip on Kageyama’s arm brought his movements to a harrowingly abrupt halt. He yelped in astonishment as the protruded force hauled him backwards with much strength and Kageyama fell backwards into something solid with a soft thump. He turned around and immediately he gulped.

 

Oikawa was smiling his usual convivial and animated grin, albeit this particular one was a tad _too_ sweet and _too_ stretched. A deathly aura emitted from Oikawa’s whole being. For a moment Kageyama debated those rumors about Oikawa being a secret delinquent, bringing down his enemies with just a glare or something. Now that he was at the mercy of Oikawa's hidden wrath, he couldn't help but understand if Oikawa really held that identity.

 

“Tobio-chan, how rude,” Oikawa said, with a voice mirroring his face, affable on the surface but from within, filled with sinister underlining sharpness that was threatening to eat the person before him alive. “Running away from someone who was talking to you.”

 

“Y-you weren’t talking, you were just staring.”

 

“Well, you’ve hurt me, so to make it up to me, treat me to a something.”

 

“What? Why would I-”

 

“Ah...I guess this is how it is, this is how Kageyama Tobio was brought up, I see, I see. Just because you don’t really like someone, you’d go as far as to hurt their feelings for fun and just pat your ass and leave without trying to-”

 

“Ok, fine!” Kageyama proclaimed, louder than necessary, before his scowl emerged on his features again and mumbled inaudibly. “You’re so annoying. When did I even _hurt_ your feelings?”

 

“Good! I guess you weren’t as bad as I thought,” Oikawa said cheerfully and let go of Kageyama’s arm. "Let's go then."

 

“Just hold on, I need to call someone,” Kageyama muttered as he shoved his hand into his jersey’s pocket to fish out his phone.

 

Oikawa stared on, silently pondering on whether Kageyama was going to call that person.

 

"Who are you calling?" Oikawa asked.

 

Kageyama looked up from his phone and made a disgusted face. "How is that any of your business."

 

The older of two huffed disbelievingly. "I'm right here, waiting for you to get your ass moving while you, you're busying yourself with phone, yet again being rude, and I couldn't even at least know what you're doing?"

 

 _"Really, can he get any more annoying?"_ Kageyama frowned at his thought.

 

"I was supposed to meet someone around here, but he's not sure what time he'll be done. So I'm calling him to make sure he doesn't arrive and not see me. Happy?" Kageyama said and switched his attention back to his phone again.

 

The brunet waited with a bored expression as Kageyama started tapping away on the flat screen, before an unfamiliar voice rang up behind Kageyama.

 

“Tobio~” the smooth voice sing-songed as it approached both setters. It sort of has the kind of caliber of what would be Oikawa Tooru’s.

 

Both teens directed their gaze and attention to the source of voice and both ended up displaying extremely contradicting reactions. Kageyama’s face lit up in what seemed like happiness mingling with mild confusion. The look appeared so ridiculously foreign to Oikawa that the taller male scrunched up his face subconsciously. He eyed the newcomer suspiciously, surveying his looks.

 

Oikawa hadn’t got the chance to see the old geezer from his last one-sided encounter with Kageyama roughly two weeks ago, but as far as he was concerned, this man could only be the same person that was seen hand-in-hand with his awkward rival.

 

The stranger was tall. Much to Oikawa’s dismay, even taller than him. He was a proper looking man, blonde locks slicked back in a faint messy way while a few loose stands fell over his clean-cut face, dark teal orbs, looked sinewy enough even being concealed within the façade of the clearly well-tailored black suit that he had on. Oikawa could only grimace at the thought of this stranger's probably perfect body that he doesn’t have the liberty of having as that well-toned body engulfed Kageyama-

 

“What. The. Hell.” Oikawa stopped short in his trance. He patted himself on his forehead mentally. Clearly, the curiosity regarding the whole matter that started since two weeks ago was starting to get to his head and he was going nuts at the moment. He needed to stop before he ended up in a mental institute which who knows, might have locked up Maki too.

 

_“Though Maki would just escape. That crazy lady.”_

 

“Takahiro-san.” Kageyama’s voice snapped Oikawa out of his ridiculous reverie and he looked to the duo. Kageyama still had on the weird giddy look and the old man whose name was just revealed was standing beside Kageyama, smiling fondly down at him. “I thought you were having a meeting?”

 

“It ended early.”

 

Oikawa assumed Takahiro didn’t see him until his teal eyes flashed towards him in a surprising manner.

 

“Oh! You’re with a friend?” Takahiro said, flashing another amiable smile.

 

The way his teal orbs twinkled in such a fond yet somehow mysterious way and the way his lips quirked themselves upward ever-so-slightly yet very heart-throbbingly, basically everything; appearance-wise, about Takahiro was just oddly alluring and sexy that it made Oikawa grunt infuriatingly, internally. _“What is wrong with this guy! He's...so charming it’s disgusting!”_

 

“Former senpai.” Kageyama corrected curtly, not even looking guilty as he stared at Oikawa with an impassive face.

 

Oikawa felt as though his vein popped at Kageyama’s replied. Literally anything was so much better: rival, respected opponent, setter that I look up to- basically anything related to volleyball because somehow without volleyball being the interjection between them, all that was left was really just the ‘ex-schoolmate’ tag. The thought gave him a strangely bitter feeling. Though he quickly brushed it off, paying no minds to it swiftly.

 

Clearing his throat, Oikawa too, gave a friendly smile, one that he was very good at forcing out even though he was not in the slightest mood for it. What did anyone expect from all those years of training his happy-go-lucky demeanor.

 

“Hello, Oikawa Tooru,” Oikawa briskly introduced himself, then reached out an arm towards Takahiro. “Pleased to meet you.”

 

“Ah~ so polite, how surprising,” Takahiro said, taking Oikawa's hand. His smile slowly evolving into a smirk. “Teens these days are usually so rude and wouldn’t even bat an eyelid at old folks like me.”

 

“Uh,” Kageyama interjected before Oikawa could continue. He frowned at Takahiro and pouted. “ _I’m_ polite, and you’re not old.”

 

“Aww~ Tobio sure knows how to dote on me," Takahiro cooed playfully. "And yes, I guess you are polite if 'polite' means having no qualm in yelling at your seniors from time to time,” he said, earning him a roll of the eyes from Kageyama. Though the soft crimson that dusted themselves on the smaller male's cheeks hadn’t gone unnoticed.

 

 _“Ugh, gross.”_ It wasn’t intentional, really. The thought just form itself and scuttled into Oikawa’s conscience. Not intentional, at all.

 

Right at that instant, Takahiro looked over to Oikawa and his gaze turned piercing, in a way, it discomposed Oikawa. There was a wicked glint in his teal orbs that seemed to be greatly amused. That, too, perturbed Oikawa intensely.

 

“Hmm?” Tahahiro hummed, his lips quirking into a roguish smirk. “You seemed unhappy, Tooru-kun.”

 

 _“Did he just use my first name?”_ Oikawa wanted to scowl openly at the thought but refrain from doing so.

 

“Oh no,” Oikawa said, waving his hand in a dismissing way. “It’s just weird to see my awkward _former kouhai_ getting involved romantically with someone, that's all.”

 

“Oh?” Takahiro’s smirk broaden. Oikawa didn’t even know that it was possible. But it did. “So you were aware that Tobio and I were dating?”

 

As soon as the words rolled off of Takahiro’s tongue, Oikawa felt as though it came with a bucket of ice-cold water being dumped all over his body. Very conflictingly, he was going through exactly two tremendously contradicting emotions whereas for one, he was right! Kageyama was gay! and he was dating an old fart! While on the other hand, he was feeling stiff as hell because of his inability to process Takahiro's statement and make a reasonable and natural response. Honestly, there was nothing to be anxious about, he could’ve just lied through his teeth like he did best and said he got it out of context. But unluckily he just didn’t have the capacity to muster his brain cells to do that right at the moment. “Ah…well…”

 

“You knew?” Kageyama asked, completely dumb-struck by the newfound knowledge.

 

“Well…yeah…kinda?”

 

There was no way Oikawa was going to stick around to enjoy the questioning look Kageyama was shooting him and the aggravatingly entertained look that was hung on Takahiro’s face that just doesn’t go down well in Oikawa’s throat. The short silence where none of them utter a word was the golden ticket that Oikawa so extremely implored for him to get out of this hell hole. Swiftly snatching the chance, Oikawa broke the silence that felt way too tense than it seemed…for Oikawa, at the very least.

 

“So, I’m sure you guys have stuff to do, and I don’t wanna stay here to interrupt you guys and be a third-wheel-”

 

“Oh, no worries, _I_ was the one who interrupted you guys, I’m sure Tooru-kun have some business with Tobio, right? Or else you wouldn’t have been here,” Takahiro interjected smoothly. "So, I'll leave you both to it for now."

 

“Eh!?" Kageyama started, an awfully bewildered expression hung on his face as he started at Takahiro. "But we-" 

 

Takahiro caressed Kageyama’s cheek affectionately, silencing the younger male. “It’s fine, we can continue our date later.”

 

Kageyama blushed. This time, it wasn’t just a faint, soft blush. It was a full fledged red smothered all across his cheeks as he _flushed_ furiously. Which kinda ticked Oikawa off. For unknown reasons. And _that_ , ticked him off too. With the addition of the sight of Kageyama nuzzling into the touch warmly, _that_ , ticked him off too.

 

 _“I’m probably just grossed out by their gayness.”_ Oikawa settled for the plausible reason.

 

“Well, could you keep him company for me for now, Tooru-kun?” 

 

“Uhh…actually-”

 

“Ok, take your time!” Takahiro said genially before Oikawa could finish his sentence.

 

 _“Which has been happening far too frequently today.”_ Oikawa thought grimly apropos the matter of people cutting him off constantly.

 

“I’ll see you guys in a bit!” Takahiro finished over his shoulder as he was already walking towards his car with a childishly annoying grin and had sent a wink to both the setters who stood in awe as to how a grown-ass man in such a respected appearance could behave like such a cheeky child.

 

They watched in silent as the prestigious car drove off. Slowly after, all they could hear was the chirping of the birds, the closing in and drifting away of different voices as people walked past them. All the faint noises of many, many things drowning out the silence between them.

 

“Now what?” Kageyama said after a while.

 

Oikawa shrugged. “Well, you _do_ owe me a treat.”


	3. Chapter 3

“So,” his voice silvery as he spoke, rupturing the quietude encircling them. “Are we gonna just sit here and stare at stuff until your boyfriend come pick you up?”

 

Brilliant royal blue eyes was brought up to meet bronze. Kageyama had been gawking at his cup of iced tea for quite a considerable amount of time already ever since they’ve stepped foot into the tranquil café just around the block. Finally snapping them up and making eye-contact with his company, the eminently blank stare that was received in return was stultified but it gave the impression as if it was piercing straight into Kageyama's own orbs, seemingly having the ability to unravel him, discovering all the unknown secrets concealed deep within his soul. Opening his mouth and soon closing it, failing to deliver an utterance, Kageyama dove his gaze back to the glass cup again.

 

“You can do the talking,” Kageyama said in a small voice after a few moments, though it came out almost as a grumble. Promptly, he scrunched up his nose. It hadn’t been his wish to come off as crotchety, and it wasn’t anything new that for _far too_ many occasions in which he had accidentally started off on the wrong foot with people owing to his incompetence of controlling his face, tone, body gestures- and basically everything needed when involved in human interactions. Unsurprisingly, he hated that part of him tremendously. Though as much as he had hoped to overcome this problem, he had never gotten around it (He did, just failed all the time).

 

Oikawa huffed distinctly and gave his eyes a dramatic roll. Kageyama wouldn’t need to look up to know that the older male was definitely rocking that unimpressed and bored to death look right now.

 

“I’m not sure if you are familiar with the way human communicates, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa said, propping an elbow up on the table and rested his chin snugly in his palm, his other hand absentmindedly moving his cup of caramel frappuccino in a mild circular motion. “But when we do, we need more than one party doing it.”

 

Practically in a split second, Kageyama shot his head up and gave the older setter an anomalous look.

 

“Uh, I’m pretty sure you can talk loads even without the other party making a sound,” Kageyama countered, vaguely irked by the way Oikawa was alienating him as though he wasn’t a human being or he couldn’t comprehend the fundamental knowledge of human behaviors.

 

“Yeah, but that’d be boring.”

 

“I’ve seen you done it a lot with your friends though.”

 

Oikawa gave an offended look, his arresting brown eyes squinted and his face scrunched up, nearly identical to the one Kageyama always sport. “No I don’t!”

 

“Yeah you do, you always talk non-stop even though Kunimi-san and Kindaichi-san don’t give a crap about what you were talking about back in middle school. Ah, I’m sure they still do that.”

 

“No- they- well- Iwa-chan doesn’t do that! There!”

 

“That’s because Iwaizumi-san has to always be the one to shut you up, he had no choice but to talk to you.” Kageyama shrugged, extremely pleased with his response albeit he himself knew the last statement wasn't true. Everyone knew Iwaizumi had and will always be Oikawa's best friend and he cared a lot about this air-head brunet.

 

This time, however, it was Oikawa’s turn to go speechless. The brunet opened his mouth but nothing erupted from his throat. Pouting unabashedly, he huffed and folded his arms before his chest like a child who had been denied of a request. He sunk grumpily into his chair while turning his head towards the window beside their table. The sheer sight of Oikawa Tooru somewhat losing to Kageyama – regardless of what – made the latter smirk, but he quickly hid it before Oikawa could spot them by bringing the delicate glass cup to his lips.

 

Slow sips were given to the iced tea which was now, growing tepid. The cubes of ice already melting into little contorted translucent shapes. Kageyama shook the cup slightly, just for the sake of seeing those eccentric shapes of ice swaying in the liquid, before resting his eyes on the person before him again.

 

Kageyama watched as Oikawa stared idly into the distance. Involuntarily, he followed Oikawa's gaze, but found nothing in the stretch of which he could point out with certainty that it had caught the brown-eyed male's attention. So he went back to observing said person.

 

 _"He_ is _pretty, I'll give him that,"_ Kageyama's thought didn't distribute as a surprise. He'd heard of it from absurdly numerous people so far from the first time he met Oikawa and he was reasonably positive that the person in question knew about them very well and agreed to the statement vehemently.

 

_"But that mouth and attitude is just..."_

 

Soon, silence started creeping in between both teens again, settling over the air around them and claimed it as its abode. Though this silence; mingling with the soft buzzing of mundane chatter around them, clunks of cups against each other, thuds and clinks from the impact made by plates against the table, almost everything…everything was oddly comfortable. It made Kageyama smile a small one, he couldn't help it, this was too rare to be happening.

 

“Though it’s comfortable, it’s also really weird,” the younger of the two finally said, being the one to break the temporary tranquility again.

 

“What?” Oikawa asked, bringing his attention back from the outside to Kageyama.

 

“This is weird.”

 

Oikawa blinked. For a second, he had wondered if the ebony-haired teen was talking about his drink.

 

“Did I miss something? Cause I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Oikawa said, his eyebrow raised and an exceedingly bemused expression crawled over his face.

 

Kageyama shrugged nonchalantly. “Just- this. Sitting in a café with you, drinking and talking, comfortably. It’s weird. Never in my life have I considered this a possibility.”

 

Oikawa looked as though he had just been hit by a truck and had woken up to a bunch of little aliens surrounding him ogling at him. He held his stupid ogle for a little while longer before looking back out the window again, his expression told that he was in deep contemplation. After a brief moment of collecting his deliberations and regaining his state of mind, he took a big suck out of the straw in his drink.

 

“How is it weird? We just never got the chance to do this back then.”

 

“That’s exactly it,” Kageyama explained, glancing over the shop and watched as one of the waitress passed their table by before bringing them back to Oikawa. “There’s no way we would’ve done this back then.”

 

There was plenty that Oikawa could have countered that statement with, bunch of them, actually. But he didn’t. He couldn’t. Partly because talking about what they would’ve and could've done in the past was just empty talk. It doesn’t serve to prove any purpose or resolve, a complete waste of time basically. But mostly because Kageyama had been right, they wouldn’t. There was no way they could’ve, what with the way he treated Kageyama back in middle school, in fact, it would’ve been weirder if they had done this back then. Having this part of conscience some way or the other brought an ugly and unsavory feeling to his gut and a giant lump that he couldn’t quite swallow somehow formed in his throat. It made him wonder…if history was a little different, even just a tad, then-

 

“But I’m glad we could, now.” Kageyama’s voice hauled Oikawa straight out of his preoccupation. “Even though it was all caused by unnecessary events."

 

Oikawa stared...then he simply hummed, twisting the straw in a messy motion before biting it between his teeth and slurped evenly on it.

 

In mere seconds, Oikawa's frappuccino was plummeting down to nothing but foams at the bottom of his cup, which really incredibly amazed Kageyama. Looking around, the brunet then caught the attention of a petite waitress. Oikawa waved a hand at her, asking for the bill and the young dainty waitress nodded politely before bringing out the receipt on a wooden plate.

 

“You done? Let’s go.” Oikawa said while he was reading the amount of money stated in the receipt.

 

“What- No!” Kageyama exclaimed, completely thrown off guard. “I’ve still got like half a cup!”

 

“Then hurry up.” Oikawa said without looking back at him. Then, he delved his hand into his pocket for his wallet and placing the bills on the wooden plate. He shot an inhumanly charming smile at the waitress after he deposited the money, causing her to blush furiously and duck her head in embarrassment as she scurried off to extract his change.

 

“We’re leaving once the waitress comes back with the change.” Oikawa said, flourishing his customary dreamy smile.

 

Kageyama threw an irate lour to the older male before gripping his palm around his cup, bringing it to his lips and chugging it down instantly.

 

Oikawa watched with acute mirth, his lips itching to edge into a smile at the way Kageyama's navy blue orbs were alighted with scorching anger and exasperation while swallowing the lukewarm drink with extra large gulps.

 

 _"He didn't need to do this though,"_ Oikawa thought in stupendous amusement as he continued his ogling. _"He could've just left it. It's just iced tea."_

 

With one last gulp, Kageyama emptied the glass cup in just the nick of time as the waitress returned. He gasped loudly and obnoxiously once the last drop travelled down his throat safely. 

 

Collecting the change, Oikawa stuffed them back into his wallet before shoving it into his jersey's pocket. He reached for his bag that he had set down beside him, slinging it across his shoulder and headed towards to exit.

 

Kageyama did the same. With his gym bag slung safely across his shoulder, he followed after Oikawa obediently, not forgetting to bow his head a little at the waiters who had served them while they were here.

 

Once they were out of the cafe, it felt as though the world's noises had all at once returned full-fledged into their consciences and eardrums. Everything sounded so clamorous beyond the door. The pleasant serenity that was held within the cafe evaporated from their mind as now, the street filled with people, was bustling and whirring in a virtually annoying way. Kageyama couldn't help but groaned under his breath.

 

Then out of the blue, Kageyama was reminded of something. His eyes shot up in a way like a light bulb just went off in his head.

 

“I thought it was my treat?”

 

Oikawa turned towards him, his saccharine grin reappeared. “Who said you aren't, Tobio-chan?”

 

“Next stop,” Oikawa continued, clapping his palms together lightly. “The convenience store!”

 

“The convenience store?” Kageyama questioned, his tone bordering on incredulity. If Oikawa had wanted him to treat him to something, he was sure Oikawa would’ve picked something more…extravagant.

 

“Yeah.” Oikawa solely replied and began walking.

 

“To get what?” Kageyama asked, following behind.

 

“Milk bread, duh,” Oikawa answered, looking at the younger teen as if he’d just ask if he could eat the pile of dirt beside the road. Though he’d probably encourage the raven-head if Oikawa ever got the sweet chance to hear those words.

 

Whistling faintly, the taller male started down the road, hands in his pocket as he walked gleefully towards their next destination.

 

“You never get sick them, huh?” Kageyama said, walking faster now so that he could catch up.

 

“Says the one who never stopped consuming milk ever since he was born.”

 

Frowning slightly, Kageyama cluck his tongue, fasten his footsteps and went ahead of Oikawa.

 

It didn't take long at all until they reached the convenience store, they walked down the street and made a turn, and then they saw it: tiny yet awfully distinct, perched between a clothing and a vacant store. Oikawa joyfully scuttled over to it.

 

The sliding door glided to the sides inaudibly, as soon as they stepped inside the air-conditioned room, Oikawa immediately sauntered to the bread section, spotting his favorite right away and picking one up.

 

Kageyama however had gone to the drink section. He knew he'd definitely need the bathroom later on but it wasn't the slightest bother to him, he needed to go at some point of the day anyways. Opening the fridge, Kageyama reached out for the milk. Once his hand came in contact with the small box, their previous conversation abruptly glissaded through his mind.

 

_“Shit, he’s totally gonna rub it my face.”_

 

Not long after that contemplation, it straightway transformed gracefully like a magic girl into cruel reality.

 

“Oh? Milk?” Oikawa asked, coming up from behind. The substantial essence of blunt amusement dripping off of his voice. He quirked his eyebrow, lips curving elegantly into a nasty smirk. “How _unexpected_.”

 

Kageyama stepped backwards with much force to knock Oikawa away. With a grunt, he switched his hand from the milk to a bottle of soda. Shutting the fridge door violently, he walked towards the counter, mumbling a short “shut up.”

 

Oikawa ambled in tow as well. An actual smile unknowingly hanging off his lips. Briskly, he placed his milk bread on the counter before stalking off towards the door to wait for Kageyama while he paid.

 

“How nice,” the cashier suddenly perked up with a warm smile after Oikawa left the room while she was scanning the food. “I used to love after-school dates as well.”

 

It took a moment before Kageyama's brain finally walked through the sentence. As soon as he did, Kageyama went speechless. He was stunned. And he can’t seemed to process which one of many things that was running through his head that had confounded him. He was undoubtedly dumbstruck that someone had just suddenly assumed that he and Oikawa was dating, but also by the fact that someone assumed _Oikawa_ , of all people. Never once had anyone commented on him and Takahiro when they went out for dates though. And seriously, Oikawa? Why would anyone assumed a philanderer-looking guy like Oikawa to be gay?

 

The Karasuno’s setter spared a quick glance out the glass window; Oikawa was standing there idly with his back to Kageyama, a hand in his pocket as the other typing away on his phone.

_“He’d gotta be the straightest-looking person ever, right?”_ Kageyama couldn’t help but decided in his train of thoughts.

 

He turned back to the girl by the counter. She seemed a lot older than Kageyama but not ‘old’ at all. 

_“Probably around twenty five.”_

 

“No, we’re not together.” Kageyama plainly replied after the girl appeared mildly anxious and confused about his silence.

 

Forthwith, the girl began fumbling sheepishly and blushing shamefaced upon hearing Kageyama's response. The way she panicked and wanting to apologize desperately even made Kageyama think “cute”.

 

“I’m sorry! I just- I thought-” she said, fighting for the right words but just couldn’t seemed to grasp one. She looked horrendously distraught and very apologetic by her mistake.

 

“No, it’s fine.” Kageyama brushed it off, trying his best to give a smile that wouldn't make the cashier think that he was plotting her death deep down.

 

“Hey,” the intruding voice suddenly came from the door. Both Kageyama and the cashier looked over and was met with Oikawa standing there looking completely amiable and benevolent but Kageyama could easily detect the tremendous annoyance in his eyes. “How long are you going to stand there, my stomach’s grumbling already.”

 

Kageyama groaned silently at his  former senpai's sickeningly sweet tone despite his words. Nodding to the girl who was still apologizing after she packed their stuff in a plastic bag, he went out the door to meet Oikawa.

 

“If you’re hungry, you should’ve just went to a restaurant or something, like a milk bread is gonna satisfy your hunger.” Kageyama said, reaching into the bag then handing Oikawa his bread.

 

“I don’t need you to mom me. That’s Iwa-chan’s job.” Oikawa said while taking the milk bread and pealing them open right away. “Plus, don’t go flirting with girls when you already have a boyfriend. I feel bad for Takahiro-san.”

 

All of a sudden, Kageyama seemed to remember the forgotten subject. Somehow, that's what he'd been doing all day today.

 

“How did you know?” Kageyama asked, curious.

 

“How did I know you were flirting? Because I have eyes?” Oikawa's answered came out muffled as he was currently chewing the milk bread already, and shot a look at Kageyama again as if the latter was an idiot.

 

The figure beside Kageyama swiftly made it's way down another street after saying that. Kageyama took his bottle of soda and a straw out of the plastic bag and dashed over to the trash can set nicely outside the convenience store to dispose of it, before darting after Oikawa, cursing the older one for not even bothering to wait for him.

 

“No, I mean how did you know Takahiro-san and I were dating?” Kageyama said, his attention fixated on his bottle of soda as he twisted the cap open, followed by chucking the straw in the bottle and started slurping on it.

 

Oikawa swallowed his food, went silent for a while then shrugged.

 

“Well, it’s nothing, really. I just saw you guys.” 

 

"When?" Kageyama said with the straw in between his teeth.

 

"What is this, an interrogation?" Oikawa inquired, taking another bite of his food.

 

Kageyama frowned. "I just wanna know." 

 

"Like, two weeks ago, in XXX coffee shop." 

 

The blue-eyed teen had to wait for a bit before recalling it. “Oh.”

 

After that, the already familiar silence fell upon them as they walked side by side. The mild wind was breezy as they roamed about the wide street. Kageyama could spot a few girls holding their gaze on Oikawa as they walked past, whispering and blushing when Oikawa caught their stares. The shorter male wondered promptly if Oikawa was comfortable with all the attention that he received whenever he went out, before adamantly deciding "of course he is, he's Oikawa".

 

The duo kept their walk wordless until a park was spotted in a near distance. From the looks of it, there weren’t many people around. Oikawa took the lead and went that direction. It sort of pissed Kageyama off that the grand king didn't even bother to ask for his opinion. Though Kageyama figured he wouldn't care even if Kageyama had other suggestions. Shortly, they found an empty bench and sat down quietly on it.

 

Seconds started drifting away and still, none of them said anything. The silence was gradually getting more and more intolerable, for Oikawa only though. Kageyama wasn't at all bothered by it, maybe he'd grown used to 'silence with Oikawa Tooru' by now. The only noises heard was the sipping sound produced faintly when Kageyama sipped his soda on the straw and Oikawa’s munching on his milk bread, maybe also the distant chaos of little kids playing around the other side of the park that Oikawa couldn't focus on as he was hearing his own thoughts and breathing and basically everything he was doing was deafening because the silence was strangling him making him turning excruciatingly self-conscious.

_“Shit, this is getting awkward, I have to say something.”_ Oikawa thought.

 

“Uh…” Oikawa started, unable to find anything to talk about. Volleyball was certainly not a bright option since they’d probably end up fighting in the end. Asking about how Kageyama was doing was a little too forced as he couldn’t care less about how he really had been doing. In the end, he settled for the most recent issue.

 

“How’s Takahiro-san?”

 

As soon as the words fell out, Oikawa wanted to kick himself in the face...or just get a knife and cut off his neck for saying such a retarded thing.

 

_“What the hell! What was that! So smart, Tooru, so smart! We literally just met each other! Like forty minutes ago! What! That was so stupid! I wanna die! Please let me die! Someone! Just kill me already!”_

 

“Huh?” Kageyama said, looking so significantly bewildered and Oikawa couldn’t even blame him, instead he sympathized with him. “You just…saw him.”

 

The look of Kageyama’s face literally caused Oikawa's urge to commit suicide exacerbate, tenfold.

 

The brunet went voiceless, couldn’t squeeze another word out of himself at the moment anymore. Kageyama noticed the intentional silence and went quiet as well, noiselessly sipping his soda.

 

After a few minutes of finally drowning his embarrassment that he couldn’t deal with other than going mute and hoping it went forgotten for his company as well, Oikawa cleared his throat awkwardly and brought himself to talk again.

 

“How did uh…” Oikawa said, scratching his cheek and looking down at his bitten bread. “You guys started dating?”

 

Kageyama seemed mildly surprise by Oikawa’s question. But he merely answered dispassionately.

 

“Met at gay bar.”

 

The answer nearly made Oikawa's precious milk bread jumped out of Oikawa's hand itself. The wide-eyed teen snapped his head over to Kageyama, completely jaw-dropped.

 

“What!?” Oikawa yelled. People started glancing over due to his unforeseen outburst and he immediately brought down his voice excessively, now stage whispering. Though Kageyama found no need for that at all. “What- how- you’re not even- you’re underage! That’s illegal! What kind of bar-”

 

“I didn’t get _in_ ,” Kageyama said in a reassuring voice. “They wouldn't let me. To be specific, I met him _outside_ a gay bar.”

 

Oikawa breathed out a loud sigh weighed of immense shuddering solace.

 

“He asked what was a kid like me doing there and told me to go home," Kageyama said and Oikawa noted the way he made a ridiculous look when he mentioned the word 'kid'. "But I refused and then, um, I don’t know, we just started talking,” Kageyama went on, looking over the park that was starting to fill with more people. “Then before I left, he gave me his number, said I could find him if I ever needed help.”

 

_“Help? What help? That sounded totally like a crime documentary of how an old, disgusting criminal tricked and kidnapped an innocent kid.”_

 

Without voicing his thought, it was as if Kageyama could read Oikawa’s mind and answered him.

 

“I mean, it couldn't help that he thought that I needed help or something when he sees a kid trying to get in a gay bar. He probably thought that I was struggling with the whole gay thing. And even though that wasn't the case, in a way, Takahiro-san _did_ helped, a lot. He’s...a great man.” Kageyama said, a soft, scarce smile hanging on his thin lips at the last part as he spoke of Takahiro.

 

Somewhere undisclosed within him, Oikawa was going through an abominable feeling. It made his insides churned and somewhat burned and he couldn’t find a way to calm it down. He couldn’t even put a finger on what was this feeling he was experiencing. He looked down at his bread, and decided “I’m just too hungry” and chomped down on it.

 

Oikawa had so many questions regarding what was spoken out of Kageyama. He wanted to know of the stuff that Kageyama didn't mention and inquire more of what was mentioned, but didn't and he couldn’t bring himself to comment on Kageyama’s confession. So, smoothly, he decided to move the focus to something else.

 

“How long have you guys been together?” Oikawa asked after swallowing another bite.

 

“What it this, an interrogation?” Kageyama copied Oikawa and raised an eyebrow.

 

All Oikawa did was rolled his eyes. “I’m trying to keep a conversation going, Tobio-chan.”

 

“Hmm…" Kageyama thought for a moment while sipping his drink. "A few months.”

 

“You couldn’t even remember for how many months?”

 

Kageyama shrugged. “Takahiro-san said such trivial things don’t matter.”

 

“Trivial, huh?” Oikawa scoffed. He could only remember all those ex-girlfriends that had thrown some crazy tantrum just because he forgot such ‘trivial’ matter.

 

“Your parents know?” The question came out with a tinge of reluctance.

 

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, I had to tell them. They were cool about it.”

 

Oikawa hummed and nodded. Somewhere deep inside him a strong surge of relief washed over him.

 

“That’s good, then.” Oikawa mumbled, but he wasn't sure if Kageyama had heard it.

 

"When did you find out you were gay?"

 

 _"On second thought, maybe that was a bad question."_ Oikawa started sweating over it before Kageyama answered normally without much concern for it.

 

"I'm not sure," Kageyama said, squinting, even. Oikawa nearly laugh at the way his overly simple-minded ex-kouhai couldn't even give a specific answer. 

 

"Well, it's fine. 'Such trivial things don't matter' right?" Said Oikawa with a mouthful voice.

 

Kageyama frowned a little as if asking "what's with that?". But the little unintentionally quirk of the corner of his lips that Oikawa caught totally messed up the deliverance of his mild scowl.

 

Oikawa soon finished his milk bread in a few more bites, savoring the taste of it after the last titbit. Licking his lips with utter content, he crumbled up the empty plastic and went to toss it away in the nearby garbage can.

 

When Oikawa came back, Kageyama was seen busying himself on his phone. Gingerly bringing himself closer, Kageyama caught him from the corner of his eyes and the jet-black haired teen looked towards him. Bright navy blue eyes staring straight at him, big and shimmering. It made something throb uncomfortably within the brown-eyed beauty and he scratched the area before his heart subconsciously, vaguely weirded out by the sensation.

 

Although the odd sensation stopped as soon as Kageyama spoke. "Takahiro-san's there now."

 

Oikawa blandly hummed and proceeded to walk back the direction that they had come from.

 

Kageyama groaned for the umpteeth time already of the day to the older teen's lack of consideration before bringing the straw to his mouth and slurping out the last drop of it and hastily rushed over the trash can.

 

After he caught up to Oikawa, Kageyama asked indignantly. “Do you ever wait for other people?”

 

“Of course I do, Tobio-chan, just not for you.” Oikawa finished with his signature smile, earning him a cluck of tongue from the smaller setter.

 

As they left, Kageyama’s phone beeped and his unsurprisingly rough fingers roamed over the flat screen to type out a reply.

 

Seconds later, another beep came through. Kageyama read it and a smile formed itself over his usually tightly sealed lips: A real one. A genuine, visible smile. For a moment, Oikawa almost saw the same unfamiliar adjective again floating in his brain in regards of Kageyama.

 

“You really like him, huh? Tobio-chan,” Oikawa blurted out as they walked. If wasn’t even a real question or anything. It sounded more of a statement.

 

Kageyama stared blankly at Oikawa, before nodding albeit the taller male wasn't even looking at him.

 

“To think a day for the socially inept Tobio-chan to be in love would come,” Oikawa sighed dramatically. “Not sure if I should feel happy for you, or sad for Takahiro-san.”

 

“What's with that?”

 

“Well, this whole thing was just super anticlimactic, that’s all.”

 

_"To think I spent almost a whole hour with this guy...just because of my curiosity."_

 

Both teens in their jerseys made a turn and they were back at the street where at the opposite end was the cafe that they had visited just now.

 

“Huh? What does that mean? What did you expect?”

 

“I don’t know, something more dramatic and exciting? Like... _you’re doing it for money_ ," Oikawa's eyes glint with enthusiasm as he spoke the last part as if that'd be the most scandalous thing he'd ever come across. "Or you’re actually a player and like fooling around- wait, no, that's too far-fetched, maybe arranged marriage, or something…other than you falling in love.”

 

“Wait, what!? Doing it for money!? Wait- is that why you were following me?”

 

Oikawa smiled while poking his tongue out and did a peace sign with his fingers: The look that always got him hit brutally by Iwaizumi. And right now, it was making Kageyama twitch with the same desire.

 

“So you _were_ following me! When you were standing strangely behind the corner!”

 

“So rude, Tobio-chan! I wasn’t strange! I was just curious.”

 

Kageyama gave the hardest roll of his eyes so hard he almost saw his brain and huffed in agonizing disbelief.

 

Soon, they were back on the street where they were first left after Takahiro had drove away merrily. Just about in thirty feet, they could recognize a certain tall blond leaning his back against the same black car that Takahiro had scrambled away with an hour ago.

 

“And you thought I was doing it for money. Like hell I’ll do something so indecent.”

 

Oikawa snorted. “Like dating a man is not indecent.”

 

Both footsteps slowed down to nothing, then none heard among them. He hadn’t known what he had just spew out on a whim. Oikawa didn’t even register what he himself had said in his mind. All he could see was the look of thorough shock and confusion and anger and…and sadness flashing across Kageyama’s face in just that split of second after his voice conveyed the proclamation. It made him unable to swallow, it felt as though the surroundings went hushed forthwith and instantaneously all he could hear was Kageyama’s immense loathe bore specifically for him right now. He didn’t like it. He didn’t like it one bit. He had never gotten it in middle school regardless of what way he treated the blue-eyed teen but _now_ , now that he was on the receiving end, he didn’t like. It made him feel sick and he felt a panic rising up his chest. _Now's the time to explain, to apologize for spouting whatever comes to my mind._ But his voice didn’t travel before Kageyama’s.

 

“The hell?” Kageyama snapped. His eyes were flickering with such resentment that even Oikawa flinched. “ _Indecent?_ Well, if you’re so disgusted by it, you don’t have to force yourself to be in my presence. I don’t need you pretending to be fine with who I am but are deep down persecuting me.”

 

“No- I’m not-” Oikawa tried desperately to explain himself, but Kageyama wasn't in the slightest mood to even hear his voice.

 

“Shut up,” Kageyama spat. His voice so dangerously even yet his eyes still glimmered of that blistering wrath. “Don’t hang out with me as a joke to satiate your stupid, insensitive curiosity.”

 

“No! that wasn’t-”

 

“And here I thought we were finally getting along, but it’s just like always. It's impossible. It’ll never happen.” Kageyama snarled, and before he turned around to walk back to Takahiro, he stared dead in Oikawa’s eyes, stripped of any emotion. “You suck, Oikawa-san.”

 

With that, Kageyama spun around and strode towards Takahiro.

 

From this side of the street, Oikawa watched with wide eyes in a transfixed state as Kageyama walked up to Takahiro and the man in suit exchanged a few words with the raven-haired male before Kageyama made his way to the front seat, yanking the door open and slamming in shut once he was inside, leaving a slightly caught off guard Takahiro.

 

Glancing towards Oikawa's direction after a brief while, Takahiro held his stare with no sentiment whatsoever displayed on his elegant features. Even from thirty feet away, Oikawa couldn't help but felt a tiny shiver traveling across his spine at the way Takahiro was sending him an impassive glint. Then all too abruptly, Takahiro flashed an appealing smile in his way and gave a small wave before he dawdled - still lightheartedly - towards the driver's seat and got in.

 

Standing stupidly in the middle of the street, staring at the selfsame car rode away silently in a complete dumbstruck state, Oikawa closed his eyes, sighed a little too louder and rubbed his palm on his cheeks violently. 

 

He was so beat, and he didn't have a clue what to do about it.


	4. Chapter 4

Once the door to the car flung open and in come Takahiro, he shot a cheeky smile at a grumpy Kageyama before shutting the door and starting up the engine. Swiftly then, he maneuvered the vehicle out of the parking spot.

 

Kageyama allowed his mouth be tightly sealed and let it remained that way even when some painfully conspicuous eyeballing was hurled perpetually in his way during the first ten whole minutes. He rested his head on the windshield by the door, further ignoring the never-ending glances that he was receiving at the moment by staring with notable intent at trees and buildings as they glided past his vision. Somehow, beneath the façade of aggregate nonchalance, Kageyama’s head just wouldn’t compose itself and shut up, he was approximately going through a raging tornado in his poor head right now. It kept replaying Oikawa’s words repetitively causing him to growl under his breath menacingly at the recollection.

 

The air was chilly after a while due to the air-conditioning in the car…before it got teeth-shatteringly freezing and he could immediately grasp the situation like the back of his hand without any demand of answers needed: Takahiro had been setting the temperature lower and lower just to mess with Kageyama.

 

Pivoting his head forcefully around with a slight bit of excessive aggression– the motion caused Kageyama’s neck to crack – Kageyama gave the most deadpan look he could ever summon at the tall blond beside him. With a little too much force, the genius setter jutted his arm out to reset the air-conditioning to a comfortable, humanly acceptable temperature before cozily snuggled back to his previous position which can’t be all that comfortable from what Takahiro could see.

 

“But you wouldn’t look my way, Tobio~”

 

It was a good thing that Kageyama then chose to stay silent and ignore the baby-adult, because seconds later, Takahiro decided to leave him be and focus wholly on his driving.

 

It was quiet, and Kageyama liked it; the cool breeze, the faintest audio produced by the radio, he wasn’t sure if it was the voice of a radio host or actually music that was humming from the speaker, but he enjoyed it. There was a satisfying serenity engulfing him, it gave him the perfect calming sensation and that was exactly what he needed the most right now.

 

Occasional ruckus swished past his eardrums as the car drove past pedestrians that weren’t shy to be loud and he couldn’t help but let his eyes dart and follow the source of the sound from time to time.

 

Indeed, peaceful quietude was what was found within this particular confinement that Kageyama couldn’t remember the brand of; Takahiro never really mentioned much about it. Gradually getting absorbed into the restful silence, Kageyama’s eyes began to flutter close.

 

The teen with the most becoming ocean blue eyes would’ve undoubtedly fallen asleep if it weren’t for the sudden slit through the calming air caused by a low, husky voice.

 

“A penny for your thought?” The blond asked with lightheartedness.

 

Kageyama pealed his head from the tinted glass, then cast a prolonged glance at the older male beside him. _I wasn’t thinking about anything though,_ was what was going through his head.

 

Closely, Kageyama studied the man beside him. Takahiro’s attention was adhered to the road before them, his dark prepossessing teal orbs blinking slowly, one of his hand secured safely on the steering wheel while the other resting slackly on the window sill. His focused peering only punctuated occasionally by sneaking a few light gazes at the ebony-haired teen beside him, making sure he didn’t miss Kageyama’s response and for Kageyama’s reassurance that he was in fact, listening and waiting for his response.

 

The only thing Kageyama could muster to do was slung back onto the window screen, earning the small space a vague thud.

 

“A penny’s a little too cheap though,” the blue-eyed teen said almost grudgingly after a brief while.

 

“Heh~ How about a dollar then?”

 

“Still too cheap, gotta bring it up to at least a million or something.”

 

“Now that’s just unreasonable, Tobio.” Takahiro replied. He brought the car to a pause with the red circular light glowing right ahead before finally turning his head fully to Kageyama. “C’mon, tell me what happened.”

 

Kageyama remained silent. He was watching Takahiro’s wavering reflection through the glass. He could see that Takahiro was turning his attention back and forth from the traffic light to him.

 

“Please?”

 

It took a while, but in the end the smaller male still gave in. He sighed in defeat, before directing his head towards the driver seat, his head still connected with the glass.

 

“Nothing.” Kageyama’s voice transmitted as a small sigh.

 

Takahiro merely hummed, now looking beyond the front windshield again. “So you just all of a sudden got pissed and looked like you wanna kill someone, then turned completely upset to the point that you don’t even wanna talk to your boyfriend?” Takahiro concluded in an interested tone before nodding understandably. “Seems logical.”

 

Kageyama pouted upon Takahiro’s proclamation. He couldn’t even get mad at the older male because the man wasn’t even trying to coax an answer out of Kageyama- well, at least not directly, and frankly he didn’t like the idea of worrying Takahiro or give the impression that he couldn’t rely on him when he was feeling unhappy or down or upsetting Takahiro by keeping a petty secret from him.

 

Finally when the setter decided to suck it up and just talk, Takahiro beat him to it.

 

“It has something to do with Oikawa-kun, right?” Takahiro said in a carefree demeanor, before the car jolted alive as he started driving again.

 

Kageyama grunted in disgust, before reluctantly spoke up with a small, hoarse voice. “He was rude.”

 

Takahiro droned, his expression flickered of surprisingly intrigued absorption that went unnoticed by the younger of the two as Kageyama’s attention was back to the flashing images of where he found outside the window glass.

 

“What did he do?”

 

Yet again, an indignant groan was heard from the jet-black haired teen. Gritting his teeth, he snarled. “He said it was disgusting; dating a man.”

 

Takahiro seemed almost too astonished by this new found statement.

 

The car made a crucial turn and Kagayama’s cheek went planted firmly into the glass. He wanted to glare at Takahiro, really, he wanted to. But luckily he was too moodless to do anything other than resting limply at his current position which could possibly turn into his favorite position of sitting from now on because on contrary to Takahiro's belief, Kageyama found it surprisingly comfortable.

 

“He said that?” Takahiro asked. Then, an inaudible mumble rolled off his tongue nearly involuntarily. _“Wow.”_

 

“Well, not _that_ , he said it was _‘indecent’_ ,” Kageyama complained and grimaced when he spoke of the word that he found execrably objectionable.

 

Another hum was produced in response again. Kageyama didn’t exactly catch the amusement trickling from that form of voice, he was too upset to waste time deciphering what the other party’s noise of a response meant or could be meaning in secret. even if he had he wanted to, unfortunately his brain just wasn't in such ability to undergo such a task in the moment.

 

“You’re really upset, Tobio,” Takahiro mused.

 

“Of course I am! That was beyond rude!”

 

Sitting in the driver seat and driving leisurely, Takahiro’s lips was sporting a vague smirk, the corners of his lips tugging upwards as he thought blithely. _Though he was never bothered by what people thought of his sexuality. Heck, he doesn't care about what anyone thought of him._

 

Sparing a lazy scan at the teen slouching into the door windshield, Takahiro let off a tiny smile. _“Ah~ This is interesting~ This Oikawa kid sure is something.”_

 

After multiple turns and pauses, perennial day-dreaming on Kageyama’s part, never ending chirping coming from Takahiro as he talked non-stop with Kageyama responding to each and every one of them in annoyance as he grumbled that he wanted to continue his trance, occasional silence that both were contently in comfort of, soft buzzing from the radio station and the little to non-existent whirring sound from the air-conditioning, Kageyama didn’t even realize when car had come to a halt in front of his very own house.

 

Instantly, in befuddlement, the teen turned towards the blond man.

 

“I thought we were going on a date?”

 

“We are, go get change, we’re going out for dinner.” Takahiro responded bubbly.

 

Kageyama narrowed his eyes and gave a look at the four digits displayed in the touch screen car stereo. “It’s not even six yet.”

 

It wasn’t; it was near five thirty.

 

“It _will_ be after you take a shower and pick out some clothes and step out of the house and go buy some stuff with me for a bit.” Takahiro explained, then moved closer to place a chaste peck to Kageyama’s cheek, earning him the insanely adorable look of a blushing Kageyama. “Let’s go.”

 

With that said, Takahiro stopped the engine. The locks went all went _thud_ simultaneously signaling it was unlocked. Both of them got out of the car almost at the exact same time.

 

Promptly, Kageyama perked up.

 

“You’re coming, too?” the blue-eyed teen asked with a faintly widened eyes a tilt of his head.

 

“Tobio, are you saying you’re gonna let your boyfriend wait alone in the car for at least thirty minutes for you while you enjoy the luxury of being in your home sweet home?” Takahiro said in a reproaching way. “Now that’s just cruel.”

 

Kageyama pouted for the second time. “Cause there’s nothing to do in there, anyways.”

 

“It’s fine, it’s fine~ I’ll just sit quietly in the living room while I wait, plus, I’ve been here before, I know what’s in there.”

 

Kageyama gave a skeptical look which only got a cheerful smile in return from Takahiro.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The water splashed with too much pressure for the first second as soon as Kageyama turned on the shower. Yelping in surprised and blazing pain, Kageyama jolted and jerked back instinctively before feeling the bullets-like droplets starting to turn to an optimum pressure on part of his skin that failed to dance out of the spot where the shower hit.

 

Figuring Takahiro was waiting for him, he wasted no time to dwell on the unanswered query in regards of the boundless universe and went straight into business: soaping up himself thoroughly, trying to get as clean as possible, he _did_ went through practice a few hours ago.

 

Instantly, and a tad too lately, a thought occurred in his head. _I can’t believe I was planning on going on a date with Takahiro-san after practice without a shower!_ And he wondered if he had smelled foul when he was in the car or when he was hanging out with Oikawa.

 

Then, all too reflexively, he distorted his entire expression tightly.

 

 _Like I care! It’s even better if I had smelled when I was with that asshole!_ Kageyama thought, and started scrubbing his body a little too roughly as if he could scrub off the essence of the time he spent with said asshole. Needless to say, nobody knew if that was even a possibility, but as always, it was the thought that counted.

 

Since he had scrubbed himself so angrily and aggressively accompanied by a furious scouring session on his scalp, it took little to no time until he rinsed off completely and got out of the shower.

 

The cold air that swished past once he stepped out of the bathroom contradicted the warmth of his skin, causing him to shiver mildly. He scanned through the empty hallway for a second, unsure what was he being wary of, before moving towards his bedroom.

 

Wasting no time, Kageyama marched resolutely to the closet. He picked out a dark blue button up that his mother had bought him almost three months ago but never got around to wear it and a pair of black jeans, then put them on gingerly.

 

From the corner of his eyes, Kageyama's forsaken gym bag that he had tossed at the corner of his coffee table intruded his field of vision. Staring at it attentively, he contemplated on the decision of bringing it along.

 

 _Maybe not, it is a date after all…even though I’ve always brought it along to our previous dates._ Deciding not to take it in the end, he stepped out of his room, and went downstairs.

 

Soon after he got down, Kageyama found Takahiro talking on the phone, he waited for a bit before the businessman ended the call breezily.

 

"Let's go, Tobio," Takahiro said after with a dashing smile to which Kageyam nodded shyly.

 

The date wasn’t all that much dissimilar from their usual date, shopping- no, instead of shopping, it was more like Kageyama accompanying Takahiro to buy his daily live's necessities and picking them out for him, eating, talking, and all the standard dating stuff that couples do all the time.

 

After they finished their dinner by a ramen house - which Kageyama had suggested to go because unsurprisingly, Takahiro tend to frequent fancy restaurants and those never ceased to uneasy Kageyama, which Takahiro gladly complied, plus, those digits scribbled at the side of the menu was too substantial for Kageyama to even keep his appetite when his eyes fell on them - they came across an unpeopled playground and Takahiro decided to take a rest over there.

 

Kageyama had raised an eyebrow and inquired if Takahiro was in fact a child trapped in an adult’s body when the man in dapper suit’s soles rustled happily through the ground and brought him to the swing. Takahiro gladly sat on one of them and started swinging lightly on it. Kageyama inevitably emitted a chuckle at the sight.

 

“Swings are never too old for any age.” Takahiro clarified, a crooked smile hung on his lips.

 

Takahiro gripped the chains sustaining the swing beside him and shook it a little, causing it to emit a clanking sound, signaling for Kageyama to sit.

 

The setter with gorgeous ocean-like orbs trudged forward, holding the chains on both side diligently before sitting his butt down on the panel cautiously, slowly swinging to it nearly in sync with the tall man beside him. Absentmindedly, Kageyama watched over the eerily quiet playground. He wouldn't own up to it, but Kageyama would've seriously been creeped out by the ghostly atmosphere if it weren't for Takahiro's wonderful presence being with him right now.

 

“There’s really no one here.” His voice a soft whisper but enough for Takahiro to hear.

 

Takahiro nodded before flashing a wicked grin. “Don’t worry, Tobio, I won’t jump you.”

 

If Kageyama could roll his eyes harder than he already did, he would. But uncannily, that was impossible. “I know you won’t.”

 

“Wow~ you have so much faith in me, Tobio.” Takahiro mused genially, resting his head on the dusty chain supporting the creaking swing he was on.

 

“It’s hard to not, Takahiro-san,” Kageyama turned to the blond and said, eyes keen with livid sincerity.

 

Takahiro let a resonant laugh rolled up his throat and off his tongue at that. “Don’t trust people so easily, Tobio, it’s dangerous.”

 

“Well, it’s a little too late for that now.” Kageyama exclaimed and looked through the abyss of the endless sky. _I can't see the moon at all..._

 

“I might do some stuff just to prove you wrong, you know.”

 

“I’d like to see you try.” Kageyama answered. “Which you might, but you wouldn’t do it in the end. Because you’re the nicest person I know, you care a lot for people, and you protect those you need to protect, you do stuff for people even though they don’t ask for it, and you’re always there. That’s what type of a person you are, and that’s what I like the most about you.”

 

“Hmm~" Takahiro hummed inquisitively. The customary lopsided smile trailing up those lips that never seemed to ever form a frown. "I might really fall in love with you if you keep telling things like that, you know, Tobio?”

 

Said boy returned the smile with a small one, though less sexily playful more adorably genuine. “No you won’t, and I don't want you to.”

 

"Why?" Takahiro queried unheedingly.

 

"Like you don't know. Because I don't want you to leave me." Kageyama replied matter-of-factly before swinging a tad more daringly in the swing, though the increasingly deafening creaking and squeaking noise erupted from the latch at the top of the swing brought his aim to a plummy pulp, causing him to regress to his dull, unhurried swinging.

 

"Heh~ not even when you finally fall in love with someone?"

 

Kicking the dirt below his feet with little to nonexistent exertion, Kageyama said. "Not like that, I meant I don't want you to leave my life." The words flowed out naturally as if they were the most obvious statement in the world. "Oh, but I know you won't." He later added confidently. 

 

"So self-assured, Tobio! I didn't know you were someone like that!" Takahiro joked playfully.

 

All too unexpectedly, the boy with magnificent jet-black locks and alluring navy-blue eyes beamed, so brightly and so eye-catchingly it caught Takahiro off guard for a split second, which was rare in Takahiro’s case. “Because you care about me.”

 

The few word of an utterance slithered past those pretty thin lips of which belonged to Kageyama Tobio and they struck Takahiro like a little lightning bolt that went straight into his being. Blinking dumbly a few times before a soft, warm smile crawled onto his brilliant features, Takahiro gave a mellow laugh.

 

“It’s good that you know,” Takahiro said warm-heartedly before reaching out an arm and ruffled Kageyama’s hair. “C’mon, I’ll send you home, my dearest boyfriend.”

 

The radiant smile that then shone on Kageyama's delicate features was one that was very rare and very swoon-worthy in Takahiro's opinion.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Kageyama got home, it was the muffled chit-chat from the living room that caught his attention, there was an immensely high percentage that it was his mother on the phone with a friend talking about how uselessly obsessed he was with volleyball and his grades a disappointment too great to even dwell upon, but in a way, it felt like that wasn’t the case. _Even though that happens all the time._ This conversation going on about in the other room felt actual and realistic. He looked at the clock hung on the hallway wall, the hands read ‘ten twenty-three’ causing him to instantly wonder who could possibly had come over at a time like this.

 

“I’m home.” Kageyama drawled out lazily, kicking off his sneakers in a habitual manner.

 

“Oh, welcome home, Tobio,” his mother called back from the living room, the voice seemed to drift further as she talked.

 

Kageyama wasn’t about to walk into the living room as he was feeling extremely fatigue with everything that had happened today. The day had felt long and he couldn't bring himself to not blame a certain brunet that he didn't want to waste spaces in his brain just to huddle him in. He couldn’t care less about who was in fact hanging out with his mother even though he figured his mother would have liked it a lot if he could show his face a little as a token of respect if she was in fact having a chat with a friend. But manners be damned when he was feeling like dying and his eyelids heavy as boulders at the moment (he had barely been able to stay awake in the car when Takahiro was sending him home), he hadn’t exactly planned to forsake his usual habit of going for a run five in the morning during weekdays. But his attempt to slide past the living room and go straight to the stairs and up his room was diminished to ash when suddenly a certain orange fluffy head popped up in his vision from the living room doorway.

 

“Kageyama!” Eyes shimmering brightly as said orange fluff ball yelled excitedly.

 

Kageyama looked up and when both teens met eyes, blue ones dilated greatly. “Hinata!? What are you doing here?”

 

“My AC broke! My parents wouldn’t let me sleep in their room and Natsu is having her friend over so I don’t wanna interrupt them!” Hinata whined.

 

Kageyama blinked incredulously, still standing in the hallway before stupidly went forward. “So you came all the way to my house?”

 

“Well, it’s not that far and I don’t wanna bother the others.”

 

Intuitively, Kageyama clamped his palm on the top of the orange circular head and squeezed Hinata’s head, hard. “And you decided to come and bother me?” Albeit being entirely exhausted, Kageyama still managed to sent a dead look that bordered so conspicuous on murderous.

 

“OW OW OW!” The tiny boy squawk desperately in pain while squirming determinedly, trying his hardest to get out of Kageyama’s death grip.

 

“Isn’t it fine, Tobio? Shouyou's came over so many times already.” His mother chirped up all of a sudden from the kitchen. “You’ve eaten, right, sweetie?”

 

Clicking his tongue lazily, Kageyama let go of Hinata who instantly reached up his own head and rubbed it softly with a scowl. “Yeah.”

 

“Just for Shouyou, then,” his mother hummed.

 

Kageyama sent a repugnant glower at Hinata, as if telling him through telepathy that he was shameless to come at this hour and even demanded food.

 

Obviously understanding the look, Hinata defended himself speedily. “Aunty asked if I was hunger and offered it! Don’t be jealous!”

 

“Shouyou," the soft-spoken voice called out from the kitchen again. "Do you wanna eat in Tobio’s room? Or at the dining table?”

 

“Kageyama’s room is fine, aunty~”

 

Kageyama shot another glare. “Don’t just decide that it’s okay to eat in my room.”

 

“Don’t be so stingy, Kageyama!”

 

Next thing Kageyama’s mother know, she was under the mercy of a hideous sight of his teenage son and his best friend acting like babies trying to rough-house each other to death with the weakest intent ever.

 

"I'm gonna leave you babies to it while I go to sleep," Kageyama's mother said flatly, placing a bowl of udon noodles on the dining table, before walking away from the scene. "I've left the noodles on the table, Shouyou, just put it in the sink after you're done."

 

Among the idiotic, futile tugging and pushing and bad-mouthing, Hinata managed to squeeze out a response. "Okay! Aunty. Ok- Okay- ti-time out- time out Kageyama!"

 

Huffing, the inky haired teen finally pull away his unyielding clutch around Hinata's jaw from Hinata, before proceeding to stride up the stairs to his room.

 

Quickly dashing to the dining table and snatching the bowl of udon in his arm, the shorter boy rushed after and started towing behind Kageyama. "Hey! Wait for me!"

 

Kageyama couldn't help but grunt at all the exuberance emanating off of his boisterous friend at such an hour. His voice was nothing but light and animated and loud. Honestly, it might seemed wicked but he really want to just have the orange fluff head feel down and stay mute for a couple of hours.  _T_ _hat's be nice._

 

Behind his back, Kageyama could catch the sound of the steps on the stairs grated faintly with soft thuds from the impact of his own soles and the ones behind him as well against the wooden panel mingling with an obnoxious resounding slurping noise merging in there: Hinata was walking while eating the noodles at the same time. 

 

Immediately, Kageyama snapped his head harshly to the boy behind him so viciously Hinata was surprised it didn't fall off.

 

"Do you have no manners?" Kageyama grumbled in disbelief.

 

"What? I do this all the time! _You_ do it all the time as well!" Hinata retorted back. Kageyama couldn't really understand him with his mouth jam-packed and brimful with udons.

 

Then, horrifyingly terror-struckly, Hinata almost lose his balance on the flight of steps and fell backwards down the stairs owing to his distracted state of focusing more on the food in front of him rather than on the steps before him.

 

Desperately after finding his balance, he always cried at the sneer that was flickering on Kageyama's nasty face. Horrified, Hinata decided Kageyama was the type of person that would probably laugh sinisterly if one was on fire and then get a cup of water just to stand in front of the burning person and drink it agonizing slowly. The thought made him cringe and shudder.

 

Briskly, they got to Kageyama's room. Hinata straightway made his way to the coffee table in the middle of the room, flumping down on the floor and started devouring the noodles properly and more aggressively.

 

"Hey, why don't we watch that match that you were talking about last week? You promised we were gonna watch it together. Now that i'm here, turn it on!" Hinata said through a mouthful of udon.

 

Kageyama was so tempted to agree, because it's volleyball! But decided for both their well being, better leave it for next time. "Don't be stupid, we have school tomorrow."

 

Hinata gave a whiny look. "Eh? Why? I want to! And weren't you always excited to watch grand king serve? You were going on and on about can't wait to watch it! So let's watch it!"

 

Kageyama grunted, his nose flared up, but he probably didn't notice it himself. “Don’t mention him at all.” Though he doesn't deny the fact that he was excited about Oikawa's serves.

 

“Eh? Why?” 

 

“Just don’t.” Kageyama droned out, fishing out his phone and tossing it on the coffee table which earned him a startled yelp from the tiny boy who merely missed the phone by a few inches, before slumping onto his bed with a tired look.

 

“Did something happened? Something did right? Tell me!” Hinata insisted, stuffing more noodles into his mouth when he had scarcely swallowed half of what was already in there. The look made Kageyama wonder have he been starving himself, _to shove all the noodles in there all at once like that._

 

“No.”

 

Hinata's eyes went aflame with otherworldly curiosity and instantly began pestering and badgering an indescribably aggravated Kageyama to spill the beans. The setter had refused vehemently but the middle blocker wasn't about to give up yet. He didn't want to have to use the forbidden weapon, but Kageyama had left him no choice.

 

“If you don’t tell me, I’m telling everyone you’re gay!” Hinata threatened.

 

Forthwith, Kageyama's eyes flared up. True, there wasn't many people that knew of his little not-so-secret secret, the only ones in Karasuno who knew of this was Hinata and Hinata alone. Kageyama oddly only found him comfortable to tell and felt that Hinata should at least know since they’re best friends though Kageyama would never say it to Hinata’s face. _Ughh, imagine how awkward it would be if I say it out loud._  And of course without them saying anything, they both knew they treasured each other just as much as the other did for the other. Hinata even knew about Takahiro, so that explained the extent of their friendship.

 

“You wouldn’t dare.” The words so foreboding and lethal as Kageyama let them out.

 

“Try me! I’ll feel scared but I still will do it!”

 

Kageyama knew better, as far as he was concerned, Hinata would totally do it and then regret it which doesn't do him any favor as well. It wasn’t as though he felt like his teammates would judge him or estrange him or anything. It just doesn’t feel like the right time, and to tell the truth, he didn’t know when was.

 

After cursing his lack of alternatives, Kageyama finally brought Hinata through everything in a not so detailed way but enough for the shorty to grasp the situation. Once he was done, Hinata gaped in shock, his mouth hung agape causing a few strand of noodles fell out of his packed mouth.

 

“He said what!?” Hinata said on top of lungs after swallowing hard.

 

“Exactly what I told you.”

 

“Bakageyama! You should’ve just sent a kick to him or something!”

 

“Yeah yeah, why don’t you do it if you’re so good at it.” Kageyama said before a horrendous grimace traveled across his features abruptly and his palm formed a feeble clutch around his stomach. “Shit. I shouldn't have suggested that ramen shop." After saying that, he plodded out of the bedroom and presumably went to the bathroom, not forgetting to call out once he was out of Hinata's sight. "Take the bowl downstairs once you’re done.”

 

Hinata peered closely after where Kageyama left before rapidly groped out his phone from his hoodie's pocket. Mumbling “I’m sorry, Kageyama.”

 

**To: Suga-san**

**Suga-san, we need to talk.**

**It’s about Kageyama.**

**He got told it was indecent to be gay.**

**By grand king.**

 

The orange-headed male waited leisurely while slurping up the last of the udon from the bowl. Minutes later, a message came through with a sharp ping.

 

**From: Suga-san**

**What!? I've texted Daichi and Asahi.**

**Is Kageyama okay?**

 

After he read the message, Hinata immediately sent the news to the other members of the volleyball team.

 

** To: Suga-san**

**He's mad about it**

**But that’s all**

**He told me with that psychotic face of his**

**It scared me a little while he was recalling**

 

After that text went out, another came in with a different name at the top.

 

**From: Tanaka-san**

**I knew it! That shitty grand king was up to something!!**

**I’m telling Noya.**

 

**From: Yamaguchi**

**Eh? That’s bad.**

**That’s really rude of Oikawa-san.**

**Is Kageyama okay?**

**Is he upset?**

 

**To: Tanaka-san**

**Oh there's no need**

**I told him.**

**and everyone knows already**

 

**To: Yamaguchi**

**Yeah I guess**

**He’s not much upset.**

**More like murderous.**

 

Then, a notification popped up on Hinata's phone screen, reading ‘Noya-senpai has added you to a group chat’. Swiftly opening that chatbox, Hinata could see all the Karasuno members in it.

 

** Tsukishima **

**Why am I added to this.**

 

** Yamaguchi **

**Kageyama got told off on his sexuality.**

 

** Noya-san**

**Okay! Let’s get down to business, if anyone’s gonna judge Kageyama or laugh him about his gay thing, it’s gonna be us. That grand king has overstep his boundaries and he’s gonna pay.**

 

** Tanaka-san**

**I totally agree with Noya. Let’s lock that shitty asshole up and beat him up until his mom can’t recognize his shitty face.**

 

 

The texts got Hinata extremely worried for a while, not for the grand king, but for them.

 

**Or we could have him kneel down and apologize to Kageyama.**

**Grand king has a lot of fangirls and I’m scared of them**

 

**Azumane-san**

**I don’t think that’s a good idea. Let’s not hurt anyone okay?**

 

** Yamaguchi **

**Kneeling down and all that is kinda extreme, too, don’t you think?**

 

** Suga-san**

**Yeah, Asahi and Yamaguchi’s right. Plus, Kageyama doesn’t know that we know that he’s gay, we can't just do something so obvious.**

 

Looking at the text made Hinata feel a teeny tiny bit of guilt. He didn't exactly mean to expose the secret that Kageyama had told him to everyone, it just accidentally slipped one day as the team - to put it accurately, Tanaka and Nishinoya -  was talking about girls and all along the way, Kageyama was mentioned and they started debating Kageyama's type, then one thing led to another, Hinata accidentally let it slip by saying 'Kageyama's gay'. Everyone had been slack-jawed surprised and it took a while before they finally processed the news but once they did, none had thought of it as weird or disgusting, merely agitated that Kageyama had bestowed Hinata of the information and not anyone else.

 

** Tsukishima **

**I’m out of here.**

 

**[Tsukishima has left the chat]**

 

**Tanaka-san**

**That traitor! Even when his teammate is in need of help!**

 

** Noya-san**

**Traitor!!! I’m gonna add him back in.**

 

**[Tsukishima has been added to the chat]**

**[Tsukishima has left the chat]**

 

**That nasty four-eye! I’m adding him in again!**

 

**[You have added Tsukishima to the chat]**

 

**Tsukishima**

**One more time and I’m blocking everyone.**

 

**[Tsukishima has left the chat]**

 

**Tanaka-san**

**Boohoo!! whatever, we don't need him anyway.**

 

Hinata was just about to type in another reply before a name that had yet to show up presented itself finally at the end of the day with a heart-warming text that made all the others - typically the exuberant ones - swoon in the fuzzy feeling that had came with the message.

 

**Captain**

**I get that you guys are mad for your kouhai and your friend. but for now, GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP.**

 

**[Tanaka has left the chat]**

**[Noya has left the chat]**

**[Suga has left the chat]**

**[Yamaguchi has left the chat]**

**[Asahi has left the chat]**

 

**Captain**

**And what the hell are you still doing here? Hinata**

 

That was the last text he saw on the already deserted group chat. Hinata slouched over the coffee table, huffing with the side of his cheek placed flat on the table before a ping sounded again. He checked his phone that was still in his hand but there was no notification. Looking to his right, he saw Kageyama’s phone blinking a tiny azure light on the table a few inches away. He didn’t mean to peep but accidentally, very coincidentally, he read the text that had flashed openly on the screen.

 

**From: unknown number**

**Tobio-chan! I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean it!**

 

Seconds later, another came.

 

**From: unknown number**

**It’s Oikawa btw.**

 

Then another.

 

**From: unknown number**

**I got your number from Iwa-chan. Don’t be mad! I was desperate!**

 

Hinata whirled his head around and squinted his eyes at the opened doorway; Kageyama wasn’t back yet. He contemplated over several things in his head, before quickly typing and sending out a text over to Tanaka. Then, deciding to add Nishinoya into it as well, for better measures.

 

**The grand king just sent a text to Kageyama**

**He said sorry and said he didn’t mean it**

**also**

**He said he got the number from Iwaizumi-san.**

 

**Noya-san**

**Okay, here’s the thing. He’s a trash. He’s totally gonna say some mean things to Kageyama again so tell him to back off.**

 

**Tanaka-san**

**nononono, I think we should pose as Kageyama to tell him to back off**

 

**Oh! Sounds good! What should I sent?**

**Quick**

**Kageyama’s in the bathroom but i think he’s coming back.**

**The shit he’s taking is way too long**

**He should be done now.**

 

**Tanaka-san**

**okay, easy peesy, tell him to fuck off.**

 

**Noya-san**

**yeah yeah that’s good. Simple and straight to the point**

 

**On it!**

 

Speedily like a ninja, the tiny middle blocker snatched Kageyama’s phone from beside him, fingers working in such skilled and proficient way that in a second, the text was sent successfully to the grand king awaiting from the other side of who knows where. He deliberately set the phone back to where it had approximately been, only to hit his head against the wooden material far too forcefully and powerfully right afterwards when his ears twitched to the shuffle through the doorway.

 

Kageyama saw it and plainly commented “idiot” before moving to his bed.

 

"Hey, I said take the plate downstairs once you're done." Kageyama said once he walked past the coffee table and his eyes fell on the empty bowl laying on it. "Oh, and take out the futon yourself. I'm going to sleep."

 

"Bakageyama! I can't believe you're making a guest do that!"

 

"Shut up, dumbass." With that said, Kageyama flumped down and lied belly down on his bed, sighing in bliss into his pillow as he was finally able to be connected to his bed after a long day. "And shut the lights once you're done."

 

"Yeah yeah, stop ordering me." Hinata muttered as he trudged out of the room.

 

Some where in Miyagi in a different neighborhood in a certain apartment. A text popped up with a sound. The owner of the phone: a beguiling brunet with stunning fawn orbs, grabbed his phone instantaneously and read the text, bright and clear on the flashing screen.

 

**From: Tobio-chan**

**Fuck off grand king.**


	5. Chapter 5

For the next whole week to come, it had been arguably enjoyable for the particular blue eyed setter; his morning run had been excellent, he had gotten to school on time, he had slept well in class, the milk had been as good as ever, meat buns during break had been wonderful, practice had been tiring as hell just the way he loved it, the weather had been lovely every day, the breeze washing over his skin had been pleasant to say the least as he enjoyed his walk home with his friends, pork curry with an egg on top had been still the best in the world if he did say so himself, he hadn't been sleep deprived at all, basically, everything had been going smooth and well for Kageyama Tobio.

 

While all the odds were considered to be on Kageyama’s side as far as the raven head was concerned. It wasn’t exactly the similar case for another particular fawn eyed setter. There's absolutely no need to go through a grisly list of the things not going well for him because frankly, those things were too ugly to even dwell upon.

 

Obviously, that was what the brunet thought and that thought was thought by Oikawa only. Apparently, according to his friends and teammates and workmates and generally people around him; he was doing fine, or should they say: things were fine for him.

 

It wasn’t that a plethora of stuff was going south for him; in fact, that was completely not the case. Instead, it was his aura, attitude, mood, and overall his whole being had transformed into a slimy pulp of dejection, despondency, and honestly, patheticism, what with all the negativity that he was emitting everywhere he went. Of course that excluded anything related to volleyball. Volleyball was now the only thing that Oikawa Tooru could go through without feeling - or causing others to feel – completely bummed and depressed.

 

“Okay,” a snappy voice spoke up from somewhere near the uncharacteristically gloomy setter. “You need to snap out of it, you trash!”

 

Oikawa’s eyes shot up to the person a few feet away from him across the table filled with food that he had no idea was there in the first place; he had dark, spiked up hair and slightly thinker than average eyebrows, his forest green eyes were flickering with such intense vexation that Oikawa could really feel it, physically.

 

Interlacing his slender fingers together as he rest both his elbows on the table, Oikawa thought with extreme severity, eyebrows in a knot, orbs blazing with deep concentration, and queried lowly but distinctly. “You guys…what do you do when you apologize but the person tell you to fuck off?”

 

“You fuck off,” Iwaizumi stated, shrugging as he did so. “Because if it’s you, it’s definitely your fault, that’s why it’s definitely bad. So, who is it and what happened?”

 

Oikawa nearly,  _nearly_  sent a glower to the boy in front him who had just remarked those despicably rude sentences, but no, he told himself mentally, he needed to take care of his life and live longer just for the sake of others could marvel in his incomprehensible beauty  and elegance since obviously they couldn’t do so with their own faces. 

 

Instead, Oikawa settled for an offended frown. “Rude! Iwa-chan!”

 

“Black coffee for Iwaizumi, Latte for deadeyes-kun, and strawberry milkshake for Kindaichi-kun,” a girl with golden blonde lock strolled over to their booth and said as she stopped at the table with a tray topped with drinks.

 

Placing them one by one on the table in frivolous order, she rested the tray vertically on her shoulder and shot a vile look at Oikawa.

 

“And what the hell do you think you’re doing, sitting around with your friends while you’re on your shift?” her voice cold as ice as she let those words roll off her tongue.

 

The brunet with the hairstyle that he had once claimed wasn't bedhead snapped his head at her. “Maki-chan! Can’t you tell I’m in a crisis right now?" Before adding boredly. "And look around, honey, there’s no customer here.”

 

Inevitably, Maki cluck her tongue in irk as in fact, the coffee was so bare it maimed her to even look at it. She groaned in dismay. “The business has been going down lately, I’m worried.”

 

“Oh, it’s fine, business has ups and downs anyways, it’ll be fine.” Oikawa sighed and reassured Maki.  _Really, I can be so considerate sometimes._  He thought as he supposed his own problem was way greater and way more acute than what was Maki fretting over right now.

 

“Hmm? You didn’t make this coffee.” Iwaizumi commented after taking a sip of his drink.

 

“Huh? Oh, yeah,” Maki replied, then pointed a finger at a boy with glasses who looked very distraught at the sudden attention, standing behind the counter fidgeting nervously. “I had that new kid over there make it.”

 

Oikawa scrunched up his face. “Why are we hiring when we have barely any customers lately?”

 

Briskly, and diligently, Maki swung the tray forward straight and powerful at the skull that was patently demanding a good beating right under her big grey eyes at the very second, generating a loud "OW" from the head under the tray's mercy. “We  _do_  have customers! Just not as much. Plus, uncle said I need to rest, and I can't do that if I'm always here.”

 

“Mean as ever, Maki-chan.” Oikawa complained, soothing the top of his head with his fingers as he whined pitifully.

 

Turning her attention back to the green eyed teen, Maki inquired good-naturedly. “Why? Not good?”

 

“Nah, it’s fine,” Iwaizumi brushed it off, and took another sip. Somewhere around the corner of his eyes, he caught the timid boy breathed a big sigh, probably in relief. “Anyways, fess up, shittykawa.”

 

Oikawa opened his mouth, then closed it, only to open again, then huffed in exhaustion. The incident  _and_  the thought of the it had already kicked him into such a devastating abyss of painful guilt for the past whole week after it unfolded, to think that he had to go through it again verbally by himself was basically telling him to dig another hole in the chasm and swiftly slide down into it.

 

Though as much as he didn’t want to bring himself to spill it all out, he knew that keeping it inside was not going to him any favor, plus, the thought of defying Iwaizumi was not one any human beings; if not, Oikawa Tooru, should ponder upon.

 

After going through the regrettable occurrence briefly, the response the brunet got in return was not exactly out of the left field.

 

“You said what!?” Maki and Iwaizumi both yelled as they stared slack-jaw at Oikawa who was slouching on the opposite seat over the table with his arms folded.

 

"It was accident! I didn't mean it! I just- I don't know, I blurted it out!" Oikawa pouted, looking genuinely upset.

 

“We don’t need people like you in our society.” A bored-looking teen with dark hair parted in the middle said impassively after from beside him in the booth.

 

“Kunimi-chan! You know I didn’t mean it! I’m not that type of person!” Oikawa tried to defend himself. He looked desperately at Kunimi and another guy who has a haircut like that of a turnip who was sitting beside Iwaizumi. “I mean, you guys are gay, and I love you guys!”

 

“Actually, I’m bisexual,” Turnip head responded curtly.

 

“Kindaichi, ‘bisexual’ is just a fancier way of saying ‘I’m straight  _and_  gay’ so technically, you  _are_  gay.”

 

“That doesn't make any sense.” The boy replied politely and went back to sipping his strawberry milkshake.

 

“Iwaizumi, would you look after your useless friend properly for once? Before he go around and hurt another human being’s feelings again.” Maki deadpanned, looking resolutely disappointed in Oikawa.

 

“Maki-san, maybe you could look after your useless subordinate properly for once?” Iwaizumi replied.

 

“Don’t talk back to your senior,” Maki said, reaching out a hand and pinching Iwaizumi’s nose violently, earning her a painful yelp for the younger boy.

 

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I feel bad for Kageyama.” Kunimi said, looking away from Oikawa as if he was the world’s biggest letdown ever.

 

“Kuuuniiimiiii,” Oikawa wailed like an infuriating baby. “You know I’m not that kind of person!”

 

“Wait, but what did you do after that text?” Kindaichi asked suddenly, deserting his drink already and currently about to shove down a piece of sandwich down his throat.

 

“Nothing.” Oikawa said, slumping further into his seat.

 

“Nothing?” Iwaizumi and Maki both asked, tilting their heads simultaneously.

 

“Yeah, what was I supposed to do? I knew he wouldn’t return any of my text if I  _did_  keep sending them.” Oikawa explained unhappily.

 

“So…you don’t mind this whole thing at all?” Maki added, slight bewilderment flickering across her delicate features.

 

“What do you mean I don't mind? Of course I do! That’s why I’ve been fretting over it for the past whole week! Did you know I almost died of heart failure when I got that stupid text! I need to do something but I don’t know what!” The frustrated brunet answered.

 

“Why didn’t you just go find him?”

 

The question walloped him firm and hefty upside down in the head, then ricocheted back at the pinnacle of it. He didn't even know who was it that had emitted the question by now due to him running himself over in his thought, asking himself said question. 

 

“Uhh…how am I supposed to know his address?” It was as if answering his own question of 'why had you not go find him, Tooru?'

 

“Why would you need that to find him? That kid studies in Karasuno, are you an idiot?” His childhood best friend snapped at him as if he'd just asked what comes after A.

 

Oikawa fell wordless all of a sudden, before sloping his head vacuously. “Why didn’t I think of that?”

 

The whole incident had somehow preoccupied most of him causing him inability to gyrate his gears in his brain to come up with something as simple as that.

 

“Well, whatever,” Iwaizumi exclaimed, focusing his attention back to the food in front of him. “You need to apologize.”

 

All the others nodded in agreement including Maki who was still standing beside the table.

 

“I did, remember?” Oikawa reminded. He outstretched an arm to reach for the garlic bread only to be met with Kunimi's hand, swatting his away and muttering 'that's mine' to which he pouted annoyingly.

 

“In person, dumbass.” Iwaizumi said after swallowing a bite of sandwich.

 

“Good for Kageyama to tell you to fuck off by the way.” Kunimi added which earned him another whiny look from Oikawa.

 

“Well, you can go now since there’s no customer, from your brief introduction of this Tobio-chan person, he’s probably still in school practicing right? Just like you bunch all the time; another volleyball freak. But I’m switching your shift to night shift.” Maki huffed as she scanned over the sadly void room.

 

Oikawa widen his eyes comically in gratefulness. “Really Maki-chan!?" Then proceeded to pounce on Maki to give her a gigantic bear hug. "I knew you love me after all!”

 

To which the feisty girl held out her arm and sealed her palm to the pretty face about to come closer in attempt to cease Oikawa's aim.

 

“Hey, Yamada-kun, grab his bag from the locker room, will you?” Maki said over her shoulder, ignoring the brown-headed idiot who was still trying to hug her.

 

The bespectacled boy hastily scuttled towards the back room and soon after emerged looking once again distressed. “Um…there’s password on the locker.”

 

“Oh right, that was stupid of me,” Maki said to herself, before turning to Oikawa. “You, go grab your stuff.”

 

Finally dropping the intent to engulf Maki in his arms, he went to retrieve his stuff from the back room and after taking off his apron, Oikawa ambled cheerfully back to the front.

 

“This time you better apologize properly.” Iwaizumi said from his seat, munching on more than one piece of fries.

 

“And please be genuine, senpai.” Kindaichi added.

 

“Treat him to a meal or something.” Maki added, who was currently sitting in Oikawa’s previous spot, apparently joining the trio.

 

_When did the four of them get so close again?_

 

“Or just kill yourself because of how much of a trash you are.” Kunimi ended with all the others applauding to his suggestion.

 

“Meanie.” Oikawa said, frowning.

 

With that last comment, Oikawa sauntered to the door before stepping out of the coffee shop and headed down the street that he was only slightly familiar with.

 

"I can't believe he agreed to the night shift so happily, he's been here for almost an hour already." Kindaichi commented after the brunet in question left.

 

"Maki-san, you basically got him to work an extra hour." Iwaizumi mused.

 

"Sometimes in moment like this, he's an idiot, so he wouldn't find out." Maki shrugged.

 

"He always is one when it comes to Kageyama," Kunimi commented boredly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“This is…oddly stressing.” Oikawa muttered under his breath as he stood rigid right in front of the Karasuno High gate.

 

 _I really hope they are practicing. It’s past school hour already._  He thought as he grimly brought his heavy footsteps forward and into Karasuno grounds. Being alone, it felt somewhat like intruding into someone else’s territory; he didn't like this feeling at all. And to top it off, he was still wearing his own school uniform thanks to the initial afternoon shift where he had just went right after school with his friends.

 

Letting off a heavy breath, he continued further into the school, before suddenly, a small figure stopped him by coming up to him from his side, catching his attention when she spoke. “Um...You’re Oikawa Tooru, right?”

 

The fawn eyed male turned towards her and blinked. Turned out, it wasn’t ‘her’ it was ‘them’.

 

“Yes.” Oikawa replied plainly.

 

That girl, along with some others whom Oikawa failed to notice initially squealed excitedly, startling Oikawa in the midst of it; it wasn’t that he was unfamiliar with fangirls or didn’t how to deal with them, but fangirls from the opposing school?  _That_ , he was certainly unacquainted with.

 

“You’re even more attractive up close, even though we support Karasuno more, can we still get a picture with you?” Another girl piped up, batting her eyelashes at the tall setter.

 

“Eh?" Oikawa said absently, before quickly regaining his piece of mind and brandished his captivating princely smile at the girls. "Of course.”

 

The girls were visibly swooning at the sight, and Oikawa couldn't help but take pride in his mastery of fake smile skill. They posed for a picture, then immediately demanded for more. Followed by taking several more of it, before the tall brunet finally made an attempt to excuse himself.

 

One of the girls with ponytails perked up. “Are you here to look for someone? Do you need help?”

 

“Ah no, that’s fine. I know where to go.” With that said, Oikawa waved like the charming prick that he was and strolled over to a specific direction that he had walked towards before with his entire team.

 

As he was closing in, he was ridiculously thankful for the deafening sound erupting from the gym. Smashing sounds echoed and resounded deeply through his eardrums as he inched close and closer to the door that was left half opened.

 

Walking up to it, a pair of shimmering brown eyes caught his through the gap of the door. From where he was standing, he could spot the silver haired guy speaking briefly to an orange haired boy - who then ran towards a particular raven head that he was both happy and anxious to set his eyes upon - before making his way toward him.

 

“Kageyama, Annie sensei’s looking for you.” Hinata said speedily, staring bright-eyed at Kageyama.

 

“Huh? What?” Kageyama was about to toss to Hinata when the shorter boy stomped abruptly to him.

 

“Quick! You know that crazy woman, if you make her wait, she’s gonna give you hell!” Hinata exclaimed desperately, trying his hardest to usher the taller boy out of the gymnasium through the other exist of where Oikawa was.

 

Grumbling in agitation, the grumpy looking boy trudged over to the exist, mumbling something along the lines "...what...at a time like this..."

 

As soon as oikawa's sole stopped dead right at the door. A sudden view of the whole Karasuno team had all of a sudden came right before his eyes. He couldn't help but jolted in surprise. They stood in front of him, ominous and baleful was the aura and feeling they were inflicting onto the Seijoh setter. Their eyes harsh and vicious as every pair pierced menacingly at him - Oikawa even caught the usual aloof tall glasses boy doing just the same as his teammates -  the incredibly threatening atmosphere produced so evidently around them brought a shiver that Oikawa couldn’t help sanction prickled sharply down his spine, albeit he doesn't quite grasp why were they acting like this towards him. Normally they were fine with when they see an opponent from another school, were they dropping their facade and showing their true colors as to how they treat rivals when met singularly?

 

The same silver haired suddenly stepped forward towards the brunet and gave a soft smile.  _Oh, it's Mr. Refreshing._ Oikawa remembered.

 

“Do you have any business with us, Oikawa-san?” he asked, his voice so amiable and benevolent but the deathly glint in his razor-sharped hazel orbs wasn’t really able to swish unnoticed by Oikawa.

 

“U-Umm.."  _Why am I getting scared?_   "Yeah, no- actually, I’m looking for Tobio-chan… _only_  Tobio-chan.” Oikawa answered lowly, especially for the last part as he considered it challenging the people before him right now and certainly he can vouch for the fact that he wasn't trying with the tiniest attempt to challenge the scary lot in front of him. Moments like this, he wished he had Iwaizumi beside him.

 

Sugawara gave another smile. “He’s not around at the moment, so if you could, please show yourself out.”

 

 _What?_ “Huh? N-no, you don’t get it, I need to see him, I did some stuff-” Oikawa tried to explained but was cut off right after.

 

“We know what you did.” One with the shaved head growled coldly, his eyes keen as as needle as they pinned on Oikawa's.

 

The dark aura they were all emanating somehow escalated ten fold. The sight genuinely made Oikawa feel scared, he would die before he admit it, but it did.

 

“That’s why Oikawa-san,” another voice spoke as he stepped forward as well, joining Sugawara. He had short black hair and dark brown eyes.  _This is the captain, what was his name again?_  He, too, gave a cold-blooded, dead stretched of his lips, curving it into the most hallow smile with eyes so horrendously lifeless one would wonder if he was actually still alive. Honestly, Oikawa thought this sight he was bestowed upon right now was definitely, no doubt going to give him nightmares at night. “Before you upset our setter any further than necessary, we would really appreciate it if you leave right now.”

 

Oikawa forced himself to continued despite he too, very much wanted to leave already. “L-look. I know you guys are upset-”

 

“It doesn’t matter what we feel,  _Oikawa Tooru_ ,” The captain continued, obviously growing agitated. His own name coming off from such a dangerous tone caused his heart to clench in trepidation. “If you step near Kageyama again, we’ll devour you just the way crows do with carcasses.”

 

All of sudden, all of them, the whole team, standing before his very eyes, all gave the most cringing stony smile in world history. For a moment, it was as if Oikawa had seen crows ascending into the air in a malicious manner reading to fly and hunt him down. The thought and those words made him gulp uncomfortably.

 

_These people...they're completely insane! They're total thugs! What the hell! This is no high school volleyball club! Cult! Absolutely a cult!_

 

“I’m sorry, they’ve gone too far. They're just joking,” The silver haired setter reassured suddenly, obviously catching Oikawa's lament, his voice warm as he grinned benignly. Stupidly, Oikawa breathed in distinguishable relief.  _He is a good person after all._  Though it didn't last long until the voice plummeted straight to the coldest point of the scale “Although behind every joke, there’s always something to be taken into consideration, don’t you think?”

 

He then laughed lightheartedly, patting Oikawa in the shoulder, the light pats felt like poison being fed into his system with every contacts it came with his skin. “Be careful on your way home.”

 

With that, the team scattered away and Sugawara shut the gym door almost instantly.

 

Oikawa could only blink in unprocessed emotion; many, many, unprocessed emotions, as he stood numbly outside the gym door.  _They looked as though they were reading to kill me and eat me up_ \- the thought stopped short as some words made their way slyly into his head: “devour you just way crows do with carcasses”

 

He swallowed hard before turning on his heel, thinking  _dangerous people everywhere_ as the gym slowly slipped away from behind him.

 

Oikawa was about to leave the school grounds already, but the thought of never getting around to apologize to Kageyama made him halt in his footsteps.

 

 _But I can’t go back…_ He thought grimly. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Hinata-” a familiar growl traveled across the gym with evil intent right after gym door shut closed before it dimmed down to nothing like a deflated balloon as Kageyama was met with the most peculiar sight ever.

 

“What are you guys doing?” Kageyama asked, completely confused, looking at the usual raucous trio bending and stretching each other as if it was P.E.

 

“Those idiots,” Daichi muttered to Asahi at the other side of the gym. “What part of ‘act natural’ do they not understand?”

 

“W-what’s up, Kageyama, wanna fight?” Hinata answered awkwardly while he bent forward, trying to reach the peak of his fingertips with the toe of his sneakers. 

 

Kageyama’s furious lour recurred straightway. “Yeah, I’d like that.” He said, cracking his knuckles threateningly.

 

“Eh!? Why!?” Hinata quickly jumped up, feeling aggrieved.

 

“Did you know what happened at the teachers’ room just now?” The setter's voice droned on but it was definitely dripping with lethal bite.

 

“Oh…um…no?” Hinata answered innocently.

 

Kageyama smiled his usual nasty, creepy one. “I’ll tell you what happened," before his face back-pedalled to one that was boiling with fury just now. "I got punched by Annie-sensei in the gut, you dumbass! Do you even know what type of punch that woman throws!? One that literally made me feel like my insides are in the wrong places now! Just because you played that stupid joke, and she thought I was messing around!”

 

“I-I’m sorry?” 

 

“Oh you’re about to be.” Kageyama said, rolling his shoulders.

 

Suddenly, a sturdy figure stood in between them. “Enough, We’re wrapping up practice.” Daichi  said and gave Kageyama a look. The setter immediately let his arm fall beside him limply. "You two can clean up, no?"

 

"Y-yes, captain." both of them said in unison, then started collecting the balls and putting them into the baskets.

 

"I can’t believe you made me miss practice.” Kageyama said after they were done and heading towards the changing room where all the others were at already.

 

“For ten minutes!” Hinata exclaimed.

 

“Ten minutes well wasted then.”

 

They got to the changing room; everyone was still in there, almost done. The duo wasted no time to get changed as well. Once they all left the changing room with Sugawara locking it up, they all made their way to the school gate.

 

Kageyama was first to spot a small crowd gathering right about the corner to the entrance outside of the school. Then, a tuft of dark brown locks came into view, and he instantly recognize the owner of those hair.

 

“Oikawa-san!?” Kageyama said a tad too loudly causing he others to follow Kageyama's gaze as well.

 

“Ah! Tobio-chan!” Oikawa said, his face lit up promptly as he beamed at the sight of blue eyed setter. Rapidly, he tried to disentangle himself from the small crowd of girls around him with apologies and a polite smile.

 

Kageyama was in a little too much shock at the sight of Oikawa outside of his school gate, presumably waiting for him, to realize that his teammates were giving off malicious aura right beside him.

 

Avoiding eye contact as best as he could. Oikawa made his way towards Kageyama, standing right in front of him. “Look, I’m really sorry I said-”

 

Kageyama shot his hand up in a split second to palm Oikawa’s mouth, silencing the gorgeous setter. His face flashed of panic as Oikawa's shone of befuddlement.

 

Kageyama looked to his teammates. “O-Oikawa-san and I have some business to deal with, you guys go ahead without me,” he said nervously, to which Sugawara smiled and said 'okay', but those cold looks they shot mercilessly at Oikawa was something not as easy to not notice,  _unless you’re Kageyama Tobio_ , Oikawa concluded.

 

After the team was out of earshot, Kageyama let go of Oikawa's mouth, looking completely unimpressed and disgusted.

 

“Don’t you dare do that again, they don’t know about it.” Kageyama explained, his frown ever evident on his face.

 

Oikawa tilted his head, not being able to put two and twp together. “About...it?”

 

“They don’t know I’m gay.” Kageyama muttered in annoyance. The word obviously reminding him of the incident and he couldn't help but scowl harder.

 

 _Is he stupid?_  “Why would you think that, Tobio-chan?”

 

“Cause I didn’t tell them. Well, except Hinata.” Kageyama said, determined to look anywhere else but Oikawa. The motion made Oikawa a little dispirited.

 

“Shrimpy-chan?”

 

Snapping his head at Oikawa, Kageyama glowered. “His name is Hinata.”

 

“Right right”  _well it doesn’t matter, he'll find out eventually._  “Anyway- hey!”

 

Without batting an eyelash at the brunet, Kageyama had proceeded to make his way out of anywhere near Oikawa. He walked out of the school gate and turned towards the direction headed down his house.

 

There were footsteps instantly towing behind him, before it came to an even pace beside him. Kageyama wanted to scowl, really, he did, but he controlled his emotion. He didn't want Oikawa to have the satisfaction of getting to him this time.

 

“Look, Tobio-chan, I’m really sorry-”

 

“Okay.” The jet-black haired teen replied, walking even faster now.

 

“No! Not okay! I’m serious!” Oikawa quickly followed.

 

“Yeah, okay.” Kageyama said, and wondered if he should pull out his phone to busy himself with it just to piss Oikawa off.

 

Oikawa grunted under his breath.  _He’s being difficult._  “I'm serious, Tobio-chan! What do I have to do to make you believe me? Wait-  _and_  forgive me.”

 

The shorter male continued his pace without looking at the male beside him. “I forgive you, there. Stop following me.”

 

“No- listen, Tobio-chan!" Instinctively, Oikawa held out his hand and grabbed Kageyama's arm, forcing the shorter teen to look at him. "I didn’t mean, I really really didn’t mean it.”  _Why am I getting so desperate?_

 

“Whatever, Oikawa-san.” Kageyama said impassively, getting his arm out of Oikawa's grip with a swing, before continuing down the road.

 

“I’m sorry!” Oikawa had stopped following close, his footsteps diminishing to nil as the fast paced thumps and thuds against the pavement gradually became silent.

 

Kageyama didn't stop walking. “Okay.”

 

“Why won’t you believe me!?” Oikawa was getting impatient, in fact, he was getting mad at the obstinate teen. Although he shouldn't. But he was.

 

All of a sudden, Kageyama whirled around, startling Oikawa. “It took you a week, Oikawa-san, a week until you finally have the mood to apologize. So why don’t you wait another week and see if I have the mood to forgive you.”

 

With that said, Kageyama spun around again and continued his walk.

 

“Wha-what? I  _did_  apologize! Right after!” Oikawa countered, quickly running forward to follow Kageyama again.

 

Kageyama nodded. “Yeah, let’s pretend you did, and pretend I have forgiven you, now stop following me, Oikawa-san.”

 

“No! I did! I sent you a text! And you replied ‘fuck off’!” Oikawa said, his face twisting in indecipherable emotions right now.

 

“Of course I did.” 

 

There was nothing he could do, Oikawa quickly fumbled for his phone in his bag while following closely. After getting his hand on it, he swiftly opened their chat and got in front of Kageyama to shove it in the ebony-haired teen's face. “See? That’s your number!”

 

Kageyama tried to move past him from around him but Oikawa instantaneously moved his feet to be in sync with Kageyama's. Unwillingly, Kageyama studied the number under the contact’s name and squinted.  _That is my number._  Before he switched his attention to the reply ‘he’ sent.

 

He gave an aggravated sigh right after he did. _That idiot._  “That’s not me.”

 

“Tobio-chan!" Oikawa whined in desperation. "I know you’re just being difficult on purpose, that  _is_  your number!”.

 

“Yeah, it is, but that’s not me.” Kageyama deadpanned. “I never call you 'grand king'.”

 

“Tobio-ch-" He was about to start his insufferable rant again, before Kageyama's explanation dropped onto his head and he blinked absently. "Eh?” 

 

“That’s Hinata. He came over that day.” _I can't believe he used my phone._

 

“Oh…" Oikawa said inaudibly, before cheering up again and flashed a cheeky grin at the shorter teen. "Well then! I did apologize right after! So will you forgive me already?”

 

“Uh huh. Whatever.” Kageyama said blankly, moving past Oikawa and continued down the road.

 

 _This kid! He's being so difficult!_ Oikawa swiveled around, eyes determined as he narrowed them at the leaving figure, then blurted out what shot to his head right that moment.

 

“I’ll treat you to pork curry! With an egg on top!”

 

It took a few seconds but once he registered Oikawa's words, Kageyama spun around extremely abruptly. Oikawa had almost jumped with the bliss of finally getting the younger teen to acknowledge his presence properly and getting his long awaited forgiveness, only for it to die down to through ash.

 

Kageyama's becoming navy-blue orbs smouldered with excruciating wrath as they burned into Oikawa from a few feet away. “What am I, a pig? I can’t believe you tried to bribe me with that.” He bit through gritted teeth.

 

And with that, he wheeled around and stomped away further from the brunet.

 

Oikawa was running out of ideas already. If he couldn't even get Kageyama to forgive him with him apologizing  _in person_ , he will always be hated by Kageyama and be remembered as 'that guy who said dating a man is indecent' and he didn't want that!

 

Finally, he took a deep breath as the last idea he could muster popped to the forefront of his head. And he shouted. “A week worth of milk supplies!”

 

After that flowed out his mouth, Oikawa cringed, wondering if that would erupt the same reaction with the pork curry.

 

However on contrary,  _that,_  caught Kageyama’s attention wildly. Stopping just a few feet in front of Oikawa, Kageyama's footsteps reducing to nothing, and he stopped entirely.

 

Oikawa waited. Not daring to expect anything but at the same time hoping that that worked. Slowly, the boy before him turned around, eyes skeptical and considering.

 

“I drink two cartons of milk a day on average.” Kageyama said after a few moments, folding his arms before his chest, as if challenging Oikawa.

 

Somewhere around Oikawa's face, a vein pooped as it ticked with exasperation but he ignored it briskly with a strained smile, focusing on the bigger price right then. “F-fourteen cartons it is then.”

 

“Ah, but I’m also craving pork curry right now.” Kageyama hummed, touching his belly thoughtfully.

 

Oikawa took another deep breath. “ _That,_  and fourteen cartons of milk.”

 

A triumphant sneer then slithered slyly onto the inky haired teen's face, before the words that Oikawa was more than glad to hear slipped out past his lips. “Apology accepted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'I think it's illegal for Annie-sensei to work as a teacher' - Kageyama


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, would you look at that, Tobio-chan," Oikawa said breezily, hands in his pocket as he, along with Kageyama stood in front of the inert, sealed shut sliding door to the mini market near town.

 

The lights dead with all the products diving in the dimness of the store far within, the only source of light being the ray of sun lights being shimmered and reflected into the forefront of it: a resolutely deserted view of the mart with thoroughly none animate beings roaming in it. If it weren't for the blast of natural lights from the outside, it would've undoubtedly served to deliver an eerie atmosphere to it.

 

They had just finished eating lunch by the place that Kageyama frequent for pork curry all the time, which Oikawa had pulled out his wallet for. After a few minutes walk from there, their feet brought them to the wonderfully splendid sight of said closed mini market.

 

Oikawa spared a lazy gaze at the shorter teen beside him, in the meanwhile wordlessly marveling in the way his former kouhai’s blue eyes that mirrored the ocean were blinking with steadfast determination at the dirty - smudged with finger and palm prints - glass door’s direction, and the way his dark as charcoal locks were swaying lightly with the wind guiding it towards frivolous directions.

 

 _Is he looking at the notice, or trying to find the milk in there?_ Oikawa pondered, eyes flickering to the rickety piece of notice dangling precariously on the glass door with a thin piece of tape over the top of it that informed of their closure for the day, then to the teen beside him. Before raising up and rested his palms over the back of his head, flippantly wheeled on his heels, ready to leave the scene. 

 

"Too bad, isn't it, Tobio-chan," Oikawa sing-songed, skipping away jovially, abandoning the single-minded teen behind. "Guess we'll have to do this some other time then."

 

Absorbed in his own jaunty capering, the taller of the duo didn't even hear the thuds after him before all too abruptly, a tug was felt about his back. Raising an eyebrow, Oikawa swiveled around only to find those brightly aglow orbs shimmered pining at him in an instant. It was inevitable that Oikawa's heart skipped a beat in the moment, probably startled. He blinked with slightly dilated eyes at the shorter boy before said boy brought himself to speak.

 

“Let’s go to the convenience store, Oikawa-san,” the smaller setter exclaimed blandly, though Oikawa knew better than anyone that this raven head wasn't joking at all.

 

Despite that, Oikawa still knitted his eyebrows together firmly, depicting a look of utter incredulousness. “Are you really that obsessed with milk? Tobio-chan?”

 

“You owe me, Oikawa-san,” Kageyama reminded him and Oikawa couldn’t help but note the little tweak in the blue eyed teen's mouth, which Oikawa failed to distinguish of whether it was a tiny frown or a tiny smirk.

 

Oikawa huffed, though not in agitation or any of the sorts, it was more of a…conventional reaction that he felt more than natural to do in this situation, with rather no emotions in tow. Basically just a mere absentminded action.

 

“Fine,” Oikawa gave in eventually as he wasn't really intending to oppose anyway, palms pared from his head and now one rested slackly on his hip. “But we’re going to the mall, I have something i need to buy.”

 

Whistling while he ambled away, Oikawa kicked a pebble out of way just for the sake of watching it dance and dart to an unintended direction. "Come along, Tobio-chan~"

 

Without a second word, the Karasuno's setter followed closely right after, he strode to the taller male's side and spoke while looking on ahead. “What did you need to buy?”

 

Oikawa shot a glance to him without turning much of his head and gave a sneer. “Eh? Tobio-chan, when did you get so nosy?”

 

Kageyama scowled, clicking his tongue, he muttered. "I was just trying to strike up a conversation."

 

"It's okay, Tobio-chan, you don't need to do that since you're not good at it." Oikawa responded gleefully with mockery and gave a wink that the person on the receiving end grunted upon seeing it.

 

As they walked, Kageyama walked himself through their current situation and what they were doing together right now; on the street, countless pedestrians walking past, stray dogs and cats strolling about or bathing in the warm sunlight, them: Oikawa and him, among everything... _hanging out_ , not with anyone else but he, Kageyama was walking and spending time with Oikawa. _I wonder what am I feeling right now..._

  

When they finally got the mall, there was quite a lot of people at view, both out and inside. Oikawa was the first to walk past those sliding doors, his feet shuffled along the big carpet set right beneath the door where it served as both sides of the door's carpet. Kageyama remained behind as he quietly tow after the brunet. He silently watched, and immediately noticed that as long as he was standing behind Oikawa, he could almost be guaranteed with the view of girls - young high schoolers and mature lady both alike - having their attention stolen and hauled towards the gorgeous brunet and they would scanned over his elegant features that even males couldn't deny the beauty of. Their pretty eyes would adhere to Oikawa and just like before, the Seijoh's setter would presumably give them a smile or something of the sorts - if the blushes and giddy whispers of the females were anything to go by - given how Kageyama couldn't see Oikawa's expression right now.

 

_He's so flirtatious._

 

Since he had been walking absentmindedly, floating in his own reverie, Kageyama didn't even know when Oikawa had lead them to the elevator until Kageyama spot the metal doors moving apart from the corner of his eyes.

 

A few people sauntered out of the elevator with another tight pack hustling in, soon filling the small box. Kageyama stopped short, catching Oikawa's attention when he suddenly animated his voice after such a long while. "Oikawa-san, the grocery section is this floor, where are you going?”

 

Oikawa didn't turned around, he merely trudged to the front of the now closed elevator doors and rolled his eyes (not that Kageyama could see). “Stop being so obsessed with milk, that can wait, I'm buying my stuff first.”

 

Kageyama brought his feet forward slowly. He really doesn't mind it honestly, as long as at the end of the day, Oikawa kept his promise, he was good with anything. “I’m not obsessed with milk.” he grumbled under his breath after he got beside the brunet.

 

Oikawa was about to press the button going up before a middle-aged man did already.

 

“Yeah, I mean if you consider drinking milk twenty-four seven isn’t obsessed, sure you're not,” Oikawa shrugged.

 

“You know, you don't have to always say things like that, do you get a kick out of pissing me off?” Kageyama snapped suddenly, twisting his expression into an annoyed grimace, his voice coming off almost irate.

 

Oikawa turned to him entirely this time and stared at him, his own eyebrows now, too, in a knot. “And why do you have to get so angry so damn easily all the time, Tobio-chan?”

 

Kageyama grunted. “Stop calling me that! You've been calling me that non-stop, can't you just call my name properly? Ugh, forget it, Oikawa-san.”

 

With that, Kageyama spun around and proceeded to leave through the way they came in.

 

Oikawa widen his eyes in shock and the next second, conspicuous consternation was what the flash across his features brought along. _Shit! Not again!_ “Wait, Tobio-chan!” his arm protruded and he instantly grabbed onyo Kageyama's hand, face desperate again as the boy stopped but tried to pry out of his grasp, though not succeeding fairly. “Okay, I’m sorry," then in a more serious tone. "I'm sorry, please don’t be mad.”

 

Kageyama peered at him over his shoulder. Oikawa further deepen his look of apologeticness before Kageyama slowly turned back towards him. He got awkward thinking how his action must've infantilized him and Oikawa was right; he does get angry over little things very easily all the time. Thinking he should really work on changing that, before a sudden realization donned on Kageyama and his eyes found their way downwards and locked in on his hand which was currently being clutched by another set of fingers. Royal blue orbs broaden just a fraction before bronze followed and blinked a few times before the owner of those dark chocolate eyes instantly disconnected their hold.

 

“L-let’s go.” Oikawa muttered uncomfortably without looking at Kageyama and walked into the elevator that had just zoomed opened.

 

Once they stepped in, the duo didn't even have time to collect their thoughts of what just unfolded before suddenly feeling figures knock into them and people started filling in from behind. They squished in and pushed and nudged not so gently, successfully trapping them to the farthest end, squeezing and pressing in relentlessly. _What the fuck is wrong with these people!? Will they die to wait for the next one!?_ Oikawa shouted internally at the roof.

 

When the door finally slid back to meet each other, the room was stiff and the air was thick with countless nostrils breathing out and in, Oikawa hadn't even notice his current position until a small whine was heard from...just slightly below eye level. Glancing down stupidly, the sight totally knocked Oikawa's precious breath out of his precious lungs; Kageyama was right in front of him, chest to chest, thighs to thighs, and Oikawa would very much rather die before he bring himself to imagine the other regions that was slammed together - which was only separated with articles of luckily not too thin clothings - with the flustered teen before him.

 

They were standing so close, Oikawa could feel Kageyama's breath ghosting around his neck - the sensation tingled over his skin and a lump was formed against his will thick in his throat - as the slightly shorter male was doing anything but looking at Oikawa's direction (which Oikawa was very thankful for) and Oikawa could bet anything that the immensely embarrassed teen before him could definitely feel his own breath around his eye if the way he squinted his that particular eye lightly was anything to go by.

 

Quickly, Oikawa mustered all his strength to nudge back a little, earning a grunt from the person behind him but a tiny space was at least given between him and Kageyama. He propped his forearm up, startling the the jet-black haired teen as he did so, and placed them entirely at the sides of Kageyama's head. This way, He was able to further control the appropriate distance between them and maintain them using the force of his arm. 

 

Oikawa looked up, making eye contact with everything but the figure before him. But cursed himself, reflexively, and under too much unknown temptation, his fawn orbs sneaked from the roof to the wall in front of him, then slowly dragging down to the tuft of inky locks right in front of his very eyes and finally the face of a teen who was so used to frowning, blushing right under his eyes. Oikawa almost lost his breath at the sight.  _Shit, he's blushing! Why is he blushing! Don't blush! It'll make it weird!_ A furious crimson had crawled its way deviously up to those luscious cheeks, traveling even to the tips of Kageyama's ears and declared them its dwellings.

 

All of a sudden, it was as if the mundane noises that never seemed to settle down and everything else was blocked out completely out of Oikawa's eardrums. Now, the only thing so tremendously deafening that was traveling across the room, bouncing off the walls and knocking harshly into him, reverberating through his system, was the piercingly resounding thumps of his own heartbeat that felt just as painful and breath-sucking as it sounded. _Shit! Why is it so loud? It's like I'm dying._ In the midst of it, of course, along the way, another noise that was being shot through his body was the faint, even breathing coming from the person mere inches away from him. 

 

The way his chest contracted and expanded - completely not in sync with Oikawa - occasionally bumping with Oikawa's chest with little to none force of impact, it made Oikawa dizzy. He couldn't breathe properly, his throat thick with saliva that he couldn't swallow. _Can't breathe, can't breathe, shit I'm dying._  Oikawa wanted to let out the biggest breath in world history, he wanted to stop his heart from jumping and banging against his ribcage so violently as if those bones were a confine and his heart was trying to break through. He wanted to leave but at the same time, somewhere in the smallest corner of his conscience, he wanted to stay. It was so confusing Oikawa felt like he was going mad.

 

The brunet continued to stare despite everything, and obviously catching his stare, Kageyama bit his bottom lip and frantically darted his eyeball at anywhere but Oikawa. He tried looking at the wall beside him but the stare didn't cease. He tried the floor, but somehow he could still feel it burning over him. Then, as if without much choice, he looked up a little. And then they met. Their eyes stopped on the same level and they searched for each other's orbs even though they were already in sync.

 

Kageyama's breath hitched, though just faintly. If it weren't for the extremely close position, Oikawa would've missed it.

 

The furious blush was still excruciatingly evident on those pretty cheeks, if anything, it had intensified and heightened madly. The sight drove Oikawa to the edge somehow...but of what, he had no idea. He gulped. Very distinctly yet terrifyingly, his following thought scared him.  _Cute._

 

It was as though his conscience had paddled away irresponsibly, along with his sense of mind and rationality. Agonizingly slowly, Oikawa inched forward. Little by little, as if millimeter per second. Then all at once, he was hauled back like a strong blizzard had smashed him backwards, causing him to be jostled along with the people rushing out; the elevator had reached a floor and clearly without his brain working in his head now, he didnt even catch the ding the elevator let off when the door fled open.

 

Stumbling backwards clumsily until he was out of the elevator and at the safe haven of unlimited air rushing through his lungs and complete wide spaces between him and any other human beings, Oikawa went blank for a moment before he suddenly clutched the fabric before his chest tightly. _What was I trying to do back there?_ He thought in fear, feeling the insanely rapid thumps beyond the walls of his body,

 

 _Okay, no, maybe I was a little claustrophobic, it's fine, Tooru, take a deep breath and clear your mind. Deep breath..._ and slowly the drums of his heart began to fade to an even beat, his breathing soon normal as well. 

 

 _Shit I thought I was gonna die._  Letting out one last long sigh, Oikawa closed his eyes and just breathe, trying to forget whatever had happened and whatever had come over him at the last minute.

 

“O-Oikawa-san?” the awkward voice broke his new found serenity into shattered pieces and the wild thumps were so incredibly eager to revive themselves. But Oikawa swiftly took in another deep breath and held it, shutting his brain down for a few seconds as he stared blankly at Kageyama who was standing just a few feet away from him with a concern look smothered all across his face. Then all at once, he let it all out.

 

Instantly, he felt so much better and he was able to look at the inky haired male again without a single thread of useless thought lingering after.

 

“Glad that's over," Oikawa brush it all off and said breezily with his customary cheeky grin. "Let’s go, Tobio-chan.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Youth these days are so dramatic." - a lady waiting for the same elevator when Oikawa and Kageyama were having the hand holding awkward moment


	7. Chapter 7

Since Kageyama knew nothing of the item that Oikawa was intending to purchase, he blindly trailed along the brunet’s footsteps that soon brought them both to a halt right at the door of an eccentric looking store.

 

Once they stepped foot into it, Kageyama only then got the impression that this particular room was an electronics store. It wasn’t the usual pristinely spotless shiny alabaster walls or counter that presented themselves before his naked eyes, but the charcoal walls that have a rough image to it and odd paintings that hung upon it, along with the edgy feel this store has with it with the peculiar rack, subtly colorful counter and stands. Generally, it was…eccentric.

 

Oikawa swiftly found his way very experimentally to a section around the back of the store which Kageyama continued to silently tow behind. He stopped at a wide rack sealed to the wall hung of countless tiny transparent cases containing various styles and colors of earphones.

 

“You were gonna buy earphones?” Kageyama asked.

 

The taller setter almost had to stop and ponder whether or not was the single-minded teen joking. But figuring Kageyama would probably never crack a joke, or be within the ability of cracking one, Oikawa answered, sarcastically with a voice slicked and affable. “Oh no, Tobio-chan, I’m totally just gonna stare at these products because I don’t want them at all. Why do you ask?”

 

Over the years of being completely inept and oblivious regarding the field of human’s confusing behavior and contradicting reactions and interactions, Kageyama kind of astonished Oikawa when he caught his sarcastic remark and gave a snarl instead of proceeding to query of the intent as to why Oikawa was wasting his time doing such unproductive event.

 

Honestly, Oikawa was fairly proud. Thinking back to the old days where he had been inevitably fed with those sights of a stupidly one-way minded kouhai interacting with none to negative experience of catching hidden meanings to words that was standard issue in the society and all shall be competent of deciphering, Oikawa could nearly shed a tear of happiness for Kageyama if he tried hard enough thinking about it.

 

“Ah, the red one looks nice,” Oikawa mused after he returned his focus to the more significant matter at hand.

 

“Why are you looking at their colors, aren’t you supposed to consider their quality or something.” Kageyama asked, standing beside him, busying himself with eyeballing the products as well.

 

The brunet fumbled for a certain row, pushing the first few out of the way lightly so that he can check for the alternatives at the back. Oikawa continued with this deed, occasionally stopping the groping and paused at a certain case, scanning over it idly, before letting it fall on the hoop propped at the top of said cases dangling swiftly on the hook.

 

“That’s why you’re _T_ _obio-chan_ and not _me_ ,” Oikawa responded buoyantly without peeling his chocolate brown eyes off the front. “This is the brand I’ve always used. I know they’re good.”

 

Kageyama gave a sheer nod. Feeling bored, he, too, extended him arm to make contact with what was presented before him. He _could_ get vexed as usual at Oikawa’s mocking demeanor and snap at him, but he promptly remembered their previous conversation and soon decided against it and kept his mouth shut.

 

“Oh! Turquoise!” Oikawa suddenly chirped animatedly, pulling the tiny case from the back to the side to show Kageyama. “Matches my jersey. What do you think, Tobio-chan?”

 

“I _said_ stop calling me that, and it doesn’t matter, they’re just colors, quickly pick one and get it over with.” Kageyama grumbled and looked around the store for something else to ogle at.

 

Oikawa gave a dissatisfied pout. “You’re almost just as boring as Iwa-chan,  _Tobio-chan_.” A smirked was sanctioned across the fawn eye beauty's face at the intended last part.

 

While Oikawa went back to focusing on the cases hung before him, the blue-eyed male decided to take a roam around the unorthodox looking store.

 

Walking past another section of the room, Kageyama got himself somewhere surrounded by walls of records and DVD cases. He had never been a crazy fan of certain music or any of the sort so he couldn’t really bring himself to fall in awe at the sight.

 

Still, he went about and surveyed the cases lined perfectly together in the shelf. A row caught his attention exceedingly as they had no words scribbled on the side. All blank bordering against each other for the entire section of the shelf. Assuming it was a movie, though his curiosity never waning, Kageyama placed his index finger gingerly upon the top of one of the cases and drew it forward. And oh how wrong he had been, so pathetically wrong as the cover came in view and there it was; a female with presumably huge boobs in an indecently revealing nurse get-go posing with a needle cutely and the rest a blur since straightway, Kageyama eyes broaden in shock horrendously and never had he been faster with his movement than this exact moment where he hastily pushed the case back to its position on the cupboard and smothered his expression in a tranfixion of utter apprehension.

 

Just when he was sweating buckets over how bad it would be if anyone had seen him holding such a foreign thing for him, a figure appeared abruptly beside him like a ghost, causing Kageyama to jump and his head instantly on the run in hopes of finding a good explanation. He knew it was Oikawa and he just couldn’t take the endless teasing that was sure to come so he absolutely had to defend himself properly.

 

But when the voice spoke, Kageyama’s thought deflated simultaneously.

 

“Oh~ you found our secret collection~” the rather young looking man perked, looking chirpy as he flashed a grin at the startled beyond his wits teen. "Though not so secret I guess. So, which do you like?"

 

Kageyama had stopped functioning for a second, unsure from the shock of someone finding him holding that, or someone who was not Oikawa finding him. Both weren't good either way, he noted.

 

Then, once he finally grasped the situation, Kageyama flushed hard, so hard he could literally feel the heat burning his cheeks. “N-no! I-I wasn’t- It was an accident!”

 

“Oh, it’s fine~ no need to be shy~” The man said, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

“No! I really wasn’t! I’ve never seen those things!” Kageyama defended, face still flushing like a tomato.

 

The man then raised an eyebrow, then leaned in closer. Kageyama wanted to step back, but decided it may come off as rude so he refrained from doing so. But the guy was getting closer and closer and it was making him uncomfortable.  _Ughh, what does he want._

 

He stopped right in front of Kageyama’s face, now eyes twinkling and shimmering. He hummed with a lopsided smile. “You're almost too cute for a boy, like I could…” then he inched closer, his smile etching into a predatory grin. But of course, the perks of being Kageyama Tobio would automatically means that he didn’t catch it. “Gobble you up-”

 

The man's rough voice was cut short to nothing as he instantly became a feet or two away from the growing uncomfortable teen. Looking to his back, he found a smiling radiantly teen with gorgeous fawn glint that screamed of foreboding and the epitome of homicide as Oikawa has his hand gripping tightly around the back of the collar of the man’s shirt.

 

“Tobio-chan, I’m done,” Oikawa then said, his smile never leaving his lips. “Did you know I had to walk around looking for you? Don’t waste my time, okay? I have things to do.”

 

“R-right.” Kageyama replied awkwardly, even though he would love to counter Oikawa’s statement but somehow he felt that the older teen did just save him so he'll cut him some slack this time. “I’m gonna wait for you at the counter.”

 

Once Kageyama was out of there, Oikawa then switched his attention to the man who was staring blankly at him, his slender fingers still in a forceful clutch around his collar.

 

“Hehe, sorry dude, but your boyfriend’s really too cute, I couldn’t help it,” the man said unabashedly, grinning from ear to ear. It made Oikawa ticked with even more lethal thoughts as he gave the most teeth-shattering icy look to the man before further stretching his lips into an overly friendly smile.

 

“Ah, no worries, that’s not my boyfriend,” Oikawa said, his voice wonderfully saccharine like honey. “I was just looking out for an underclassman, you know, get him away from any…danger.” His eyes flashed one last time as he drawled out the last word.

 

With that, Oikawa let go of the man’s collar, gave another polite smile, then left the scene. He didn't fail, however, to catch the little chuckle the man behind emitted right after.

 

When Oikawa went to the counter looking arguably pissed, Kageyama had no idea what had caused it. He placed the small case on the counter, one that sport a black strap and the earbuds a dark shade of blue, and while the cashier was scanning it, the same smug looking bastard came out of no where and leaned against the side of the counter, then just blatantly stared at Kageyama.

 

Oikawa couldn't help but click his tongue. He turned to Kageyama and said. "Just wait for me outside while I pay for this."

 

The completely oblivious teen merely nodded and trudged towards the exist.

 

It didn't take long before Oikawa was flinging the door open stepping out as well. “Let’s go."

 

Without a second word, the older of the duo briskly started towards the direction of the elevator where they had emerged from earlier. Then all too suddenly and very lament-causing, the diabolical incident reoccurred in his brain, causing him to freeze in his spot.

 

“Let’s use the escalator instead.” Oikawa mumbled while turning on his wheels.

 

Bewildered, but not really feeling like bringing it up, Kageyama obediently followed. It was silent for a moment between the both of them, it took Kageyama a while before he dared himself to speak. “Why are you in a bad mood?”

 

“I’m not in a bad mood.” The answer came almost too quickly.

 

Kageyama looked the side as he muttered. “Yes you are.”

 

“I’m not,” this time Oikawa's response came bordering on a snap.

 

Kageyama fell wordless for a while, before he spoke again. “You are.”

 

Oikawa grunted and shot his head towards the other. “Look, Tobio-chan, I’m not, but you keep insisting that I am, then I will be. So stop.”

 

This time, Kageyama went silent for real, he even looked a little like a kicked-puppy if Oikawa do say so himself. The look made Oikawa feel bad subconsciously. _Why am I so mad anyways. Ughh, I'm really going crazy._

 

Oikawa sighed in defeat, then mustered all his usual cheerfulness and bubbly attitude to the point it was overflowing over his entire demeanor. “Come along, Tobio-chan~ those stupid milk aren’t gonna buy themselves.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Tobio-chan," Oikawa blinked vacuously at the sight, his look could be explained as dumbfounded. "I know I said fourteen, but won’t they spoil if I get you all at once in one day?”

 

“I don’t think so. They’re small cartons anyways.” Kageyama replied earnestly, standing near a rack filled with various flavors of milk, holding more than he can handle cartons of milk in his arms. The sight almost squeezed a laugh out of Oikawa.

 

“Yeah, but their expire date usually last for like three or four days.” Oikawa said, taking one out of all the cartons in Kageyama's arm. The motion caused a ruckus among the small boxes, some threatening to fall out of Kageyama's hold, which obviously earned Oikawa a glare from the slightly smaller teen.

 

“Then I guess you can get me…half? I'm sure I can finish seven within four days.” Kageyama shrugged, then slowly placed five or six cartons back.

 

“Eh? Then I have to come and buy you the other half again?”

 

It would be weird if Kageyama didn't groan at that. “Well then what do you want to do?" He growled without much evil intent, before an idea popped in his head. "Or you could just give me the money and I can buy it myself, then you wouldn’t need to come with me again.”

 

Oikawa thought about it. He tilted his head to side, staring in to nothing as he busy himself in his trance. Before finally snapping his attention back to Kageyama. “Nah, it’s meaningless if I’m not here. Who knows what you’re gonna do with the money.”

 

Kageyama scrunched up his nose on reflex. “Even if I didn't buy, you still technically treated me one week worth of milk, you know? so there’s no difference actually.”

 

“Hush, Tobio-chan." Oikawa concluded. "It’s decided, we'll come again after you've finished those.”

 

"But how am I supposed to let you know-"

 

“I don’t know, call me or something, but I’ll only meet up if I’m free.”

 

“I don’t even have your- oh wait, I do,” Kageyama remembered. “How did you get my number again?”

 

“I told you in the text!” Oikawa replied, looking incredulously at the other teen.

 

“I didn’t see the text.” Kageyama said, shrugging boredly.

 

“I showed you before we went to that curry place.” Oikawa deadpanned, his eyes just as dead as his voice.

 

“I don’t remember them.” If Kageyama could fold his arms right now, he would. How could he remember those text when what he did was just scanned briefly through them.

 

Oikawa let a pout formed upon his features before he huffed in agitation. “Iwa-chan gave it to me.”

 

“Oh, okay.”

 

Oikawa scrunched up his face as if he just remembered something. “Why does Iwa-chan has your phone number anyway.”

 

Kageyama wasn't exactly listening to Oikawa, his attention was fixated on the pool of cartons in his arms. He counted them visibly with his lips mouthing as his eyes dart from one carton to the other. “Why wouldn’t he? We were in middle school together.”

 

“Yes, Tobio-chan, and if I recall correctly, I was, too. So why didn’t I have it?” Oikawa said, then his amazing acting skill came scuttling out as he feigned hurt beyond imagination, placing a palm over his heart, he mourned. "Are you saying that you liked Iwa-chan so much better that you're gonna neglect my existence at all? I'm thoroughly hurt, Tobio-chan!"

 

Kageyama lifted his head and stared impassively at his former senpai. “Because Iwaizumi-san is a nice person and he cared for his underclassmen especially those in the club so he personally asked for them in case any of us needed help or fell sick and couldn’t go to practice and so on.”

 

Clicking his tongue, Oikawa mumbled. “It’s not I didn’t care. Whatever, faster. I need to get to my part time after this.”

 

"Okay, you can prepare your wallet now, Oikawa-san," Kageyama said. The smug trickling off his tone could never be overlooked as he strolled over to the direction of the check outs.


	8. Chapter 8

“Oh, that was _so_ good,” Oikawa squealed as they exited the cinema, one hand pushing on the bar of the door while the other gripping a cup of soda as he slurped slowly on the straw. “I can’t believe he died in the end. Poor heroine, and she was freaking hot too.”

 

“Yep, ten out of ten would bang.”

 

“Don’t say things like that, Mattsun,” the mom among the trio reprimanded, giving a roll of his eyes.

 

They stepped out of the building, now in the mercy of a splendid view of the night. A canopy of smoky clouds enfolding the indistinguishable glowing moon, street lights were animated as they shone, blasting patches of the pavement with soft yellow shimmers.

 

“Aww~ why, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa chirped playfully, slinging his free arm over Iwaizumi’s neck causing the wing spiker to stumble a little as he walked. “Are you shy? Talking about stuff like that? So cute~”

 

“Such a virgin, Iwaizumi,” Matsukawa added calmly.

 

Snapping his head at Matsukawa, Iwaizumi could feel the blood rushing to his head and he had no doubt his face must be blotches of angry crimson by now.

 

 _Really, why do I hang out with these people?_ “Shut up!”

 

With that, Iwaizumi stormed out from Oikawa’s slack grip and went on ahead.

 

“Yeah, Mattsun, that’s too far,” Oikawa responded from behind. He found a garbage can right beside a lamppost and briskly dumped the cup in there as they walked past.

 

Just when Iwaizumi was reconsidering his childhood friend’s caliber, the next words that spew out of that frivolous mouth of Oikawa had him punching through all positive deliberation he had of him.

 

“But yeah, he’s such a virgin.”

 

Pivoting on his heels, Iwaizumi slit them both with dagger-sharp glare while the other two was starting to laugh their asses off. “I will kick you both in your midget faces if you don’t shut up now.”

 

Forthwith, the silence that gushed through the air between the trio was tremendously terrific to Iwaizumi's relief. Really, it was a wonder how those mocking wheezing could tune down to complete mute in such short seconds. Oikawa gave a thumbs up while Matsukawa merely stifled the last few of his chuckles.

 

“Let’s grab something to eat before we go home,” Oikawa suggested as he pranced to the front. “How ‘bout sushi?”

 

“Uh,” Matsukawa started, picking up his pace so that he was walking beside Iwaizumi. “Are you stereotyping Japanese?”

 

“And no thanks, I had sushi yesterday,” Iwaizumi added breezily, before his expression contorted into one of abhorrence. “Still can’t get that sashimi taste out of my palate.”

 

“So troublesome, then you guys decide, I’m starving,” Oikawa grumbled infuriatingly.

 

Matukawa tilted his head. “Pizza should be fine, right?”

 

Oikawa spun around and shrugged while Iwaizumi nodded blankly. “Sure.”

 

As they continued to walk, absentmindedly chatting about whatever popped up in their head, Matsukawa was explaining about how his brother almost got disowned once when his voice slowly diminished and soon it died down to quietude. His eyes gradually dilate as his thick eyebrow started climbing upwards and thus formed the perfect depiction of pleasant astonishment and biting curiosity.

 

“Wow,” he suddenly said after falling wordless.

 

The other two had been listening without really paying much attention to him, so it wasn’t surprise that they didn’t notice what exactly had caught Matsukawa’s attention. Iwaizumi was focusing on the road and as for Oikawa, he was probably multitasking between catching every word Matsukawa was uttering and dancing elegantly within his own brain in his sweet reverie.

 

“Somebody’s been busy while we were watching a movie,” Matsukawa said, eyes still adhered to a certain point in front of him. “That’s Karasuno’s nine, right?”

 

“Hmm? Where?” The response came almost instantly from Oikawa.

 

“There.” Matsukawa brought his palms up and clutched them on the back of the other two’s heads as he stood in the middle. He maneuvered their heads, slowly adjusting them to the specific direction where something very interesting was happening.

 

Once the three of them had feasted theirs eyes with the unfolding scene, all at once, Iwaizumi and Matsukawa snapped their heads towards their captain, manifesting his reaction.

 

Though what was rewarded was a tad disappointing if Matsukawa do have a word on it. He silently turned to Iwaizumi, hands dropping down to the wing spiker’s shoulder while the other fell from Oikawa’s head. “If the rumors were true, this shouldn’t be his reaction, right?”

 

Iwaizumi gave a sneer. “Probably shocked beyond his wits.”

 

Matsukawa wheeled his head back to Oikawa, eyes contemplating the calm looking teen, before he hummed. “We should go talk to them- oh, he’s leaving.”

 

In approximately one or two blocks in front of them, there stood two male right before the extravagant looking door of a hotel. They exchanged a few words, then with a kiss fluttered to his cheek, the smaller one left.

 

“Yo, Oikawa, still have the appetite to eat?” Iwaizumi spoke, reaching a hand past Matsukawa and patted the brunet on his back. And Oikawa would be an imbecile he didn’t catch the amusement trickling off his question.

 

“Why wouldn’t I? Let’s just go, I’m-”

 

“Tooru-kun~” the voice came oh so sudden and interrupted Oikawa. Before anyone of them could decipher the situation, a tall man had started towards them.

 

Looking forward, Oikawa immediately sighed in pain internally. _Why?_  Tall, sinewy physique, same aggravatingly sharp features, same blond hair tousled on his infuriating head, same old insufferable grin on his face. Oikawa implored for a canon ball to come flying in out of nowhere and send the man flying into China. But without further or due, without displaying his desire that conspicuously upon his stunning face, the setter instantly brought his sullen look to a jovial bright ball of sunshine as he greeted the person coming before him.

 

“Takahiro-san, what a surprise.” Oikawa sing-songed.

 

“A _pleasant_ surprise, indeed.” Takahiro beamed just as sunnily as Oikawa. “It’s been awhile hasn’t it?”

 

Oikawa held out with his friendly façade although he would very much like to toss it aside by now. “Yep, how are you doing?”

 

Takahiro pierced his lips into the same devilish smirk he had on when Oikawa first met him. It still gave Oikawa an immensely execrable feeling to be honest. Then, promptly rested his palm on his cheek in a princess manner, sighing in exhaustion.

 

“So tired, Tooru-kun~” The blond man confided. “I’ve been so busy with my work that I barely have time for dates with Tobio.”

 

“Oh, he’s number nine’s boyfriend?” A voice whispered scandalously.

 

Takahiro leveled his attention from Oikawa to the two standing right beside. He gave the other a gregarious grin before answering just as nicely as he looked.

 

“Yes I am.” Takahiro replied. He gave Matsukawa a once over before flashing another beam. “You’re almost as tall as me, I wonder if you’ll keep growing since you’re still young.” Then, a sly smirk appeared. “Good for you, tall guys get all the girls.”

 

Oikawa could almost snort at that, _almost_ , but he didn’t, because he understood the fundamentality of social etiquette therefore refrained himself from giving in to his itching inclination. While Iwaizumi on the other hand, would love to scuttle away from the scene and camouflage himself in a tiny corner; He wasn’t short, he just recognized himself as one since the second digit of his height doesn’t start with an eight. That’s why he stayed quiet and didn’t really want to bring his presence onto the table right now.

 

“Ah, but for me,” Takahiro continued, this time darting his eyes over to stare straight at Oikawa, his teal orbs glint playfully. “I get all the boys.”

 

Upon hearing his utterance, Oikawa could sense a sick wave of revulsion clashed into his system, making him twitch with scorching impulse to scowl until his face hurts. There was always something about Takahiro that he didn’t sit fairly well with. But instead of acting on his real emotions, he returned a charming smile.

 

“That’s great for you, Takahiro-san.” Oikawa said so brightly and so fakely.

 

Takahiro flashed a lopsided smirk. Reaching out his wrist before him, he gave a quick look at his watch before turning back to Oikawa and the other two. “Ah well, I should get going, you guys too, teens aren’t supposed to stay out so late, for… _many many_ reasons.”

 

“Of course, but adults aren’t supposed to either," Oikawa responded, his voice coming off as a challenge. "In case they’re up to any indecent act that’s totally frowned upon by society, sometimes bordering on transgression.”

 

Somewhere in the distance, Oikawa would very much love to punch the tiny voice saying “Oh damn. Wait- Iwaizumi, where are you dragging me, this is getting good.”

 

Takahiro gave Iwaizumi an odd look, his eyebrows hooked as the spikey-haired teen got his hand in a grasp firmly around the back of Matsukawa's neck, muttering "Let's go".

 

Briskly whirling his head back to the male before him, Takahiro gave a light-hearted chuckle. "I like your friends."

 

"Yes, they're wonderful." Oikawa huffed under his breath, he shifted his feet boredly before swiftly shuffling them across the pavement, ready to leave. "Well, good talk, Takahiro-san."

 

Said man quirked an eyebrow in amazement, tilting his head vaguely as he was left behind with Oikawa strolling away from him. “Eh? I thought you have more to say?”

 

 _That_ , made Oikawa's footsteps come to a leisure halt. The sole of his sneakers scraping indolently with pitifully minuscule vitality before the sound terminated with a lethargic thud. 

 

Swiveling around head first, his hands chucked in his pockets, Oikawa gave the first peeling of his thinning facade as he lips crawled on both ends into a snigger. "If you wanna hear them, sure."

 

"That'd be splendid."

 

"Simple, there are certain things you can and cannot do even though you're dating." 

 

Takahiro hummed. _There's no way this kid's a virgin though._ "Even if it's consensual?"

 

Right at this moment, Oikawa could feel his blood firing and blazing his insides as the inexplicable sensation of stinging antipathy overwhelmed his being.

 

Before he could bring himself to breathe another word, Takahiro perked up all of a sudden. “Say, why do you concern yourself so much with Tobio, _Tooru-kun?_ ”

 

Oikawa didn't think about it, he didn't want to. The need for him contemplate the question was nonexistence. “Don’t feel threaten, Takahiro-san. It’s just plain concern on behalf of a former senpai.”

 

“Is that so?”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

“But why Tobio?”

 

Oikawa shrugged. “There wasn’t any particular reason, it all started out with my curiosity and one thing led to another, here we are.” He finished with jolly smile.

 

Humming jocundly, Takahiro beamed radiantly. He protruded his arm and patted Oikawa's head blithely and right that instant Oikawa decided he couldn't find the blond man anymore irking that he already did.

 

"If you say so, pretty boy~” Takahiro said, very patronizingly. “Ah, and one more thing, if me having sex with your Tobio-chan is your one of your biggest nightmare, I’m afraid you’ve been having pretty awful dream all this time, huh?”

 

He didn't know what expression did his face took form right after those words traveled through his eardrums, but Oikawa, personally, was feeling...maybe a gargantuan, ablaze arrow being shot down from somewhere up above right into Takahiro's head would be a phenomenal circumstance right about now.

 

“Pfft! Ahahah!” Takahiro suddenly roared in hilarity, clutching his abdomen with unyielding brawn as he bend forward disgracefully, seemingly tearing up. “I’m kidding- I’m kidding, we were just having dinner there. Oh boy- Oh dear- I’m sorry for scaring you, I’ve not touched him in places like those. Don’t worry, senpai. Oh boy- Oh your face- I'm dying.”

 

 _Nope, he can totally surpass his level of indignation he brings to people._ Oikawa cluck his tongue in chagrin as he scrunched up his nose looking at the man crying in mirth before him. 

 

After what seemed like too damn long, Takahiro finally ceased his wailing and straighten up. He wiped a tear from the corner of his eyes and when he looked up front, he was rewarded greatly with the look of complete lifelessness from the brunet causing him to a little fit of giggles for a short while right after.

 

“I would love to keep quiet and enjoy this whole obliviousness just for the sake of it, really, but Tooru-kun," Takahiro said, awarding Oikawa a genuine smile. _"You like him.”_


	9. Chapter 9

_Uhh…am I breathing? I can’t…really hear my breathing. Wait, is my heart beating? I can’t hear that either. Why is it so quiet all of a sudden? What face am I making right now…that’s making this old fart in front of me showing that shit-eating smile._

 

Oikawa shafted his glance to the silhouettes among the darkness as people ambled past him respectively. His fawn eyes followed after their footsteps. Slowly, very dimly, the sounds started flooding back to his hearing senses. Thuds upon the pavement, scraping of the soles of shoes chaffing against the cobblestones and rustling ignited by the whisper of lenient wind swishing past the air through branches and leaves, everything was coming back, dull and habitual.

 

The night was reckoned to be pleasantly breezy, as it always does. So why does the air engulfing Oikawa felt humid and suffocating? He couldn’t even bring his vocal cord to life, opening his mouth, only to find out that he has nothing to say, nothing to provide response or opinion to.

 

“Earth to Tooru-kun~” the man before him waved a hand past Oikawa’s brilliant chocolate brown eyes. “Are you still in denial?”

 

Oikawa could _feel_ the merriment swimming in Takahiro's slick voice. _What the fuck is he talking about? What denial?_ “What?”

 

Takahiro propped one of his forearm over his stomach so that he could rest the other elbow upon his wrist, his fingers threading slackly in a ball while they supported his chin. Looking completely lively, much to Oikawa’s dismay, he hummed. “Oh boy, are you that shocked?”

 

Oikawa immersed himself in his own silence for a bit before finally shaking his head, as if to rock off any lingering thoughts that were plaguing him right at the moment. His somewhat unfocused eyes became collected and he posted a razor-sharp look at Takahiro.

 

“What are you on about?” The question doesn't come without dragging along a knot tightening between his eyebrows.

 

“Well, it’s fine, actually,” Takahiro sighed and finalized. He let his hands fall, huffing as he stared into nothing with a slope of his head. “I don’t really care, but in case you finally come to terms with your sad denial, I’m just making one thing clear.”

 

As if a predator baring its lethally keen fangs at its prey, eyes smothered with malice and menacing aura emitting as waves from its being, Takahiro sauntered forward. He placed one hand atop of Oikawa’s head much to the teen's annoyance as he burned, engraved his piercing gaze into Oikawa’s with his condescendingly intimidating mien.

 

“I’m not giving him to you.”

 

What had unfolded after, was an utter blur for Oikawa as he blinked numbly with broaden eyes at the retreating figure of the tall blond man. He couldn't feel it but he was fairly sure his mouth must be slightly agape right now.

 

In the pool of darkness which was only irradiated by the glowing moon and towering lamppost along with the luminescence from the stores and boutiques from right beside him traveling to far ahead, Oikawa whispered to himself. “What the fuck?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Oh, hey,” their voice were too ridiculously casual as the two greeted Oikawa when he walked to their table, face pale, hollows within his eyes too inhumanly to be true.

 

The two boys were sitting opposite to each other at a side table. Oikawa pulled up a chair from the vicinity, heaving it to the end of the table as he sat adjacent to duo.

 

“You look dead,” the one with messy, frilly hairdo consoled, handing Oikawa the piece of pizza he had been munching deliciously on, which was halfway done. “Have a pizza.”

 

Even in the midst of wallowing in his own inexplicable astonishment and bewilderment, Oikawa still managed to swat a hand at the pizza Matsukawa was pointing towards him; the pizza nearly flew out of his loose grip before he speedily caught it with his other hand.

 

Looking with bored eyes, Matsukawa peeled another slice of pizza from the poorly cut circular bread before his slapped it upon Oikawa’s forehead, earning him a grunt lacing on immeasurable repugnance.

 

Hastily wiping his forehead and his beautifully styled fringe, Oikawa shot a glower at Matsukawa before snatching the pizza from him and chomped down on it.

 

“That’s disgusting, Mattsun,” Oikawa said with a muffled voice. “And I can’t believe you guys just left me there, and then don’t even bother to give me a call and tell me where have you guys headed to,” he swallowed hard. “Not even a text! I had to call you guys! Like, what if I didn’t have my phone with me- or- or- my phone died, or- or-” his hand flew up in odd, inflated gestures as he struggled to find words. He took another bite. “You guys were just irresponsible friends for ditching me there! With that old fart to top it off!”

 

“So, what happened?” Iwaizumi inquired, swallowing the last bite of his garlic bread. Not being the least mind of Oikawa’s ranting.

 

Oikawa huffed in vexation. “I don’t wanna talk about it.”

 

“Oh no, you are not doing that now,” Iwaizumi warned. “I know for a fact that if you don’t spit this out right now, eventually it’ll be me, and _only me_ , who has to deal with your never-ending whining and trivial complaints. So do it now so that I don’t have to go through that shit alone later.”

 

A radiant beam crawled itself over Oikawa’s lips as he took another bite of his pizza, his eyes flickering and twinkling with cute tiny little stars as he radiated all sense of happiness - mingling with conspicuous satire - at the other teen. “Wow, sometimes I wonder how did I ever got myself a best friend so wonderfully caring and compassionate, really, I’m _so_ freaking blessed, Iwa-chan!”

 

“As much as I’m used to it, I don’t really enjoy it when you guys blast your bromance around me full on.”

 

“Spill.” Iwaizumi demanded calmly without sparing a glance at Oikawa, now reaching for a slice of pizza as well.

 

Oikawa averted his gaze for the most part, munching grouchily and grumbling under his breath, before huffing heavily for a second time. “All in all, that old fart’s an asshole!”

 

“Really? I like him, though,” Matsukawa responded lightly, which got a snarl in return from Oikawa.

 

“Did you know what that old geezer said to me? He said I- _I_ like Tobio-chan, I mean, _Tobio-chan!_ That’s like- that’s like telling people I fucked a unicorn and expect others to believe it! That’s blasphemy, blasphemy I tell you!” Oikawa carped on angrily as he took gigantic bites from his slice of pizza as he went on. He huffed yet for the third time, rolling his eyes. “Tobio-chan! Like seriously, _Tobio-chan!_ Can you believe him!?”

 

Iwaizumi wasn’t sure if he was listening right. He turned to Matsukawa, blinking slowly as the other did the same. Quirking up his eyebrows and shoulders as if to confirm that Matsukawa was hearing the same thing, the other shrugged with in a bored caliber.

 

“You don’t like Kageyama.” Iwaizumi responded. He wasn’t certain if he should state it as a query or instead just a proclamation, so he just blankly said it.

 

“Yeah! Thanks for acknowledging it! Glad someone’s on the page with me or else that old shit is gonna drive me crazy with his accusation.” Oikawa continued with wrath, now stuffing a bigger bite of pizza in his mouth, clearly much more than he could handle, causing him to look like a chipmunk. “And what was that? ‘I’m not giving him to you’!? Like I want him!”

 

Silently, Matsukawa shared a look with Iwaizumi, his eyes softening in mock pity. “This is sad to look at.”

 

Iwaizumi cleared his throat, sitting straight up as he continued to peer at Oikawa who was thoroughly attempting to shove the entire slice of pizza into his mouth as he chomped them past his teeth without swallowing. Iwaizumi reached out and yanked the poor pizza getting savagely devoured. “Okay, stop, you’re not in a freaking marathon right now.”

 

Oikawa pouted, it was difficult to with his mouth packed with abortively chewed pizza. And after he swallowed properly, he proceeded to eat it with a relaxed pace.

 

“So, what else did he tell you?” Iwaizumi continued.

 

They had already lost count of how many times Oikawa huffed upon hearing anything related to the couple.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Did they have sex?” Matsukawa asked bluntly, maybe too bluntly with the way the waitress spared their table an embarrassed glance before walking away as if she heard nothing. Iwaizumi noted to slap him on the head.

 

“Oh, nah,” Oikawa took a gulp of the coke that was probably either Matsukawa’s or Iwaizumi’s, he didn’t care, it was in the middle of the table. “They were just having dinner.”

 

“And when…Takaro-san? Was it? Doesn’t matter, when he told you that…” Iwaizumi drawled on, as though touching a very sensitive topic with a kid who doesn’t understand much therefore he needed to approach headily in hopes of protecting the kid’s integrity. “You…felt…?”

 

Oikawa perked an eyebrow, then narrowed those prepossessing bronze orbs at Iwaizumi suspiciously. “Felt…?”

 

“For people in your league to understand that, it means ‘how did you feel when Takahiro told you that’,” Matsukawa explained plainly. He then turned to Iwaizumi. “‘Takahiro’, Iwaizumi, his name is Takahiro, I remember cause I’m team Takahiro.”

 

That obviously earned the smart Matsukawa a swat at his head, again. (“Still team Takahiro.”)

 

“What did I feel?” _What…did I feel? Of course I felt…relieved. Very relieved._  Without actualizing that part of his conscience, he blurted. “Because I’m his senpai, that’s why. I’m sure you felt the same, right, Iwa-chan?”

 

“I’m guessing you said ‘relieved’ in your head, so I’m just gonna continue,” Iwaizumi deadpanned. “We are no longer his senpais, for starters-”

 

Oikawa interrupted casually. “Well, yeah, I mean, we’re not anymore but we _were_ his senpais. And weren't you always bickering about how we should care for our kouhais?”

 

“Secondly,” Iwaizumi ignored. “Let’s go with that case for a bit, if this was Kunimi we’re talking about, will you be that worried?”

 

“I’m pretty sure that kid has fucked plenty guys already, or- got fucked by plenty guys, so I’m not worried about him, he’s a smart boy. In fact, I’m more worried about the guys that involve with him that way.”

 

 _“Thirdly,”_ Iwaizumi enunciated. “That’s his boyfriend, why are you so obse- so worried about Kageyama doing whatever with his boyfriend?”

 

“Here, thought you might be busy to even pick up a slice,” Matsukawa who was still leisurely enjoying his pizza handed Iwaizumi (who had finished his while interrogating Oikawa) a slice, who then accepted it with a thanks.

 

They both stared blithely- maybe just Matsukawa, while Iwaizumi peered intently. Both pair of eyes locked in on the setter.

 

Oikawa blinked, before screwing his face up. “Iwa-chan! He’s a minor! Minors aren’t supposed to do _that_! That old shit _can’t_ do that! I’m basically doing that old man a favor to keep him away from prison for crying out loud!”

 

There was something so majestically beautiful about the way the other two’s face deflated into complete bored, stony look in an instant right after those words came out of the great Oikawa Tooru.

 

“Should I bleep out the age you lost your virginity?” Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow though his voice flat as Oikawa's attempt to ever stop being an annoying ass.

 

“Yeah, I don’t even need to be your childhood friend to know for sure you lost it way before high school.”

 

“Not. The point.” Oikawa defended.

 

A defeated sigh was heard from Iwaizumi as he shook his head. Not really sure what to do of this situation himself either.

 

“Whatever, I don’t know how freaking long you’ll take next, but eventually you’ll get out of your dumbness phase.” Iwaizumi concluded. “Let’s hope that day doesn’t come twenty years later.” Which got a snort out of the Matsukawa and a very confused look from Oikawa who decided he doesn't bother to know more.

 

The boys finished up later in a bit, shared a little chit-chat before they split the bills and left the pizza place. The three of them had parted their ways after they reached a junction. Bidding goodbyes were done and soon, Oikawa was walking on the lonely street, dragging his feet across the asphalt surface idly as he headed towards his house’s direction in the quiet neighborhood.

 

He kicked his feet at nothing. _I don’t even know what they were all getting at._   He stared up at the sky in hopes to find stars before figuring this notion was beyond cheesy and stopped, decided to ogle at the pavement instead. _Me? Liking Tobio-chan. Yeah, like that’s gonna happen. It’s because I’m curious at first, and then shit happens, and now I’m kinda spending time with him-_

 

His sweet long train of thoughts skidded to an abrupt halt as he himself became frozen in his spot as well. He shot his head up, eyes gleamed and shone as if he’d just solved some kind of world mystery. _He’s jealous! Oh my g- he’s jealous! That old man is jealous! So that’s why! Ughh, now everything makes sense, Iwa-chan was trying to tell me too! I can’t believe I didn’t notice it!_

 

Shoving his hands in his pockets as he continued his night stroll, Oikawa rounded a corner as he recalled the words Takahiro had said to him, further proving his absolute theory. _‘Why do you concern yourself so much with Tobio’_ , _‘you like him’_ , and one floated to the forefront of his recollection: _‘I’m not giving him to you’_ along with his contemptuous face shoved up in Oikawa's mind, which earned the night a snarl of abhorrence.

 

Oikawa stomped his feet against the concrete in the otherwise silent night, eyes twitching vaguely in mild aggravation as he spat. “He’s not even yours to give!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kunimi is not a slut. Oikawa was probably joking.


	10. Chapter 10

“Thanks for the hard work!” The voice came from far back, chiming along with the buzz of mundane chatters, unsynchronized laughter, the faint whistling of coffee machine if one paid enough attention.

 

A little while ago, the sight couldn’t have been described with a more suitable adjective than ‘chaotic’. What with the way a table of people were huddling around trying to take a group picture only to fail and try several times again, and the way one scrawny old lady was trying get to bathroom leisurely despite others rushing around for whatever ridiculous reason, not to mention the kids that were fighting over who gets the last piece of chicken nugget(which ended with the dad eating it and those two kids crying their lungs out, and the mother ordered another plate, the father had no regrets).

 

The waitresses had been bustling around, taking orders, attending to customers and bringing their orders while apologizing for the long wait. When they occasionally got time to rest, they had complained about the abrupt burst of customers through the door after a little past six. The cashier had been collected despite the commotion of a couple bickering that he had given them the wrong change, only to have the problem solved eventually finding out the mistake of miscalculation upon the customer.

 

It was weekend after all, the coffee shop usually buzzed of countless people so it wasn’t anything bizarre. The only thing that caught everyone off guard was the sudden increase of customers when lately there had been scarcely more than five tables at a time. Maki, of course was delighted beyond her wits regarding the rise of sales in one night, it felt a once in blue moon occasion, she noted, albeit the other workers were dreading over every single second of it.

 

‘The busiest day in the shop’ would have been a slight overstatement. But it had been undeniably immensely busy given how Oikawa should have ended his shift around eight yet he was still seen around the cozy looking shop around nine; he concluded sudden explosion of customers at a time was forbidden at the shop.

 

Oikawa wheeled around at the door frame, grip loose on the handle. He pouted indignantly. “You better be, Maki-chan! Cause I _did_ work hard.”

 

His fingers slipped off the metal door handle and so did his figure out the door. The wooden material inched shut rather sedately with a soft thump.

 

Standing beyond the door that confined of dull fuzz, the air was tingling with subtle coldness yet it was somewhat temperate. Oikawa didn’t bother to look at the sky as he knew for sure there wouldn’t be anything other than a veil of an inky cloth engulfing the whole town.

 

Now that he had worked an extra hour of shift; most probably without an overtime pay, he was more than willing to head home, enjoy a nice shower, have a filling dinner, and bury himself in the cocoon of his duvet while he drown himself in slumber.

 

 _And of course there’s no way that’s gonna happen._ Oikawa deadpanned mentally. Really, was there any other possibility that he could’ve stated that in a way that indicated that he was alive? No, the answer was a big fat no from Oikawa.

 

He shuffled down the busy street, figures slithering past his field of vision while jovially hubbub among stores slipped away behind him. And right beside him, sauntering at the selfsame pace as him, whistling rather blithely, the figure made no form of utterance, nor did it make an attempt to stop acting as if he and Oikawa were friends.

 

Oikawa could turn a blind eye to said figure, keep walking with his lips sewed shut until he was home and leave the bastard out of his door way. But as far as he knew, this person could potentially follow him into his abode and proceed to resume pestering him wordlessly around until Oikawa acknowledge his unwanted presence.

 

So, giving a strained smile – though without realization it had failed to take form in reality – Oikawa greeted that person.

 

“What a wonderful night it is, huh?” Oikawa commented lightly. “Takahiro-san.”

 

Takahiro beamed, as if silently telling Oikawa ‘you’ve finally acknowledge my existence’ though his charming grin. “Yes, yes it is.”

 

And they continued to walk, in silence. Oikawa was dreading over what the hell did the man want from him while Takahiro was humming quite buoyantly a western old tune from the era of too-damn-long-ago according to Oikawa.

 

“I wonder what a grown ass man is following a high school student around for.” The question came out not after three blocks away.

 

The radiant curve upon Takahiro’s lips didn’t dissipate at all, which was just adding to the scale of agitation that Takahiro brings to Oikawa. “I wonder indeed.”

 

“Maybe I should call the cops.”

 

Takahiro hummed and needless of looking at his annoying face, Oikawa could _feel_  Takahiro's blissful grin, physically, and he loathed it. “Yeah, maybe you should.”

 

How can anyone plausibly blame Oikawa for popping numerous veins in his face from excessive degree of exasperation. He allowed himself the liberty of asking one last stupid question before finally deciding to bite Takahiro out for what he was doing.

 

“I wonder what Tobio-chan is doing.”

 

“You wonder indeed.”

 

That took the cake, Oikawa was no longer in the mood for play pretend friendliness with someone he literally cannot, humanly possible, hate more. Ceasing his indiscernibly hurried footsteps so that Takahiro did too, once the blond man acted exactly as Oikawa presumed and turned around to stare at him, Oikawa snapped.

 

“What do you want, Takahiro-san? In case you don’t know, you’re acting really creepy now,” Oikawa growled. He wondered what was it about Takahiro that always got to him. That made him took the alternative of hauling his usual pseudo sunny attitude and pelting it far into the pacific ocean. “Look, it has been a long day, I went to volleyball practice today, it was a crazy regime, crazy tiring, and then, even though it was weekend, I had to rush to my part time right after because there’s a monster there that will chew my brains out if I’m late, ever again, and _then_ , customers started bursting through the door and I had to stay back an hour, and _now_ , I’m finally free and wanting to rest, but you’re here! Which is the literal worst case scenario imaginable because I hate you. So will you do me a favor as a responsible grownup and leave me alone?”

 

After his heartfelt lengthy reasoning, Takahiro nodded as though he could sympathize with Oikawa, _could_ , because he clearly didn’t owing to the still sparkling grin across his sharp features. “Tooru-kun, how bout I treat you to a nice dinner down the block.”

 

The look on Oikawa’s face after he heard proposal was the utter epitome of unimpressed suspicion. He raised an eyebrow so high it was a wonder how it didn’t just detached itself from his face and flew into the night, _at least it’d be able to be free from this old man_ , Oikawa noted. “And why the hell would I agree to that?”

 

“Aww~ can’t you accompany me?”

 

“Old man, I’ve said it, and I will say it again, I hate you, for whatever reason imaginable,” Oikawa answered with a cracking smile. “So _no_ , go find Tobio-chan to accompany you.”

 

Oikawa swiftly brought his feet alive again, and continued to trudge down the street that never seemed to die down to tranquility. He passed Takahiro but once again, the insufferable old man somehow managed to get his way and stopped him.

 

“I’ll share some stories with you.” Takahiro bargained, a mysterious smirk grazing his lips.

 

Giving a skeptical look as he shifted merely a little towards Takahiro, Oikawa didn’t even get to answer before the tall man spoke again.

 

“In exchange,” Takahiro tilted his head, raised an arm and jutted his index finger right at Oikawa. “ _You_ have to accompany me to dinner.”

 

“Takahiro-san, if you’re hitting on me, then you should stop, it’s beyond disgusting.”

 

Takahiro emitted a chuckle of mirth. “Oh you’re always so interesting to talk to, Tooru-kun. But don’t worry, you’re not my type. My type’s more…blue-eyed, black hair, ridiculously simple-minded, milky but slightly tan skin, ah!” He lit up, punching the bottom of his fist feather lightly onto the other palm. “Just like Tobio!”

 

_He always exceeds my expectation of him in annoying the shit out of me._

 

“I don’t want to,” Oikawa answered impassively with adamant resolve.

 

“Why not?” Takahiro sloped his head vaguely. “And I’m liking you better now since you’re not acting anymore, like when we first met.”

 

Something knocked itself against Oikawa’s head as he raised an eyebrow. “You thought I was acting friendly when we first met?”

 

“I _knew_ you were acting, I never said you were acting friendly though, you did.” Takahiro responded yet again with an amiable grin. _Instead of friendly, he was more…baleful._ Takahiro couldn't help but ponder, very amused.

 

Scrunching his brows in a tight knot, Oikawa found himself rather unpleasantly surprised that someone saw through his façade the time they first met. “How?”

 

“Who knows, maybe I’m just exceptionally perceptive.” Takahiro gave a light-hearted shrug. “So, dinner?”

 

“No.”

 

“Why not?”

 

Oikawa groaned hard and loud, in full-fledge vexation. “Why do I have to!? Seriously, what have I done to deserve this!? I don’t want to spend any of my precious time with you, you old fart.”

 

“That hurts~ Tooru-kun,” Takahiro said, though still smiling from ear to ear. One of the differences that differentiate him from Oikawa was probably that he doesn’t feign emotion, appearance-wise. “I’m only 23 you know? And aren’t you spending time with me already?”

 

 _If I could groan my lungs out, I so freaking would._ Oikawa dreaded mentally.

 

“So, dinner?” Takahiro continued with his gentle badgering. _This kid can’t handle his own personality_. He thought in amusement.

 

“No.”

 

“But I can tell you interesting stuff about your crush though, is that not a good deal?”

 

There was a thread within Oikawa’s brain that amount to his ability to handle his emotion, and frankly, right now, that thread was chaffing thinner and thinner with every second spent with Takahiro. “First of all, I _don’t_ like Tobio-chan, I know you’re jealous but please do keep your insecurities in your tiny box where it's located in your heart in case you actually have one, instead of brandishing it to everyone, furthermore, me. And secondly, stop acting like you know everything about Tobio-chan because that’s not what comes out of relationship worth of a few months.”

 

Takahiro smiled, though this one was bordering on the thin verge passing to a sneer, seemingly satisfied. And right then and there, for that specific moment, Oikawa heard himself.

 

_Shit, it’s like I’m the one who’s jealous. No, no, no, no, I’m not. It’s just- just- ugh who cares!_

 

“Nice talking to you, but I’m going now.” Despite the chaos in his brain, Oikawa’s response was impressively calm.

 

“If you don’t like Tobio, then let’s go for dinner.”

 

It was such a petty trap. Oikawa knew it was a pathetic trap. He knew he shouldn’t dive into the trap because he can clearly see that it was a trap. He knew Takahiro was baiting him, challenging him by making him take the alternative that proves what he claimed. And it was so incredibly childish. Exactly what a child would do to tempt another child to do something. So childish and simple-minded.

 

“Why are you doing this, old man? What do you want with me?” Oikawa asked, kinda defeated at this point as he shrugged.

 

“Well,” Takahiro started, only now walking towards Oikawa. “Tobio’s a little busy so he can’t be with me right now, and coincidentally, I saw you, so here we am.”

 

“Coincidentally? You were clearly standing outside my part time waiting for me to end my shift.” Oikawa countered before the realization walloped him hard in the head. “ _Eww_ , you’re acting like you’re into me.” He shivered visibly at the sound of it, before another don of awareness came punching him in the face. “Wait, how did you know I work there?”

 

“Oh, I met Matsukawa-kun on the way home after work, gave him a ride and asked him about it.”

 

_Despicable traitor!_

 

“So? Dinner? If you go with this old man, I’ll believe you have no feelings for Tobio.”

 

A trap that Oikawa had warned himself of. There was absolutely no way he could permit himself to jump right into the poorly made trap. A trap that he could spot in right in front of his very eyes, to boot!

 

“Fine.” He agreed eventually through gritted teeth.

 

Clasping his hands together gently, Takahiro smiled radiantly. “I’m so happy~”


	11. Chapter 11

“Be careful though, Tobio brought me here once,” Takahiro chirped as the waiter brought two bowls of ramen onto their table before walking away quietly, his demeanor reminded Oikawa of Kunimi. “He claimed he had a bad stomach ache afterwards.”

 

“And you didn’t? How unlucky.” Oikawa said cheekily as he picked up his pair of chopsticks, promptly diving himself into devouring the food before him. It had been a long day, no one can blame him, it was free food.

 

Takahiro sported another smile, which Oikawa still couldn’t fairly discern the genuineness of.

 

“Do you ever stop smiling?” Oikawa blurted out all the while crewing on the noodles.

 

“You know, Tooru-kun,” Takahiro hummed, swiftly disregarding Oikawa’s comment. He too, picked up his pair of chopsticks and started eating, though he only continued after swallowing. “Don’t you think we’re kinda alike?”

 

“What!?” Oikawa exclaimed suddenly, accidentally choking on his mouthful of food. He swiftly called for the nearest waitress, requesting a tissue.

 

Once the other waitress brought a small package over, she instantly brighten up and smiles were everywhere immediately. “Tooru-kun!”

 

Oikawa couldn’t really do anything other than blinked slowly and dumbly at the exuberant girl standing by their table right now. He could tell Takahiro was staring too.

 

“Umm…” Oikawa let the tiny response roll of his tongue. But didn’t dare to emanate another word.

 

“Oh! Right! You’re busy right now, I’m sorry for interrupting,” the girl suddenly blabbered sheepishly. “But yeah, I’m looking forward to our date next week!” She finished with a bright beam.

 

_Ah, she’s cute, so I have a date with her, huh~ Wait- what? Shit, I don’t remember her at all!_

 

“Wait!” Oikawa called out just when the girl was about to get back to work. Spinning back around, she looked quizzically at Oikawa. “About…our date,” He chose his words as carefully as picking up shattered pieces of glass, one wrong move and it’ll leave a nasty cut on his reputation. “I’m sorry I didn’t write down the date…when…is it?”

 

“Oh! I see! That’s fine,” she grinned a big one, waving her hand dismissively. “You must be busy with school and volleyball, huh? We’re about to have our final exams soon, after all.”

 

Feeling much relieved because now, all he had to do was ask Iwaizumi about this girl’s identity. Since they’re in the same school, Iwaizumi would definitely somehow know. Oikawa started memorizing this girl’s features, taking note her sunny personality as well along the way she talks.

 

“It’s next Wednesday, three o'clock by the XXX park.”

 

 _Why did I even agree to a date on a Wednesday!?_ “Okay, see you then.” Oikawa said with a sweet smile.

 

After that ordeal was over with the girl Oikawa knew nothing of retreating back to work, Oikawa turned back around only to be met with a man who has his elbow up on the table and head resting in his palm, looking bored though still smiling lightly. And a bowl emptied of noodles, now only containing thin soup at the foot of it, which really did nothing but shocked Oikawa with the speed this man ate.

 

“What a popular guy you are, Tooru-kun.” Takahiro smirked.

 

Without a second word, Oikawa hastily got back to him forsaken, growing tepid, bowl of ramen. “Yeah, yeah, what were we talking about?”

 

“About how we’re alike,” The smile on Takahiro’s face stank of amusement when Oikawa looked up from his bowl with a very cynical look. “No? Hmm, maybe it’s just me, then. I’ve always thought Tobio chose me because I resembled his type. But maybe not.”

 

This time, Oikawa at least told himself to hold on to his social etiquette by talking only after ridding his mouth of food. “What the hell are you trying to get at. If he likes you, then you’re his type, what _‘resembled’_.”

 

“You know, kinda like those movies where this girl likes this guy because he’s kinda like the real guy that she likes?”

 

“What?” Oikawa could only squint in so much bemusement.

 

“Say, don’t you wanna know how Tobio and I met?”

 

“I know already.” Oikawa said as he returned his attention back to the bowl of delicious wonder.

 

“Really?” Takahiro perked up, his expression remained calm and friendly despite his surprised tone. “Well do you know why we got together?”

 

“Do I have to know?” Oikawa paid the blond no minds as he spooned the soup and slurped on it, the peak of his chopsticks resting upon the rim of the bowl.

 

“See, just like everyone who has this sudden curiosity of what being in love and dating and all that would be like, Tobio, has too.” Takahiro could tell that he had piqued Oikawa’s interest by the way those fawn orbs were locking on one specific spot on the table as his slurping became hushed. “I know, a boy whose head is only filled with volleyball somehow having interest in love. Cute, huh?”

 

Oikawa stayed quiet, now busying himself finding the last strands of ramen at the bottom of the bowl.

 

“And then I thought ‘this is pretty interesting, I’ll have fun with kid for a bit’, since there’s no way I’ll get attached, well, also because I wanted to get laid, you know?” Takahiro said with such frivolousness that Oikawa wondered why wasn’t he punching this man right now.

 

“Can I call the cops now?” He asked indifferently. “Anyway, in the end, you got attached, you fell in love, you’re dating now, how original, thanks for sharing.”

 

“Oh no, that’s not it at all.”

 

“Yeah so ori- wait what?” Oikawa shot his head up suddenly, not sure if his head had registered those words clearly.

 

“Hold on, I’m going to go pay for this.” Takahiro responded, stood up, and left the table. Before he was even three feet away, he called out over his broad shoulder. “You can wait outside.”

 

“Wait- ughhh.”

 

Grudgingly, Oikawa obeyed and went outside. While he was waiting not so patiently for Takahiro, his head wouldn’t stop gyrating, coming up with questions after questions that he held no answers to, deciphering the meaning behind those probably meaningless words and most infuriatingly, without particular reason, he was feeling ridiculously anxious and annoyed.

 

The door to the ramen place swung open. And instantaneously, Oikawa stomped towards the tall man who had just exited from it.

 

“What do you mean by that?” The question came immediately even before Oikawa got to in front of Takahiro.

 

“By what?” Takahiro inquired nicely.

 

Grunting in thorough aggravation, Oikawa exclaimed a tad louder than necessary, his eyes wide and desperate and confused and tremendously irked. “ _That_! That! What does that mean!? You said that’s not the case! What does _that_ mean!?”

 

“Oh, It means what it means.” Takahiro shrugged and Oikawa would love it more than anything if a giant centipede could erupt from the ground below right now and swallow Takahiro whole.

 

Oikawa gave the most peculiar look he could muster, looking as though he couldn’t see the man before him distinctly as he blinked several times quickly. “I-I don’t get it!”

 

“Well, how do I say this,” Takahiro hummed thoughtfully before slowly, a lopsided grin crept up to his lips, serving as a perfectly useless embroidery to his nastily smug expression. “Because I don’t fall in love, Tooru-kun.”

 

Those words struck him hard and solid, traveling across his eardrums and registering into his brain, before his mind started fuming up, trying to walk him through what exactly was flowing out of Takahiro’s mouth. Only to have himself imagined his brain had burned itself out and was currently dying because he couldn’t think of anything and was positively rendered speechless.

 

“What the…” Oikawa mumbled. Chocolate brown eyes still large and flickering confusedly. “What? What-This is like a- a romance movie for you? You can’t fall in love for whatever bullshit reason so you just go along with everyone- What!? I don’t get it, do you love Tobio or not!?”

 

He couldn’t grasp as to why was he growing further piqued, further edging closer to the line where he’d toppled over to unforgiving rage.

 

“Tooru-kun, weren’t you listening? I _don’t_ fall in love. Doesn’t mean I _can’t_.”

 

“Then- then what- what about _him_!? What- what was the whole _‘I’m not giving him to you’_ deal!?” Oikawa yelled, arms flying around gesturing in desperation.

 

“Oh that~ well you know, I just don’t like giving people what’s mine.” Takahiro finished with a cock of his head, voice feathery as he smirked.

 

It took a while, and that was even too prolonged. The man before Oikawa was spouting bullshit and nonsense was what was made of him. Scrunching his face up the hardest he could, Oikawa threw his hands up in inexplicable emotions. Incredulousness lacing with every single word that he was about to chuck at Takahiro. “What the fuck!? What is wrong with you!? You don’t- don’t love him! But you’re dating him! And you think he’s _yours_!?”

 

Resting both hand on Oikawa’s shoulders, Takahiro patted him good-naturedly. “Now now, why are you getting so angry?”

 

“Then why are you still with him!?” Oikawa shifted so those arms would fall from his shoulders, ignoring Takahiro’s interruption to his interrogation.

 

“Oh, no particular reason actually, he just wouldn’t leave. But I don’t mind.”

 

The words were almost too piercing to the ears, too loud, too harsh, too wrath-inducing. And that was it. That was all Oikawa could ever take. With all nonsense that Takahiro had thrown at him and unforeseen mindless event that had yet to come from him, this was it. The way the blond man shuffled his shoulders lightly as if they had been talking about trivial matter such as dinner, the way the absentminded smile was smothered across those infuriating features, the way those teal orbs were blinking with no form of guilt or sorriness, the way he thought he was going to head on home nice and warm after those despicable words rolled off his tongue, was exactly why a second later, both worlds zoomed quiet, noises sucked out of the universe as it stood in deafening silence.

 

One second to the clock. Oikawa’s arm raised, fingers connected into a relentless clench. Nails digging violently into his palm, he gritted his teeth, bronze orbs flashed. Those knuckles turning white as they came in furious contact with the brilliant bone structure that was Takahiro’s cheekbone, lining a little to his eye.

 

Two second to clock, in this world that was figmentally noiseless, the punch had been inaudible, the fall of a man onto the pavement had been hushed, the grating breathing of Oikawa was silent as the infinite ocean of wrath and unforgiveness washed over him.

 

Oikawa breathed hard, it was ragged and uneven. Dull noises came back, footsteps, laughter, everything. Takahiro was on the ground, soothing the area between his eye and cheekbone softly with the pads his fingers. Oikawa’s eyes burned, glinting with malice as he glowered at the man below him. With the most glacial voice he had ever sported in his life, he spat.

 

“If you have no feelings for him, stay the fuck away from him.”


	12. Chapter 12

There was a soft knock on the door.

 

Kageyama had missed it the first time it thudded. He had been busying himself cleaning up after dinner; his mother got off work unsuspectingly early today and had managed to get home to prepare dinner just in time. She was rarely home before eleven at night every day, always working overtime, always getting called to the office to help out, it almost appeared to Kageyama that his mother had barely rested since forever.

 

Moments later, the knock came again.

 

This time, it was caught distinctly by Kageyama after he had set down the cutleries and plates in the sink. Walking over and glancing at the front door suspiciously as he poked his head into the hallway, he called out to his mother who could be heard bolting around upstairs from one room to the other. Even though the wall clock currently read of a little past eleven, apparently she was still heading back to the office. Kageyama couldn’t do much but thought of his mother’s workaholic caliber with disapprobation.

 

“Mom!” He called as he stood by the living room doorway, looking somewhere around the flight of stairs. “I think your colleague is here!”

 

“What? Why would she be here?” His mother yelled back from the upper floor handrail. “I told her I’m driving there myself!”

 

Kageyama didn’t even know there was an alternative other than frowning. So he yielded in to the universe’s coaxing. Scrunching his delicate features up, he responded in ridiculousness. “Why would you do that? It’s already so late! Let her- better yet, him- wait no, that’s worst- let her drive you! It’s dangerous.”

 

His mother emerged soon after at the prism of the staircase, her slender figure peeked into Kageyama’s vision. Scrambling down the stairs, her footsteps padded against the wooden panel lightly. Once she reached the foot of it, she went over and rested a hand atop of Kageyama’s head, ruffling his jet black locks affectionately. “You’re so cute when you’re being sweet.”

 

Her dainty fingers slid past those soft locks and swiftly left them in cutely disheveled tendrils. She rushed to the door, hastily swinging it open and what greeted her and a pair of similar blue eyes behind her was not exactly close to what they had anticipated.

 

A man stood beyond the door, flashing a great smile once he was met with two pairs of very confused and worried looks. He stood there, smiling gleefully, lips curved upwards in the most appealing way, teal orbs twinkling fondly with a patch of black around the corner bridging to his cheekbone. What a sight to be rewarded with around eleven in the night, during a weekend, if one had been dreading over the never-ending boredom that their lives contributed.

 

“Takahiro!” It was Kageyama’s mother who reacted first, her eyes comically large. “What happened!? Come in! I’ll go get some eyes.”

 

That said, she scuttled away as fast as a cheetah, disappearing into the kitchen within seconds.

 

Eyebrows rose with every sense of warm-hearted amusement, Takahiro emitted a small chuckle, only to cease his notion promptly after. The prickling sting around the moderate blotch of ebony on his face ignited sensitively with every little movement of his facial muscle. Wincing a little under his breath, Takahiro was just about to walk into the Kageyamas threshold, before anxious thumps against the floor were heard dashed right ahead of him and sure enough, Kageyama was up at him the next splitting second, blocking the entrance way. Takahiro immediately wondered jokingly if super speed was this family’s heirloom.

 

“Are you okay?” Kageyama peered intently with his brows knitted, distress veiling entirely over his face.

 

“I’m not sure,” Takahiro’s tone was unbelievably light-hearted. “Do I look okay?”

 

Kageyama frowned vaguely to the flippant response he got in return. Sneaking out an arm, he held Takahiro’s hand and guided him in. The blond man had smiled a small one to the attentive gesture, it wasn’t everyday Kageyama took the liberty of initiating affection. Actually, if Takahiro remembered correctly, Kageyama had never initiated any form of physical contact. Feeling pleasantly odd, Takahiro followed in tow, his arm extended to his back until he felt the cold metal bar. Gingerly wrapping warm fingers around it, he shut the door behind him with a clunk evoked from the growing rusty latch.

 

Takahiro didn’t bring himself to speak, and neither did Kageyama. He just wordlessly trailed after the smaller teen until Kageyama lead him into the living room.

 

“Does it hurt?” Kageyama asked once they got there.

 

Honestly, Kageyama was glad his mother was around. He was prone to get hurt scaling from itsy bitsy scratch to ugly rash or nasty cut, but he was never one who held familiarity with being on the care-taker end. Even if it was just a black eye, he probably wouldn’t have thought of something as simple as getting ice and would most likely end up being the one panicking as he tried to come up with ways on a distraught blank mind. Which generally, wasn’t the best solution if bestowed upon such situation.

 

Kageyama swiveled around before they reached the couch. He tip-toed and leaned closer to Takahiro to get a better look at the not so fatal injury that a certain someone had caused, before falling back onto his heels.

 

“Not really.” Takahiro shrugged with a plain smile.

 

Poking out a finger, with an unforgivably relentlessly jab to the area around Takahiro’s cheekbone, Kageyama managed to elicit a hiss of surprise accompanied by evident pain from the tall man. Frankly, he couldn’t help but felt somewhat proud on the trifling accomplishment (though he didn’t let it show).

 

“I see.” Kageyama said, his expression clearly unimpressed.

 

“Tobio,” his mother emerged from the kitchen right after, a bag of ice in her hand. She darted quickly over to them. “Put this on him for like fifteen to twenty minutes.” She turned to Takahiro. “Do it every an hour even after you get home, you hear me, Takahiro?” She gave the ice to Kageyama, before gifting Takahiro a once over with a contemplative look. “And why are you always in a suit, you look so much older in it. Lose it the next time you come by.”

 

Takahiro gave an obedient nod before Kageyama’s mother shot him a loving smile and bolted out of the room. Moments later the duo could hear the notion of the door clunk open and slammed shut and soon, the only noise residing in this particular dwelling was the comfortable silence floating among Kageyama and Takahiro.

 

“Busy as always, huh?” Takahiro hummed.

 

“Yep.” Kageyama answered, eyeballing the bag of ice which was already dripping onto his palm, wetting them through the transparent bag. He grabbed onto Takahiro again. “Come here, let me put this on you.”

 

Takahiro almost laughed as he was pulled into the cozily soft cushion. “It’s so nice that you’re taking care of me, Tobio, but my arms aren’t hurt.”

 

“Just shut up and let me do it.”

 

Both figures flumped heavily onto the couch, sinking it in respective dents as they rested all their weight on it.

 

Kageyama held onto Takahiro’s face and turned it towards him, he positioned the bag hovering cautiously over Takahiro’s injury. “I’m going to put it on you now.”

 

Takahiro let off a rich bundle of laughter, his pitch smooth and pleasant to the ears. “I’m not gonna die after putting it on, you know?”

 

“I was giving you a head start.” Grumbling in annoyance, and while Takahiro was still extracting infuriating laughter from his lungs, Kageyama cold-bloodedly shoved the ice in the laughing face, causing Takahiro to yelp in pain, laughter dying pitifully in his throat. “How did you get it?”

 

The chilling sensation provided by the ice bag erupted a shudder of relief from Takahiro, he was nearly too content with the treatment to the point he almost didn’t hear Kageyama. The bag adhered to black spot, blocking his eye, causing him difficulty in blinking so he briskly settled with blinking only the eye that wasn’t under the mercy of four knuckles smashed hard against it half an hour ago.

 

“Hmm? Oh, ran into a pole.”

 

Kageyama raised an eyebrow, then squinted mildly. “I can’t believe someone as diligent as you ran into a pole, what were you doing?”

 

“Thinking about you,” Takahiro flirted playfully despite the rather unpleasant sight of him having a bag of slowly melting ice taking up one part of his face, with his head tilted slightly backwards and all that.

 

“Are you saying that I bring bad luck?” Kageyama joked impassively, before his face and tone switched moderately serious. “Did someone hit you?”

 

To say that Takahiro was surprised would be putting it mildly. For someone who’s not so sharp in many, many situations except for volleyball, Kageyama was oddly perceptive in certain unnamely stuff, Takahiro noted in astonishment.

 

“What would you do if I said yes?” His voice remained carefree despite all.

 

Kageyama didn’t show much emotion as he nudged lightly for Takahiro to lie back to the couch which the man obligated quietly. “What happened?”

 

Takahiro smiled. “It was young love~”

 

Sporting a questionable look, Kageyama screwed his eyebrow together and tilted his head slightly. The look made Takahiro chuckled softly, secretly marveling on how adorable that had appeared.

 

“Did you hit on someone else’s girlfriend?” Kageyama asked seriously.

 

Takahiro hummed thoughtfully, blinking his one color-free eye slowly as he stared at the roof. “Not exactly, but almost.”

 

He spared a short glance at the blue eyed teen and wondered right after if there was a better way to describe Kageyama’s face other than ‘immense unimpressed-ness’.

 

“He makes me actually consider falling in love is nice.” Takahiro sighed and snuggled further into the couch, eyes fluttering shut in comfort.

 

In that exact second, when the words had formed themselves and became a part of reality, followed by traveling sneakily through Kageyama’s conscience, then settling there cozily. Kageyama stopped whatever he was doing and let his hand fall, peeling the ice bag along with him.

 

Losing the sentiment of a freezing object pressed against his swelling part, soothing the sting and soreness, Takahiro didn’t whine, didn’t complain, didn’t groan or emit any form of noises. He merely stared blankly at Kageyama.

 

Putting the bag on the coffee table perched in front of the couch, Kageyama wiped his palm that was completely wet and glacial (how he managed to deal with that freezing sensation against palm, he had no idea) on his sweatpants, before both hands were extended and next thing Takahiro knew, or rather, felt, was those set of fingers – cold and warm each – had come to lightly brush past his cheeks, then fully cupping them.

 

Kageyama lifted one of his legs, bent and rested it on the couch so that he was facing Takahiro entirely. His expression was so incredibly serious that Takahiro couldn’t help but deemed it funnily cute. “It is.”

 

“Aww~ I never knew felt this way about me, Tobio,” Takahiro joked playfully, his face a perfect comedic overwhelm.

 

“I’m serious,” Kageyama reproached, his navy blue eyes locked in and went his customary determined route. “You have to stop thinking that way. Not all love ends in disaster, and you can’t just decide your own future like that just because of all the love in your past never lasted. You, never able to fall in love and stay in love, is not possible. You just haven’t met the right person yet. There is literally no way that in this world, no one will love you just the way you do with them. Do you understand? Because everyone, everyone deserves love, and you of all people deserve it the most.”

 

Kageyama wasn't a love expert, and he knew he wasn't. But somehow he just _need_ to put this out there.

 

All Takahiro could do was give a bland smile, his usual cheerful aura magically dissipated into thin air as the corner of his lips tugged themselves on each ends, transforming into an empty curve. One that broke something in Kageyama when he saw it. “But Tobio, one did loved me back just as much.”

 

“Well- that- that’s just coincident! Bad coincident!” The fact that Kageyama had to be reminded of such unfortunate, furthermore having Takahiro himself recalling it to him, Kageyama’s heart clenched tightly and it felt sour, it stung and Kageyama hated it. He felt useless for having seen Takahiro shredding into vulnerability yet he could do nothing. “You can’t just go on and determine that for the rest of your life!”

 

“A coincident that happened way too many times, Tobio.”

 

“No!” Kageyama shouldn’t raise his voice, he knew he shouldn’t, he didn’t have the right to and he knew that as well, but he was getting desperate, getting anxious, getting mad that he couldn’t change Takahiro’s mindset. “The others don’t count. Those people hurt you so they don’t count!”

 

“But I loved hard.” The words so sharp and sudden, so filled with emotions yet so cold, so overwhelming yet so empty, so comforting yet so heart-breaking. “Do you see, Tobio? It doesn’t matter if they cheated or left me or whatever, it doesn’t matter if one did loved back just as much but still is gone. None of that matter, what matters is that I loved really hard. I loved so deep that it’s impossible to go through it one more time.”

 

Each and every syllables impaled right through Kageyama’s heart, the words stung against his eardrums, he was immobile to his helplessness, _Takahiro’s_ helplessness. He was standing right in the confine of safety while he watched the outside burned and shattered into debris. He felt tears burning in his eyes, felt them pooling around the corners of his royal blue eyes. He felt them veiling over his vision and for a moment it blurred everything out. He felt pain, though not _his_ pain.

 

“One more chance,” Kageyama muttered weakly, blinking away form of dew in his eyes. “Give it one more chance. I know it’s not gonna end the same, there will be someone. This time, I know.”

 

Takahiro gave a sad smile. His lips quivering just a tad, almost hard to discern but Kageyama spot it. It was so extremely uncharacteristic that Kageyama could only imagine how nasty the cut was over his heart, how deep the scar was, how much Takahiro was bleeding on the inside all this time.

 

With a whisper just as weak as Kageyama’s, Takahiro let his head fall, his messy blond lock which was always slicked back falling over his forehead even more so now than before. “I don’t want to.”

 

Kageyama let his hands fall as well, discarding from Takahiro’s warm cheeks. “Please.” He whispered, slowly wrapping his arms around Takahiro’s neck, enveloping him into a feeble, yet warm hug.

 

Laughing with no exertion whatsoever, shaking his head slightly with little to no effort in the crook of Kageyama’s neck. He only spoke again after what seemed like an eternity. “Are you a hundred percent sure that it’ll be fine this time?”

 

“Yes!” Kageyama replied so over eagerly, tightening his hug unconsciously. His heart quickening in hope that Takahiro was yielding in. His tears stopped pooling around the corners of his eyes.

 

“Well then,” Takahiro said so softly that it could pass as a whisper. He swiftly snaked his arms over Kageyama’s waist, bringing him closer into the already tight hug. “I’m falling in love with Tobio, cause he’s the best after all.”

 

“I’m serious!” Kageyama exclaimed, a little light hearted smile hinting off his lips. Funny how minutes ago he was almost tearing up. “Please take this seriously.”

 

“Eh? But Im serious. Oh dear, so you don’t love me?” Takahiro sighed with a certain lightness and snuggled into the hug further, burying his face completely.

 

Pushing the blond man slightly by the shoulders, Kageyama stared at him and gave a deadpan look. “You’re just saying that to win this. You and I both know there’s no way you’ll fall in love with a brat like me.”

 

“What? Who told you that?” Takahiro asked as if someone had just insulted his mother.

 

“Stop playing, I’m serious.”

 

“Aww, do you not love me?”

 

Kageyama shot him another flat but definitely reprimanding look.

 

“I’m sad, Tobio,” Takahiro sighed again and shrugged. “Well, another love going down the drain then.”

 

“You and I aren’t really dating in the first place!”

 

Takahiro gasped exaggeratedly as he went goggle-eyed at Kageyama. “Have you been treating me as your boy toy? So cruel!”

 

This time, instead of countering anything Takahiro said, Kageyama gave a sheer pout. “You’re the one who agreed to helping me _experience_ a love life since I don’t have one.”

 

To that, Takahiro perked up. “Speaking of which, why don’t you just fall in love with someone and have a real love life.”

 

“Well, I don’t think it’s as easy as straight people have it.” Kageyama answered with slope of his head.

 

“Why not?” Takahiro mimicked the smaller teen’s action, earning him a slap on the shoulder.

 

“Not everybody’s gay, you know?”

 

“Oh I see~ you’re not even gonna give it a chance and just decided a fake boyfriend would be fine, huh?” Takahiro hummed with a lopsided grin.

 

Kageyama scowled just mildly, then gave his eyes a big roll. “I will fall in love when I fall in love, I can’t force things to happen.”

 

“Well, I don’t wanna force things either.” Takahiro gave a warm yet somewhat mysterious smile.

 

“Hey! That’s different! I’m letting it happen eventually. You, are avoiding it at all cost!”

 

Skillfully pretending to not hear that, Takahiro switched the focus back to something else. “But don’t you think someone about your age is more suitable? I mean, to get a love life experience.”

 

Frowning even more now, Kageyama pierced his lips into a thin line. “I didn’t think that much about it, you were really nice so I just thought you’ll be fine and I was surprised when you agreed. Even more so when the first thing you said right after was that you will definitely not have sex with me.”

 

“Well, you’re not really my type, after all.” Despite his words, Takahiro was casting a very fond smile at Kageyama.

 

“Then what _is_ your type?” Kageyama asked curiously.

 

“What is _your_ type?”

 

“I asked you first.”

 

“Guess we’ll both never find that out about each other.” Takahiro shrugged with a lazy smile.

 

Kageyama cluck his tongue in irk, somehow he was forgetting something...but he just couldn’t quite put a finger on it. So briskly brushing it off, he returned his attention back to the question. “My type’s…kinda…hmm…actually, _you’re_ my type.”

 

“Wow, Tobio, you’re persistent even though I just rejected you.”

 

“But not you.” Kageyama promptly added, seemingly smug about it. “I care a lot about you, Takahiro-san, but it’s not love.”

 

Nodding slowly with consideration, Takahiro smirked. “Say, maybe I resembled the one you like? That’s why you chose me in the first place?”

 

This was the first Kageyama had heard of it, he blinked dumbly at Takahiro while pondered a little on it. “Who?”

 

“Who do you think that I’m alike with?”

 

Within split seconds, quietude found its way to intrude the duo, taking up the biggest space and making itself noticed considerably. It took a moment, then once that was over, slowly, agonizingly heavily, a prominent blush crept their way sneakily up to enfold Kageyama’s cheeks. Ducking his head involuntarily, He mumbed. “No one.”

 

Kageyama was still busy trying fight the warmth he himself was conscious of o his cheeks, before as if a switch went off in his head and he shot his head instantly, glaring firmly at Takahiro. “Hey! I can’t believe you distract me! Don’t change the topic!”

 

“What topic?” Takahiro inquired blankly, though the same small smile still hanging slackly on his lips.

 

Kageyama allowed his lips to be sealed tight. His expression held calm as he merely gave a long stare at Takahiro.

 

Sighing inevitably under the perennial eyeballing, the blond man finally gave in, his voice small and frail again. “What if this time it still doesn’t last? Still doesn’t work? What if I pour my heart out for that specific someone and it still go down the drain?”

 

Kageyama's expression soften as a dejected look smothered over it, but determination flashed across almost immediately. “There’s no way that’s gonna happen.”

 

Watching intently as Kageyama kept his brow in a knot and lips tight in thin thread, Takahiro reached out an arm and brushed absentmindedly at those beautiful inky locks. “You sure?”

 

There probably wasn't anyone else who could nod more vigorously than the Kageyama right now.

 

A genuinely kind smile glazed over Takahiro's sharp features, he huffed under his breath as he held Kageyama closer, nearer, until he was engulfing him in his arms. “My eyes hurt, and I even rested them on you, I think they're rotting.”

 

_Tobio..._

 

“Oh!” Kageyama jumped as he had forgotten completely about Takahiro's injury. It was a total miraculous sorcery that he could actually dismiss the black blotch right in front of his face and go on talking for so long. Picking up the bag, which unfortunately, though not surprisingly, had melted into cold water with just a few distorted shaped ice floating in the midst of the bag. Kageyama was absolutely panicking at this point. He bolted very intensely towards the kitchen, exclaiming he'll be back in a bit, leaving Takahiro blinking vacuously on the reaction he drew out of Kageyama.

 

_You have no idea how contradicting your words are._

 

Seconds later, another bag was found in the hands of the setter as he dashed out of the kitchen frantically. Jumping over to the couch, careful not to land on Takahiro, Kageyama held the ice out and set them lightly on the now swelling slightly colored cheekbone. 

 

Almost instantaneously, Takahiro was visibly relishing on the pleasantly freezing(at least to him) tingles around his face. It made Kageyama scrunched his face up, because honestly, his palm was burning to the teeth-shattering cold found in the region of his palm already.

 

“So you’ll give it one more chance?” He asked later on, very attentively.

 

Without opening his teal eyes, Takahiro slumped into the couch and he breathed, his shoulder relaxed as it slacked evenly. “Yeah.”

 

That, of course undoubtedly mustered a tremendously delighted grin out of Kageyama; Takahiro was completely certain of it. There was no need to pry open his eyes a tad to catch that rare expression on the lovely teen. Plus, he figured that probably wasn't good for his heart.

 

“Oh right, let’s go on a date next Wednesday. Keep your afternoon clear. We’re going to XXX park.” The proposal came with a mischievous smirk sloping on Takahiro's prepossessing lips.

 

“Okay.” It was a heedless response.

 

“Ah~ by the way," this time, Takahiro opened one of his eye. He own fingers brushed past Kageyama's gently as he took over the ice bag. The poor hand that had been holding it for him was ice cold and numbing, Takahiro couldn't help but feel soft hearted at the wordless gesture. "How long do you intend to keep this going?”

 

“Well, you agreed to help until I really fall in love because _you lied_ that you’re aromantic when we first met, saying you don’t mind and all,” Kageyama snarled at the recollection. “But now,” his mood appeared to have flipped over in a split second, a jocund smile springing onto his face as he proclaimed happily. “We’ll end this once one of us falls in love.”

 

“Think about if we both never fall in love with anyone though,” Takahiro joked. “We’d be bind together, Tobio~”

 

“I don’t want that.” Kageyama scowled.

 

A sorrowful(though the genuineness remained unknown) flickered over the tall man's face as he whined with the most contradicting carefree voice ever. “Why?”

 

“Because I want you to fall in love, be in love and stay in love, and I know this time you will.”

 

Inching closer, Kageyama once again trailed his fingers over the man's jaw. It was an instinctive movement when Takahiro let his hand fall to his side as Kageyama did so, ice bag disconnecting with his face again.

 

Smoothly running up his hands which one was still submerged in coldness to palm Takahiro's cheeks, the sense splendidly pleasing to the touch, Kageyama leaned up and pecked the small of Takahiro’s forehead. When he pulled away, the first thing Takahiro saw was the unorthodox yet breath-taking sight of a beaming too sunnily and warmly Kageyama. He couldn't complain for whatever he had said or promised to have elicit such a response from the boy, because surely, it was worth it. Fondly, Takahiro returned the smile.

 

The scarce curve of his thin lips on the jet black haired teen was...one dazzling and great. One that never failed to send butterflies to Takahiro's gut and drown him dizzy with a marvellously bubbly feeling in his heart. One that always declared a death race with his heart and made something beautiful bloom delightfully within him. One that got him thinking for countless times already ever since they started dating; ‘It's fine’. One that made him feel the same familiar, heart wrenching feeling deep in his soul but he will never admit it. One that got him running himself over ‘It’s happened again.’ over and over again. One that made him echo in his blood involuntarily, the five words that felt like dagger transfixing through his core every single time he was reminded of it, one like the sweet poison that taste too otherworldly astounding to be rid off forever.

 

_I love you, Kageyama Tobio._


	13. Chapter 13

The insufferable, never ending thumps against maple wood and the infuriating groans and whines like that of a dying whale from ahead was definitely, absolutely, undoubtedly the last thing Iwaizumi needed or wanted when he agreed to come by to a certain bothersome brunet’s house to work on their homework together.

 

How wrong he had been. Iwaizumi could only blame himself for actually believing in such a blatant lie, he should’ve known better as he sat from the arguably large coffee table in Oikawa’s room, on the floor, trying(key word:try) to wreck his head, solving the infernal math homework spread out infernally before his very eyes with Oikawa lying belly down on the floor across the table, kicking against the panels and letting off the diabolical noises of a punched up donkey.

 

All Iwaizumi could do was ignore and ignore and muster all the brain cells he had left to ignore. Still, it was horrendously hard when considering one was trying to use their brain while the other was doing all it took to be an execrable hindrance that deserved nothing more than a stab to their throat. Try imagine having an alien pop up in your bathroom and just stares intently at you while you’re trying to go, yeah, that was pretty much a perfect equivalent to Iwaizumi’s situation.

 

When he was finally ready to snap, he rested his pen down lightly without even bothering to put the cap back on before shooting out a leg from under the table to send a homicidal kick to the dying figure across the floor.

 

A yelp that indicated excruciating pain was elicited right after from the dead figure which somehow miraculously had been animated as soon as the kick was delivered. The wonders of a contradictory kick in deed.

 

Oikawa shot up from his previous position of a dying mermaid, scrambling around to straighten his spine in a sitting posture, those magnificent bronze orbs sparked a glint as he stared wide-eyed at Iwaizumi.

 

“That hurts, Iwa-chan!”

 

Iwaizumi gave a cringing sneer as his eyes soften mockingly. “I bet it doesn’t hurt as much as my ears and brain that have to go through your freaking annoying wails when I’m trying to finish my homework.”

 

Rubbing the spot around his rib which how unfortunately had the liberty of being in the kicking range, Oikawa pouted while grumbling lowly. “Yeah yeah, it’s all my fault.”

 

It wasn’t that the usual Oikawa would not say that, but the way he grumbled it without much of an exaggerated demeanor was what got under Iwaizumi’s skin. That’s why, as much as he really didn’t want to involve himself in Oikawa’s petty problems that never ceased to seem gargantuan for the captain, Iwaizumi groaned before allowing himself into the door confining all the tiny little things floating around that was Oikawa’s current concern.

 

He sighed in exhaustion even before he started inquiring about it, clearly aware what mental fatigue he was getting himself into. “What’s up? And _please_ , if you say ‘nothing’, I will shove this pen so far up your ass that I will be putting the cap on through your mouth.”

 

It was a pretty creepy threat given how it came out of Iwaizumi, because, frankly can anyone vouch for the certainty that he would never do that? The answer was quite clear if anyone do say so themselves.

 

Oikawa gave a sweet roll of his eyes. “I met Takahiro yesterday-”

 

Before he could even finish his sentence, a palm protruded right in his face stopped him instantly.

 

“Okay, I’ve heard enough. I’m gonna go back to my homework now,” Iwaizumi said calmly before picking up his forsaken pen and proceeding to get back to his work, not paying a second attention to the astonished male before him.

 

“Huh? I haven’t even started yet!” Oikawa blinked stupidly as the guy who was already back to calculations and angry expressions.

 

“There’s no need.”

 

“Why!?”

 

Whipping his head up, Iwaizumi deadpanned with a voice so flat it could most probably have a dent already. “The only thing you need to do is take like- I don’t know, four days to meditate and answer this question ‘why are you mad?’ and yes I would say four days because you’re really dense. Maybe make it a week or two. The rate of success is higher that way.”

 

With that said, Iwaizumi dipped his head back down to the sheets of satanic equations that had yet to be solved.

 

“What- that’s why I’m about to tell you what happened and why I’m mad! Listen-”

 

“No,” Iwaizumi stopped Oikawa’s intent faster than immediately. “You think you’re mad because this guy said some stuff to annoy you, right? But is that it? Is that really it? Put someone else in Kageyama’s shoes and think it over. Now shut up, I’m trying to do my work and be thankful that I’m not kicking your ass for asking me here when you’re not even doing yours.”

 

Now, Iwaizumi was really submerged into utter concentration, analyzing and deciphering the alphabet and digits smeared all across the sheet of paper.

 

Oikawa could only huff to that. He didn’t even understand what was Iwaizumi getting at. Putting someone else in Kageyama’s shoes will not change the situation, one bit, at all. He convinced himself, very convincingly. So tremendously convincingly that he had to convince himself again, and again.

 

Just when Oikawa was about to sink into obedient quietude as Iwaizumi told, he jumped up abruptly, as if an aflame light bulb just went off in his head, much to Iwaizumi’s painful lament. Right now, all he could do was brace himself for whatever mindless stuff Oikawa was about to pelt towards him.

 

“Oh, right!” Oikawa exclaimed, eyes lit up and all. “Iwa-chan, do you happen to know a Wednesday date I agreed to?”

 

Forthwith, Iwaizumi halted his hand movement. Slowly, he peered up at the shining captain that he somehow had the unfortune of having and to deal with. “Huh?”

 

“A Wednesday date,” Oikawa continued, still blinking earnestly at the other teen. “I saw a girl that day, she told me we have a date on Wednesday, do you know about that?”

 

Looking quite incredulously at Oikawa, Iwaizumi asked, “why would I- and you said?”

 

“Well, see, cause I don’t remember, but I can’t let her know that, that’ll scar my reputation because I figured she’s in our school, so I just asked her when and where.”

 

It literally pained Iwaizumi to have to watch Oikawa handle the situation with such mindlessness and not to mention, with a shrug. _That poor girl_ , he noted sympathetically.

 

“But you don’t know who she is.” Iwaizumi stated, nearly a question but not exactly.

 

“Congratulations, Iwa-chan! You understood my question!” Oikawa proclaimed jovially with mocking jazz hands, the action which earned him the customary glower from his best friend that even though he was thoroughly used to it by now, it didn’t hurt to still be just a tad cautious about it.

 

“I’m not a bug in your system, how would I freaking know that?” Iwaizumi remarked, scowl still evident.

 

“What! You have to!” Oikawa’s ridiculousness was slowly bordering on mental problem, Iwaizumi figured to his response. “I don’t even know her name!”

 

“I don’t.”

 

Twirling the pen in his hand, Iwaizumi casually returned his wasted attention back to his vital problem at hand. Really, He had been here for maybe near to an hour, and all he had done was four question. Four. Not five, but four. Now that’s just a fairly disappointing number, wasn’t it?

 

“Look, she has like dark brown hair, big big eyes, about five foot two?” Oikawa continued to recall but still, there was no form of response from the wing spiker at all. But anyone, or rather, said spiker would be an imbecile if he thought that would be the end of it. “Oh! She’s really cheerful! Like really bright and all sunshine and smiley and all that.”

 

That, much to Oikawa’s wonderfully pleasant surprise, the boy before him who was doing a great job at ignoring him previously, suddenly perked up.

 

“Talks quite a lot?” Iwaizumi squinted.

 

“Kinda.”

 

“Short hair?”

 

“Was it? Oh yeah…I guess?”

 

With a swift nod that could be mistaken as just dropping his head back to the book of devils. Iwaizumi answered heedlessly. “Yeah, you have date on Wednesday.”

 

The way Oikawa lit up was annoyingly blinding to the poor boy who had to endure it like it was nothing. Oikawa beamed so keenly, as though using his expression to convey to Iwaizumi that he had absolutely no qualm about asking for his assistance because Iwaizumi knows it all.

 

“So who is she!?” Oikawa asked impatiently.

 

A _snort_ , was not what Oikawa had in mind to get from the spikey haired male. “Like I would know. All I know is that that day after school, a very excitable girl pop up beside you and asked for a date which you just went” he stopped suddenly just to change his expression into one so hilariously suave and so overly fake. “ _‘oh yeah sure’_ ” he voice so degradingly sweet and mocking before he plummeted all act in one split second, switching back to his usual self. “And then we left. I should’ve known though, cause you were so busy talking about the match you saw from the day before, there’s no way you were really listening to her.”

 

Oikawa huffed once Iwaizumi finished, the blinding light dimming into thin air as he droop his torso in defeat. “I can’t believe you don’t know.”

 

“ _Excuse me!?_ I’m not the one going on a date with her!”

 

“Shit, I have to find out her name before we go on that stupid date.”

 

Giving a careless shrug, Iwaizumi tried to go back to his homework. “Well, you have days left, so you can just ask around for it, can’t you?”

 

“I can’t. People who knows must be her friend, and I’m famous, remember? They’ll go telling her that Oikawa asked for her name and she’ll know and all in all, my reputation will be in jeopardy-”

 

If Iwaizumi could see the brunet’s face right now, he would totally give his hardest in all attempts to stop the guy he deemed an idiot from making any form of further utterance. Because clearly, the face where Oikawa’s eyes started twinkling mischievously and his lips creeping into a plotting smirk, was not one that held any sigh of bright or plausible idea.

 

“Ah~ but Iwa-chan can~”

 

“No, it’s like you said, it’s just a stupid date, it doesn’t matter. Your reputation doesn’t matter as much as you’d like to give it credit for.”

 

“Please?” Oikawa dropped the sparkling mischief in his eyes and pleaded with puppy ones instead. The transition donned a thought on Iwaizumi as to why was Oikawa not an actor.

 

“No.”

 

“I beg you.”

 

“No.”

 

“Iwa-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan!”

 

“No.”

 

‘Desperate times called for desperate measures’ was exactly the experience that Oikawa was about to go through right now. Folding his arms before his chest indignantly, he threatened coldly. “I’m telling Maki-chan you have a crush on her.”

 

“ _Screw you_ ,” Iwaizumi retorted very fastly and very lividly as he jutted his free hand out and shot his index finger right in Oikawa’s perfect face. “ _You_ , and your stupid blackmail.”

 

“So you’re gonna ask it for me?” Grinning from ear to ear innocently because Oikawa had the furious teen exactly where he wanted him to be.

 

Iwaizumi let his arm fall onto the table. He gave a contemplative eyeballing at Oikawa who seemed excessively proud of himself, before he tried, again, to go back to his homework. “Her name’s Erika.”

 

This managed to squeeze a flabbergasted face out of the no longer proud but offended Oikawa. “What the hell! You knew!?”

 

Iwaizumi gave a mere shrug. “She’s a friend.”


	14. Chapter 14

“Remind me why am I groceries-shopping with you again?” His voice laced with dread and boredom as he sent an impassive look to the shorter teen beside him, who was busy picking out apples with less than none experience while examining their linear imperfections.

 

Puffing his cheeks up when the other still refuse to answer to any of his complaints or whine, Oikawa folded his arms square before his chest, a look of disapprobation hung gracefully upon his beautiful face.

 

“Tobio-chan,” Oikawa continued. He didn’t even bother to mask up his annoyance regarding Kageyama’s aloof attitude he was brandishing towards him. “Did you not know that ignoring someone when they’re talking is very, very, rude? Hmm? And, to top it off, I’m your senior. So that’s not a very bright attitude you’re showing right now, is it?”

 

“Then will it be not rude if I just tell you to shut up?” Kageyama retorted without looking up at the growing impatiently irked Oikawa. “Plus, you were the one who wanted to tag along.” This time, he did look up. Whirling his head to stare at the brunet – standing beside him, now one hand propped lazily on the cart’s handle – with what seemed like smugness.

 

Unfortunately for Oikawa, Kageyama was right; he was the one who wanted to tag along. But he didn’t know this was what he was getting himself into. Today after volleyball practice, Oikawa had rung the blue eyed teen up, asking to meet up. Not knowing exactly why as to Oikawa wanted to see him, Kageyama promptly refused, trying to explain that his mother had called him to get groceries on the way back home after practice as well. But due to a certain someone who wasn’t patient enough to hear any of it, before Kageyama could even get to the part where ‘groceries’ ensue, Oikawa immediately added ‘oh it’s fine, we can go together’ which brought them to their current situation.

 

Oikawa could only curse himself for being such a ‘good’ listener.

 

Although, being in the mini market that they had visited last time (but was closed) was not even close to why he was feeling foreboding, at all. If he was going to be honest with himself(which he probably won’t), it felt sort of…refreshing; going shopping for fruits, vegetables, meat and stuff like that with Kageyama. It felt…nice.

 

Instead, what was the cause of his apprehension was something that eventually will fall into place in this dreadful place.

 

“Okay, let’s go,” Kageyama called out after choosing approximately seven or eight arguably gorgeous red-fleshed apples. He deposited them in the cart that was right beside Oikawa, before trudging away the other direction, not batting an eyelash at the one forced to be in charge of the cart.

 

Pivoting the cart around, Oikawa trailed behind the jet-black haired teen, his expression clearly screaming injustice and dissatisfaction.

 

Pouting slightly, he grumbled. “Are you almost done? How many more things are on the list?”

 

“Just one more.” Kageyama explained.

 

Huffing once again in annoyance, Oikawa rested his forearms on the handle, pushing along the cart very lifelessly. They walked out of the fruits and vegetables section and made their way past the racks of cooking oil, before reaching a lane that lead them to a shelve lining other shelves displaying packs and boxes of sugar and salt.

 

And it is at this exact moment, the thing that was washing over Oikawa with trepidation occurred. To be honest, it took quite some time until it finally unfolded before the brunette.

 

Kageyama lit up suddenly like a light bulb as something had fluttered down to his conscience, before turning to Oikawa and saying, "oh! while we're at it, let's buy off the rest of the milk you owe me."

 

The painfully abrupt reminder caught Oikawa in a sudden distraught, though he couldn't exactly pinpoint why was he so unnerve by it. His thought fumbling and tripping over one another in hopes of mustering out a logical response...but flunking horrendously. "Uh-uhh, a-are you done with the ones we got last time?"

 

"Yep," Kageyama said with vague smug dripping off his tone. "I told you I finish them fast."

 

 _"Ugh...but if i get him the rest this time...we won't be able to-"_ Oikawa's thought got cut off pretty curtly and instantly he was arguing with his inner voice, trying to make sense of the situation going on up there. _"What was I gonna say? nonononononono, no! What is happening to me, no! no way I was thinking about that. Yeah, let's just buy Tobio-chan all the milk and be on my way and never bother with him again!"_

 [CP's note: *whisper in Gollum's voice* LIES!]

 

"Yeah good let's buy it."

 

Oikawa's monotone that stripped of his usual dramaticness or joviality or whiny nature sort of got Kageyama weirded out. His ocean blue eyes squinted quizzically at the taller male before slowly going back to what he was doing, swiftly disregarding one of the countless antics of Oikawa.

 

While Oikawa was still silently wrestling internally with his thought, Kageyama sure took his sweet time, picking out two packs of sugar, further vexing Oikawa when he place one into the cart, only to pull out again and change another pack, a nasty grin on his face when he looked at Oikawa.

 

His smile disappeared however, almost immediately when he felt a tug around the shin of his sweatpants. Looking down slowly, he saw a little girl on the brink of bawling out completely. Sniffles here and there before she slowly whispered “You’re not onii-chan.”

 

Kageyama froze for just a fraction of moment before promptly collecting himself. He crouched down to eye level with the little girl. “H-hey, are you lost?”

 

He could hear a snort from behind. “Of course she’s lost, Tobio-chan, why else would she be crying and saying you’re not her brother.”

 

That, earned Oikawa a nasty glare from Kageyama.

 

Looking back to the little girl, Kageyama cooed, but fairly nervously. “L-look, we’ll find your family with you, okay?”

 

“Or," the aggravating voice appeared behind Kageyama once again. "We could just go make an announcement at the counter.”

 

Kageyama didn’t even know he held the capability to glare so hard at someone.

 

He turned back to the little girl, expression a tad awkward as he was not used to situations like these. Needless to say, Kageyama wasn’t the best when comes to dealing with kids. He gently placed his palm atop of the little girl’s head and asked soothingly, which Oikawa didn’t know he has the ability to. “How about that?”

 

The little girl shook her head, but luckily the rivers of tears were slowly drying up. Her voice quivered as she mumbled feebly. “No, I want to find onii-chan.”

 

A tut was noised from behind the pair _once fucking again_. “Hmm, you’re quite troublesome aren’t you?”

 

The little one's big shimmering eyes flickered towards Oikawa in a mixed emotion of fear and indignation. She scurried away and proceeded to hug Kageyama’s leg hard. The motion unknowingly annoyed Oikawa.

 

“I don’t like him.” She whispered to Kageyama. Standing beside Kageyama in such direct closeness has somewhat given her a sort of sense of superiority. Her look of consternation transformed forthwith into something a little more like determination and obviously, detestation.

 

Smiling, Kageyama whispered back. “I don’t either.”

 

What was said by the raven-head had driven out an appalled expression from Oikawa. His fawn orbs dilated as he complained. “Hey! That’s uncalled for!”

 

Swiftly, and smoothly like a pro, Kageyama ignored Oikawa and continued to query the little girl. “So, where did you last saw him, your older brother?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Um…his phone number?”

 

“I can’t remember.”

 

“Um…his uh…his looks?”

 

“Very handsome,” she chirped, flashing a gargantuan grin.

 

All her unhelpful information about the person in search has definitely unnerved Kageyama, putting him in quite a distraught. _"At least she stopped crying."_

 

“R-right. I mean what does he look like, how tall is he, what hair color does he has, wearing what-”

 

 

“He looks like me!” She cheered adorably, eyes visibly lighting up like a Christmas tree. “He’s very tall, he has the same hair color as me, and he’s wearing something black!”

 

“O-okay. Um…”

 

“Like I said, Tobio-chan," Oikawa voiced out abruptly, his voice lazy and unconcerned, standing beside the cart leisurely with his attention spared on his phone. "We should go to the counter.”

 

Although taking advice from the one and only super conceited Grand King was not what Kageyama had planned on doing. It seemed only plausible at this second to listen and do as he suggested. “Um…little girl…”

 

“Mio-chan! My name is Mio-chan!” She once again proclaimed bubbly.

 

Mio's effortless enthusiasm when she wasn't on the verge of pouring river from her eyes managed to muster a little warm smile from Kageyama. His eyes soften and so did his voice. “Mio-chan, I think this guy is right, we should go to the counter and ask for your brother there.”

 

“ ‘This guy’ ?” Oikawa asked, clearly offended.

 

“But what if onii-chan comes looking for me here?”

 

Watching Kageyama trying to talk some sense into a little girl and failing miserably is entertaining and all, but Oikawa had had enough. “See, Mio-chan,” he singsonged with a radiant smile. “If you stay here, you might never find your onii-chan because he might just be waiting for you at the counter.”

 

“If he was there, there’d be an announcement already.” Kageyama said and instantly he was on the receiving end of Oikawa's deathly glower, causing him to shut his trap right on the spot.

 

“Okay, okay then. If you say so. Then let’s not let onii-chan wait!” Mio exclaimed happily and raised up her both her arms, trying to get Kageyama to pick her up.

 

Kageyama did. And how unsurprisingly, the great Oikawa was feeling vexed once again.

 

“I like you, you look a little like my onii-chan, so here,” Mio chirped and proceeded to give a peck to Kageyama’s cheek before another pair of arms were shot under her arms, carrying her away from Kageyama and into said arms.

 

“Hey! I don’t like you! Go away!” she fumbled around in Oikawa's arms, eyes wide as if telling Oikawa through telepathy that if he doesn't put her back in Kageyama's arms, he's gonna have hell.

 

Oikawa noticed and he understood the message alright, but what was a man of 6 feet tall has to be afraid of a tiny little creature that can't even walk on herself _and needs Tobio-chan to freaking carry her in his arm who does she think she- okay, getting sidetracked, back to the story._

 

“Tobio-chan, if we keep walking so slowly, the brother will be worried sick, so go on ahead.”

 

“Uh…are you sure?” Uncertainty hung upon the shorter male's face as he slowly attempt to walk towards the supposedly correct direction of the counter.

 

“No! I want Tobio!” The once bubbly and jovial little girl vanished and out came a livid tiny monster that was currently savagely sinking her finger nails into Oikawa's precious skin.

 

_" 'Tobio' is not a name for you to call, you little rascal."_

 

The sensation for sure was stinging him badly but thank God Mio was just scratching his forearm and not his beautifully treasured face. God knows how long would he be in jail for, who knows, maybe violently mistreating a little girl for disfiguring his majestic face. But there's _no_ way Oikawa could be so heartless. No way. At all. “Hush and I’ll tell you a funny secret about Tobio-chan later.”

 

“Really?" Mio's clamorous struggle against Oikawa's 'warm' embrace came to a sudden halt and she quieted out immediately. Eyes blinking interestedly, she asked. "What secret?”

 

“Go on, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa waved one of his hands dismissively at Kageyama. 

 

And soon, Kageyama Tobio was out of Oikawa and Mio's sights, leaving the two standing idly in the aisle with some other customers walking by.

 

As much as Oikawa;s inhumane urge of throwing Mio aside and carry on with his and Kageyama's groceries shopping was itching insufferably, he just couldn't do it thinking about the guilt that will eat him alive for the rest of his live. Not at all carefully, he pealed the little girl away from him and chucked her in the cart, proceeding to maneuver the cart towards the direction that Kageyama had disappeared to.

 

“Look, Mio-chan," Oikawa started, he was talking in those specific reprimanding dad tone yet with a hint of conviviality...but mostly nonchalance. "Little girls aren’t supposed to be giving kisses so carelessly like that.”

 

Mio blinked blankly at the man in front of her for a few while, before tilting her head in befuddlement. “But I always give onii-chan kisses.”

 

The answer undoubtedly drew a big roll of his brown eyes from Oikawa. _Is this girl stupid?_ “Yeah, but Tobio-chan isn’t your _onii-chan_ , is he?” 

 

His face contorted into something comically grotesque as the words 'onii-chan' slip off his tongue, earning him a bundle of giggles from Mio.

 

“But he feels like one, anyone who is as kind as onii-chan deserves Mio’s kisses!” she proclaimed proudly after secluding her giggles away, standing in the cart with her chest puffed up like a proud soldier.

 

“Your kisses are special, so you can’t just be giving them away like that.” At this point, Oikawa didn't even know why he's trying anymore. This girl has absolutely no space in her tiny tittle empty head for other people's suggestions and advises.

 

“Tobio’s special!”

 

Oh and she was utterly making Oikawa's vein pop with indescribably intense annoyance.

 

“Look, hugs are okay, but kisses are off-limited, you hear me?”

 

Mio raised an eyebrow. “Why?" then, her eyes narrowed like a snake and her lips twisted and jutted in a peculiar way. "Is he your boyfriend?”

 

Oikaw nearly choked on his breath and had the wind knocked out of him when those sinister words were formed and uttered. “Where did you even learn to say stuff like that?"

 

“Hmm? ‘boyfriend’? Because Saeki-chan told me that onii-chan is her ‘boyfriend’ and she is onii-chan’s ‘girlfriend’. And onii-chan always gets like you when someone tries to get too close with Saeki-chan. And you’re a boy, Tobio’s a boy, so he’s not your ‘girlfriend’ but ‘boyfriend’," Mio finished her splendidly spontaneous speech with a graceful point of her finger on her chin. "Is Mio wrong?”

 

“Wrong, very wrong.” The dreadful utterance flowed out from Oikawa who had fell into a deep, deep, dismay.

 

“Mio’s never wrong!”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see you have not forsaken this fic ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Thud…Thud…

 

The slow taps against the counter started out mellow and easy... not at all engendering the desire of slitting throats out of annoyance caused by the perpetual beat. That is, until it began to transgress wondrously into an aggressive and disoriented rhythm. The crotchety aura dripping nastily off of the fingers’ owner was inevitably acknowledged.

 

Oikawa huffed low in stupendous irk, accompanying his huffs of heavy breath with his usual fervent roll of his brilliant brown orbs.

 

“Where _is_ he?” He whined, thoroughly nettled and egregiously unimpressed. It was gruesome enough that he - the great Oikawa Tooru - had to be enclosed within the presence of an awfully annoying little brat, but it became worse now that he had to wait longer (in other words, waste his precious time that he would much rather spend doing literally anything else right now) albeit already waited for almost 15 minutes. Frankly speaking, he’s had enough of this shit.

 

“How big is this supermarket anyways? Does it really take that long for a person to get from point A to point B in here?” Oikawa grumbled.

 

He flicked his gaze sharply to Mio – startling the poor little girl – eyes cold, expression hollow, Oikawa drawled icily without a tinge of compassion. “I think your brother left you. Probably ran away with his girlfriend.”

 

Mio - who, a second ago, was sitting leisurely with her short legs crisscross in the cart - hoisted herself up so appallingly fast, staggering the cart while doing so. The motion slapped such egregious distraught into Kageyama. The blue-eyed teen's reflex responded faster than lightning bolt as his arm shot out in attempt of grabbing the cart’s handle to stabilize it. It wasn't that wobbly to the point Mio would tumble in the cart, but Kageyama couldn't fight the instantaneous involuntary movement at all.

 

Once the cart had became static, Kageyama’s sharp features blithely contorted into a lour. And the lucky winner of his customary glower was…Oikawa Tooru!

 

Though Oikawa was not one to back down from just a tiny typical malign glare from  _that one_  kouhai that had been sporting this glorious scowling face probably since the moment he crawled out of his mother’s womb. Honestly, if Oikawa could be more real that this, he would've claimed complacently that due to the incessant frown that has adhered to Kageyama's precious face for the longest time  imaginable, it was pretty plausible that the face that he had had the fortune of seeing every single time he met the raven head, was this selfsame furrowed eyebrows and downwards slope of his lips. And no, it doesn't annoy Oikawa as much as it engender Oikawa a sense of familiarity.

 

“Onii-chan will never leave Mio!” Mio's shrill voice endeavored to defend her brother confidently, yet despite her adamant statement, her voice was, however, noticeably filled with a tad of doubt and fear. The thought of getting left behind by her beloved brother was certainly one to take a toll on her.

 

 _"No, Onii-chan wouldn't do that! He wouldn't... Would he..?"_ The thought appeared and floated briefly through her head.

 

"Onii-chan...  _sniffles_... onii-chan wouldn't...  _sniffles_..." Mio slowly stuttered out in a tiny voice, with beads of dew pooling in her big, scintillating golden orbs.

 

Although Oikawa was the childish best friend of a very patient man, he's also the dependable captain of a prestigious volleyball team, it can't be missed that he's also the guy that has the ability to steal the hearts of ladies with just one charming smile, and although he was clearly to blame at causing such a heart wrenching scene, he had yet to pass as a monster that had the aundacity to suck out the fun and joy out of kids and make them cry in a mall with people walking past them with their eyes fixed on them...(albeit he did already)

 

At least that was what Oikawa, he himself, thought.

 

_"Ah shit, she's crying now, and people's looking. Should I comfort her? Tobio-chan obviously wouldn't know simple things like this so i will have to do it, ughhhhhh i dont feel like it."_

 

Witnessing what was unfolding before him, Kageyama flashed on a look of genuine concern and bewilderment apropos his senpai’s mentality. He squinted his brilliant ocean blue eyes so hard and questioned Oikawa in an absurd tone.

 

“What is _wrong_ with you?” He looked at the brown head as if Oikawa had grown tons of fingers on his head instead of strands of hairs.  “Don’t just say things like that to her!” Kageyama then reprimanded. “And to think people always say ‘everybody loves Oikawa Tooru, even the kids’,” he even made an effort to generate a grotesque expression while reciting said quote.

 

“Uhh, kids do like me,” Oikawa countered heedlessly.

 

Kageyama did a wonderful job at ignoring Oikawa's proclamation by turning his attention back to Mio. The girl was starting to transgress her indiscernible sniffles into attention-grabbing bawl, in the middle of the supermarket, to boot.

 

The shorter male tried cooing awkwardly, “M-Mio-chan, he’s just messing with you, uh… you’ll be fine, okay? Your brother will definitely be coming soon.”

 

Unfortunately, little Mio wasn't ready to stop the streaming river pouring out of her sockets yet.

 

 _"Shit! I don't know what to do now!"_ Kageyama basically screamed like a deer caught in headlights in his head. 

 

He turned ever so speedily to Oikawa, expecting some sort of help would be provided... but the wave of disappointment that came splashing harshly in his face was... plainly stress-inducing… and homicide-triggering.

 

Oikawa sighed like it was the last of his breath in this world surrounded by idiots that just aren’t up to par in terms of his standard for interllect found in human beings. He brushed some loose strands of hair  out of his face as he felt his sigh hauled his soul out along with it.

 

He strolled sedately towards the little girl. Kageyama automatically stepping back to observe the wonder of what could be performed by the great Oikawa Tooru.

 

Oikawa swiftly swooped Mio out of the cart and let her small feet make contact with the ground, "okay, kiddo. Stop crying and we’ll go get a candy, so how about we get a quiet kid right about... _now_." Oikawa uttered in utmost nonchalant demeanor.

 

And nope. It didn't work, at all. If fact, Mio was crying more now due to Oikawa's delinquent-like threat.

 

"Ughh, move,” Kageyama grunted, his conventional knot between his eyebrows resumed position. "M-Mio-chan, um, is there a way to- um- get you to stop crying..?"

 

“No!” Little Mio wailed behind both her small palms verling her face as she practically bellowed at Kageyama.

 

After what seemed like a good, awkward, stressing minute of bystanders sauntering past the trio with their carts as their eyes adhered to the scene, Mio peeled her face from her palms, flipped them over, and rubbed at her eyes furiously as she tried to stop the tears gushing out her eyes while she pivoted in her heels precariously and charged toward an indistinguishable direction.

 

Next thing any of the three knows, Kageyama had protruded his arms to catch little Mio; who violently resisted and pushed the male away with strength Kageyama certainly had no idea of, causing Kageyama to backpedalled in stupefaction.

 

All the while the whole ordeal was unfolding including Kageyama tumbling backwards, a few workers had been pushing a hand truck toppled with tons of boxes with products in them, stacked one after another into at least a good 7 feet high mountain.

 

Oikawa was the first to notice the imminent accident, his brown eyes dilated in trepidation, his heartbeat started thumping faster against his ribcage, he wanted to reach out and pull Kageyama towards him, but he was standing with some distance between them.

 

“Tobio!” Oikawa called out, with no time to take actions.

 

One loud smack of the shorter setter’s back against the sides of the boxes caused a whole scene of box-mountain collapsing and rolling down, some falling away from Kageyama, but some definitely plummeted hard on him.

 

“OW!” was the last thing heard from Kageyama as he fell completely to the ground, now covered by boxes, and by the sound of those cardboards smacking against the floor with a resonant THUMP, those boxes aren’t exactly featherlight.

 

A few of the boxes actually got ripped open once they collided with the ground, revealing packages of milk powder of which some got teared up and showered over parts of Kageyama’s figure.

 

Rushing over almost immediately, Oikawa hoisted the boxes away from Kageyama with slight exertion, and so did the workers who were apologizing profusely even though technically the ones at fault were not them.

 

The brunette who was flushed with apprehension right now finally registered the weight of those boxes which was probably too heavy considering even the cardboards were bent in the first place as they were stacked atop of each other in the cart.

 

He cluck his tongue in exasperation, grousing under his breath as his previous bearing of arrant apathy dissipated into thin air and a perturbed look hung conspicuous before his face. Contemplating what it must’ve felt like being squished by something that amount to weight of a foot of a gargantuan elephant, Oikawa felt an unpleasant tug on his chest, as if…as if he was responsible for this and he should’ve done a better job a keeping Kageyama safe.

 

_What the fuck, why am I so worried. He’s completely fine… he should be completely fine… right? Fuck- ughh! These stupid boxes!_

 

Once Kageyema was free from the confine of getting stacked under piles of heavy ass boxes, he sat up, groaned one last time and stared up at Oikawa, who had on an expression Kageyema had rarely seen on his face, or at least projecting this face towards him.

 

For some unknown reason, Kageyema felt kind of guilty.

_“But why do I need to be?”_ Kageyama asked himself mentally.

 

He gulped down the tiny lump forming in his throat unconsciously, about to let his voice roll off his tongue, but before he even got the chance to form a sentence thanking the man looking down at him. Oikawa shouted, surprising the shorter male below him.

 

“Are you stupid!”

 

Certainly, asking someone if they’re stupid after they just went through an accident that undoubtedly wasn’t caused by the individual themselves, was fairly unfair… and somehow stupid, on the contrary.

 

“Eh!?” Kageyama replied in shock.

 

“Seriously! Those boxes aren’t even light! But thank God it was just packs of powder! Can u imagine if they were cans or glasses or anything that could hurt u severely!?” Oikawa reprimanded in a roar, generating even more pairs of eyes to switch towards them. But he was too caught up in his evident disquiet to even give a shit. He then turned sharply to Mio.

 

“And you!” he took a deep breath after setting eyes on Mio whose expression was currently flickering between fear and consternation but all the while trying to stifle a sob. “If you had been an obedient girl. This wouldn’t have happened,” Oikawa managed to end calmly.

 

The whole turn of event must’ve shocked Mio to the point she stopped crying… but soon after, tears started pooling around the corners again but she was determined to not let out another sob.

 

“Look, Oikawa-san-” Kageyama tried.

 

“Shut up and go clean yourself up.” Oikawa said curtly, indicating the patches of white on particular parts of Kageyama’s body and hair.

 

Considering how tense Oikawa had suddenly became, Kageyama thought best not to argue with him  when he had such a stern face on. It sort of reminded him of his own team’s captain, Sawamura Daichi.

 

Slowly and silently, with a small nod, Kageyama ambled away to the bathroom.

 

Looking after Kageyama's direction, Oikawa noticed that Kageyama had left his phone on the floor.

 

_“It must’ve fell out just now.”_

 

He went over, picked it up, dusted it off of some remains of the milk powder and chucked it in his pocket. He couldn't help but replay the scene of Kageyama falling under those piles of boxes... the more he thought about it, the more he felt this nasty smother around his heart but he just couldn't grasp the feeling. That specific moment where Kageyama had collided with the boxes drew something so fearful out Oikawa that it even shocked him.

 

"Ughh," deciding he didn't need to rewind the traumatic scene so keenly anymore in his trance, he shook his head to shake off any lingering pieces of impression.

 

 

When he turned back to Mio, she had fell wordless with her head hung low. One would’ve thought that she had stopped crying, but upon inspecting closely, Oikawa noticed her tears were still trickling incessantly.

 

_“Won’t she dry up? She sure cries a lot.”_

 

With a colossal sigh, he drawled out, “Mio-chan, can you please stop crying.”

 

“I-It’s all mio-chan’s fault.” Mio muttered lightly without raising her head.

 

_“It is.”_

 

“Not really, Tobio-chan just dumb to get pushed by a toddler.” Oikawa comforted.

 

“Will he be okay,” Mio finally showed her face, eyes red and puffy, voice trembling and small, it kind of hurt Oikawa to look at. “Is Mio-chan hated now?”

 

“Yeah he’s okay. You saw him. He’s perfectly fine. And he’s super simple minded, he wouldn’t hate you for that,” there was pause… before Oikawa continued under his breath. “Just like how he didn’t hate me regardless of how I treated him.”

 

“Really? Promise?” Mio wondered with hopeful eyes.

 

“Yeah, just say sorry to him later and everything will be fine. But first,” crouching down to eye-level with Mio, Oikawa brushed his thumb over Mio’s cheek. “You need to stop crying. Im sure Tobio-chan doesn’t like that.”

 

After wiping her eyes and cheek, and a few last sniffles, Mio mumbled obediently, “okay.”

 

“And don’t talk to me.”

 

“… Okay.”

 

5 seconds…

 

7 seconds…

 

15 seconds…

 

Merely 30 seconds later, Mio was itching to speak already.

 

“I’m sorry I made the mountain fall on Tobio.” Mio murmured cautiously, as if trying to walk past a sleeping lion that could wake up any second to gobble her up.

 

“Why are you apologizing to me?” Oikawa asked, raising an eyebrow. Athough he would much rather ignore Mio, let’s just say he doesn’t feel like being a dick right now.

 

“Because you love him.”

 

Oh, how the words flew so smoothly like silk out of Mio’s mouth… and how comically incredulous Oikawa’s expression transformed into.

 

“ _What!?_ ” Oikawa yelped, goggled-eyed and jaw-slacked. “What the- What did I say? I said don’t go spouting weird shi- things like that!”

 

“You obviously like Tobio, why deny it?” Mio inquired, confused.

 

“Will you stop saying that!?”

 

“Mio has watched a lot of tv-series with Onii-chan and mommy, the boy in TV always deny his love for the girl and ends up alone in the end. I think you’ll be like that as well.”

 

“What the- I don’t like Tobio-chan! I won’t end up- you know what, I am not having this conversation with a kid.” Oikawa ended with firm resolution.

  

“Mommy left daddy because daddy lied, that’s what mommy told me, and I think it’s the same thing as the things happening in TV, daddy probably didn’t tell mommy he loves her.”

 

There was silence… Oikawa went speechless instantly. For a second, it was only quietube between him and Mio until mundane chatterings interjected the stillness.

 

He never would’ve thought Mio had such a small voice. His expression softened right after.  

 

The tall setter reached out his arms to carry little Mio back in the forsaken cart. He gave Mio a pat on the head, with an unusual amiable smile.

 

It wasn’t that what Mio said make sense, it was more due to the fact that the part where Mio said her dad ‘lied’, Oikawa knew what it really meant. Mio was maybe a little too young to understand what her mom meant by that, but Oikawa guessed she probably somehow understood that it wasn’t a simple lack of _‘I love you’_ that caused her parents’ marriage to fall apart.

 

“Yeah, honesty is important. Mio’s so smart.”

 

Mio oogled at the cordial male before chirping, “daddy used to say that to Mio.”

 

It was as if she had a switch for controlling her expressions because within a second, a stern expression glimmered on her face. “That’s why if you like someone, you have to be honest! Mio wants everyone to be happy!”

 

Oikawa simply sighed. “Well, since you want everyone to be happy, why not you be happy then, grow up and then propose to Tobio-chan, cause I don’t see myself liking him, not now, nor in the future.”

 

“You seemed smart, but you’re a little stupid, Oikawa-chan.”

 

At first, he was offended regarding her accusation, then, he was appalled at the uncalled-for nickname that came swivelling out of nowhere.

 

“Oikawa-chan!?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The powder had been, frankly, strenuous to get rid of. Even after dusting a big portion of them off his jersey, Kageyama still found little bits here and there stuck to the material. He tried running water over it, but all it did was make it blurry and wet and not helpful in the slightest. Not to mention those that got in his hair. No matter how violently he tried slapping and brushing his soft raven locks, the amount of microscopic milky flakes that lingered in his strands made the hair look a hundred percent infested by dandruff.

 

So in the end, Kageyama concluded rinsing his hair out completely by the sink would be the finest decision overall.

 

Once he was done scraping his scalp and brushing his hair like a deranged maniac(totally unaware of frightened/weirded out glances that other males pelted at him at the while), he fished around his gym back, pulled out his towel, and dried his hair.

 

It wasn’t thoroughly clean, but he’ll have to deal with it for now.

 

Walking back to where he left the other two, he could see that Oikawa was chatting carefreely away with little Mio, who Kageyama was beyond glad had stopped crying.

 

“Ah, Tobio!” Mio caught him walking towards them. She chirped brightly, demanded Oikawa to take her out of the cart and sprinted towards Kageyama.

 

“Y-yes?”

 

“I’m really sorry I made the mountain fall on you,” upon the utterance, she was reminded distinctly of the former incident which caused a clench on her heart that made her feel like crying again.

 

“Oh, that’s fine. It was nothing. I’m happy you’ve stop crying though.”

 

Whirling her head to oikawa’s direction straightaway with an expression drown in wonderment. It was as if he was a magician. Mio’s eyes widen tremendously.

 

“It’s exactly like you said, oikawa-chan!” Mio cheered excitedly.

 

Kageyama blinked dumbly for a bit. After he fully comprehend what had been proclaimed, he sloped his head as he echoed, “Oikawa-chan?”

 

“Shut up.” Obviously it was spat without malice, though Oikawa’s expression appeared otherwise.

 

“Also, Mio have decided Mio’s going to marry Tobio!”

 

There wasn’t any other term that could describe Kageyama right now other that a plain ‘so fucking dumbstruck to the point he was stupefied’…and also slightly flustered because someone had just basically proposed to him even though she was kid, but still, a proposal was a proposal, and slight happy as well because a kid actually had grown attached to him, let alone like him. Kageyama was excessively unfamiliar with this sort of fondness from people, let alone a kid… Okay, he was  _exceptionally_  confused,  _execrably_  flustered, and basically  _utterly_  touched rather than just happy.

 

“Uh- Um- I-” Kageyama stuttered out of all the mixed emotions being trudged at him right now.

 

It was a wonder, a miracle, however, that Kageyama did not notice the increasingly boiling anger emanating from the other side of his field of vision.

 

“Okay, hold up,” a cold, sharp voice interjected instantly while the poor blueberry was still trying to form coherent words form the back of his throat. “No one is marrying anyone. You,” he pointed to the little girl, “are a kid, if Tobio-chan marries you, he’ll get imprisoned, and you,” switching his finger from Mio to Kageyama, he continued, “are a minor, you’re not getting married any time soon either so there’s not a tiny reason for you to be flustered right now. Am, I, clear. That’s not a question. It’s a demand for you two to be clear.”

 

After finishing his speech, Oikawa fished out his phone from his pocket, unlocked it, and started tapping and scrolling through it with an evident vibe of unhappiness that wasn’t as strong as his irritation. 

 

“Mio!” an unfamiliar voice called out from somewhere near the trio, but it wasn’t unfamiliar to Mio at all.

 

Mio lighten up insanely. She scampered as fast as she could, screaming for her brother on top of her lungs.

 

“ONII-CHAN! Where did you run off to?”

 

 _“Wow, she’s blaming her brother.”_ Oikawa and Kageyama both pondered in theirs head simultaneously.

 

Now that they looked closely at Mio, the man who had appeared did look exactly like her, only a bigger, manlier version of Mio. They both had straight jet-black locks, striking golden eyes, and quite the pale skin. One would’ve never doubt if they were related.

 

“I’m so sorry, were you scared?” the brother asked apologetically, clearly worried beyond his wits.

 

“Nope! I met two other onii-chans who helped me!” Mio exclaimed animated. “See?” she pointed her index finger at Oikawa, “this is the mean one!”

 

“Excuse me?” Oikawa obviously would beg to differ.

 

“Mean…?” The brother said coldly, but he wasn’t all that buff or even nearly as tall as Oikawa so Oikawa easily brushed it off with a charming smile.

 

“I believe she has taken a liking to me.”

 

“He’s mean but he’s a good boy.” Mio reassured her brother with a big smile.

 

_“She just called me a good boy like I’m her son.”_

 

“And this is the nice one!” Mio started bobbing around in feverish air.

 

“Thank you so much for taking care of my little sister, I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to her, thank you,” her brother thanked Kageyama with such sincerity that Kageyama felt excesssively awkward and put on the spot when he proceeded to perform a good 90 degrees bow.

  

“Onii-chan!” Mio tugged lightly at the hem of her brother’s shirt to catch his attention. “Mio is going to marry this one! His name is Tobio!”

 

“uh…what?”

 

The three males were not even sure who was the one who articulated the words at this point because clearly that was the exact thought being shoot in the heads of the three right now.

 

Albeit a second ago, all the weird and obscure gloom that sparked in Oikawa so  strongly had been wiped off the surface of his great, inpalpable encephalon, all of a sudden, all those emotions had come back double-folded.

 

“Alright, we are done here, Tobio-chan, let’s go.”

 

With that said, Oikawa turned the cart around and pulled Kageyama off towards the other direction.

 

“Tobio! Address! So Mio can find you!” Mio called out behind the two.

 

“Uh,” just as Kageyama wanted to turn around to actually give her his address, Oikawa yanked harder, drawing a ridiculously confused and annoyed face out of Kageyama.

 

“Okay, Mio, you’re not getting his address, don’t go asking for stranger’s address.” The brother reprimanded.

 

“He’s not a stranger! How will I find Tobio from now on!”

 

Sighing, the brother called out to the duo and quickly caught up, with Mio tightly in hand.

 

“Um,” the brother started.

 

“He will not give you his address.” Oikawa nearly growled, nearly. He didn't... all he did was say it in a territorially menacing manner.

 

“Well, have ours then, Mio clearly wants to see you again, and- you know what, I don’t even know. I can’t even believe I’m giving some teen my home address so you can come up to our home to have a meal, as a repay for helping me find her, but that’s exactly what I’m about to do right now, is that okay with you?”

 

“Uh, yes?”

 

After giving Kageyama the address and his phone number to contact if he ever felt like visiting, the brother and sister left.

 

“Bye Tobio! Bye Oikawa-chan!” Mio said cheerfully, grinning from ears to ears now that she was back in the safety of her brother's arms.

 

“So, _‘Oikawa-chan’_ huh?” Kageyama remarked with smirk.

 

“Not a word, _Tobio_ , and why the hell is your hair damp?”


	16. Chapter 16

Radiant coffee-colored irises locked in on one specific spot, seemingly deep in rumination.

 

They have gone back to their shopping after Mio and her brother left. Kageyama was busy picking up cartons of milk and putting them into the cart while Oikawa stood silently behind him, still lost in his mysterious trance.

 

“Let’s get 3,” Oikawa declared abruptly after seeing the 7th carton got deposited into the pool of various ingredients in the cart.

 

“3? You owe me 7,” Kageyama halted all movement and answered in incredulous befuddlement.

 

“Yeah, but, don't drink so much in one go,” Oikawa said distractedly, waving his arms in dismissal.

 

“It’s for a few days, I’m not that stupid to drink 7 cartons a day... though if I could...” a weird gander formed in Kageyama’s eyes, peering into the cart mirroring the look of a predator, ready to dive in on its prey. “I totally would. Too bad I’ll get stomach-ache if I drink too much of these,” he finished with a mere shrug.

 

There was that momentary pause that sneakily slithered between them as Oikawa stared just a tad too worriedly at Kageyama once the absurb proclamation travelled through his conscience. Sometimes, he really couldn’t imagine what was going on in Kageyama’s head and to put it bluntly, he worried about this kouhai of his many of the times he had thought of him.

 

Considering there was no reply from the all-round-commentator-Oikawa, Kageyama took the lack of words as an approval regarding his reasoning.

 

Swiftly ignoring his former senpai – which was a newly acquired ability that Kageyama was bestowed upon after all these peculiar incidents that led them to hanging out more than anyone could’ve imagined – Kageyama grabbed hold of the cart’s handle and proceeded to leave, though his actions were interrupted almost immediately.

 

Kageyama stopped, his shimmering blue orbs peeked down, then at Oikawa, then down again.

 

Oikawa’s hand was currently clasped firmly around Kageyama’s forearm. His expression was one of vague distraught mingling with vague mortification.

 

The younger of the two raised his eyebrow, shunned into the abyss of boundless perplexity. 

 

“What do you what, Oikawa-san?” Kageyama asked, tilting his head.

 

This whole situation of Oikawa patently avoiding getting Kageyama what he wanted was starting to vex the Karasuno setter way more than he was sanctioning.

 

Though contrary to the indignation that was pumping through Kageyama’s blood at the moment, the brunette was experiencing something extremely dissimilar: ‘utter hysteria’ would be a fairly good way of phrasing it.

 

Numbers were bobbing around, phrases were gliding rapidly here and there, complete chaos was evolving and bombarding more and more in Oikawa’s head. So much that he felt suffocated and had the prodigious urge to puke his lungs out(which felt execrably gross for Oikawa). He wanted to just shut his brain off for one second and maybe just die  _because why the hell am I confused and panicky for no good reason!?_

 

“You,” Oikawa blurted in the end.

 

 

Complete silence began to creep in, settling between comfortably. The present two had become completely frozen to the ground. If Oikawa still had the little to none of his consciences left, he would’ve told himself to run. Run and never look back. For this will be marked as the darkest period in the history of his life. While Kageyama was not only frozen in his feet, his brain was coincidentally icy to the max as well.

 

After the words slipped past Oikawa’s lips, the ridiculousness bared in the sentence was just waltzing dramatically and unabashed in his head, mocking laughs travelling incessantly through and back his eardrums.

 

Right in front of him, he was a hundred percent sure Kageyama would be seen sporting a look that screamed "get the fuck away from me you weirdo". Oikawa could've sworn this instant was probably one of the many that has given Oikawa the consideration of kicking himself in the face so he could pass out and never wake up again.

 

_“What... did... I just say...goodness, what has been up with me."_

 

His brown eyes fell on the inky-haired male and oh, he so implored that he hadn't directed his attention on Kageyama for what was presented in his vision wasn't that of a grumpy teen who had the epitome of 'egregiously disgusted beyond imagination' hung upon his sharp features. Instead it was an embarrassingly adorable Kageyama with shades of radiant crimson painted against his cheeks. 

 

The sight was purely astonishing and managed to tingle Oikawa's recollection of a particularly similar embarrassing occurrence which unfolded in an elevator.

 

Oikawa would be lying if his head didn’t generate the word ‘cute’ once his eyes fell upon the shorter setter. In fact, no matter how much he tried deny, he couldn’t ignore the heat that was crawling up against his neck, engulfing him and rendering him hard to breathe.

 

“Are so noisy, Tobio-chan," Oikawa tried to veil the awkwardness by tut-tutting in feigned disapprobation. "I-I dont have enough money right now, so I can't get all 7,” Oikawa decided after countless blank thoughts in his head that weren’t helpful in the least.

 

“What? Ugh. Say so earlier then.” Kageyama gave his eyebrows the usual knot and grumbled. Although, despite the annoyed expression, the rosy patches had yet to vanish.

 

Turning his back to Oikawa, the blue-eyed began to take out a few cartons to put them back on the shelf. Oikawa wasn’t sure at this point if Kageyama was trying to avoid making eye contact or smooth the situation out to make it appear less awkward.

 

_“Sighh... what am i trying to do honestly-”_

 

A short buzz erupted around his pocket which distracted his thoughts. He fished for his phone only to see that there was no notifications. Feeling muddles, he dove for the other pocket and sure enough, the neglected phone of Kageyama Tobio had appeared to be irradiated.

 

The screen was lit as it showcased  a text that had just came through.

 

“Tobio-kun, where are you?” it read. “I got off work early, let’s have dinner together :D” was the second that popped up soon after.

 

Oikawa studied the sender, being fully aware that this was privacy invasion but honestly, as usual, he didn't care. After being informed of who was texting Kageyama, he became slightly... upset. He bit his bottom lip in contemplation, all the while streaming down memory lane that led to the incident of punching the man texting Kageyama right now. After that horrendous ordeal, Oikawa went home and didn’t tell anyone of the reprehensible affair, he had wanted to meet Kageyama today because the whole thing had been haunting him since then. He had to tell Kageyama that Takahiro doesn’t like him at all. But at the same time, he could question himself as to why he was bothering himself so much with Kageyama.

 

 _“You like him” “You obviously like him” “your boyfriend’s too cute” “is he your boyfriend”_ All the other unnecessary comments that he deemed opprobrious came pirouetting in his mind, before he grimaced and made a literal motion of swatting his hand back and forth above his head.

 

Looking at the flat screen again while Kageyama was still putting some of the milk back, Oikawa gulped, deciding to let the phone fall back into his pocket.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They ambled out of the groceries store side by side, each of them with one brown bag in his arms.

 

Kageyama couldn't help but notice the fetching one next to him was attracting glances and stares once again with his luscious hair, becoming eyes, and most definitely flirtatious smile... that Kageyama and pretty much all of Oikawa's friends would love to punch it off his stupid ass face and stomp it to the ground.

 

Initially, Kageyama had obstinately insisted that he carry both of the bags but Oikawa countered by claiming that he was way stronger and also unabashedly admitted that he enjoyed doing things that Kageyama didn’t like and most certainly got a kick out of seeing displeasure crawling up Kageyama's face. Therefore, he was helping with the other bag.

 

“Can you give it to me now, Oikawa-san?” Kageyama asked, voice conspicuously tinted with growing annoyance.

 

“Nope!” Oikawa answered cheekily. “As long as you want me to do something, I’m doing the opposite.”

 

For a second, Kageyama was sucked into his wild deliberation for a while and unfortunately for him, Oikawa knew what his former kouhai was planning. But what can you say? Oikawa is a sneaky bastard and as long as his capacity to breathe doesn't cease yet, there was no way Kageyama will get what he wants that easily.

 

“Take the bag by yourself,” Kageyama said seriously all of a sudden... a little too seriously what with the way his brows started running towards each other and he looked almost too much like he wanted to eat Oikawa’s flesh.

 

“Of course I will, Tobio-chan~” Oikawa cheered.

 

Could Kageyama be blamed for groaning out loud like a dying whale on the streets right in front of the groceries store? No, not in Kageyama’s book.

 

“Well, what do you wanna do with it? Carry it home with you?” Kageyama tried talking some sense into his senpai because clearly, Oikawa didn’t intend to walk back to his house right?

 

Again, a ginormous no.

 

“Don’t be stupid, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa rolled his eyes. “I’m carrying it back to your house.”

 

"I never said I invited you!"

 

"For starters, don't scream, we're in public, so don't cause a scene. Secondly, do I look like I care, Tobio-chan~?" Oikawa finished the last of his sentence with a sickeningly saccharine tone that managed to send a sharp, repugnant shiver down Kageyama's spine and back.

 

Albeit Kageyama bore a predominant sense of premonition through out their journey back to his cozy abode, the walk was surprisingly fine. They talked. Of course by ‘talked’ it actually carried the meaning of '50% Oikawa making fun of Kageyama and 50% them bickering about it’, though they’ve done it so many times that it doesn’t fazed them anymore. Kageyama could accept any of Oikawa’s childish remark without genuinely getting angry and Oikawa could talk about any other things that’s not volleyball comfortably with Kageyama now. Though Kageyama did mention that he needed new knee support for volleyball practice because of whatever happened to the old one that Oikawa wasn’t paying attention to.

 

Things had been... weird, Kageyama decided. What exactly was going on between him and Oikawa, he had no idea anymore. Whether they were still headstrong rivals, or merely former senpai and kouhai, or just two people who know each other hanging out yet couldn't be called 'friends'... Kageyama settled with 'if it wasn't bothering Oikawa', he had no objection at all as well.

 

They had been walking comfortably a while before Oikawa got tensed gradually.

 

Kageyama didn't notice as his eyes were completely fixated in the road in front of them. He once tripped in this particular neighborhood and he told himself 'not again'. Because somewhere in the corner of his brain, when he fell, the pavement laughed at him in such degrading contempt. So, now he was determined to show the road who’s boss.

 

Oikawa cleared his throat loudly and deliberately. Only then, Kageyama whipped his head from the front to his side.

 

“Tobio-chan,” Oikawa started, forcibly with zero strip of emotion. “Do you...” stealing a glance at the shorter male beside him, Oikawa caught a glimpse of Kageyama eyeballing blankly at him, waiting for the question.

 

“Do you really like Takahiro-san?”

 

Kageyama was genuinely surprised when he heard the inquiry. And it made Oikawa look the other way even more awkwardly.

 

_“Maybe I shouldn’t do this. Maybe I should abort mission. This ain’t none of my business anyways-”_

 

“Yeah.”

 

Oikawa wondered if he had anticipated some sort of answer... that was similar to this. He looked to his side, confirming it was Kageyama who said it.

 

“I do,” Kageyama continued, now looking in front again.

 

 _"The same way I like my mom and all my friends,”_ he considered if it was necessary to even add this part. So instead, he kept it in the safe haven of his conscience.

 

“Oh,” was all  that Oikawa uttered.

 

The rest of the sentence was just on the tip of his tongue, he felt the need to say it, he felt the need to tell Kageyama the truth, that Takahiro had been lying and he doesn’t even love Kageyama, he needed Kageyama to break up with that old fart because that piece of shit was bad news... he wanted to.

 

Oikawa opened his mouth... but nothing was sounded from his throat... He pierced his lips together, and only a few seconds later, he spoke.

 

“That’s great.”

 

Kageyama casted an odd look at Oikawa before slipping in a small smile. It was such rare occurrence yet even after witnessing it a few times already, it always managed to give Oikawa a weird tingly feeling in his stomach and heart. But the tingles faded as soon as the reality set in that Kageyama was in love with a man who literally was a scumbag and Oikawa couldn’t do anything.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Here we are,” Kageyama sighed after turning a few corners until they reached a metal gate.

 

Beyond the gate, it was noted that someone in the Kageyama family really, really loved daisies due to the field of daisies found in their little garden perched on one side of the drive way.

 

“Open the gate then,” Oikawa said matter-of-factly.

 

Kageyama raised an eyebrow, disbelief plastered all over his face.

 

“You wanna go in?”

 

“Uhh, first of all, rude! I helped you carry this all the way here and you’re not even gonna let me have some drinks in there!? Wow, tobio-chan, wow, i can’t believe once you leave middle school you just turn-”

 

“Alright! Alright! Ugh! You’re the one who wanted to carry it,” all Kageyama could do was grumble before Oikawa continue his long insufferable rant about something he himself caused.

 

 _"He really hasn't changed since middle school,"_ the thought popped up and ran across Kageyama's mind.

 

“My mom is in probably in there though,” Kageyama warned before pushing the gate wide enough for both of them to enter.

 

“That’s fine~ I’m good with folks,” Oikawa sing-songed with a pleased grin.

 

Once they got in the house, immediately, the aromatic wave of curry tingled their nose senses. A soothing yet high-pitched voice resounded from the kitchen. “Tobio! You’re back?” Kageyema’s mother called out.They could hear footsteps coming along with the voice while they took the time taking off their respective shoes.

 

“Yep!” Kageyama answered, picking his shoes up to place on top of the shoe rack after he freed his feet of confinement. Turning to Oikawa, he swiftly told the tall brunette to leave his pair on the ground since he'll be leaving soon... hopefully.

 

The mother soon appeared in the hallway, looking less than immaculate yet not exactly disheveled. She had gorgeous, silky dark hair like Kageyama, eyes were slightly to the gray side, and  had very friendly features differing a lot from her son. Oikawa defiantly guessed that she wasn't all that used to cooking and by the look that she pelted upon Oikawa, it was fair to assume that she was thoroughly surprised to see someone walking in the door alongside her son. It indicated that Kageyama was a kid that rarely brought much friends over, much on the contrary compared to Oikawa.

 

“Oh? You brought a friend!” Kageyama's mother exclaimed jovially.

 

“Hello, Mrs. Kageyama,” Oikawa greeted with his infamous enchanting smile that never failed to perform black magic on teenage girls. Until today, his friends had no idea what was so ridiculously prepossessing about his pseudo simper.

 

“Oh come in, come in, Oikawa-kun,” the mother greeted back bubbly.

 

“Eh? How do you...”

 

“Tobio always talk about you-”

 

“MOM!” Kageyama, who were now, blushing profusely with his fist clenched in a tight ball, screamed in mortification.

 

“And show me video clips of your ‘serves’, is that right? Did I say it correct?" she explained with a lighthearted chuckle. "Well anyways, stay for dinner! The more the merrier!” with that, she disappeared into the kitchen again. Leaving a tremendously fatigued Kageyama.

 

The way he could spot a disgustingly smug grin dripping nastily beside him out of the corner of his deep ocean eyes was enough to draw a prolonged groan mentally out of him.

 

“Awww~" Oikawa started. He placed one of his palm that wasn't holding anything to his cheek, mimicking the look of a love-struck teenage girl. His eyes were revoltingly soft as if he was a damsel in distress seeing her prince from below her castle, about to save her out of misery. Though the tiny tinge of sneer wasn't that easily missed behind his cringy facade. "Tobio-chan~ you talk about me a lot~?”

 

Oikawa was expecting Kageyama to glare or snarl or literally anything that was 'normality' for the simple-minded Kageyama. But instead, Kageyama gave defeated sigh, cast his eyes to his feet and said earnestly above a meek whisper.

 

“I do admire you a lot.”

 

As usual, this would be Oikawa’s cue to be smug and childish and just plain obnoxious. Yet he couldn’t find himself doing that. He too, did something so out of the left field, maybe more so than Kageyama to the point it left the zealous former kouhai dumbstruck and quite possibly a little excited and happy.

 

“Thanks,” Oikawa said, patted Kageyama on the head, gave it an indiscernible ruffle, and walked towards the direction Kageyama’s mother had disappeared to. "Sorry for the intrution."

 

For a moment, Kageyama dared himself to think that maybe... just maybe, that Oikawa doesn't hate him that much anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well...  
> I'll be very embarrassed over here and say Thanks Again for reading


	17. Chapter 17

The house emitted an air of warm coziness. Much different than the one Oikawa was used to being in. His parents were always busy so he rarely saw them. But he did hear that Kageyama’s mom was always working as well from some reliable sources. Though what differ them so drastically was that even though his mom was busy most of the time, this particular house still felt like a rupture of homey ambience.

 

There weren’t tons of pictures on the walls but there still was some in wooden frames that caught Oikawa's attention on top of the shelf in the living room. Walking closer to one particular frame beside the TV, Oikawa could see, in the picture, a miniature Kageyama sitting on the ground much similar to the ones he’s standing upon right now, holding a volleyball which appeared gargantuan next to his tiny face, looking beyond frenzied awed. 

 

Oikawa couldn’t help but let off a soft chuckle.

 

_“What a volleyball freak.”_

 

Humming in amusement, Oikawa briskly took out his phone and snapped a picture of the adorable tiny Kageyama mainly for teasing purpose in the future.

 

“What are you doing, Oikawa-san?” a voice sounded merely centimeters behind him suddenly, sending a bit of a shock down his spine for a fraction of time before he recovered swiftly.

 

Being able to master the art of lying through teeth wasn't easy, but once you are in full capacity of excelling in it like the grand King, Oikawa Tooru, one would be able to smoothly slid his phone into his pocket like he hadn’t just been creeping around and invading other’s privacy as usual and replied with an innocent smile, “nothing.”

 

Kageyama peered dubiously, his lustrous navy blue orbs squinted ever so slightly with a vague jutting of his lower lip.

 

Oikawa noted how Kageyama's nose was scrunched up in presentiment and oddly, he found himself under the mercy of a momentous thought that he - the great, delectable, astute Oikawa Tooru - didn't hate the sight one tiny bit.

 

Kageyama maintained his look at the taller setter for a solid 5 seconds, before sighing, deciding to ignore it with a thought, _"I dont need this right now"_.

 

“My mom said the food will be ready in a few minutes.”

 

“Cool,” Oikawa beamed, brushing his preposterous thought away for now.

 

Kageyama made a pause. “Oikawa-san, please don’t do or say anything weird.”

 

“To...?”

 

“Under this roof.”

 

“Wow! I can’t believe you trusted me this much, Tobio-chan, I really appreciate it as a human being, thank you,” Oikawa said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. “Why are you always so uptight and serious, goodness, I can’t even handle it.”

 

“Huh!?” Kageyama snapped as his eyes went dilated in rage. There’s gotta be an extend to how incredulous Oikawa can get. “Excuse me, but you were the one who invited yourself in!”

 

The raucous must’ve aroused Mrs. Kageyama’s mother instinct. She peeked her head into the living room, a bright purple apron hanging loosely around her neck. It was uncanny how identical she looked like Kageyama when she too, pierced her plum lips into a thin line with the embroidery of a tight furrow on her brows. Oikawa wondered for a second if the customary frown runs in the family.

 

“You boys doing alright?”

 

“Yep!” Both of them froze to the ground and presented a tight, forced smile on their faces.

 

“Okay then.” 

 

Mrs. Kageyama then disappeared into the kitchen again. Kageyama involuntarily let off a sigh of relief while all Oikawa did was roll his fetching chocolate-brown eyes at the shorter male for the umpteenth time.

 

“Don’t worry, your mom likes me.” Oikawa reassured Kageyama extremely unconvincingly.

 

“You haven’t even talk to her, plus, she just told me she’s in a good mood cause she finally can take a few days break after working like crazy for the past few weeks. Normally, she’ll give a bored expression and wouldn’t care if you stayed or left.”

 

Swiftly disregarding the fight and the talk they were blatantly having just a moment ago like infamous useless piece of shit that he was, Oikawa perked up like a mischievously boisterous kid about to annihilate some other kid's toys.

 

“Say, Tobio-chan, I wanna see your room.”

 

“Why?” Kageyama raised an eyebrow.

 

“Cause I’m curious what type of a grumpy pants like you would have in your room.”

 

“Not a chance.” Kageyama deadpanned almost instantly.

 

“Ehhhhhh, why!?”

 

Just when Oikawa was about to hop into an imaginary cart and hasten into a chain of whines about how selfish and boring the blue-haired setter was, the doorbell apparently thought this was the best time to interrupt.

 

_Ding dong._

 

The duo cast their curious eyes in the direction of the door, then back at each other. Both clearly clueless and was left wondering who was it at the door.

 

Shrugging dramatically, Oikawa made a face, “I’m not the one living in this house, what are you looking at me for?”

 

Though Kageyama wasn’t really expecting anything from Oikawa in the first place, he plodded away from the tall brunette, and trudged towards the door nonetheless without forgetting to click his tongue at his former senpai in an infuriating way that rendered Oikawa feeling piqued.

 

Once he reached the door, he rested his palm slackly around the handle of the door, easily twisting and opening it. The door was pulled open and there stood a striking young man with his hair messily pulled back, dressed in a plain t-shirt and a simple black jeans and a winsome smile sprinkled on his face. Judging by Kageyama's expression, he was evidently shocked to see the guy beyond the doorway.

 

“Takahiro-san!”

 

The words inexorably pierced Oikawa's eardrums so sharply and manifestly that he had snapped his head a tad way too vigorously towards the door, followed by his soles budging towards the door as well.

 

“What are you doing here?” Kageyama continued to ask.

 

“Eh? Is that something you say to your boyfriend when he visit?”

 

Oikawa should not be blamed for what he did subsequently as he sanctioned a detestable scoff to roll off his tongue. The _may_ or _may not be_ unintentional motion undoubtedly drew all the attention to him. Somewhere at the back of Oikawa's mind, he didn't regret his doings, at all.

 

“Oh?” Takahiro practically lighten up in such palpable mirth that always seemed to manage to twist and churn Oikawa's insides in dread. “Hohohoho, Tooru-kun~ what a surprise to see you here.”

 

“Yeah, surprise seeing you here as well.” Oikawa returned with the most bored smile Kageyama had ever seen on his face. 

 

“Is it that surprising though? Me, the boyfriend, coming to Tobio’s house,” there was something in those teal eyes that suggested something else, before he turned to Kageyama. “Plus, I did text you asking to have dinner together, didn’t you see it?”

 

 _“Great,"_ was all that was within Oikawa's brain capacity to muster.

 

“My phone?” Kageyama groped around his jersey before panic started to set in like a hurricane. “Eh!? Where did it go?”

 

To say that Oikawa panicked as well would be a vague, _vague_ statement. In that moment, he did consider just keeping it with him the entire time, then leave it somewhere in the house when he was about to leave... or just take it home with him then return it to Kageyama tomorrow, saying he went back to the groceries store and got it back for him... But _why_ would _Oikawa Tooru_ do _that_ for _Kageyama Tobio_?

 

So in the end, he opted for fessing up as if he was stating the obvious like dogs are pets or humans have eyes.

 

“Your phone’s here, it fell out when you fell just now," it was plainly amazing how nonchalant his voice and expression were when he uttered those words.

 

“Oh," Kageyama whirled around, a look crossing between the interjection of astonishment and relief. "Thanks, Oikawa-san,” with gratitude that could only be sincere because it was one emitted from Kageyama Tobio himself, he walked over and took his phone from Oikawa's protruded hand.

 

While Kageyama was tapping on his phone(probably checking the texts that Takahiro had sent), having completely zero suspicion whatsoever, a certain blond was musing with a roguish smirk, his teal orbs lambent in excitable machination, and it was all directed at Oikawa. Frankly, Takahiro's whole face was _so_ infuriating that Oikawa had to look away once he spotted the nettlesome look.

 

"Takahiro-san, sorry for not being able to respond to your text," Kageyama finally broke the pregnant silence after he had gone through the messages not only sent by Takahiro, but the others from the team. Some mentioning a match coming up, some sending him random clips(typically sent by Hinata), and some he decided to go through again later before he sleeps.

 

"Oh, that's fine, that's fine~" Takahiro waved his arm dismissively, an affable smile hung on his features.

 

"Well, since you're here already, I'm sure mom would want you to stay for dinner," before Kageyama allowed himself to continue, he spared a plain glance at Oikawa who was standing beside him, his mood impalpable. "Oikawa-san, you're fine with this, right?"

 

"Of course, Tobio-chan." Oikawa finished curtly with a sharp glimpse at the tall blond who had, shut the front door behind him and was now, taking off his shoes casually.

 

"Okay, I'm gonna tell my mom, you guys wait in the living room."

 

Soon, Kageyama was gone as his figure faded into another room. Oikawa was about to tow behind, his foot barely lifted from the ground when all of a sudden, a taller figure came veiling his field of vision for just a second.

 

Right before the taller figure zoomed past him. He heard a course voice, low but above a whisper.

 

“So sneaky, Tooru-kun.”

 

It was so sickening thick in hilarity, the words carrying a sense of territorial intimidation yet a whiff of intoxicated amusement was not indiscernible. It trailed into Oikawa's conscience, tased his senses sharply and left him cold, addled, and with a strong contemplation of how disastrously this dinner will go down.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Thanks for reading my friends


	18. Chapter 18

**From: Iwa-chan**

**Yo, Mattsun and I are gonna go find Makki. Coming? (21:14)**

 

**To: Iwa-chan**

**Eh? Why didn’t you invite me? >< (21:14)**

 

**From: Iwa-chan**

**I’M DOING IT RIGHT NOW ASSHOLE (21:14)**

 

** To: Iwa-chan **

**Oh, well, what are you guys gonna do :p? (21:15)**

 

**From: Iwa-chan**

**Dinner, I guess. (21:15)**

**Since my parents are out on a date. (21:15)**

**They told me to find food myself. (21:15)**

 

** To: Iwa-chan **

**Heh~ (21:15)**

 

Course fingers hovered over the flat screen with keyboard displaying on it. Oikawa thought over what was he gonna write. It had been so obvious a moment ago, but now, he wasn’t so sure as the current condition of his brain was a plummy pulp. He peered over his shoulder where the dining table could be spotted in another room. He stood blankly in front of the sink in the kitchen, blinking.

 

He had walked over to the sink with the purpose of washing his hands and getting ready for dinner in this particularly foreign house. Not to mention how surreal it all felt when the possibility of him being here was thinner than the width of a needle. All was just a little too odd to process.

 

It was before he even protrude his toned arms out to the silver tap, that the messages came popping up on the screen of his cellphone, along with the eccentric _ping_ that was his ringtone, snatching all his attention like a thief... which brought the situation to where it was now.

 

He looked back at his phone, then absentmindedly typed out another message.

 

** To: Iwa-chan **

**I can’t join you guys right now. (21:16)**

 

**From: Iwa-chan**

**Not that I care, but why is that exactly?? (21:17)**

 

** To: Iwa-chan **

**Iwa-chan (21:17)**

 

**From: Iwa-chan**

**? (21:17)**

 

** To: Iwa-chan **

**Are you my mom? *V* (21:18)**

 

**From: Iwa-chan**

**You’re so fucking dead when we get back to school tomorrow. (21:18)**

 

** To: Iwa-chan **

**I love you too, Iwa-chan~ (21:19)**

 

Deciding that was more than enough texting, Oikawa switched his attention to the task before him instead. Although the foreboding promise that was bestowed by his best friend, Iwaizumi Hajime, was one to make him shudder physically right that instant. Even without seeing the sight with his naked eyes, Oikawa could already imagine the hollow, ghastly look that Iwaizumi will be presenting full-fledged in his face tomorrow... It was probably too late to cry now, but running laps around that specific recollection does ineluctably cause Oikawa to reevaluate his sad _sad_ life. He could only hope that grace would so kindly reside within Iwaizumi tomorrow, diminishing the cruel soul-sucking punishment _('Obviously it's gonna be running more laps that any human should')_ that was to come in his way.

 

_Ughh, the thought of it is already draining my energy._

 

He settled his phone in the heart of his pocket, oddly reminded himself that he’d been in his jersey all day and it was starting to make him feel gross. He had showered after practice before he embarked on the adventure of groceries shopping with Kageyama, but the thought of wearing a jersey at this hour and not his usual comfy pajamas and shorts had not cease to appall him.

 

“Alright, Tooru, one dinner, you can do this.” It was a mental note to himself, but somehow it managed to slipp up into reality.

 

“You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to, Oikawa-san.” Kageyama said impassively, coming up next to him to the sink.

 

Slightly tan arm shifted just below Oikawa's field of vision, it twisted the handle. Water soon came gushing unremittingly through the cavity of the faucet. Oikawa watched on while the shorter teen washed his hands. 

 

Kageyama didn't make any effort of initiating eye contact with the brunette. But it didn’t seem as if he was annoyed or pissed at Oikawa, merely focusing on getting every inch of his palm cleaned, scrubbed, and rinsed off properly.

 

Oikawa placed one of his palm on his hip in a habitual manner; a pose that he 'liked to do whenever he felt like being an insufferable asshole' according to Kunimi... and everyone else who were closed to him. Kageyama had heard the innocuous meaningless chatter back in junior high when the other teammates had gathered at the side of Kitagawa Daiichi gymnasium doing warm ups. The thought itself was enough to inflict some conflicting feelings upon himself. One part of the memory was rather funny as everyone was semi-mocking Oikawa while the other half... was fairly bitter as he was the only one excluded from the talk... in fact, from all the talks. They never really talked to him unless it was forc-

 

“Tobio-chan, I will never, _ever_ , let a chance to dine in with my favorite _cutest_ kouhai slip away. So rest assure, you’ll be seeing me through out the whole dinner. Is sitting opposite to you preferable? Would you like that? Or do you want me to sit next to you?” Oikawa replied facetiously. Before his cheeky facade dissipated into thin air. He sloped his head slightly, eyebrows vaguely knitted as he inquired the male before him. "Hey, why do you look constipated? Do you need to shit or something?"

 

Kageyama was immediately brought out of that dreadful trance when he realized a pair of gorgeous brown eyes were locked in on him, looking low-key worried. He hadn't even noticed how his own navy orbs were slightly dilated and his lips pierced in a thin line. “Tsk,” Kageyama cluck his tongue. He forced whatever he was feeling down to nothing and reminded himself continuously that everything was different now. Now... he has Hinata, the club, friends, people who love and not hate him. _Nothing like the past would happen again._

 

Swiftly, he gave his best disgusted face regarding Oikawa's previous statement and focused solely on that. He was kind of tempted to splash water onto Oikawa’s annoying face once he did a run-through on his mocking words.

 

Oikawa must’ve notice as well. It was no surprise, really. People always said that his level of perceptivity was ridiculously insane and extremely sinister to say the least. Oikawa quirked his eyebrow. Not in a questioning way, but in a challenging one. It has the elements of such wonder that made Kageyama boil with scratchy urge to just go for it.

 

Surprisingly, he did.

 

“Wha- Mean! Tobio-chan!” Oikawa squeaked as droplets of water came making sudden contact with his too-beautiful-to-be-played-with face.

 

Kageyama let off a small snort, followed by a smirk that was the embodiment of ‘don’t challenge me’, before turning on his heels and leaving the kitchen with a smug look dripping off his face.

 

Walking out to the dining table, Kageyama came to an abrupt halt. He waited for Oikawa to catch up only to turn to the brunette.

 

He spoke in a low voice audible only for Oikawa. “I’m serious though, Oikawa-san.”

 

Oikawa gasped mockingly. “About me? I didn’t know you felt that way,” Oikawa answered once again frivolously, ignoring the question while winking with his tongue poked out, a peace sign propped beside his face. "Though it's rather understandable. Me and my good looks are just too irresistible. Sometimes I find it quite troublesome."

 

Kageyama groaned mentally as to why he ever mention _anything_ to this being - that Iwaizumi liked to call an airhead - at all.

 

“Yeah,” Oikawa added in the end in a faint mumble, though a frivolous smile still hanging on his lips.

 

"Alright! Let's eat!" Mrs. Kageyama exclaimed genially once the two emerged from the kitchen finally.

 

Takahiro could be seen sitting in one of the seat already, looking relaxed and comfortable like it was his own home. Let's not even talk about how much Oikawa despised the sight and maybe silently prayed that a cannonball would come banging into his head and out of this house. No no, Oikawa's way nice than that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

If Oikawa was to describe the dinner, it would be... 'weird'.

 

It wasn’t weird in a sense that the food tasted funny, or that the placing of the cutlery was wrong, or that the fact that Kageyama, Kageyama’s mom, Oikawa, and Takahiro were sharing a meal in a house belonged to the Kageyamas... with the additional fact that two of the four were actually dating while another two of the four were not really friends to be specific. None of these were the reason... at all... not even one...

 

It was the atmosphere, _mostly_ , as Oikawa concluded in his head.

 

Kageyama’s mother was nice and jovial about the whole situation, not at all bothered by whatever ‘weird atmosphere’ the Oikawa had possibly decided on. Either that, or she was trying to prevent the situation from turning even weirder that it already was.

 

She had triumphantly kept the silence that would’ve invade the dinner perpetually punctuated.

 

Takahiro, too, wasn’t quiet like the youngsters. Maybe because he was more mature? He had mentioned about work and the possibility of taking a break since he hadn’t done that in a while. Mrs. Kageyama had agreed vehemently to it and started rambling about how great it was to just get a few days off. _Her work must’ve been extremely tiring_ , Kageyama and Oikawa listened and nodded in their heads.

 

Overall, it was fine... what weirded out Oikawa the most was that... it appeared Mrs. Kageyama and Takahiro were so immersed in their own world, talking about 'adult stuff' that Oikawa and Kageyama were completely alienated(though not in a bad way) and left to their own devices. The two sat at the side, beside one other; Kageyama adjecent to his mom, Oikawa beside him, Mrs. Kageyama adjacent to Takahiro, Takahiro opposite Kageyama, utterly wordless. Oikawa wasn't exactly rancorous about the way things had turned out. But it really was a far cry from what he would've expected from this dinner. Though what had he initially anticipated? He probably didn't know either.

 

Oikawa did eyeballed Kageyama's direction a few times over the course of the dinner, in hopes of catching the same reaction that he himself was bearing the whole time. Unfortunately, Kageyama was having none of the assessment Oikawa had buried in his head.

 

Eating quietly, not even attempting to start up their own conversation, Oikawa and Kageyama listened on to the talk sparking from the other two at the table.

 

At one point of the dinner, Mrs. Kageyama pointed out Takahiro’s outfit which caught the younger two’s attention.

 

“Oh and isn’t this nice! Takahiro! You lost the suit and shit that I don’t wanna see.” Mrs. Kageyama chirped cheerfully. She turned to Kageyama. “Doesn’t he look nice like this?”

 

“Y-yeah?”

 

After Kageyama's halfhearted answer, Mrs. Kageyama returned her attention to Takahiro instantly, leaving Kageyama a little dumbfounded. Though he didn't really care.

 

Oikawa had been observing a little more intently than he should. He stabbed his fork into the cut-up piece of potato, dripping in curry as he brought it back up to his mouth, devouring it deliciously. He then leaned closer discreetly to Kageyama, and whispered.

 

“Your mom really likes Takahiro-san, huh? I mean, it should be kinda be obvious. But still, she seemed to really adore little Tobio-chan's boyfriend.”

 

"Huh?" Kageyama frowned a little, though without hostility. Just his brain grinding and processing Oikawa's words as his brain wasn't the fastest when it comes to anything that wasn't volleyball. "Well, yeah, she thinks he's her son, kind of. Plus, why would it be obvious? I thought you never really liked Takahiro-san?"

 

“Aww, is Tobio-chan sad? Left out? It’s okay, you just gotta accept the fact that you’re not as wanted, even as a son.” Oikawa skillfully dodged the question inquiring about his dislike towards Takahiro, wondering how did the simple-minded Kageyama Tobio caught up with that detail.

 

" _I'm not_ , and you know what, I don't know why I always go with it, but seriously, stop with the name you're calling me with."

 

“ _Tobio-chan?_ "

 

"Yeah, that."

 

"Call you Tobio-chan?"

 

"What! No!"

 

"Why not?"

 

"Cause no one calls me that! And I don't like getting called that! I never liked it but you never stop, since junior high till now."

 

"So start liking from now on, _Tobio-chan~_ "

 

By now, even an imbecile would grasp the reality of Oikawa's blatant derision. That explained very well when Kageyama wrapped his palm around his fork, held it up, and shot the male next to him a harrowingly malicious glare.

 

“I am going to stab this fork into your eyeballs.” 

 

Oikawa gulped involuntarily. “Wow, Tobio-chan, have you forgotten than I'm your senior and not your little friend, Shrimpy-chan? And goodness, you've been hanging out with Iwa-chan secretly or what? _Who_ even threaten people that? That's like, inhumane, like illegal.” He asked genuinely in suspicion.

 

“I _wish_ I had been able to hang out with Iwaizumi-san, but somehow, it’s been you lately.” Subconsciously, Kageyama had started glowering at nothing again upon his own declaration.

 

“It’s okay, don’t be shy~ you can express your happiness, I don’t judge.”

 

All Kageyama did was grimace indignantly. He would've been known as a moron if he wasn't aware of his own tendency to frown, but when he's around Oikawa, he found himself doing it more often than usual. He literally could not fathom how did Iwaizumi hang himself around this guy with his insufferable, incessant habit of twisting other's words into whatever he imagined in his head. He promptly chomped into a piece of meat, swallowing hungrily, deciding to let this go and focus on his meal instead.

 

“By the way, Karasuno will be having a training camp soon?”

 

“Eh? How did you know?” 

 

Oikawa scoffed. “You mumbled the words ‘training camp’ when you were checking your phone.”

 

“I did?” Kageyama asked. Not really to Oikawa but to himself. His dark scintillating blue eyes widen in slight surprise. Maybe this was why Sugawara always points out that he has no self-awareness.

 

“Against which school?”

 

“Haven’t check. They weren’t sure anyways. Daichi-san said ‘might’ in the group chat. I hope it's true and it's some really powerful school so that I can bring them down in completely defeat and then defeating more and more and win the nationals with the team.” Towards the end, it was mostly just Kageyama mumbling malevolently to himself, deathly aura started emanating as those words roll off his tongue like a nefarious chant, losing recognition towards Oikawa's presence.

 

"Tobio-chan, is it possible for you to talk about volleyball without turning into a maniac looking like he's about to eat some human flesh?" Oikawa asked lazily, taking a sip out of the water perched in patterned-cup in front of him. "Also, nationals, huh?" He paused, expression unreadable. "It's good that Karasuno have that kind of ambition and it's good that they have you, the _genius setter_. But Tobio-chan, as great as talent can be, it doesn't come close to years of hard work. So I'm sorry to tell you this, but Seijoh's gonna win. Just because I'm having dinner with your family doesn't mean we're friends or that I'm gonna let you win. Alright?"

 

The words came like a blow to Kageyama's ears. Those big, shimmering navy stars darted towards chocolate-brown ones. They locked gaze. Whether there was hidden malevolent aura behind either pair of their eyes, both could not detect or even bother to try detecting.

 

All Kageyama knew distinctly as he continued staring at his former senpai, was that the mention of how they weren't friend... stung, vitriolically. _Though it was given, right?_ He decided he shouldn't care since Oikawa obviously didn't, either. Kageyama terminated the eye contact, casually went back to his food as he declared - as emotionless as possible - "We'll see about that."

 

Unbeknownst to Kageyama, Oikawa was going through a bombardment of questions in his head as well.

 

The rest of the dinner went on just like that after their unobtrusive fracas that went unnoticed by Mrs. Kageyama and Takahiro. It ended just as quickly as Kageyama shoved those curry down his throat and as quickly as Oikawa lost his appetite. When it was time to clean up, indicating the time for Oikawa to take his leave, Mrs Kageyama darted sheepishly over to Oikawa who were already on his way to the entrance hallway. She wanted to have a chat for a bit while Kageyama and Takahiro helped with the dishes in the kitchen.

 

“Ah, I'm so embarrassed and sorry, Oikawa-kun. Couldn’t talk much with you today, I just got a little too excited talking work and _not_ having to work as well. You know how old folks like me are, we tend to get carried away talking to those who sympathizes. But I hope it wasn't unbearable for you today.”

 

“Oh no no, it’s fine, I had fun today!” Although it was a big fat lie, Oikawa was trained to parade his pseudo gregarious aura anytime at his command. It's like magic, only on the immodest side.

 

“I’m glad,” Mrs. Kageyama breathed a sigh of relief with a small smile. Instantly, Oikawa debated on Kageyama's honesty when he claimed that his mother normally wouldn't care that much about his frie- people he brought home. “How was the food? Did you like it?”

 

“Wonderful! I’d give it a 10 out of 10, Mrs. Kageyama.” 

 

Mrs. Kageyama laughed in bliss. “That’s good then. Please come by again so that I can actually get to know you. I’m sure you’re a lovely kid with a bunch of stories as well.”

 

“Of course, it’d be my pleasure.” Oikawa responded, brandishing a charming smile as usual.

 

“Ohohoho, you remind me so much of Takahiro.”

 

_“She sure loves Takahiro-san, huh?”_

 

“Ahahah, do I? Well, I need to get home soon, I’ll be on my way.” Oikawa tried to lock his disdain away regarding Mrs. Kageyama's comment on him and Takahiro. He gave a forced laugh, then proceeded to bow, before he was stopped by a question that caught him off guard a little.

 

“Oh, do you wanna say goodbye to Tobio? I can call him for you.”

 

“N-nah, it’s fine. I don’t wanna...” his soothing voice trailed off as he glanced over to the two figures(standing by each other, shoulder to arm as Kageyama wasn't nearly as tall as Takahiro) in the kitchen in front of the sink, chatting and bickering and washing dishes in such a domestic way. “Bother those two.”

 

“Oh.”

 

When Oikawa looked back to the petite frame before him, he wondered forthwith if he had been making weird faces during the brief moment his eyes rested on the two in the kitchen. _I haven't, right?_ Given how Mrs. Kageyama were kind of dumbstruck in the way her eyes seemingly dilated in slight revelation. He thought best to take his leave right this instant before things got any weirder.

 

“Ah, thanks a lot again for today, I’ll take my leave now.” This time, Oikawa manage to bow respectfully.

 

"Be careful on your way home," Mrs. Kageyama uttered warmly as she watched Oikawa's tall build retreated to the door. Looking back at her son who was now undoubtedly glaring at Takahiro, before turning back to Oikawa who was now bidding goodbye as he shut the door after him, her lips stretched knowingly into a loving smile. Though the smile had mantled a certain emotion so mysterious yet quite conspicuously was amusement.

 

“How nice to be young~”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The door creaked faintly behind him as it sealed sedately shut. Oikawa stepped slowly away from the warmth of which Kageyama household held, quietly into the tranquility owned by the night. The inky curtain that covered the town was accompanied by the cold breeze washing past and whispering mellowly in Oikawa's ears. Since it was nearing summer - although the night would subsequently turn chillier - it was still tolerable to walk about in plain t-shirts and shorts, so Oikawa's not gonna complain about the mild chill engulfing him at the moment.

 

Only after a few steps on the pavement, almost into the street, out of the driveway of Kageyama household, when a familiar voice came sneaking up on him. And not in a good way, even.

 

Oikawa turned around. “I'm surprised you still have the balls to talk to me after the blow I sent in your face last time,” he droned coldly.

 

“Ahahahah, I know right. It still hurts my heart every time I thought about it. But it all worked out. Tobio was nice enough to ice it for me. Ah, nevermind that," the smile on Takahiro's face was benevolent, as he stood by the front door, now shutting it behind him as he joined Oikawa in the peaceful night. "I'm here to talk about you. You left without saying goodbye, Tooru-kun.”

 

“Goodbye,” Oikawa said gracefully with a fake smile. Then, turned around, ready to leave.

 

“Hold on, hold on. Why are you hurrying to leave?”

 

“Because I wanna go home?” Oikawa replied without turning back.

 

“Ah~ make sense, but just 1 question.”

 

When he receive no answer, only a withdrawing figure walking towards the gate, Takahiro proceeded to query what he had in mind. “Why didn’t you tell Tobio?”

 

Oikawa's footsteps receded. His feet came to a stop. He stood still right before the gate. Why didn't he tell Kageyama? Why? He gritted his teeth, clenched his fist into a tight ball. He could've just leave. Walk away. Ignore Takahiro because honestly, right now, he himself have no idea what was going through his head. He was feeling confused as fuck and he didn't even know why. 

 

“I wonder.” Was the only silent answer he could muster.

 

“PFFT! Aahahhaha, you’re really, _really_  so amusing, Tooru-kun." Takahiro laughed. "I’m surprised, though. I thought you wouldn’t let this chance slip away, thought you would’ve taken this chance to get me away from Tobio, you know, since the whole ordeal of you getting so pissed that I wasn’t serious about-”

 

“Takahiro-san,” Oikawa interjected sharply. He finally turned around. Eyes frigid and aura ominous. The sight should be an exceedingly terrifying one that leaves the receiver weak in their legs but Takahiro wasn't the least affected. “Don’t be mistaken.”

 

“Eh?” Takahiro tilled his head. His dark teal orbs glinting in such a smug and challenging way that Oikawa implore that he could just punch it off, again.

 

“This is not a chance for _me_ , I don’t need whatever chance you’re talking about. _You_ do. So if I were you, I’d take this chance to fix what could be fix before it all get shattered in front of you, in a nasty way. Also, i’m not advising you, in case you’re wondering. I’m warning you. Because honestly,” Oikawa drawled icily while he took a step forward, still glaring glacially at Takahiro. “If I wanted to take him away from you, I could do that any time.”

 

With a small sigh, as if letting the sinister energy slither out of his body, Oikawa returned instantly to his jovial self.

 

“Ma~ Takahiro-san, you’re a smart guy. Do what you need to do. End what should be ended before you hurt someone. Specifically, Tobio-chan. Because if you did... I’m not sure if you can handle a flock of crows that would probably hunt you down and eat you alive. Well then, goodnight.”

 

With that, Oikawa darted out of gate, leaving Takahiro alone by the front door, but not before shooting a pretentiously cheeky wink along with a neighborly grin.

 

“How cocky.” Takahiro mumbled softly as he exited the breeze and into the house, shutting the door lightly behind him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A loud, obnoxious and emphasized groan. Followed by another. Then another. And finally, a scream of dismay as a certain brown-head shot up in his bed. His pajamas completely disheveled resulting from his never-ending toss and turn in bed that had been going on for far too long. Lustrous chocolate eyes squinted, pointy nose scrunched up minimally, bottom lip jutted vaguely out, seemingly deep in his abyss of thoughts. 

 

Oikawa scrambled to his feet, rushed to his study table, snatched up his cellphone that was discarded on the table as soon as he came in his room, and speedily opened up his contacts. It didn't take long at all to find who he had in mind. Tapping a few times on the flat screen. He decided to send a message to said person.

 

**To: Iwa-chan**

**Iwa-chan (23:26)**

 

Oikawa only realized the time when the message had went up on the screen in a bubble. He winced, assuming Iwaizumi must've been asleep by now. But the universe proved him wrong(like all the other times when he assumes anything) when another bubble popped up on the screen after a minute.

 

**From: Iwa-chan**

**What (23:27)**

 

**To: Iwa-chan**

**I had dinner with Tobio-chan and his mom. (23:27)**

**and Takahiro.** **(23:27)**

**-san. (23:27)**

 

**From: Iwa-chan**

**WOAH woah (23:28)**

**WHAT!? (23:28)**

**How? (23:28)**

**What? (23:28)**

**When? (23:28)**

**Why?  (23:28)**

**The hell happened? (23:29)**

**What! (23:29)**

 

**To: Iwa-chan**

**Iwa-chan (23:30)**

**please (23:30)**

**don't (23:30)**

**send (23:30)**

**every (23:30)**

**word (23:30)**

**in (23:30)**

**different (23:31)**

**texts (23:31)**

**it's annoying (23:31)**

 

**From: Iwa-chan**

**Uhh, you do it all the damn time (23:31)**

**Practice what you preach (23:31)**

**Asshole (23:31)**

 

**To: Iwa-chan**

**It's different when I do it, Iwa-chan. (23:32)**

 

**From: Iwa-chan**

**Yeah yeah, not important (23:32)**

**get to the point. Now. (23:33)**

 

**To: Iwa-chan**

**Booooooo (23:34)**

**You gotta stop bullying me, Iwa-chan (23:34)**

**Or else one day you'll regret like crazy when I die. (23:34)**

 

**From: Iwa-chan**

**THE POINT. (23:34)**

 

**To: Iwa-chan**

**Sheesh, so impatient. (23:35)**

**Well (23:35)**

**Basically (23:35)**

**I went to his house, his mom invited me for dinner, i stayed (23:36)**

**Then the old fart appeared, he joined (23:36)**

 

**From: Iwa-chan**

**Wait, why did you go to Kageyama's house all of a sudden? (23:37)**

 

**To: Iwa-chan**

**Because we went to buy groceries. (23:39)**

 

**From: Iwa-chan**

**And how did that happen? (23:40)**

 

**To: Iwa-chan**

**I don't know Iwa-chan! (23:41)**

**Let me finish my story! (23:41)**

 

**From: Iwa-chan**

**I gotta get the full picture here.  (23:41)**

 

**To: Iwa-chan**

**You never wanna get the full picture when I tell you stories (23:42)**

**You just want me to finish my story (23:42)**

**Just to get it over with (23:42)**

**Why are you so interested in this one? (23:42)**

**I feel betrayed Iwa-chan! (23:43)**

 

**From: Iwa-chan**

**So anyways, why did you go groceries shopping with Kageyama? (23:44)**

 

**To: Iwa-chan**

**Sighhhhh (23:44)**

**Because I asked to tag along? kind of? (23:44)**

 

**From: Iwa-chan**

**Wow. (23:45)**

**We're gonna talk about that next time so continue with the story (23:46)**

 

** To: Iwa-chan **

**And then during the dinner, (23:46)**

**cause it was weird (23:46)**

**Mrs. Kageyama and Takahiro were so into their own talk (23:47)**

**that me and Tobio-chan were kinda left out (23:47)**

**so we talked (23:47)**

**and then (23:47)**

**we got to the point where volleyball was mentioned (23:48)**

 

**From: Iwa-chan**

**And?? Please tell me you didn't say some stupid rude shit. (23:50)**

 

** To: Iwa-chan **

**Well (23:51)**

**yeah (23:51)**

 

No message followed up for a bit after that. Oikawa presumed that Iwaizumi was either groaning in disappointment... or went straight to sleep, not even gonna bother to listen to the rest of the story. Which both were clearly not to Oikawa's advantage and not approved at all as well. That is, until the screen started displaying something unforeseen.

 

**[Incoming call from Iwa-chan]**

 

Oikawa blinked a few times at the screen. Not moving his fingers to answer the call at all. It was until the third ring, that he finally snapped out of it, slid his fingers through the screen, and brought the phone to his ears.

 

"Iwa-chan?" He asked cautiously. Somewhere in the back of his head, he could already detect the imminent scolding of how useless he was coming from the speaker of his phone.

 

"You really are trash, you know that?"

 

It wasn't as much of a scolding, but still, Oikawa got called 'trash' and that definitely counted as an insult. One that Oikawa had heard far too many times and did not appreciate one bit being on the receiving end of the calling.

 

"Iwa-channnnnnnn," Oikawa whined insufferably into the phone. 

 

"I mean, seriously, why. I thought you guys were starting to get along and stuff."

 

"I don't know! I don't- I don't know, okay! It just- it just came out! He just started talking about nationals and winning and shit and like-" Oikawa shoved his hand into his hair, running through it in vaxation. "I mean, why does he even have to bring it up! I know! I get it! He's gonna win! If not now, eventually, for sure! because he's a fucking genius and I'm not but what can I fucking do! I got pissed. Okay? I'm pissed because-"

 

 _"He didn't work as hard as I did,"_ was the rest of the words dangling right on the tip of his tongue... somehow, he didn't bring himself to finish it.

 

"Because I'm confused as fuck right now! I don't wanna _hate_ Tobio! Do people think I _want_ to!? I was kinda happy that we were hanging out and shit? But I hate it! I hate the fact that he can just- just-"

 

_"Be born and automatically be better than everyone."_

 

"I just hate the whole thing."

 

By the time he finished, Oikawa found himself having a death grip around his cellphone, his teeth harshly gritted, and his expression contorted in such ugly hatred, jealousy, and aggravation that he was terrified... terrified of these emotions devouring him and rendering him in the chasm of pure loathing bore for Kageyama... and himself.

 

There was silence on the other end of the line. Oikawa was sure that iwaizumi was the one who was pissed now. He knew his best friend never liked hearing him with demoralizing words deep in his conscience. 

 

"Oikawa," Iwaizumi finally said. "You're such an idiot. First of all, you're the best setter I've ever known. And all our teammates know that. Get that through your head. Kageyama has talent but for him to reach your level, he'd still need years. But we all know you'll never stop training until you're probably 95 years old or something so it'll be hella hard for him to really catch up." He sighed. "Second of all, you really really need to sit down and meditate like I said before. We'll talk about this tomorrow in school. Go to bed for now."

 

The line ended shortly after that. 

 

"Best setter, huh?" the thought so acidic and sour. "For now, maybe." he let him phone fall back onto the table with a merciless thud. "Years? I doubt it."

 

Walking back to his bed that was now gelid after his warmth was peeled away from the silky bed sheet, Oikawa laid on his side in the heart of it, contradicting feelings failed to settle down within him.

 

For one part, he really _really_ hated Kageyama's talent... but for the other part... he hated that part of him more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Bye!!!
> 
> Have a wonderful day!!!


	19. Chapter 19

_RIIIIIIING_

 

The bell rang shrilly, prickling students’ reflexes instantaneously as they perked up, waiting for the imminent moment where dismissal will be sounded. 

 

"Alright, class dismissed." As soon as the teacher emitted such permission, many bolted straight off their seats and out the classroom.

 

Normally, during such godly hour, few would plant their faces into the desk to use their break as a nap while the others sauntered lazily out the door after the boisterous and aggressive ones were out, and _some_ were ready to head toward a direction unlike anyone else; the vending machine outside the Karasuno gymnasium, said 'some' being Kageyama Tobio. At least, that was what he had intended to do.

 

“Bakageyama!!” A voice boomed exuberantly from the classroom door left wide open.

 

Kageyama was about to head out. He stopped abruptly in his stride as he looked towards the door. A physical embodiment of sunshine stood by the door, one hand on the rim of the door while the other protruded forward with his index finger leveled squarely at Kageyama.

 

The blue head setter wasn’t surprised nor was he fazed. He merely raised a curious eyebrow. It wasn’t out of the left field that he and Hinata would meet up during lunch breaks. But for Kageyama to be so apathetic seeing someone appearing like a jump-scare out of nowhere, pointing an accusatory finger at him, and exclaiming a name that - more often than not - elicit an itch to sock someone in the head...had to be owed to the repetitive course of it happening. By now, Kageyama was more than used to this burst of spontaneity. Although the words that followed up were usually unforeseen.

 

“Let’s race to the cafeteria!” Hinata yelled animatedly, then _swished-_  disappeared as fast as he appeared.

 

Bright blue eyes blinked, before they snapped and turned sharp and deadly.

 

“Hey!” Kageyama’s feet jerked alive. “You can’t get a head start!” he yelled on top of his lungs and sprinted after the orange head, leaving a group of students looking so done, so unimpressed in the classroom.

 

His speedy footsteps were pronounced, mingling with persistent thuds sounding a few feet before him. His darken blue eyes glared razor-sharply as he charged past groups of student loitering around the hallway. Freaked-out glances were thrown unabashedly at the duo. Kageyama could’ve sworn he heard a familiarly annoying voice as he sprinted past certain figures at one instant, something along the lines “those idiots are at it again.” Though he had no time to pay attention to a certain blondie(it had to be him) who made such remark.

 

Hinata sure was fast considering the short limbs he was born with. He zoomed past field of figures like a fireball, some even had to dart out of his way to avoid undesirable collision. But Kageyama? He was that kid that was deemed deranged for going for a run every single day at daybreak and not to mention a ~~competitive fuck~~  physically capable person that worked best under the pressure derived from a competition.

 

“Stop-” Kageyama growled menacingly to the adrenaline pumping, he flung his arm forward only to grab a hold of thin air. “Right- There!”

 

In a fleeting moment, however, Kageyama managed to get so close to Hinata that he was just a mere splinter behind, successfully plummeting Hinata viciously down the abyss of fluster. Soon, the spirited pair were on the same line racing towards the cafeteria, thoroughly shocking all the poor students when they entered the vicinity of their destination. In the midst of the race, Kageyama had forgotten wholly about the surroundings or where they were heading, just solely on the objective of winning the race. He was almost sure victory was about to fall into his palms when suddenly, a series of whooping and hurrahing turned him dubious.

 

“I WIN!” Hinata’s triumphant voice rung a tad too happily the second his soles met the grounds of the cafeteria, so merrily that Kageyama winced, as if feeling it impaled his eardrums directly. 

 

“Damnit!” Kageyama looked away in slight disdain and cursed under his breath. 

 

“Hahah! Bakageyama is a loser~ Bakageyama is a loser~” Hinata sang, bobbing his head, he was so delighted that he wasn't even the slightest bit bashful when he proceeded in carrying out his victory dance which comprised of a poorly choreographed repetitive movement of hips-shaking along with arms-waving from side to side. Of course, an expression that depicted unsurpassed stupidity was compulsory as an effort of embellishment.

 

Immediately, ocean blue eyes flickered as a toned arm came rising overpoweringly like a forthcoming tidal wave...then SMACK- clenching hard onto Hinata’s head. 

 

“OWW!” Hinata snapped his eyes shut, yelping. His own pair of arms came flapping around and slapping feebly at Kageyama’s. This futile attempt of trying to swat Kageyama’s arm away was absolutely sad to look at. “Don’t be such a sore loser, Kageyama! Learn to accept failure! Ow- ow- oww!” 

 

With a grumble, Kageyama finally released Hinata. “I’m not a sore loser. Plus, you cheated.”

 

Hinata gasped, exaggeratedly goggle-eyed that it seemed possibly his eyes could roll out of his sockets at any given moment. “No, I didn’t! Don't falsely accuse someone just because you lost!” He reached up to soothe the slight pain emitting from his head, before sending a smirk Kageyama's way. “And that will be 74 to 73. Me at 74, of course.”

 

“You did cheat, you got a head start and you’re always announcing random races without me knowing.”

 

“What! You do that too! Remember that time when I got out of the bathroom and without saying anything you just started running! I didn’t even know where were we racing to! And I know that’s a race, don’t even front.”

 

“I was heading to class, you were heading to class, of course we were racing to see who got to class first,” Kageyama answered with a face that exuded 'duhhh'.

 

“We’re not even in the same class, Kageyama, have you ever thought about things like that when you call a race? No one will know who wins, dimwit!”

 

“Shut up, I don’t wanna hear that from a person who thought someone was sitting in the ATM machine sorting through money every time someone uses it, blockhead!”

 

Hinata's adorable face bloomed in bright blossom, embarrassed and afraid that someone walking by might hear them. “W-what, that was an honest mistake!”

 

“Made by an idiot.” 

 

Hinata growled indignantly in response, the action uncannily resembled an angry chihuahua.

 

Their 'friendly' altercation could've gone on all day if it weren't for the slight shift in Hinata's eyes that caught something behind Kageyama.

 

“Oh, look! It’s Tsukkishima and Yamaguchi!” Hinata pointed.

 

Following those bright bronze orbs over his shoulder, Kageyama swiftly found two recognizable figures among the load of it.

 

“Eh?” the taller of the approaching pair voiced contemptuously. The corner of his lips arched ever-so-tauntingly. “Has the haughty King and his childish servant finished their race? Shall the commoners like me applaud as homage to your honorable effort?”

 

The way his golden brown eyes shone with light found in mockery was so patronizing, Kageyama and Hinata could feel it scrawling under their skin. If they hadn't been mind-bogglingly weird 24/7, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi would've been unconditionally creeped out when the freak duo suddenly flinched eerily like a pair of transforming zombies. 

 

“Tsk, don’t call me King.” Kageyama spat lowly alongside Hinata as the latter bellowed, “I'm not his servant!”

 

"Aww, wittle Hinata is angry."

 

"Aww, big ass coconut tree is bothering us 'cause he's lonely!" Hinata screeched as he basically jumped at Tsukishima.

 

Dismissing all the innocuous(hopefully) jeers and mockeries, Yamaguchi decided to interject, switching up the conversation by asking the question that was sure to earn Tsukishima's eye roll.

 

“So, who won?” Yamaguchi asked, a small smile and curious eyes present. Instead of an eye roll, Tskushima had to prolong his stare at Yamaguchi to decipher whether his best friend was really curious about something this dumb or was it just plain good acting that Tsukishima had yet gotten the chance to know of.

 

“How did you know we raced here?” Hinata asked with wide eyes instead of answering.

 

“Aside from you guys, what sane people would sprint down the hallway, down the stairs, almost pushing a few girls down while doing so - which was pretty funny actually - just for their meaningless race that only they themselves keep an account of?”

 

“Ceh," Hinata spat. "Tsukkishima sure talks a lot nowadays, huh?” he said impassively to Kageyama. 

 

It was as though a session of give and take. As soon as the words were pelted out there, Hinata received something straight away for it. Big hand came clasping onto his head. This time, it wasn’t Kageyama's, and this time, it hurt, a whole lot more. Hinata couldn't help but wonder in his suffering if this was the reason he couldn't grow any taller. 

 

“OWW OWW OWWWW!!! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!!!! What is it with you people and squeezing my head!!! It hurts!!!”

 

The contact came as abruptly as it left. Though the pain it inflicted lingered on for some time. After loosening his grip, Tsukishima grimaced in disgust, claiming Hinata had not washed his hair for the past 10 years; which wasn't true, and it offended Hinata deeply.

 

“Is my head contorted?” Hinata asked in frantic panic, shaking. His face withered and pale, looking like he just had his soul vacuumed out of his body. “Is it? Is it bent out of shape? Hey, Kageyama, check it for me. Is it?”

 

Kageyama, out of kindness, gave Hinata’s head a quick scan, before a creepy smile slowly stretched from the corners of his lips. “Still look dumb as ever.”

 

And that was enough to snap Hinata out of the body of a decaying man and into his usual ball of energy. "Don't be rude, Kageyama! And how can a head look dumb!"

 

“Look in the mirror, dumbass.”

 

“Bakageyama, do you not have anything else to call someone?”

 

“I’ll stop when you stop being one. _Dumbass._ ”

 

“I’ll call you ‘King’ from now on,” Hinata muttered diabolically as if placing a curse. He looked away in contempt, his bright features scrunching up similar to that of Kageyama’s usual expression. Now isn't it true when people say birds of a feather flock together.

 

“Go on, I dare you to,” Kageyama threatened with a look and voice so glacial and eerie it bordered on sinister.

 

After witnessing the childish exchange between Kageyama and Hinata that continued on unfalteringly. Tsukishima said in a deadpan voice, “Why are we friends with these two?” Every time he decided to associate with the moronic pair, he felt as though he was shoved into a colossal bubble that engulfed of him...and a million Kageyama and Hinata, just squabbling like there's no tomorrow.

 

“Wow, Tsukki’s admitting they’re friends. How refreshing,” Yamaguchi mused in unexpected amusement.

 

"Shut up."

 

"Sorry, Tsukki."

 

The pair of duos soon parted their ways after chatting for a bit(mostly just Tsukishima and Yamaguchi watching on while Kageyama and Hinata continue bickering like babies). Tsukkishima and Yamaguchi headed back to class after getting some bread and drinks while Kageyama and Hinata stayed to dine in at the cafeteria.

 

The stall that sold the best pork curry rice unfortunately sold out. Kageyama turned sullen immediately at the announcement. If the cafeteria Aunty hadn’t known how much of an adorable and awkward this blue headed kid was, she would’ve been terrified out of her wits at the gloomy sight before her. Usually, getting his plate of pork curry would cause this weird shine to bloom in Kageyama's face without him noticing. Aunty found it specially precious.

 

_"Guess I'll get noodles then," Kageyama thought._

 

Opting for the plain old Udon from another stall was the least exciting decision Kageyama could ever think of. It wasn’t bad, but it was nothing worth feeling happy over. Then again, since the one food he was craving wasn’t available, any other food that went in his tummy didn’t really matter to him.

 

“Oji-san!” Hinata greeted energetically.

 

“Oh, Hinata-kun!” the old man greeted back. He was a small, shrunken man. With his back hunched slightly, his height came almost on the same level as Hinata. “What can I get you today?”

 

“Oyakodon, please!”

 

“Coming right up, kiddo!”

 

After getting their respective meals, Kageyama and Hinata found a table and sat opposite to each other.

 

“Hey, I heard we’re gonna have our first training camp,” Hinata squealed, his eyes glinting so excitedly there were practically stars. “I can’t wait! We don’t know which school is it yet but I’m still suuuper excited!”

 

“They’re not even sure yet, but yeah, it would be nice if they manage to get a school to compete with us.” 

 

“Kageyama-kun, let me teach you a little something called 'positive thinking'," Hinata looked at the raven head thoughtfully, "if you believe something will happen, then it will! But if you go about living your life the way you do, then nothing's gonna happen, ever. Learn from Hinata-sama, alright?”

 

Was the 'pop' Kageyama heard in his head the snapping sound of his needle-thin patience or the bursting of all his veins all at once, only God knows. Hinata was doing so well tempting the setter to chuck a strand of noodle onto his face.

 

_"Look at him eating so happily after all the bullshit that came out of his mouth," Kageyama indulged in his thoughts, eyes fixated on the smaller boy._

 

“Buh da way, em coming over hoday after practif.” Hinata's muffled voice almost went indecipherable due to the food he still had in his mouth.

 

Kageyama quirked an eyebrow. “Where?” 

 

“Your house.”

 

“Why are you saying it like you don’t need my permission.”

 

"Because I don’t,” Hinata shrugged, swallowing down a big spoonful of rice. “Auntie told me to come over for dinner.”

 

“What? When did she do that? I didn't hear anything about it.”

 

“Auntie and I are very active on texting,” Hinata responded, brandishing his spoon at Kageyama.

 

Flinching back as speedily as a ninja, Kageyama dodged the few grains of rice flying at his way.

 

“You guys text? What are you guys, friends?” Kageyama made sure to mold his expression into a disgusted one at the last statement, before flicking away a grain of rice that succeeded in slapping onto his forearm.

 

“I guess,” Hinata's flippant answer was not received well by Kageyama. Finally meeting the setter's revolted eyes that had been there for quite a while, an offended look flashed across Hinata's usually buoyant face. “What? Don’t get jealous over something this petty. I actually wanted to come over yesterday 'cause I was bored; Natsu got sick so she couldn't chat with me.”

 

“Well, you should be glad you didn’t come yesterday,” Kageyama mumbled. "And stop texting my mom!"

 

“Why?” 

 

"Because it's weird."

 

Hinata shook his head briskly, "No, no, why should I be glad that I didn't go to your house yesterday?"

 

Kageyama slurped his noodles in pensive air. He wondered if he should tell Hinata. He was sure that if he disclosed the story, there will be the forthcoming bombardment of questions, which was horrendously troublesome. Though on the other hand, if he refused to share, Hinata would probably pester him all day in order to coax him into telling, which was also horrendously exasperating. Kageyama was not about to have someone after his ass for the rest of the day. The thought of it was enough to tick him off.

 

“Oikawa-san came over yesterday,” he finally said in a low voice.

 

“WHAT!?” Hinata actually jumped from his seat. The sight was so foolish Kageyama would’ve laughed if the airhead hadn't just attracted all the attention in the cafeteria to their table.

 

Swatting a hand over Hinata’s head, looking uncomfortably at the people near their table, Kageyama reprimanded. “Don’t be so loud, you stupid.” 

 

“Why did he go? Did you invite him? I didn’t know you guys became friends. All you told me was that he decided to repay you with food and milk.” Hinata let his mouth run freely, ignoring the pain.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Hinata eyeballed the raven-head before him, waiting anxiously and anticipatorily...before deciding rude silence was not the respond he was wrecking his brain over for. He shook his head aggressively and waved his hands wildly around. “Yeah what? You invited him? You guys are friends now? Yeah what?”

 

"No." 

 

A curt answer was the last thing Hinata needed right now. Kageyama probably didn't and couldn't see it even if he had implored to, but Hinata was currently fueling deep inside and fighting the boiling urge to scream in Kageyama's face so loud he ruptures the insensitive setter's eardrums. If only he was bigger, taller, and stronger...then he would've clenched a deathly grip around Kageyama's neck and wring a tolerable and adequate answer out of the king of dimwits.

 

"So?" Despite the infernal introspection, Hinata settled with a fairly calm question.

 

“So nothing. He invited himself. And yes, he did buy me food and milk,” Kageyama gave an answer so coolly. Too coolly - in fact - to Hinata's liking. He took it as Kageyama's suggestion for him to take it down a notch on the emotional roller coaster that he was riding on by himself. But in his defense, it was humanly impossible to hop off a working roller coaster. So Kageyama would just have to sit this one out.

 

“Don't make me scream, Kageyama. How?” 

 

“What do you mean how?” 

 

“Just, how!? This is getting fishy, why is Grand King always hanging out with you now? *GASP* are you guys practicing volleyball in secret!? Are you!? How could you do that! I wanna play too! Moreover, you're playing with him!?” Hinata rambled on, looking about to burst from the lack of answers and blatant assumption of Kageyama training without him.

 

“Uhh, no.” If there was a name for the intersection of slightly confused and slightly sickened, it would be 'Kageyama Tobio'. “There’s no way me and Oikawa-san would play volleyball together. It’d kill that guy to do that.”

 

_“Always rejecting to teach me in middle school." Kageyama dreaded mentally in resentment._

 

“Then hoooooow?” 

 

“Does it matter? I’m already telling you what happened. He came over. It turned unpleasant as usual. Then he left.” It was like explaining the bees and the birds to a three-year-old: in the most preposterous way imaginable and having no intent whatsoever of actually helping the three-year-old grasp the idea of the phrase.

 

Suddenly, Hinata's ears tingled visibly. “Define...unpleasant?” his voice smothered with curiosity, no, if Hinata were to be exact, the curiosity was smothering him. Though the way his bronze orbs squinted just a fraction once his question roll off his tongue, betrayed his mild fear that he tried to belittle the obviousness of.

 

Kageyama waved his chopsticks aimlessly in a manner of shooing Hinata. “I don't know, however you like to think it.” 

 

“That doesn’t explain anything! What happened? Why is it when Grand King is involved, something dramatic _has_ to happen.”

 

“Nothing dramatic happened,” Kageyama defended, a tilt in his tone(Hinata read it as denial) as it was starting to find this absurdity excessive and irking. “Ugh, stop asking already, eat your food.”

 

With that being said, the setter went back to his noodles, silently hoping for some peace and quiet...which did not pivot back in his reality.

 

“I wouldn’t have to if you just tell me!”

 

Then, no more impatient questions, or insufferable whining, or blatant yelling was coming out of Hinata's mouth any longer. He sat in his chair, pouting angrily.

 

Kageyama gave the male before him a wordless once over, who was now finally back to his meal grumpily. He watched as Hinata shoved more and more food into his mouth without swallowing, the discontent still conspicuous in his eyes as he very patently avoided eye-contact with Kageyama.

 

_"God, he's so childish. I really shouldn't yield so easily every single time."_

 

“I...thought we were becoming friends...that’s all.”

 

The quietude that had been there between them a while ago lengthen and stayed comfortably for a bit. Hinata had a dumb look locked in on his face while Kageyama carried on with his food like he said nothing. With exertion, Hinata swallowed the biggest lump of food down his throat. “Eh? You and who?"

 

"Oikawa-san, you stupid."

 

"Did you want to be friends with him?”

 

Those ocean blue eyes were no where to be met by coffee-colored ones. On one hand, Kageyama was pleasantly surprised and glad that his friend didn't make fun of his desire to befriend his old senpai. On the other hand, he was dreading regretfully on his decision to share this piece of information with him. He lifted his bowl of Udon and dug his face into it, swallowing so much more than Hinata just did with his rice. The sight was utterly ghastly to Hinata.

 

“Well, not particularly. But-”

 

“Oiii!”

 

Two sets of voices suddenly called out. It didn't necessarily sounded like it was directed toward them, but subsequently, they turned anyways to the sources.

 

“Tanaka-san! Noya-san!” Hinata exclaimed as he set eyes on the duo approaching their table.

 

“Man, why is the cafeteria so packed today, I had to wait in line for like 10 minutes.” Tanaka complained, taking a seat next to Hinata.

 

Nishinoya walked to the opposite and took the one next to Kageyama. “Kageyama,” he said after setting his tray down next to said teen, his eyes on the bowl of udon. “You’re not eating curry? What a surprise! Did they sell out?”

 

“I don’t- always eat curry.” Kageyama's hesitant voice indicated his embarrassment.

 

“Pfffft! Yeah you do!" Tanaka burst out laughing. "Everytime we go to Ukai-san’s store for meat buns, you always ask ‘can I have pork curry flavor’” he finished with a perfectly done imitation of the curry-lover.

 

“That’s because it’s tasty,” Kageyama stated matter-of-factly despite the mocking laughter currently emanated by his teammates.

 

“So what were you guys talking about?” Nishinoya asked mindlessly before clasping his palms together. "Itadakimasu!"

 

"Itadakimasu!" Tanaka dug in soon after.

 

Hinata sent Kageyama a discreet look, who, of course, diverted his eyes. Hinata couldn't subdue his impulse to perform the biggest eye roll at the setter.

 

“What? Is it a secret? I won’t pry if it is,” Nishinoya said, catching on the 'eye conversation' thrown by his kouhais.

 

“Not really. Just something that happened recently.” Kageyama shifted a little. The three at the table would have to be blind to not physically see Kageyama's discomfort.

 

Then, being the big mouth that couldn't keep his impulse restrained properly, Hinata blurted out, “something’s troubling Kageyama!”

 

If there was a bazooka around, Kageyama vouch to be the first to offer his pre-eminent service at shooting it straight into Hinata's face. Especially since the shorty did not look the slightest bit remorseful. In fact, he was ignoring all the dirty looks Kageyama was pelting at his way right now.

 

“Hehhhh~ like what?" Tanaka leaned forward with a sly grin. "Tell your senpais, Kageyama. We can solve it for you!” 

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah!! That’s what us, _the great_ , _wonderful_ , _angelic_ senpais are here for!” Nishinoya finished with shimmering eyes.

 

"I'll be fine," Kageyama plainly rejected.

 

“Come on! Don’t say that! Being the airhead that you are, there's no way you'll be able to solve it,” Tanaka argued a little too dauntingly.

 

“It’s about the Grand King!” 

 

“Oikawa?” Both heads snapped so immensely fast toward Kageyama, it was a wonder their heads didn't fall off their necks. 

 

 _"I am gonna fucking kill you,"_ Kageyama informed Hinata icily through telepathy.

 

 _"I'm trying to help you!"_ Hinata's face twitched so much it looked like he was having a seizure.

 

Kageyama made an extremely baffled face in response. _"How exactly are you helping, you dumbass."_

 

"Okay stop with that freaky brain-talking you guys _think_ we don't know you're doing. Gosh, it's more than enough that you guys are weird on the court, but out of the court too?" Tanaka interrupted, clearly revolted.

 

“Wait, I'm even more curious as to what this matter is now!” Nishinoya's eyes glinted. It reminded Kageyama of an owl for some reason.

 

“This piece of shit was trying to hit on our precious Kiyoko-san during our practice match last time, so trust me when I say he ain't good news,” Tanaka said adamantly.

 

“Yeah! Who does he think he is with his stupid hair and stupid smile. Kiyoko-san is too good for him and too smart to fall for all that shit. NOW TELL US! What happened!” Nishinoya added, slamming a fist onto the table.

 

“Um-” Kageyama started.

 

“Did he say anything rude to you?” Hinata finally joined in and peeped.

 

 _“No,"_ Kageyama said with emphasis and a hard look. He turned to the second-years who were looking restless, and thought 'what gives'. "I thought we were becoming friends. But turns out, not. That’s all. Now can we please drop this topic. It's nothing special, anyways.” With a shrug, Kageyama went back to his almost finished food.

 

“Friends? With Oikawa Tooru? Kageyama, is there something wrong in the head with you?” Tanaka asked genuinely.

 

“Who would want to be friends with that kind of person?” Nishinoya asked next.

 

“Yeah, we’re talking about a guy who dissed you about your se-” Tanaka _attempted_ to finish his sentence.

 

“What do you mean by 'turns out, not'!” Hinata interjected sharply, a look of sheer panic flashing alarmingly on his face. “You stopped there too before Tanaka-san and Noya-san came over.” He threw a quick meaningful look to his senpais, hoping it transmitted his message and dismay clearly. If Kageyama found out Hinata had spill the beans about his sexuality, Hinata only hope that he get the chance to tell his parents and Natsu that he loves them before leaving this world behind.

 

“It just means what it means.”

 

Hinata, Tanaka, and Nishinoya shared a weighty look. They peered hard at Kageyama, who totally missed the message and stared back blankly at the trio.

 

"What?" Kageyama gave in and asked in the end.

 

"Explain to us...why did you think 'turns out, not'?" Tanaka replied with a question.

 

"Because he made it very clear that we're not friends? Are we ever gonna drop this-"

 

"Then why did you think you guys _were_ becoming friends?" Nishinoya asked.

 

"Oh," Kageyama stopped, almost dejectedly without noticing himself. "Because we started hanging out...?"

 

"A lot?" Hinata asked.

 

"Not really."

 

"But quite a few times?" Tanaka asked.

 

"Yes. I don't get how does all these questions have anything to do with anything. Now let's move on with this."

 

"Wow," Tanaka and Nishinoya breathed in awe. 

 

“Yamayama-kun sounds like a broken-hearted girl~” Hinata singsonged cheekily, to which Tanaka share an equally juvenile mocking giggles.

 

“Wait, hold on, but are you really upset by it?” With such a simple question, Nishinoya managed to turn the jolly atmosphere around into a grave one.

 

 _"Yeah. Why won't I be.”_ Kageyama _thought_ , but gave a nonchalant response instead. “Nah.” 

 

“Then what’s the point of this conversation?” Tanaka then said boredly. “This trash ain't worth your time being pissed about anyways, it’s better to focus on your studies and volleyball.”

 

“Amazing, hey Shoyo, Ryu is saying something student-like, doesn’t he look like a goddess now?”

 

“100 percent!” Hinata nodded fervently with tears in his eyes.

 

“Hohohohoh! Keep your compliments and admiration to yourself, I’m afraid I’m too humble to accept them.” Tanaka said, looking into the distance, with a stupidly smug look.

 

The brainless talk went back and forth. Kageyama allowed himself to sink into quietude most of time, only joining in when his name was mentioned. Lunch break wasn't long enough for them to finish their foolish conversation, however, as the bell rang across the school, demonstrating the start of lessons once again.

 

“Alright, Lunch break is over, we'll see you guys in the gym after school,” Tanaka said and left after Nishinoya.

 

After that, the walk back to their respective classrooms was mostly filled with uninterrupted chatter on Hinata’s part. Kageyama had listened(spaced out) quietly without as much of a peep, merely grunting a few times when he actually caught Hinata rambling on something nonsensical. Although most of time he would complain nonstop about Hinata's noisy nature, he had to admit, during times like this where he would much rather be wordless, he was glad Hinata could fill up the otherwise silence between them.

 

All the whilst Kageyama was so deep in his trance and so distracted, he didn’t even notice Hinata’s eyes had been wandering over him from time to time.

 

_“I’m bothered by it. Is that weird? Should I be bothered though? Of course not, right? But I am. I mean, it was really rude to just say that in front of the person without any concern for their feelings- like, who does that!?”_

 

“Hey,” Hinata voiced all of a sudden with an unusual tone, yanking Kageyama out of his reverie instantly.

 

The orange head had stopped walking. Kageyama turned to him, only now realizing that they’ve reached Hinata’s classroom. Without much beating around the bush - Hinata's wonderful specialty - he told Kageyama exactly what was on his mind.

 

“Maybe you should talk to Grand King if it upset you that much.”

 

Walking away coolly like a movie star does from an explosion, Hinata turned and went into his classroom. The hallway now filled solely with students who were strolling back to their classroom, chit-chatting, laughing, complaining... along with Kageyama standing amidst, unsure what to make of what Hinata had just uttered.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Oi, trash, let’s talk.”

 

Iwaizumi pulled out the chair in front of Oikawa's seat, sat his ass on it, and stared expectantly at Oikawa.

 

“Eh? Iwa-chan initiating a conversation? Am I dead? Am I in heaven?” Oikawa said in surprise.

 

“Shut up," Iwaizumi swiftly took hold of Oikawa's notebook and flung it into the brunette's face. "Have you calmed down.”

 

“What lunatic doesn't calm down after so many hours?” Oikawa smiled. 

 

Iwaizumi picked up one of the pen left on Oikawa's desk. He spun it in his hand skillfully. “Have you apologized to Kageyama?” 

 

“For what.”

 

“Wow. Just, wow." Iwaizumi almost dropped the pen in his hand. "Well, don’t regret it in the end.” He shrugged. 

 

“You know what, Iwa-chan? I probably would. But I’m still not gonna apologize.”

 

“I’m starting to think you have that...what was it called? Dissociative Identity Disorder. Who was it that got so stressed yesterday that he had to call me late at night to ease his guilt for saying something shitty to Kageyama?” 

 

The usually flippant brown-haired setter laid back in his chair, looking pretentiously leisure and impassive. But unfortunately for Oikawa, Iwaizumi could tell by one look to know that Oikawa was immensely upset.

 

Iwaizumi sighed. “I know you don’t hate him, well, at least I know deep down you don’t. But he doesn’t know that. After what you said-”

 

“Iwa-chan, I don’t wanna talk about it.” Oikawa finally said with a sombre voice. He hung his head low and didn't show his face. Iwaizumi didn't force him to. And he didn't continue pressing on this subject. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sincerely THANK YOU for staying with this fic and coming back to read it :D  
> for those who had just found this fic and finished the whole thing till this chapter, thank you for reading as well


	20. Chapter 20

Found on the external side of the roof, there were music. Jovial singing of the birds...sneaky rustling of branches and leaves shaken by the gentle wind...mingled uncannily well with far-away pitter-patter of footsteps as students scampered home. On the other side of the roof, there were only intermittent thumps and bangs and screeches. However, all noises skidded to a fading halt when suddenly, the metal sliding door glided open vigorously(and way too dramatically) against the pavement, presenting two silhouettes outlined by the sunlight gleaming through. 

 

“Okay, gather around!” one of the figures clapped as it approached.

 

Heads turned, eyes unblinking, sweats trickling down their necks, and duties forgotten. The boys stopped practicing instantly, volleyballs falling and bouncing away as they scurried toward the figures.

 

Ukai, Karasuno’s volleyball club coach, entered the gym with Takeda, the faculty adviser of the club. Excitement was evident on both their faces. Takeda was grinning from ear to ear while Ukai was smiling triumphantly. He glanced at Ukai expectantly, wanting to hear the forthcoming news despite knowing it like the back of his hand.

 

“So," Takeda announced first, still beaming. "We’re having the golden week training camp, right?”

 

All the boys nodded fervently.

 

“Well, on the last day of golden week..." Ukai explained calmly with his arms folded, stopping for a second to build the unnecessary suspense, "I’ve arranged a practice match for you brats.”

 

An infinity of stars ruptured and emerged in the boys’ eyes as soon as the news made it to their brains. Eyes went colossal and jaws plummeted far to the ground.

 

“No way!” Hinata and Nishinoya screamed excitedly. “You’re not joking, are you?”

 

"Of course not," Takeda reassured with a radiant smile.

 

Out of uncontrollable excitement, Hinata elbowed Kageyama animatedly, to which the setter hissed and cluck his tongue.

 

“Seriously? Like, seriously?” Tanaka asked in disbelief.

 

"Gosh, just prepare yourselves for the hardest weeks of your training, you ungrateful brats," Ukai scolded jokingly.

 

Tanaka couldn’t believe it. He looked at Azumane; who gave a thumbs-up, before comically jumping into Hinata and Nishinoya's circle of celebration. The three of them joining hands as they hopped around clock-wise.

 

"It's weeks away and they're acting like they've won," Tsukishima said to no one in great distaste. 

 

Kageyama merely gave himself a nod of determination despite his unmentioned desire to join the other three in rejoicing like a bunch of circus monkeys.

 

“Who are we going up against?” Sawamura asked in the midst of the wave of thrill.

 

Suddenly, the light-hearted air around Ukai dispersed and a solemn one slithered in. “I'm sure some of you have heard of it, a Tokyo school with lots of victory,” Ukai explained, “Nekoma High. Known as ‘the cats’.”

 

“Cats?” Hinata's ears twitched. He stopped hurrahing and turned to Ukai with eyes as big as his curiosity. “That’s a weird name to call themselves.”

 

“You think ‘crows’ are any better?” Tsukishima retorted boredly.

 

“I know them! I heard we played a lot against each other because our coaches were rivals,” Tanaka said.

 

“Yep. The matches used to be called “Battle of the Garbage Dumpster: Cats vs Crows. Interesting, isn't it?” Sugawara explained.

 

“WOOOOW!” Hinata’s mouth went wide agape in awe.

 

Kageyama frowned in incredulity. “Garbage Dump?” 

 

“Who cares about their victories, Tokyo huh? Bunch of arrogant city boys, let's crush them!!!” the shirt was gone from Tanaka’s body by the time he roared.

 

“Yeah!! Let’s do this!!” hollered Hinata and Nishinoya.

 

“Put your goddamn shirt back on, Tanaka,” Sugawara scolded forthwith, managing to get Tanaka under control in less than a second. It had always been seen as his super power by everyone in the club.

 

Found in the corner of this unsightly ruckus, Tsukishima stood there, aloof and bored, he sighed. “Unbelievable,” he mumbled and walked away.

  

Practice went on as usual after that. Kageyama and Hinata were physically sparking with blinding enthusiasm as they tossed, spiked, and howled incoherent signals. The seniors, as expected, quietly(not really) did their part. Aside from occasional shriek here and there, the resounding thuds emitted from the impact of volleyballs and the gym floor, the apparent presence of zeal found gleaming in everyone somehow was the loudest and the most conspicuous in the room.

 

“They're totally abnormal, especially those two,” Ukai mused seriously as he observed from the sideline after retreating from the court. The practice had been going on for nearly three hours yet the players' energy seemed to still remain high on the bar.

 

Beside Ukai, Takeda laughed. “Ukai-san sure says that a lot.”

 

Ukai merely gave a blithe shrug, “oh well, time to go home. Even if they're not tired, I am beat.” He walked closer to the court, clapped, and exclaimed loudly, “alright, that’s it for today. Clean up properly and we’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

With the last few spikes of the day, the gym finally returned to silence punctuated by squeaks from their gym shoes. “Thank you for your hard work!” The boys yelled in unison as they bowed. 

 

“Clean up properly so I don’t get nagged by the fat baldy.” With a brief wave without turning back, Ukai he was already stepping out of the gym. Takeda made sure to turn around and bid goodbye before leaving after Ukai.

 

Tanaka was the only person who didn’t find mentioning of the fat baldy tremendously hilarious while the rest of the team snorted loud and obnoxious enough for him to hear.

 

“Remember when you shared his beloved toupee? 'Cause we do~” of all people, it was the captain who teased him which snatched him of his liberty to rebuke harshly. He could only shed a tear by himself at the recollection of said horrible incident.

 

They moved on from the teasing eventually and carried on with the cleaning-up. Miraculously, everyone actually finished their parts fairly quickly. Sawamura and the other third years had left early, abandoning the rest of the hooligans who were still bickering and monkeying around after cleaning-up was done. 

 

"What are they doing?" Sawamura looked just about confused as old folks learning how to operate an electronic device.

 

Not so far outside from the rusty gym door, the third years gathered, eyeing the rest of the team found in the gym, unbeknownst to the juvenile first years and some second years. Sawamura had a look of arrant confusion plastered all over his face, Sugawara merely had a motherly smile on his face while Azumane...looked terribly apprehensive as he watched Kageyama through the episode of pinching Hinata's nose as he dreaded on the possibility of Hinata suffocating and dying right in front of everyone.

 

"Why? What's wrong with them?" Sugawara asked, a smile in geniality that perfectly contrasted a glint in malevolence, wordlessly challenging Sawamura to display any sort of disapprobation apropos of the baby crows' behavior.

 

"What? I'm just asking why they're being so smart by trying to asphyxiate their friend while one of them- what is he doing now- while one of them sneakily throw their friend's towel to the farthest bench away and...and...I don't even know what that one's doing but all I'm asking is where did all these genius ideas come from?" Sawamura finished sarcastically with his eyebrow quirked, lips upturned and his hands thrown in the air.

 

Azumane leaned closer to Sawamura. "Daichi, I don't think you're helping yourself," he gave a weak whisper.

 

"I know," Sawamura's lips formed a thin line as he said under his breath, "but at least he stopped listening halfway through and aren't glaring at me anymore."

 

"Yeah, and Suga-san's leaving you both behind," a voice suddenly breathed right into Sawamura's ears, causing the captain to jump.

 

"WAhH!" Sawamura screeched and swirled around immediately. Only to find a creepy looking baldy standing millimeters behind him, breathing into his face, wearing the most perverted smile Sawamura had ever witnessed in his whole life. If he hadn't seen this creepy face numerous times already, he would've braced himself for a nasty shiver down his spine as he scream for help. "Tanaka! Why the fuck did you do that!"

 

"Well-"

 

"Wait, where's Suga?"

 

"There." Tanaka pointed. "He left after giving me the keys to lock up."

 

"Damnit, I'll deal with you tomorrow," Sawamura said, rubbing his ears, throwing Tanaka a look beyond nauseated. "Let's go, Asahi."

 

"Bye Captain, bye Ace!" Tanaka waved with his whole body smugly, before walking back to the door.

 

The fierce looking bald boy spun the keys in his hands, bellowing aggressively as if just a moment ago, he hadn't been one of those who were fooling around. “Move it! Or else I’m gonna lock you guys in here!” 

 

“We’re coming!” Hinata sprinted for the door where Tanaka stood.

 

“It’s all King’s fault for forgetting his towel at the bench,” Tsukishima drawled as he ambled toward the same door with Yamaguchi.

 

“I seriously didn't leave it there! Someone took it and put it there!" Kageyama complained, gripping the strap of his gym bag, before a sudden realization walloped him hard in the face. "Wait, was it you!?” 

 

“Enough, enough! When are you kids gonna grow up and stop picking petty fights with each other? We’re a _team_ , this sort of childish behavior is not allowed, got it? We're supposed to Support! Help! And luh-voo each other! How will I be able to rest in peace if you guys don't learn that! How!?” 

 

“What nice weather,” said Nishinoya ignorantly.

 

"My shoes look extra clean today, huh?" Hinata asked, looking at his sneakers.

 

"Ah, I'm hungry," Kageyama said blankly.

 

"That cloud looks pretty." Yamaguchi pointed at the sky which obviously had zero cloud at the moment.

 

Tsukishima whistled loudly as he walked away.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Why are you coming over again?” Kageyama asked the short being as they walked down the busy street in leisure paces side by side. Everyone had parted their ways and went back to their respective homes...everyone except Hinata.

 

"No reason, just to hang out.” 

 

Kageyama scowled instinctively; an infamous dirty look that had always rendered people thinking they're a sad excuse of a human being. 

 

“What?” Hinata questioned objectively, and mumbled, “you were fine with hanging out with the Grand King.”

 

“For the last time, I did _not_ hang out with him,” Kageyama countered without skipping a beat, “...at least I didn’t _ask_ him to.”

 

“Yeah, but you let him anyways.” Hinata looked at Kageyama lazily. “Hey, don’t you ever think that Grand King is a little, I don't know, weird around you?” he squinted into the sky. Was that a frog he saw flying through the dark abyss? “Like, you know, he treats you differently.”

 

Kageyama looked at the tinier boy beside him, he tilted his head as he puzzled over his question for a bit, then stared into the sky (to think, not to observe flying frogs). “No?” he semi-answered with slightly squinted eyes. “Even if he did, it’s probably 'cause he hates me. Been like that since forever.”

 

_"It's been years, for crying out loud, why does he hate me so much?" he subsequently thought._

 

Hinata hummed, reaching out to pluck at a leaf as they walked past a garden of bushes, “I think he is weird around you…but not for that reason.” He explained, before he silently wallowed in sheepishness when he caught the eyes of a little girl who was looking at him with disapprobation. Gingerly, he left the piece of leaf back in the bush. Impractical, yes, but it was the thought that count. 

 

“What you think doesn’t matter...you’re always wrong anyway.” Kageyama couldn't have been...more wrong.

 

“Huh? That’s not-" Hinata's feet went dead the same time as his voice, soles stuck to the concrete. For a second, Kageyama thought the middle blocker had just seen a ghost and he'd be damned if he turned toward Hinata's line of vision. That was, until Hinata started hopping with an urgent air abruptly. "Oh, oh, oh! Let’s go in there for a bit!” Before Kageyama knew it, his arm was being slapped repeatedly as Hinata looked into one particular direction with gleaming eyes.

 

Trailing the excited bronze eyes out of obligation, Kageyama found a bright, cozy looking café just across the street they were on. It mirrored the luminescence of the lively street bustling with people and zoomings of short-lived headlights. Out of all the stores that were alive and hungry of consumers…it looked...exactly just like any other stores, Kageyama found nothing blazingly special about it.

 

“You go, I’m going home,” Kageyama replied indifferently, proceeding to move on.

 

“Ugh, let’s go!” grabbing onto Kageyama, Hinata hauled him back, hard. “You’re not losing anything anyways!”

 

“Yeah I am.” Swinging his arm away from Hinata’s clutch, Kageyama spat. “My time.”

 

“Stingy, stingy, stingy, stingy, stingy, stingy, stingy, stingy, stingy- I'm gonna keep going on until we reach your house- stingy, stingy, stingy, stingy- and keep going while you sleep- stingy, stingy, stingy-”

 

After spending such inhumanely long hours listening to classes that he had zero idea about, getting out of long hours of training, He rather drop dead than listen to Hinata chant eternally(and he was sure Hinata could and would go on forever if he wanted to) in his ears with such accusing word.

 

“Do you even have money on you now?” Kageyama relented irritably.

 

With a feverish look, Hinata dove his hand into his jersey's pocket, tongue protruding as he rummaged through the square to fish out, surprisingly, a sufficient amount of money, before smiling like the happiest child in the world. It made Kageyama wonder 'is there anyone as simple as Hinata', before it dawned on him theatrically like a heavy weight.  _"Me."_

 

“Come on! I’ll treat you to some muffin! Let’s go, let’s go!” Hinata chirped, brandishing the money in Kageyama's vexed face.

 

Under complete vain objection, the setter finally got dragged forcefully into a store that was flooded with pungent smell of coffee grounds. The aroma reminded him of the same café Takahiro once brought him to. And as soon as they stepped foot beyond the wooden door that ‘ding-a-ling’ed to the bell, how hard the irony hit Kageyama, he had no idea.

 

“Oh shit." The words tumbled off Hinata's tongue out loud and fast.

 

Prepossessing gray eyes, luxuriant golden blonde locks and a curvaceous 5’4” tall figure leaning right against the counter was definitely one to make boys go 'oh shit' alright...but that was an absolute, _absolute_ far cry from the reason Hinata let such impactful words slip out his mouth.

 

The attractive lady stood straight immediately to welcome Kageyama and Hinata...then, judging by their transfixion which landed on another obvious beauty, she figured they must be acquainted with one another. Mouth just a tad agape, fawn locks swayed in such a gravity-defying way, and his glossy veil of chocolate beads shone so dazzlingly in shock and confusion like he didn't know what hit him. Well, Bam! It was Kageyama.

 

“You guys know each other?” Maki blinked at Oikawa who was behind the counter, still looking dumbstruck, but the people-master himself obviously recollected himself fast after that. They don't call him fake for no reason.

 

“Not really,” fawn eyed beauty answered smoothly. “Don’t be such a busybody, Maki-chan. Weren't you gonna search up ways to lose those horrendous double chin of yours? Go do that.”

 

“Haa?” Her voice rolled out low and blood-curdling. The popping of her veins was a tad too apparent for Oikawa not to take into account. "I don't have a double-chin!"

 

"Yeah, you do," Oikawa scoffed, protruding his arms toward Maki, only to squeeze and pull savagely at the flesh around Maki's chin. "What's this here?"

 

Wacking the unbelievably rude arm away, Maki reached up, rubbing at the spot Oikawa had just abused, hoping to sooth the tangible pain along with her impalpable ones; her triggered heart. Of course, not after cursing violently at Oikawa for being such a "worthless piece of human trash" topped with "son of a bitch" as the finishing touch.

 

"I sure hope you'd say that in front of my mom some day." Oikawa gave a snarky smirk.

 

"Smart-ass."

 

Near the entrance, Hinata tiptoed carefully, and whispered into Kageyama's ear. "Hey, maybe this is a chance to talk everything out? I'll give you guys some time- or not. Or not at all. It's fine." His suggestion crumbled into debris as he back-pedaled when he witnessed the instant flip of an expression on the blue-eyed teen. “Let's just leave-” Hinata suggested but that suggestion could go ahead and screw itself in the butt when Kageyama took a big step forward instead, paying zero mind.

 

“Weren’t you gonna buy muffin? Buy it,” Kageyama said and walked straight to the counter, causing Maki to move out of the way.

 

Who could blame Hinata when he let an audible shriek loose, really. He had a heavy feeling of trepidation regarding the exchanges that were bound to unfold sooner or later. He just pray it wouldn't be as ugly as he kind of anticipated it to be.

 

“Right...muffin,” Hinata mumbled monotonously with eyes so dead you'd feel bad for him. In an execrably slow, and fatigued bearing, he dragged his feet to where the setters stood; perfectly depicting a person who was maneuvering with ball and chain.

 

_“What have I done…I have a bad feeling about this…Is this my punishment for wanting some muffins? I just want muffin! What's so bad about that! Gosh I'm hungry thinking about it.” Hinata nearly got carried off reality by his train of thoughts._

 

"How can we serve you today?" Maki asked professionally despite she just got shoved out of the way indirectly.

 

“Um…2...2 chocolate muffins please,” Hinata managed to give a weak smile to Maki, who returned it gracefully.

 

“Have it here or to go?” she asked politely.

 

“To go.” 

 

It came out of nowhere and it took Hinata and Maki off guard since the voice came out disembodied. A pair of voices had answered and Hinata wasn't one of them. They glanced to their sides and what was smothered in their views was a catching sight of two setters exchanging death glares in an unapproachable bubble of a dark, hostile aura.

 

"We're having it to go." Kageyama confirmed.

"They're having it to go." Oikawa confirmed simultaneously.

 

Hinata marveled on the sight dumbly before he gulped. “Yes, to go please."

 

It only took little to no while for the muffins to be put into a pretty coffee brown pastry box, ready to go, by the counter, which they can take away anytime now...after they pay the glaring cashier currently stabbing them with his eyes; who, not to mention, carried horrendously ominous and evil clouds around him. It was amazing how Oikawa's eyes could appear so hollow that if you sink your fingers in his sockets, you'd lose your fingers. Forever. 

 

Kageyama and Hinata stood at the counter, the orange-head obediently with both arms adhered to his sides like a dutiful soldier while Kageyama defiantly with his arms folded before his chest, dark aura emanating everywhere, fairly much similar to a commander. Oikawa, on the other side of the counter, was doing a marvelous job mirroring Kageyama’s posture as he too, folded his arms and a look of hostility present. The resemblance so real, it was frightening.

 

Oikawa's scary look only lasted that long, however, when a limber arm came swinging at him at full force, clouting him hard. He would've yelped, he would've, but his mother raised no bitch, so he didn't.

 

“Will that be it?” Oikawa asked impassively.

 

Hinata peered at Kageyama cautiously, feeling anxious, still.

 

_“I have a feeling if I don’t do something, something bad’s gonna happen, oh what the hell, it's not like something bad did not happen already,” Hinata thought grimly. And oh, did he thought wrong. So wrong that it was pretty funny._

 

“Don’t act like you don’t know us, Grand King,” he muttered feebly, completely strip of confidence.

 

“Well _hello_ , Chibi-chan, and Tobio-chan,” Oikawa greeted with a dramatic twirl of his hand accompanied with a small bow. The bow as small as the sarcastic curve of his alluring lips.

 

Hinata brought his eyes to Kageyama again, who barely reacted, before turning back to Oikawa. “I didn’t know you work here.” Hinata continued, which clearly was making his way into get-under-Oikawa's-skin town successfully like a champ.

 

“I’m not surprised you know nothing unrelated to those balls you guys spend all your time slapping,” Oikawa mocked with a lop-sided smile.

 

“Says you,” Kageyama finally made a noise and said, without sparing a glance at his former senpai.

 

Was it the fact that Kageyama retorted, or the fact that he retorted without making eye contact that pissed Oikawa off? Both, Oikawa decided.

 

“Ha? Sorry, I didn’t hear you, could you repeat that?” Oikawa asked derisively as he leaned his ear closer to Kageyama.

 

“I said, for someone who does exactly the same, it’s quite ironic and even laughable for you to say that.” This time, daunting ocean blue eyes stopped staring blankly at the window glass and made its way to landing perfectly on a pair of flaring chocolate brown.

 

“Oh my~ so rude~ To be talking in this tone with their senpai. And for your information Tobio-chan, unlike you, I know a substantial amount of stuff unrelated to volleyball. I mean, hello? Do I even need to explain myself?”

 

_“What's going on? What is this right now?” A certain shorty dreaded mentally at the sideline._

 

“Oh yeah? Well what’s the use of it if it can’t be applied to volleyball?” Kageyama unfolded his arms and shifted slightly forward to the counter.

 

“Oh my God, does that head of yours only ever revolves around volleyball? No, actually, it's getting redundant, we all should know by now, that your head, is in fact only filled with volleyball." Oikawa had leaned slightly forward over the counter as well. "Don’t you have other things to care about? Ah, but I wouldn’t be surprised though, honestly.” 

 

“Hey...um...Kageyama...how about we leave first...” Hinata tried. His voice trailed off...and fell like a pathetic baby deer.

 

“What does that mean?” Kageyama's eyebrow rose as his glint turned keen.

 

“Well, since you’re good at nothing other than volleyball, right? Whether it’s studies or people, you fail at those things, miserably,” Oikawa said contemptuously. Though his eyes had lost his usual scorn, now left with something unnamely.

 

 _“I seriously wonder when did I stop giving a shit...but I really couldn’t be bothered.” Maki thought heavily._ Before asking Hinata above a whisper, “You want something to drink, sweetie?” 

 

“Oh, that’s rich coming from a pretentious bastard like you, putting on a fake mask every time he’s around people," Kageyama insulted with a dirty look.

 

"Pfft! Says someone who can't control their facial muscles and looks grumpy all the damn time _and_ scares kids away  _AND_ has a stupid face that no one likes!" Oikawa shot back loudly. "You're actually just jealous of my face, aren't you? just admit it. I won't judge."

 

Kageyama gave a sickeningly dramatic scoff that left even Hinata in a shock.

 

"At least I don't have the most stupid looking hair in the whole entire universe. Why does it even fly that way? Is that even normal? Should you get it checked? Or is it bed hair? That's actually just bed hair, isn't it? Or is it a wig? Hah! Not a shocking news since most of what we see on you are fake anyway."

 

"How dare you insult my luscious hair, they are being taken care of with the utmost caution and love, you know what! You've gone too far, Tobio-chan. And excuse me? A wig? I don't deny my fakeness but sweet mother of aliens, tell me where can you find such royally fine strands of brown locks, tell me!"

 

"I can easily find some in between some branches on a tree."

 

Oikawa gasped so loud he almost choked. "You've grown some balls ever since you got into high school, huh? To think you used to wiggle your tail around me back then-"

 

"Glad I don't do that anymore."

 

" _I'm_ glad you don't do that anymore."

 

"I'm _more_ glad!"

 

"Well, that's nice. Who's your new master now, then? It can't be Shrimpy over here given the way you talk to him. Is it Mr. Refreshing? Ah~ no way, he's not even close to your level, although you've still a long way to catch up to me. Let's see, Captain Sawamura?"

 

"Don't talk shit about Suga-san," Kageyama snarled dangerously.

 

"Heh, look how much you care about each other, it's almost funny, seriously."

 

"Isn't that what we're supposed to do? You, as a captain, should know that the best."

 

"Of course I do, you're the last person I wanna hear teaching me about team spirit," Oikawa spat, before a bundle of sarcastic laughter came rolling off his chest. "Tobio-chan, this must be very exciting for you, huh? Like a field-trip! It's a first-time experience for you, after all."

 

"Oh yeah, and thank God I didn't get into Seijou or else what _horror_ will my high school be, I can't even imagined!"

 

"Oh yeah!? You think now that you have Karasuno, you can rewrite history? Breaking news, it's not happening!"

 

"I know it's not, and Kitagawa days will always be my sad, dark, and regrettable past, but who gives a shit anymore, really? I'm happy now, I finally, am happy now. With real friends! Thank God middle school was hell or else I wouldn't know what heaven looks like, so _thank you_." Kageyama finished with a huff, looking exhausted yet livid at the same time.

 

Oikawa slammed his palm onto the counter furiously, staring straight into Kageyama's eyes as his breath shook. “You're welcome _and_ congratulations, Tobio-chan. Glad all of us from Kitagawa Daichi could help, really."

 

The bubble that seemed to have engulfed them and spared them from the same timeline as the others slowly dissipated. The tense ambience of intensity and confounded rage lingered around the two setters, neither looking away from one another's indecipherable looks. Both pair of eyes stood firm, locking gaze with each other, everything was blinded that they didn't know whom did the undertone of heavy breathing belonged to or whom did the look of regret belonged to...all they knew was staring into the soul of someone who bore hatred for the reflection found in the other's eyes.

 

_"Woah, that...stung," Oikawa could only say it in his head. It would definitely hurt his gigantic ego to admit it, but, "this sucks."_

 

_"Why! Does this always happen! Shit, are we actually cursed? Were we mortal enemies in our past lives!? Talk! I came in to talk! This is unbelievable!" Kageyama screamed at himself._

 

“Now will that be it? My dear customers.” Oikawa leaned back from the counter, ceasing eye contact with Kageyama. “Thank you for your patronage,” he said calmly, pushing the box of pastry toward the duo.

 

Without a second word, Kageyama swirled around, and walked out the door. Hinata grabbed the box, said something to Oikawa hastily and ran after the taller teen.

 

After they left, the store went remotely quieter compared to the unfolding shit show a while ago. Maki, along with almost all the other customers in the store(luckily there were a scarce amount of them) had their eyes on the leaving figures. When they turned back to the cashier, all that was there made them sigh. Oikawa was found running his hands roughly into his hair, looking more than mere distraught. Maki thought now would be a tremendous time to chew his out, so she did.

 

“Oh, my dear Oikawa-kun, shall I attend to your death wish now?” Maki smiled dangerously.

 

Oikawa sighed in utter fatigue. “Maki-chan, if I did have a death wish, I would’ve just told you that Iwa-chan has a crush on you,” Oikawa said lifelessly before he threw his hands up in faint exasperation. "Now I'm even contradicting myself." He took off his apron, threw it limply over the counter, and walked toward the staff room, leaving a horrendously shell-shocked Maki, standing in the middle the store, doing a perpetual double-take.


	21. Chapter 21

It sounded acutely like a fish blowing bubbles in water… _bob bob bob bob_ …Kageyama itched with irritation at the noise. Hinata was tapping on his phone. A pause. Then he was tapping again; the device subsequently emitting popping sounds from the keyboard. Kageyama had always told him to shut off the dialing keypad sound on his phone but the obstinate boy just wouldn’t budge.

 

“Who are you texting anyway,” Kageyama asked in the end, sitting slackly on the bench, watching as students passed by.

 

“Oh, a boy I met on this online game I’m playing, he’s insanely good at all these levels that I can’t get through, we’re planning to meet some day during the holidays, you should come!” Hinata answered with glee beside Kageyama, eyes still adhered to his phone.

 

“No, I don’t wanna get murdered in some alley because I was dumb enough to meet someone I know from an online game.” It wasn’t a call for an argument, it wasn’t, really, just an honest opinion…that he’d hope would rile up Hinata for God knows what reason.

 

And it was like a dainty movement of the puppeteer's hand guiding a marionette in directions he desired; Kageyama was handed what he wanted instantly as Hinata bolted straight up defensively. “He’s not a bad guy! We’ve talked several times.”

 

“Oh yeah? So you know him quite well then.”

 

“Yeah! I do!” Hinata claimed proudly.

 

“Alright,” Kageyama said, who was now resting his head on the wooden back rest, slipping on the brink of boredom. He turned lazily to Hinata. “What’s his name? How old is he? Where is he studying at?”

 

“Um…um…well, you don’t normally use your real name in a video game anyways, but he’s a student in Tokyo!...and…Oh! He’s older than us by 1 year! See! I know him!” Hinata finished, clenching an adamant fist.

 

Kageyama could go all day, pointing out the flaws and impracticalitilies of this online friendship of Hinata. It wouldn’t exactly be hard even for a kid. But seeing the growing skepticism and uneasiness slowly emerging in Hinata’s face, he thought he’d take it down a notch and cut him some slacks.

 

“Just ask for his name then, at least you’d know what to call him when you meet,” Kageyama breathed. “Wait, does he know your name?”

 

“…”

 

There was silence on Hinata’s part and standstill on Kageyama’s...before the setter hoisted himself up with the support of his arm. “Hinata, what much did you tell him about yourself?”

 

Hinata gulped. He wasn’t quite sure if he had the audacity to look into Kageyama's - undoubtedly - incredulous eyes. “Nothing! Just…just my name…and my school…and my age…and…and my address…? But only because we agreed we’d meet!”

 

“Are…YOU STUPID!? Hinata, if you get kidnapped, I’m not saving you! Because you deserve it for being such an airhead. You know what, the best thing to do now, is probably move out with your family as soon as possible so you guys don't get killed. And I’m not even kidding. That's how bad this situation is.”

 

“Come on! It’s not that bad!” Hinata tried to convince, partly Kageyama, but mostly himself.

 

Kageyama immediately sported a tremendously haunted look at Hinata’s utterance.

 

“I’m gonna ask him! I’ll ask for his name, his school, and his address as well! Then we’d be even!”

 

“Oh yeah, I’m sure he’d do it…IF HE”S AN IDIOT!”

 

“Stop yelling at me! You’re making me anxious! Now shut up, I’m gonna ask him.” Hinata started tapping again, this time, very urgent and aggressively. Then, he waited, biting on his lower lip the entire time, immensely nervous.

 

Suddenly, a _ping_ went off. Kageyama leaned in faster than Hinata managed to open the text. When it was in full display, the duo read quickly in hush.

 

On the screen, the text read:

 

**From: Puddinghead1016**

**Hey, Shoyo**

**Right, sorry, after you told me your name you got distracted by a kitten and moved on to talking about it and I didn't want to interrupt you**

**after that I just didn’t know how to bring it up again...**

**But I’m glad you asked now, I’m Kenma :)**

 

Kageyama didn’t even get to read to the part Hinata’s friend revealed his name, and the phone was suddenly shaking violently as Hinata had break off in a series of animated jumping in his seat, beaming in radiance from ear to ear.

 

“See! Told you he’s not a bad guy!”

 

“For all you know, that could be a fake name. And I thought I was simple-minded,” Kageyam noted in disbelief.

 

“Well, I trust him. I don’t even need to get even anymore, this will do!”

 

“Don’t call me when you need help escaping from your murderer,” Kageyama said impassively, which earned him a grumpy looking Hinata poking his tongue at him.

 

“Oh yeah, that reminds me, Yachi and I are going to the mall after practice today, she said there's a movie that she wanna watch and told me to invite you as well. I'm not sure what that movie’s about, though. I think I was daydreaming when she told me about it. But I can't let her know obviously, so I just said okay, you coming?” 

 

"Nah." Kageyama looked on as a pair of students walked by, munching on some tidbits. “Damn, I’m hungry again.”

 

“Why? It’s not like you got anything to do anyways, plus, it’s Wednesday, movies discount~~~”

 

Kageyama seemingly froze. For a second, Hinata actually thought Kageyama was interested in going to the movies now that he knew there was a discount. But turned out, he was just reminded of something else. “Wait, it’s Wednesday?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Guess I do have something to do today, then,” Kageyama mused.

 

“Tsk, always making plans with someone else, it better not be-” Hinata nearly, _so nearly_ dropped the lethal bomb that was the name of he who shall not be named…but he figured best not to. Since the shit show was still despicably fresh in their mental memory bank.

  

With no words whatsoever, Kageyama threw him a meaningfully hard look just in time. They both knew Kageyama wasn’t mad at Hinata, if anything, he was probably mad at himself. It was merely a look that conveyed Kageyama’s displease upon hearing the unmentioned name. After that, the both of them just enjoyed the rest of the break in comfortable silence.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The unhurried scraping reverberated from the asphalt concrete was actually pleasant to the ears as the soles his black sneakers chafed against the pavement.

 

Glancing around his vicinity blankly, Kageyama picked up his pace and started off in a light jog.

 

Since practice had ended early, the sun was still glaring somewhere far behind the passing trees and buildings. It will soon be setting in a few hours however, thus painting the sky a vibrant orange.

 

Striking blue orbs darted around. He saw a black cat stretching right under the black pine tree, before catching a quick glimpse of a black vehicle that reminded him of Takahiro. Then, inevitably, gave the imminent date a little absent thinking, coming to a conclusion of not exactly feverishly enthusiastic about it... nor completely bored at the thought of it.

 

_Buzz buzz..._

 

The phone had vibrated. Being so deep in his reverie that he didn't fell his phone buzzed, Kageyama continued trudging down the accustomed path that led to his house. It was when he decided to store his hands in his pockets that he felt the second buzz. Looking down and, for a moment, doubted his phone had actually buzzed, he grasped it in his hand and took the gadget out to have a look.

 

The first thing he saw was a notification for a text blinking brightly upon the screen. Without a second thought, he tapped the bar for the notification.

 

“You’re probably on your way home, right? I’ll pick you in a bit, no need to rush, the main event won’t be ending till late I think.” Read the text under the name of the sender; Takahiro-san. Below it, a second text appeared. “And no need to dread what to wear, just pull on whatever you want ;)”

 

“Main event...? What main event?” Kageyama wondered out loud(ignoring the unnecessary second text) as his feet came to a sedate halt.

 

He quickly typed out a curt reply so that Takahiro know he had seen his text. Sliding his phone back into his pocket, he started up his jog once again. This time, maybe, with a little more anticipation for what was to come.

 

“I’m home,” Kageyama greeted as soon as he unlocked the front door. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed the paint of the latch was slightly coming off and thought maybe he could repaint it during the holidays. Shutting the door behind him with his feet, he stepped into his house. After taking off his shoes, he broke into a quick walk up the stairs and into his room.

 

“Oh Tobio, welcome home," his mother emerged from the living room and stood by the foot of the stairs. "Have you eaten?” 

 

Kageyama peeked his head out of his bedroom door, and answered loud enough for his mother to hear him clearly. “No, but Takahiro-san’s taking me out so don’t worry!” 

 

“Okay then.” Mrs. Kageyama shrugged.

 

Wasting no time, Kageyama snatched his towel off the rack his mother had placed in his bedroom(she was always telling Kageyama not to leave his towel in a ball but Kageyama always found himself forgetting) and hopped right into the shower. Diligently washing every nook and cranny, ridding himself of nasty sweat and dust, he was smelling like an afternoon spend in the sweet embrace of a flower field when he got out of it.

 

“Hmm…” The blue eyed boy stood in front of his closet in his bedroom with a towel around his hips, deciding hard and reflectively. Five minutes soon past yet no resolutions were made, he sighed heavily. “Guess this will do.” He shrugged, opting for an outfit that wasn’t special at all.

 

While he debated hard on the option of maybe styling his hair despite having no expertise in it, a text arrived; announcing Takahiro’s arrival, which did not explain the loud thumps resounding from the stairs for Mrs. Kageyama when she basically jumped to it while she was resting in the living room.

 

“Mom, I’m leaving!” Was the last thing she heard before a 'bang' sounded behind the door after Kageyama pulled on his sneakers.

 

“Have fun!” 

 

The door swung open with a _swoosh_ , and beyond that door; it wasn’t the usual slicked hair man in suit, clean-cut dapper gentleman anymore…before Kageyama, Takahiro had not noticed him coming out the door. He was yawning and he looked rather comfortable. He didn’t apply any wax on his hair, it was obvious. His hair looked completely smooth and soft as it fell freely over his forehead; it was quite long now that Kageyama saw it down. And on his build, an outfit of navy hooded jacket over a t-shirt, a simple black trousers that came above the ankles, paired with the pair of sneakers that Kageyama had picked out for him last time they went shopping.

 

_“Wow…He looks...so young...and so…attractive.”_

 

Kageyama’s heart nearly skip a beat at the sight. Or maybe it already did. But he'd rather ignore it for now.

 

Quietly and very meekly, Kageyama let his feet draw closer toward the man.

 

Once Takahiro saw Kageyama, a genuinely winsome smile appeared. “Aw~ we’re matching~” Takahiro singsonged mirthfully, taking a few steps forward and closing their distance. “You look cute, Tobio.”

 

“You too,” Kageyama couldn’t help it. It just came out. Which resulted in him blushing hard himself.

 

Deciding that burning holes into his shoes was the current most plausible move so to stop himself from embarrassing himself, Kageyama did just that as he couldn’t find any galls in him to meet Takahiro's eyes at the moment. He didn't bother to look up to know that Takahiro must be trying hard to stifle his laughter right now, which he just let roll out without complaining.

 

He couldn’t put a finger on it but something felt…different today. A good different, he figured.

 

“You’re making me blush, Tobio,” Takahiro replied light-heartedly, an endearing smile basked upon his lips. He swirled around, walked toward the passenger door, opened it like the chivalrous man he was, and nodded for Kageyama to enter.

 

“I can do it myself, you don’t have to do this all the time,” Kageyama muttered in embarrassment, stepping into the car with a small 'thank you'.

 

“I like to do it though, what’re you gonna do to stop me?” Takahiro teased.

 

“You’re so annoying.” With that, Kageyama yanked the door shut in Takahiro’s face, who made a kicked-puppy face right after. The small smile that crept sneakily onto Kageyama's face was the last thing he could control.

 

As soon as Takahiro got into the driver's seat, Kageyama turned to him, asking with a hint of excitement. “Why are we going to the park?” 

 

“Because something fun’s happening tonight,” Takahiro answered, sending a wink Kageyama's way as he started up the engine.

 

“What’s happening?” Kageyama asked.

 

Takahiro was about to hold down the hand break when he looked to the younger male beside him. Without actually responding to the question, he gave a sheer quiet stare, dark teal orbs trailing the way Kageyama's eyebrow curved slightly upwards in curiosity as his head tilted vaguely to the side when his question was asked. Earning himself a contemplation on the possibility of Kageyama’s doing such adorable things subconsciously around other people. 

 

_“What am I, 18? Getting jealous over things like that,” Takahiro could only face-palmed himself in his head._

 

He recollected himself, and responded jovially. “It’s a secret~”

 

Takahiro should be driving by now, but he didn't, and his eyes hadn't left the passenger seat. Kageyama didn’t really catch on since he had looked away so before he realized it, Takahiro was leaning over him, face inches away. Kageyama could instantly feel his pulse quicken and his breath hitched as he shut his eyes tightly out of panic. Moments later, when he supposed nothing had happened, he peeked an eye open heedfully, only to be fed a view of Takahiro smiling with inexplicable fondness right in front of his face and found his seat belt latched.

 

"Safety first, Tobio," Takahiro said with a voice oozed annoyingly with too much amusement.

 

Kageyama would've been a total brainless nugget-head if he thought his cheeks weren’t burning a furious crimson right now. His entire face felt ablaze and not to mention the ears; they felt so incredibly warm all he wanted was to hide them away in his hoodie...or just straight out cut them off. "R-Right...thanks."

 

_"What was I thinking!? I can't believe I almost thought he was going to kiss me!"_

 

"What were you expecting, Tobio?" Takahiro had barely moved from his position, rendering a bright red Kageyama even redder than before.

 

"N-nothing," Kageyama’s head snapped to the window as he answered. If there was any way he could back even more into his seat, he would've. Heck, if the seat could just eat him up, that’d be great.

 

Watching how flustered Kageyama had become, Takahiro couldn't contain himself and finally laughed. He wasn't sure what face was he bearing, he just silently hoped all the bubbling adoration and overflowing affection he held deep in his heart for Kageyama wasn't shown entirely beyond his control. He had decided to lock up those useless feeling that wouldn't benefit the both of them far, far away from his actions. It was the least he could do.

 

After Takahiro had calmed his laughing nerves down, he looked earnestly to the boy beside him. The loving smile that had yet to dissipate lied tenderly on his sculpted face. "But still, don't do things like that, I'll get the wrong idea." 

 

"What? You're the one doing things," Kageyama grunted in agitation.

 

"I know,” Takahiro grinned brightly. “So,” he continued, finally driving out of the Kageyamas’ driveway. “Are you excited for the secret~"

 

“What's the point of this secret, I’ll see it anyways, might as well tell me now.” While Takahiro had moved on from the chucklesome episode and began focusing on the road, someone was still struggling to recover from his previous mortification. Kageyama coughed in attempt to actually physically _cough_ the humiliation out of his system(not practical, but who cares) with his eyes remained stuck on the side window.

 

“I guess so, but it's way more fun this way.”

 

“Troublesome.”

 

“Am I?”

 

Once they’ve reached the destination. There were pools of people flooding the park. Bobbing heads and ambling figures, the whole place was bustling festively. Stalls were set up along each side of the pathway and it looked ridiculously vibrant and enticing.

 

“Oh, they’re having a night market,” said Kageyama and Takahiro simultaneously.

 

Forthwith, the tinier boy knitted his brows. “Eh? Isn’t that why you brought me here?”

 

“Yeah,” Takahiro said blankly. “Sure.”

 

Making a dubious face, Kageyama squinted so hard he was practically closing his eyes, and all Takahiro did, was laugh in delight.

 

The elder of two swiftly hopped out the car, charmingly walked to Kageyama’s door, and opened it while Kageyama was still fumbling with the seatbelt. “Come on, let’s go join in the fun,” Takahiro said, before protruding his hand, palm up. “May I?”

 

“You’re so annoying,” Kageyama complained once again but placed his hand obediently into Takahiro’s anyway.

 

_“Let’s see, it’s around four thirty, they had been here for an hour and a half… should still be here though,” Takahiro looked at his watch, thinking to himself._

 

“Let’s check out what they have set up,” Kageyama said in low-key excitement, walking forward, pulling Takahiro along in his hand.

 

“Wow, aggressive.” Takahiro allowed himself to be guided. “I like it.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

No matter where they went, whether Kageyama wanted to try some new snack he’d never tried before, or watch a painter paint another person’s head for a while, Takahiro had given all his attention to him…yet something still felt off. Takahiro was beside him yet he kept running his eyes over crowd. Kageyama didn't want to sound pushy or whiny but if Takahiro wasn't enjoying this date, he didn't want him to force himself. 

 

“Takahiro-san.” Kageyama tugged at Takahiro’s hand. After getting Takahiro to turn to him, he finally asked him. “Something wrong? Are you not having fun?”

 

It came to Takahiro sneakily like a thief, as always. Those twinkling, mesmerizing blue eyes locked in on his. Moments like these; he tend to forget what was he about to say, what was he thinking, what was stopping him from loving this boy with all his heart. It was a dangerous trap that was capable of catching him no matter when and where...And with a blink, reality set in.

 

Takahiro cast his eyes downward as he scratched his forehead, _"ah...crap..."_ before turning back to Kageyama, smiling. “What's wrong, Tobio?”

 

"I asked if you were not having fun," Kageyama had to raise his voice slightly in order to be audible.

 

"Oh, I am, why do you ask that?"

 

“You just seemed less focus today,” Kageyama tried to sound casual. But the tilt in his voice betrayed him.

 

“Ah~ I see. You just want me to focus completely on you, huh? So demanding, today.” Takahiro smirked suggestively.

 

“Tsk. Why do you never take me seriously.”

 

Takahiro chuckled softly, before leaning into Kageyama’s ear to reassure the younger boy. “I’m having fun, I swear.”

 

It was about time Takahiro give up on whatever plan he had coming here, he decided…until the voice that he had been imploring to hear hit his eardrums like music. 

 

It was like the universe had granted his wish, like a villain finally absorbing all the powers from superheroes, like the sweet sound of his plan going off in green light signaling sanctioned. Each corners of his lips crawled away from one another, presenting a proudly fulfilled grin. The night had just officially begun.

 

“Hello, Tooru-kun,” Takahiro greeted, flashing a devilishly cunning smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone else like the dialing keypad sound? Because I love it (~˘▾˘)~  
> you know, it goes bob bob bob when you're tapping on apps, but it goes tuck tuck tuck when you're typing  
> i'm sure ya'll are out there, we the same~
> 
> ......also I realized I never said thanks for all the kudos and bookmarks...so...I love you guys bye


	22. Chapter 22

“To-Tobio-chan,” Oikawa stammered dumbly, clearly taken aback.

 

Kageyama turned and his look of surprise paralleled Oikawa’s shock perfectly. “Oikawa-san?” he said, moving slightly away from Takahiro. The underlining look of dejection in Takahiro’s eyes went duly unnoticed. Standing right beside Oikawa; Kageyama spotted a girl standing, blinking somewhat curiously.

 

“Who are they, Oikawa-kun?” Erika’s whisper was uselessly loud, to which Oikawa ignored anyway.

 

“Tooru-kun, how nice bumping into you today. What brings you here?” Takahiro snickered, voice trickling with sinful delight, face a blatant mischief.

 

“What do mean what brings me here, you know exactly why I’m here,” Oikawa threw his arm in the air and returned his question in incredulity. Then, like a flip switch going off – _snap_ – he put two and two together followed smoothly by a wrathful baring of gritted teeth. “What are you planning this time, Takahiro-san?”

 

“What is he talking about, Tobio?” Takahiro asked innocently, putting on a façade of bewilderment.

 

“Yeah, what are you talking about, Oikawa-san.”

 

Maybe if Kageyama hadn’t been such a gullible baby, Oikawa might have actually left them be and moved on with his crappy, boring date. But _nooooo_ , why in the world did Oikawa ever, for a second, consider the probability of the world doing him a favor for once in his entire life … (well, minus all the other goodwill bestowed upon him by said hateful world in many, many aspects of his life) To sum it up, if he was any smarter, he should know by now that nothing will ever go his way as long as Takahiro was involved.

 

Oikawa _‘tsked’_ in execrable annoyance. “You are so easy to manipulate, Tobio-chan,” he mumbled to the air, eyes cast away in pique. “Whatever, you two have fun,” he said, trying to come off as nonchalant; failed, and ended up with a tone that came out inevitably a snappish grumble.

 

Grabbing the dainty hand beside him, Oikawa guided Erika out of the scene. The blush that adorned the girl’s cheek right after failed to slip past Kageyama’s eyes, and strange enough, he felt the need to look away.

 

“Hold on, Tooru-kun,” Takahiro stopped the leaving teen suddenly and believe it or not, albeit Oikawa was no fortune-teller but the scent of trouble _that_ pungent; with no doubt, allowed him to distinctively foresee the coming catastrophe. In fact, such calamity had paid Oikawa quite a few ugly visits that Oikawa was starting see it as a run-of-the-mill episode. “Since we’re all here together and we’re all friends, let’s just walk together, what do you say?”

 

Kageyama’s eyes became twice the usual sizes when he heard what had been uttered by his companion whom he now thought was a complete - and he meant _complete_ \- moron.

 

“Eh!?” his head snapped to his side so fast, Takahiro was positive he felt it crack in his own neck. “What are you doing, Takahiro-san?”

 

“Yeah, no, absolutely not,” Oikawa agreed forthwith, a terrifyingly shell-shocked expression smeared across his face.

 

Erika, though, had a total opposite opinion regarding this friendly suggestion. She lit up noticeably. “Oh! I think it could be fun! Come on, let’s do it, Oikawa-kun.”

 

Studying the girl beside him; beaming hopefully at him, Oikawa weighted on; was his reputation _that_ important? Would it kill him to shrug this girl’s hand off and walk home and let stupid rumors spread around his school, making him the heartless petty pretty boy who decided with no qualm to abandon his date in this big ass dangerous park because he doesn’t want to walk with the two people who never failed to bring him gut-wrenching aggravation?

 

_“Yes. Yes it would,” the Seijoh setter spoke regrettably in his head. He concluded that he was not to be blamed, however, because great beauty comes with great responsibility._

 

A few feet away from Oikawa, Kageyama was now clutching hard onto Takahiro’s sleeve, muttering very obviously to abort the suggestion made, a look of distress and anger stroking his delicate features.

 

_“He’s frowning really hard,” Oikawa mindlessly thought._

 

The brunette switched his attention to Takahiro, who was grinning from ear to ear with his usual skittish air. He gave the duo a quick once-over … and scowled out of reflex at the matching outfits of the two. He looked away impassively when Takahiro reached out his annoyingly manly hand to squeeze teasingly at Kageyama’s cheek.

 

Although outwardly, Oikawa acted indifferent, but the thought that slipped into the back of his mind as he proceeded to eye the field of heads all around him, said otherwise … _“Annoying.”_

 

“Erika-chan,” he then turned to Erika.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Don’t you wanna spend time alone with me?” This was low, but it was the only card left that was usable. Surely, there was no way Erika could reject such a romantically cute pleading, especially coming from _the_ Oikawa Tooru, prince of Seijou … right? A little jutting of the lower lips, little bit of puppy eyes, little essence of a meek demeanor … there’s no way, right … ?

 

FALSE.

 

“Aww~ But it’s always the more the merrier, isn’t it? So, let’s go with them?” It was Erika’s turn to do the pleading as she fluttered her dark lashes. And it was safe to say that Oikawa barely got his gag-reflex under control at the sight. Not to mention the wave of disappointment that came along with her answer.

 

 _“Everything is falling apart, a girl actually rejected me. Me! What is happening!?” Oikawa screamed at himself._ “Of course, Erika-chan! Anything for you.” He gave a saccharine smile. Little did Erika know, Oikawa was wilting inside.

 

“Yay!” the girl jumped. She scuttled forward to Takahiro and Kageyama, and brightly introduced herself. “I’m Erika! Nice to meet you two!”

 

“Hello, Erika-san, I’m Takahiro,” Takahiro too, weren't too shabby in the department of sugary smiles and gentle benevolence.  It was a tad too obvious that Erika was already near smitten given the way she turned dusty pink and speechless for a second. But Oikawa knew better. Takahiro was just a captivating schemer and he knew all too well about it.

 

“H-hello, um, have we met before?” Erika voiced the question coyly.

 

“Sorry, I’m not really sure,” Takahiro replied politely, before turning to Kageyama and smiled.

 

“Um, nice to meet you, I’m Kageyama.”

 

“Oh! Hi! I heard Oikawa-kun calling you Tobi? Is your first name Tobi?”

 

“No, it’s Tobio.” Kageyama answered, finding it hard to peer straight into those shimmery eyes before him.

 

“Can I call you Tobio, then?” Erika asked enthusiastically, her big eyes twinkling with stars. “How old are you? How did you know Oikawa-kun? This is the first time I’m seeing such a reaction from Oikawa-kun!”

 

The exuberant, overly friendly girl was probably the only one who weren’t noticing Kageyama’s anxiety, which was basically brimming out of his entire being right now. The bearing Erika possessed held something similar to that of Hinata, but the reason Kageyama found it vaguely suffocating to be in her presence, was probably owed to the sliver of difference between she and his best friend; she was not his best friend.

 

“Hey-” Oikawa tried to pull Erika back, appalled by her pushiness despite the affable grin hung on her plump lips.

 

“Erika-san, you have a little something there,” Takahiro interjected with concern, tapping lightly on the corner of his own lips. Thankfully, that was enough to distract Erika.

 

“Hm? Where?” She gave her lips a hurried brush.

 

“You got it, it’s clean now. Shall we get going then?” Takahiro told everyone. He leaned into Kageyama, and said affectionately, “I’ll protect you from her.”

 

The younger male couldn’t prevent the tiny curves on the corners of his lips from sneaking up on him as Takahiro led the eager girl away.

 

Without noticing, as time passed ambling absentmindedly behind Takahiro and Erika, Kageyama was now left walking with Oikawa, who was just as awkward about the situation as him, the tension that lingered from their last encounter still clouding them. They were either looking away into the massive throng, scanning aimlessly over the booths along the road, or stepping as far away from each other as possible when Erika wanted to buy a bunny style headband (the four of them ended up lining up against the booth with Oikawa and Kageyama on each end).

 

Both of the setters remained extremely quiet for some time ... until Oikawa came to a bitter conclusion that the awkwardness was solely exacerbating with every second spent wordlessly.

 

“I can’t believe this is happening,” he slit through the silence at last. Oikawa grunted in disdain as a passing figure bumped into his shoulder with great force. They’ve reached the section where mainly foods were sold, which explained the increase of people. When he received no reply, he turned sharply to the smaller male beside him.

 

Kageyama didn’t look startled nor did he react much. Without returning the eye-contact, he replied, “don’t look at me, it’s not like I can believe it either.”

 

“Well, the least you could do is control your boyfriend a little. Letting him loose to disrupt another person’s date is unbelievably rude.”

 

Kageyama was not the least excited to strike up a conversation with always-end-up-wanting-to-strangle-each-other-at-the-end-of-a-conversation Oikawa. And by his former senpai’s initiation of a little harmless(maybe?) small talk, Kageyama refused to get his hope up of this actually going well for once.

 

“Well, your girlfriend seems to be having fun,” Kageyama responded flatly, picking up his pace, sliding skillfully between people to stay close with the two in front of him that was moving faster and farther away into the swamp of pedestrian.

 

Oikawa, too, managed to maneuver close beside Kageyama.

 

“She’s not my girlfriend- excuse me,” Oikawa said, moving past a group of middle-schooler-girls, whose gazes definitely halted on him.

 

A customary knot formed on Kageyama’s brows. “You just said you’re on a date.”

 

“Who said you could only go on dates with your girlfriend?”

 

“Why would you go on a date with someone who isn’t your girlfriend?”

 

“Because this isn’t 1920?” Oikawa rolled his eyes. Fortunately Kageyama wasn’t paying attention to it at all.

 

“What?” The reference clearly went past Kageyama’s adorably simple mind.

 

“Tobio-chan, people go on dates all the time, with different people.”

 

“I don’t.” The younger frowned.

 

“Yeah ‘cause you’re you. You know what, forget it, it’s not a date. What was I thinking, talking about it, like you’re going to get what I meant.”

 

Kageyama made up his mind that it was preferable if he pretended not to hear the last part of Oikawa’s words. His only focus right now was remaining in the vicinity of Takahiro.

 

_“Why is he moving so fast?” Kageyama thought. Something out of the corner of his eyes prickled his attention. “Oh, they’re selling curry.”_

 

“Did you just say it’s not a date?” was his sheer half-hearted reply to Oikawa.

 

“Yeah. Oops- sorry-” Due to his arguably impressive height and the streaming crowd, Oikawa couldn’t really focus on anything torso-down. He nearly knocked over a running kid who bumped straight into his knee _(“ouch, that’s gotta hurt,” Oikawa thought)_ but caught the little boy in the last second. The daze look revolving the kid’s face as he stumbled for a bit said otherwise about his state though.

 

Lucky for Oikawa, the father didn’t accuse him of allegedly assaulting his son; merely swept the boy up, padded his head softly, and carried him away while the mother nagged angrily at the father; who looked 100% like he was regretting ever getting married to her.

 

“But you said it was a while ago,” Kageyama continued, eyes still fixated on the front.

 

“Well, now I say it’s not. What about you just try to focus on the right context for once-” When Oikawa saw the distracted look on the raven-head, his voice died away. Reflexively, not even realizing what he was about to do, he grabbed onto Kageyama’s chin with the lightest touch, just enough to turn his head toward him. “Tobio-chan, focus when I’m talking to you.”

 

There was a second where obvious stupefaction flashed across those exquisitely fine features belonged to Kageyama. Oikawa found it simply beautiful. It probably wasn’t the first time he thought of it, but it _was_ the first time he admitted it.

 

A second later, which is all it took to come back to his senses, Oikawa let go.

 

Paying no mind to the brunette, Kageyama rushed forward and easily got a hold of Takahiro’s attention by tugging on his sleeve. “Takahiro-san, I found curry.”

 

“Oh, great! I’m starving,” said Takahiro with the fondest smile.

 

Oikawa didn't move. He made a gesture of shooing the couple away. “You guys go, we don’t like curry.” 

 

“We’ll wait for you guys in there,” Takahiro dismissed his opinion so genially and so casually Oikawa felt suicidal.

 

_"Ughhhhh he's so annoying!!"_

 

The couple shuffled happily into the make-shift store, past the flimsy cloth dangling atop the entrance. Oikawa was half-way behind them too, when he came to an abrupt halt upon realization that a chirpy smaller figure wasn’t beside him.

 

“Erika-chan, what are you doing?" Oikawa glanced over his shoulder. With a quick nod toward the store, he said, "Let’s go.” 

 

Standing in the midst of a moving crowd, Erika squinted in careful deliberation, seemingly confused. “I just told Takahiro-san that I wanted cheese burger, but he said he wasn’t hungry.”

 

What a moment to turn speechless, wasn't it? But of course, there was no way Oikawa could just blurt out that the two guys they were walking with were actually dating each other, was there? He sighed in weariness, plodded toward the girl, ruffled her puffy short hair, and gave her a tender smile, wanting to be over with this already. “Let’s just go in and eat, okay? Don’t overthink it.”

 

“Oikawa-kun…” Erika’s voice was soft. She appeared to be in a trance. “You’re surprisingly gentle.”

 

“Erika-chan, I’m always gentle.” 

 

The curry store sure was toasty and cozy. The four of them managed to find a table specifically for four and sat snugly in their seats. The aroma of whatever’s cooking tickled their nostrils, enticing their appetite. Oikawa sat opposite to Kageyama, who were chatting joyfully away with Takahiro, not even a glance was spared in Oikawa's way. Erika was sulking beside Oikawa as Takahiro's attention was miraculously undivided on Kageyama as well. Oikawa … well, he was dying to go home and leave this awful gathering at once. 

 

The meal, however, no one could deny was delicious. Even Erika’s mood had darted a few bars up. When they left the store, the customers hadn’t decreased at all. Takahiro suggested they kept walking the direction they had been walking, which they did.

 

Oikawa couldn’t wrap everything around his head, but was it just him ... or that the four of them was actually going around eating and enjoying? Correction: the three of them; They went to a Takoyaki stall which the three enjoyed blissfully (even Kageyama was starting to feel slightly at ease with Erika), then a Korokke booth, then ice cream, then this and that and it just seemed insufferably never-ending! Oikawa just wanted to go home!

 

“Oikawa-kun, isn’t Takahiro-san dreamy?” Erika told Oikawa at one point when they finally ended up walking side by side and not in the weird grouping where Takahiro seemed to be on a date with Erika instead.

 

 _“Yeah and if I recall correctly, this was exactly how you saw me few weeks ago,” Was what Oikawa thought._ “Oh, absolutely charming!” was what he said.

 

“I know, right? It’s like God decided to merge Prince Charming and Superman into one, and out came Takahiro-san!” Erika swooned with hearts in her eyes.

 

 _“Just kill me,” was what was going through in Oikawa's head._ “That’s very active imagination you got there, Erika-chan,” was what was coming out in his mouth.

 

“Does he have a girlfriend? Do you think I have a shot? Who is Tobio-kun to him anyway? They seemed really close, and Takahiro-san seemed really protective of him, are they siblings? They don’t look alike though.” Erika wondered with a finger propped on her chin. It was then, Oikawa noticed there was a beauty mark on the corner of her lips.

 

_"But she ate so little just now ..." he thought._

 

Oikawa stared at the duo walking in front of them. Kageyama was smiling, the ones that reached his eyes, _how rare_. Albeit the sight was mesmerizing, Oikawa found himself hating it … just a little bit. “First of all, you can call him Kageyama, second of all, siblings, really? And lastly, Takahiro-san does have … um … a girlfriend.”

 

“Aww, You’re kidding! But he’s so nice to me! Why is he leading me on then?” Erika pouted sadly, planting her fists onto her hips.

 

“Huh, now that you mention it, why is he doing that?” Oikawa mused with a skeptical look.

 

“Maybe he thinks I’m cute?”

 

A litany of theories and potentials began scuttling like a centipede through his head as Oikawa debated on the objective of Takahiro’s arrival and kind gestures toward Erika. Initially, the thought of Takahiro merely getting a kick out of being an absolute asshole was ineluctable. But in the course of time, Oikawa started contemplating on the veracity of said accusation. Being as asshole didn’t necessarily ensue gentlemanliness.

 

_“So what…he’s bored?” the thought made Oikawa scrunch up his face in ridiculousness._

 

“Erika-san, want to play this?” Takahiro had whirled around, hand pointing to a big bucket of water filled with gold fishes.

 

“Yes!” Erika answered as a gleam of zeal glazed over her big bright eyes. She leaned over to Oikawa before darting to where Takahiro stood. “He keeps calling me. Why is that?”

 

“Believe me, I wanna know too,” Oikawa droned under his breath, before very unwillingly moved his feet toward the game booth.

 

Since it was only Takahiro and Erika playing the game, Oikawa was left to join Kageyama, who was standing by the crouching duo. Of course, the atmosphere wasn’t stiff enough that both their dates were playing jovially while they stood aside, no, they had to be put under a wordless air once again to boot. Oikawa questioned for the umpteenth time just what did he ever do to deserve this. Plus, watching two people he couldn’t care less about playing catch-the-gold-fish? Even watching the old man in the next deserted booth dig his nose for booger was way more thrilling.

 

“You’re not playing?” Oikawa dared himself to look the shorter teen in the face as he asked.

 

“No, I’m not interested in it.” The tight knot between Kageyama’s brows was back.

 

If it was the usual I-can’t-socialize scowl, Oikawa would’ve quit it. But Kageyama was visibly uncomfortable as he fidgeted slightly with his feet. His frown lent something anxious to his demeanor. The little trickle on sweat on his forehead gave way to chagrin. Oikawa did not want to butt in as he felt he’d done too much of that … but he couldn’t ignore the slight tug in his chest carrying worry.

 

“Tobio-chan, are you okay?” He reached out, then kept his hand to himself.

 

Kageyama turned to Oikawa with the same look of discomfort, “Yeah … I just, I need to use the bathroom.”

 

“What? Then go! What are you doing holding it in. That’s super unhealthy, don’t you know that?”

 

“I don’t know where it is,” Kageyama said lowly in the dwindling hubbub as his eyes began to dart away almost angrily.

 

“Gosh, you’re so damn stupid,” Oikawa snapped, interrupting the game by tapping on Takahiro’s shoulder. “Hey, Tobio-chan needs to use the bathroom and he doesn’t know where it is.”

 

“Eh? Why didn’t you say so?” Takahiro looked past Oikawa and asked the teen in distress, who duck his head in embarrassment. “Tooru-kun, if you would be so kind, would you go with Tobio? I need to finish this game with Erika.”

 

“What!?” ‘Oikawa was flabbergasted’ would downright be an evil understatement. ‘He was super-duper beyond fucking crazy flabbergasted’ seemed better fitting.

 

“It’s fine, I can find it myself.” With a wave of his hand in dismissal, Kageyama was ready to head on his search for a bathroom.

 

“Stay right there!” Oikawa held his hand out and to his surprise; Kageyama actually listened and stopped in his steps. He turned to Takahiro, fuming. “Are you seriously gonna leave him, clueless Tobio-chan, to go find a bathroom in this big ass messy street.”

 

“So pleaseeeee make sure he doesn’t get lost, okay, Tooru-kun~?” Takahiro winked.

 

Oikawa pivoted his head back to Kageyama in disbelief, throwing his arms as he shook his head, telling Kageyama wordlessly ‘what is happening!? Are you seeing this!?’ He pointed sharply to the crouching pair and asked the jet-black haired setter, “You’re seriously letting this happen?”

 

“What, they’re having fun, what’s wrong with that?” Kageyama shrugged in confusion despite feeling his bladder knifing him in the groin right now.

 

“Am I the only sane one here right now!?” Oikawa asked no one. He drove his hands into his hair and gripped it aggressively like a maniac, before sending a glare Kageyama’s way. “Ugh, damnit. Let’s go, you stupid kouhai.”

 

“I don’t need your help,” Kageyama interrupted, clearly offending his caring senpai as Oikawa almost took the dagger out his eyes and stabbed Kageyama.

 

The brunette gave a sneering look as once again, he rested his palm on his hip like a sassy fashion model. “I could get you there in less than 5 minutes because I know where it is, or, you could go by yourself and get lost, and let your bladder burst in public, hence the public taking videos and pictures of you, humiliating you for the rest of your life and-”

 

“Ugh okay, take me there. Now.”

 

“Tobio-chan, how about a please and thank you?” Oikawa bargained, showing his palm as if asking the 'please' and 'thank you' in physical form.

 

“Please. Take me there. Thank you.” Kageyama made sure to put emphasis on each syllabus.

 

“Better,” Oikawa smiled.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“They’re taking too long! What the hell are they doing!?” Oikawa complained in spleen at the top of his lungs while he paced around in the slightly secluded area.

 

Kageyama was sitting on a bench, unamused by Oikawa’s resentful outburst. He found looking into the crowd tiring to the eyes after a certain amount of time, so instead, his ocean beads were left adhered on Oikawa’s sneakers. It was pristinely white just 20 minutes ago, but now, there was an eye-catching grey blotch at the front of his left shoe due to clumsy stepping of a girl who wasn’t watching where she was heading when they were going to the bathroom. Kageyama was instantly reminded of how Oikawa made a sharp annoyed sound at the girl’s misstep mercilessly, shocking both the girl and Kageyama.

 

_“What’s wrong with him today, where did that Prince Charming go, he’s so not himself today … Oh wait, that means he is being himself today … But by being himself, he’s not himself … Why are his true colors showing so much today … hmm … so annoying, somehow this Oikawa-san is harder to deal with than the fake one.” Kageyama thought in unfathomable irritation._

 

Setting his blue eyes back into the crowd that was walking past the bench area, trying to spot the figures he was looking for, he breathed. “Just wait a little longer.”

 

Oikawa tapped on his phone in rage, his brows squeezed tightly together, while he bit the inside of his mouth viciously. “Can you reach Takahiro-san?”

 

“Can’t you see I’m trying?” Kageyama answered with distaste, which he wouldn't have to if Oikawa had kept his composure for the last 15 minutes or so.

 

Both of them held their phones to their ears, eyes wandering around the people. It was Oikawa who peeled his phone away first. “Ugh, this is so annoying, I can’t reach Erika either.”

 

“There are a lot of people here, it’s possible they couldn’t hear their phone ring,” Kageyama said, patiently waiting for the other end to pick up.

 

“All the more annoying this situation is!”

 

There was no way around it with Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama figured.  Right now, keeping his mouth shut would be the most practical choice of action as there was no need for two bad cops in a single crime. That’s just plain chaotic.

 

_Kageyama gasped. “I wonder if Suga-san and Daichi-san ever thought me and Hinata were chaotic as hell.” The recognition that hit him was far too strong for him to handle._

 

“Oh, now’s a moment to go quiet? What are you even doing? Are you planning to wait all day for Takahiro-san to call?” Clearly, Oikawa wasn't on the same page with Kageyama’s previous statement. “I don’t think it’s happening, Tobio-chan, he’s having fun with a girl right now.”

 

“Then go home, Oikawa-san." Kageyama finally spat as he glowered in displeasure. "I’m sure Takahiro-san will send your girlfriend home at the end.”

 

“Like hell I’m leaving,” Oikawa snarled back.

 

“You’re just jealous because he’s with your girlfriend that’s not your girlfriend.”

 

“Oh no no, I’m actually freaking in awe because what kind of a person leave their boyfriend behind and go have fun with another person? Oh! I know, your boyfriend.” Oikawa scoffed dramatically. “Speaking of, why are you so fine with Takahiro playing and getting close with Erika? Is it ‘cause Erika’s a girl? Or you guys have some weird agreement to an open relationship?”

 

_“This is ridiculous, it’s happening again. I’m not going to make a sound.” Kageyama decided firmly._

 

“Hey! I’m talking to you. What’s up with you and ignoring me today?” Oikawa took a step closer, but subconsciously left a distance between them.

 

Still, there was no response from Kageyama.

 

“Fine, I shouldn’t have bothered and went straight home from the start.” With that said, Oikawa pivoted on his heels in fury, and made a bee line out of the park through the crowd.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kageyama didn’t know how long had passed. He hadn't been checking the time so he wasn't sure. He tried calling Takahiro a few more times, but after failing to reach him at all. The black-haired setter started wrecking his head over the alternations of sending Takahiro a text, then leave, or waiting for Takahiro to call, then join him, or going into the vast crowd stupidly to try and find Takahiro. Each alternative didn’t seem appealing or smart to him at all.

 

_“Maybe I should throw a coin.” He thought, before a sharp voice caught his attention. If Kageyama did say so himself, it was hard not to notice since the voice was obviously directed at him._

 

“I can't believe you’re seriously still waiting for him." Oikawa had emerged from the mob, now walking toward him. "I know I ask this a lot, but are you stupid, Tobio-chan? And no, that wasn’t a rhetorical question," he finished with one of the most aggravated expression Kageyama had ever seen on him.

 

 _“Seriously, why is he in such a pissy mood today?” Kageyama could hear himself growl in his head._ “Oikawa-san, I don’t want to talk to you. So please don’t force me to," he settled with a quick statement and looked down at his phone, not particularly waiting for any texts or calls, just wanting to have something to look at except Oikawa’s face.

 

 _That_ , caught Oikawa very, very, off guard. For some reason, he really lost all intentions to talk after the proclamation. But he allowed himself one word.

 

“Why?” he asked emotionlessly.

 

Kageyama’s eyes which were on his phone now rested earnestly on chocolate brown ones. “Because every time we talk, we end up screaming mean things and hating each other so in order to avoid it, I’m not talking to you.”

 

Next thing Kageyama knew or saw or felt, was a can of icy soda flinging at his way smoothly. He caught the chilly drink in his hands perfectly.

 

Oikawa turned away, walked a few steps, stood still, then head back around. He sat heavily down beside Kageyama. Resting his head in his palm with his elbow on his thigh, he studied the people strolling before them. Then, he emitted words that left Kageyama in grave befuddlement.

 

“I’m an emotional animal," Oikawa exclaimed seriously.

 

Kageyama had to wait a second to confirm that this wasn't a joke. “Huh?”

 

“I’m like a porcupine."

 

“…What?”

 

“Or a hedgehog, I don’t know, whichever one’s cuter.” Oikawa shrugged. His voice was slowly back to his normally frivolous ones, but there was no need to mention the look of gravity found in his eyes.

 

“What are you talking about, Oikawa-san?” Kageyama asked, feeling frosty in his palm from the can drink.

 

“I don’t mean it, you know, when I shoot those sharp spines at people.” Oikawa felt his frown etched deeper into his skin.

 

“I’m not … good at subtleties … if that’s what this is.”

 

“Ugh! I’m sorry! I take back the mean things I said to you! Okay!?” Granted, it wasn't quite the apology Oikawa had planned and rehearsed briefly in his head, but it'll suffice for now.

 

“…why?” It really couldn’t be blamed, Kageyama was genuinely curious. 

 

“Damnit, I want popcorn,” Oikawa swiftly ignored Kageyama's query as he stood up abruptly, earning a flinch from Kageyama.

 

The younger of the two continued to sit there, immobile, plainly staring.

 

“What are you doing still sitting there?” Oikawa asked, still somewhat angrily with a frown. He took Kageyama’s hand and hauled him out of his seat. “Let’s go.”


	23. Chapter 23

It wasn’t after a pack of sweets (they couldn’t find popcorn) that Oikawa and Kageyama finally stripped the thought of the disappearance of Takahiro and Erika from the back of their heads.

 

Walking leisurely along the pathway, their feet fatefully drew them to a store that hung of various masks outside the wall. Kageyama didn’t count, but there could easily be more than twenty masks on the wall. Some were cute and commonly seen; with patterns like cats or foxes, or anime characters that Kageyama wasn’t familiar with … while some were actually freakishly creepy and realistic that Kageyama doubted on the possibility of the store owner ever getting them sold.

 

Oikawa walked toward the sketchy looking store. Kageyama was certain he would’ve chosen something fancy, and not … two completely empty ones. Oikawa went to the tiny window that Kageyama supposed was the counter, paid, and nudged a very befuddled Kageyama to follow him to a table set beside the store.

 

“Here.” Oikawa said, handing Kageyama one of the masks; who took it obediently. Then, he picked up something from a cup on the table which looked like a normal paint brush. “Draw something on it.”

 

“What?”

 

“What “what”? It’s blank, you get to design it yourself. We’ll see who draw it better, no pressure but I’m really good at drawing. Now, hush, may the best mask wins.”

 

Kageyama could only peer skeptically at the mask as he took a seat opposite Oikawa. He didn’t show it, but he had no idea what they were doing, why they were doing it, why did he begin to hang out with Oikawa again, how did they went from the talk at the bench to drawing on blank mask opposite to each other … he had no idea … but this time, he was fine with it. Because he was sure, that Oikawa himself didn’t know jack shit about the current situation as well.

 

Moments passed in quietude. Whatever happened outside of this table seemed to have turned unrelated to them. All the while drawing, Kageyama had had a tight frown graved onto his face. His little wooden stool was quivering any time he didn't sustain his weight on that one particular angle, which resulted in gradually deepened scowl.

 

It wasn’t until Oikawa hold up his mask and smirked, saying he’s done, that Kageyama realized they’d been noiseless the entire time. Not one to fancy losing, he promptly loured. The unfinished teen duck his head and speedily did the finishing touches on his mask. After he was done, he held up his mask as well.

 

“On the count of three, we flip it over to show each other. One … two … three!” Oikawa announced animatedly.

 

When both their masks were in full display for one another, a rupture of laughter was sounded ridiculously loudly.

 

“D-don’t laugh at my drawing!” Kageyama stammered. “Damn it, yours is so much better.”

 

“What … what are those on its cheeks?” Oikawa wheezed, patently tearing up.

 

In an instant, the mortified Kageyama was gone, replaced by a dignified version of him. “They’re volleyballs, as blush. I even used pink for it, how can you not know?”

 

“They’re volleyballs … as blush … pfft ahhahahahahaha!!!”

 

“What are you laughing about? Let me see yours,” Kageyama snatched Oikawa’s mask out of his hand furiously while the unforgivably rude senpai crumbled down dramatically and cackled, crouching on the table with his head planted in his arms. Kageyama winced in disgust. “You even made a crown for your mask?” 

 

“Because I’m a prince, it’s mandatory.” The chortles had stopped, but the response still came in between stifled chuckles.

 

Kageyama glared at the mask. It was infuriating enough that Oikawa was ridiculing him, but the fact that his mask actually looked seriously marvelous was only serving to make Kageyama's frown intensified. He couldn’t deny the gorgeous detailing Oikawa had added all over the sides of the cheeks. It did a decent job at making the mask look royal and professionally done. Along the graceful waves of purple lines, Kageyama found Oikawa’s name wedged in between in a lighter color.

 

Oikawa was observing Kageyama’s mask too while the latter stayed immersed in Oikawa’s art skills. “Tobio-chan,” he began laughing again, pointing at the mask’s forehead. “What’s with this zigzag line on its forehead?”

 

“I ran out of things to draw,” Kageyama explained almost dejectedly.

 

With a cough, Oikawa kind of, just, sort of, toned his laughter down; a little remnant didn’t hurt, right? He looked at the mask in hand. There was a whip of black line on its chin. Oikawa figured Kageyama had accidentally swept his pen across it. He smiled unknowingly.

 

“Wait, I want to add something,” Kageyama perked up suddenly, taking back his mask as he pushed Oikawa’s back to its rightful owner across the table.

 

Swiftly, he took a pen out of the tool cup and drew something on his mask. When he was done, he smiled a small, inconspicuous one. Oikawa leaned over to have a look, only to find that Kageyama had added his name on the mask’s chin, merely covering the unintentional black line.

 

Oikawa reached an arm out. “Tobio-chan, give me your mask.”

 

Without a second thoughts, Kageyama did as he was told. Briskly, Oikawa slid his marvelously done mask across the table to Kageyama. The brunette grinned in joy; one so genuine Kageyama had to blink twice to make sure Oikawa was really in front of him. “Let’s exchange it. You can keep mine, and I’ll keep yours.”

 

“Eh? But … ” Kageyama was about to say that it was a waste for Oikawa to keep something that poorly done and give away something this pretty.

 

“What? You were complimenting my art just a moment ago! Don’t tell me you were just lying? Do you actually think my mask is hideous? *sniffles* I’m so sad, Tobio-chan.”

 

“No! I-I like it. It’s pretty. I’ll keep it. Thank you.” 

 

And there it was again, blindingly sincere as Oikawa beamed. “And I like this funny looking mask as well.”

 

“I take it back, give mine back.”

 

They walked for a little after that. Found some street entertainer performing. There weren’t a lot of people so they got to watch the performance up close. The act went on for too long. Oikawa noticed Kageyama had been shifting weight on his feet every now and then. He leaned slightly over to Kageyama and asked.

 

“You wanna sit down for a bit?”

 

Kageyama blinked oddly at the brunette. “No? But I’m bored, let’s go.”

 

_Oikawa pursed his lips. “Yeah, why, why did I think that he needed to sit down? He’s not a girl. He’s Tobio-chan. Tobio-chan! He’s the physical embodiment of metabolism so whydiditreathimlikewe’reonadate!”_

 

Ambling past a tiny booth perched at the remote side of the park that sold of random things, them found out that they would be reaching the end of the pathway soon. Giving no heads-up whatsoever, the lone ranger of the pair fell dead in his footsteps. When Kageyama realized Oikawa had stopped walking, he trudged back irritably.

 

“Can you at least tell me when you’re stopping?” Kageyama complained.

 

Oikawa didn’t reply. All Kageyama saw, was him handing money to the middle-aged lady behind the counter as the lady handed him a bag. Before he got the chance to inquire about the item that was bought, it was immediately plopped into his palm. Blinking blankly, Kageyama reached into the plastic bag with the hand that wasn't holding Oikawa's mask (well, his mask now) and pulled out …

 

“Knee support …” he said absently. “But how did you …”

 

“Didn’t you tell me when we were walking to your house that day?” Oikawa replied, determined that eye-contact was not to be made at the moment.

 

Kageyama knew. He remembered the conversation; remembered all of them very well, in fact. The look he sent Oikawa wasn’t a query of how did Oikawa knew, it was how did he remember and actually thought of buying it for him. He wondered in amazement … why all of a sudden the air felt tight and the bumping of his heart so vigorous against his rib-cage. He felt warm, really warm. Not sure on his cheeks or in his heart, but either way, pleasantly warm. He gave his thanks and wondered if he still had a stupid look on his face, he hoped not.

 

However, it was a whole other story from Oikawa’s point of view. The minute Kageyama saw his gift, there was the softest pink painting his cheeks like a piece of canvas. He skin milky, dusted with the faintest yet discernible pink, so fitting, so appropriate, and so wickedly adorable.

 

“Wow,” Oikawa breathed, in awe. _“That was so cute…” he thought, finding his hand already resting on Kageyama’s cheek._

 

The younger made a scrunched-up face, having no idea how illegally cute he looked right now. He squinted minimally. “Oikawa-san, what are you doing?”

 

_“He’s not resisting though,” Oikawa thought pleasantly as his hand refused to leave Kageyama alone. He began pinching his cheeks mildly._

 

Eventually, the grumpy raven-head moved away and groaned, cheeks still freshly tinted. “Stop annoying me.”

 

Watching Kageyama whipped around and submerging into the swamp, it was like flashback ricocheting back at Oikawa at full force. A second of blankness, a second of astonishment, a second of redness, led to a second of Oikawa pinching the bridge of his nose as he dwell on the warmth of the blue-eyed's cheeks.

 

He quickly joined Kageyama in the crowd, silently walking behind him. When the simple-minded boy almost tripped himself over, resulting in Oikawa thinking that it was time his toned arm shot out to rescue him, said simple-minded boy; Kageyama, stumbled only slightly and stood perfectly fine on his feet. Oikawa quickly wanted to put a bullet through his own head for his degrading desire for a scene out of a shoujo manga. Walking around had not made Kageyama tired but it did render Oikawa brainless and thirsty.

 

“Tobio-chan, let’s find a place to sit down.”

 

Kageyama gave a sheer nod before he was moving forward again. Trying to stick close to Kageyama in a flood of heads wasn’t hard, what was hard was trying to suppress his flaming urge to scream at all the people who had been bumping into him non-stop, especially when one big guy bumped so hard into his shoulder that the mask that he had been holding fell crisply to the ground. He cursed loudly. Quickly bending down to pick it up, he brushed the edges to rid of dust, thanking God that it didn’t fall face down.

 

“It’s not like you can just buy another one of these,” Oikawa murmured to himself.

 

Kageyama wasn’t too far away from the halted figure when he spotted a place he was sure Oikawa would appreciate. Eyes shimmering like he had done something worthy of praise, he swiveled around. In the next split second where he noticed the absence of one Oikawa Tooru, he felt an unfamiliar vague flick of panic coursed through him. He strode back where they came from and sure enough, within a few steps, he could recognize a handsome brunette, couching on the pavement, hands moving in a way that seemed like sweeping. 

 

After making sure that the mask was clean and well, Oikawa stood up. He was set to look for Kageyama, but a strange feeling stunned him. The next sensation he felt from his body wasn’t another one of those rude bumping on the shoulders. It was a hand slipping into his, grasping it firmly, pulling him. It was such a surreal sensation; a hand slightly shorter than his, warmer than his, fitting perfectly against his palm. He looked at the person before his very eyes.

 

Oceans. Oikawa was drowning into oceans … Striking like the sun was glazing right upon it, crystal-like despite being in the heart of passing shadows, starry although the only source of lights were streaming from all the booth and street lights that didn’t quite hit his eyes, enchanting as if putting Oikawa under the spell of awareness as he wrapped his own hand against Kageyama’s.

 

“Don’t get lost like a kid, Oikawa-san,” Kageyama said, and all Oikawa could focus on now, was those lips which texture looked softer than marsh mellow, color prettier than rainbow.

 

_“Shit.”_ Indeed, it was like drowning, he sunk so deep that his breathing turned ragged. His heart beat so hard and loud that it was reaching his ears. And just like a droplet that had been dangling on the verge of the leaf finally plummeting to surface, Oikawa was dropped to realization. _“How did I not see it?”_

 

“Come on, I found a shop,” Kageyama continued, leading Oikawa away.

 

“W-wait,” Oikawa stumbled clumsily, looking down at the hand that was connected to his, feeling the heat rising and spreading to his core.

 

Within seconds, what was manifest before their naked eyes was a flamboyant store that sparked of colors. Too much colors, in fact. 

 

“… Space?” Oikawa asked quizzically, although still very much distracted by the warmth against his palm.  _"Is_ _he not gonna let of my hand? This is not good, my heart feels like it’s going to burst.”_

 

As if reading his mind, Kageyama’s hand left his just like that. He turned to Oikawa, and exclaimed with a hint of dignity, “Well, it’s no news that you like space.”

 

_“What? I don’t really … Do I like space?” Even Oikawa was starting to doubt himself._

 

“I thought aliens and space are kind of related, so,” Kageyama added, which did a lot in assisting Oikawa’s dubiety.

 

“Ah, I see.” Oikawa was sure he had just turned redder and he prayed that it was the last thing that Kageyama noticed.

 

They were advancing to the entrance of said spacey store, when all too suddenly, like the Universe rewarding Oikawa for putting up with all the shitty chapters all this time, it presented a glimpse of two recognizable figures out of the corner of his eye.

 

_"It's Takahiro-san and Erika-chan ..." Oikawa realized._

 

It shouldn’t be problematic seeing them at all. In actuality, given the situation, it was beneficial that he spotted the missing duo. Now all will return to how it was supposed to be, everything will be normal again ...

 

_"Then why the hell am I like this? Shit, Iwa-chan's right, I'm really am trash."_

 

Kageyama was already curiously examining the flashy entrance that dangled of blinking LED. Then, he turned around, surprised. He studied the clenched fingers around his forearm for the hastiest second. It was slightly bigger than his, he knew, literally just minutes ago he was holding it. The apparent veins gliding above his prominent metacarpal bones made Kageyama pull a surly face. How come he doesn't have manly veins showing on the back of his own hand?

 

Finally looking back at the owner with the most virile hand, Kageyama looked questionable as he raised an eyebrow. It would’ve helped him grasped the situation if Oikawa hadn’t hung his head so low. Kageyama would never find out, that in that complex, disoriented, and extremely confused head of his admired senpai, he was brooding ... that he wasn't supposed to do this, he would never let himself stoop this low, he would never! Not when he’s Oikawa Tooru. No. Never!

 

“Actually, I’m not hungry,” Oikawa said, letting go of Kageyama’s hand.

 

The speed of change revolving Oikawa’s decision was not one that Kageyama was absolutely fond of as he narrowed his eyes harder. “Huh? Then why did you say you were?”

 

“I didn’t, Tobio-chan.” Oikawa straightened up and smirked. What was done was done. There was no backing down now. It was long overdue that he accepted the fact that he was trash, anyway. “What I said was that I wanted to find a place to sit down. I never said that I wanted to eat. Such a poor listener you are.”

 

Said ‘poor listener’ huffed in indignation. He shoved both his hands into his hoodie's pocket. “Fine. Then what do you wanna do now?”

 

“Let’s get something to drink, I’m thirsty.” Oikawa said, forcing a smile.. Or at least he _thought_ he forced a smile.

 

Obviously, he couldn’t see what face he was making. But he hoped it didn't look tremendously peculiar because Kageyama was staring; long and quiet. Then, shrugging indifferently, Kageyama agreed.

 

_“I wonder why he looked so sad smiling just now …” Kageyama wanted to know, really badly, but maybe it was better to keep it to himself._

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Blegh! It’s sour!” his voice laced with regret as he whined. “Tobio-chan, switch with me!”

 

Kageyama glared, exasperated. “Why did you order it if you didn’t like it sour?”

 

“Well, the name sounded sweet. So, is it really my fault?” Oikawa spouted crisply. Finding it troublesome to hold a numbingly icy cup in hand without the opening to switch it to the other in favor of splitting the burden of handling the cold, he smoothly held his mask to his face, snapped the rubber band attached to the mask against the back of his head, then shuffled the mask out of the way, now shielding the left side of his head, but of course, leaving his face perfectly in view.

 

Kageyama wanted to laugh at how childish Oikawa looked. But in a swift motion, his mask was snatched out of his hand and snapped brutally against his face, causing him to yelp in pain. He heard Oikawa chuckled while the latter shifted Kageyama's mask to the side as well, this time, very gently.

 

As soon as the mask on Kageyama's head was out of his face, Oikawa was instantly met by a very sulky teen. He winked with his tongue out unrepentantly, before clunking his plastic cup against Kageyama's. “Come on, switch with me, please?”

 

There was a moment of hesitation, because ... why should the younger of the pair indulge so much in the older's never-ending demands and pamper him instead of the other way around!? 

 

Although eventually ... the drinks were exchanged, much to Kageyama's confusing dismay. He was suddenly showered with regret agreeing to be led by Oikawa from the bench.

 

As soon as they swapped the drinks in their hands, however, Kageyama paused. He did nothing but eyeballed the smoothie Oikawa had ordered; the tip of the straw still slightly glistened with saliva. 

 

Oikawa caught his brooding eyes just as quickly. Snapping his fingers harshly before Kageyama’s eyes, he sang. “Earth to Tobio-chan~”

 

“Ah … um …” Kageyama spluttered, suddenly lost in disorientation. “How- how is it? The one I ordered …”

 

He watched on as Oikawa sealed his lips casually around the straw that he had been drinking out of, smiling in bliss after he took a few sips. He exclaimed satisfactorily, “Soooo good~ sweet and fresh at the same time~”

 

“That’s … that’s good,” came meekly out of Kageyama’s lips.

 

This time, Oikawa was the one doing the leering more intently than Kageyama. He leaned in. Kageyama didn’t budge. He looked at the sour smoothie he ordered himself. Then back at Kageyama.

 

“Tobio-chan, you don’t like sour drinks either, do you?” Oikawa asked in the end, voice bordering on sympathy. He sighed. “Fine, we can share this one.”

 

“That was mine to begin with,” Kageyama quickly defended in revulsion. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, here, have a sip.” Oikawa said, holding the sweet smoothie in front of Kageyama’s lips.

 

When he refused to drink the sour smoothie, Oikawa was convinced Kageyama actually hated sour drinks as well. But when he refused to drink his own smoothie that he had chosen the flavor of, Oikawa was beyond sure it was owed to one and only one reason.

 

A lecherous lop-sided smirk glazed over his alluring lips, Oikawa spoke in an unnecessarily husky voice. “Oh boy, Tobio-chan, perhaps … you’re thinking this would count as an indirect kiss?”

 

Bulleyes.

 

Blotches of red bloomed over Kageyama's cheeks instantaneously as he shoved the smoothie into Oikawa’s free hand, claiming loudly, “I don’t want it anymore!”

 

“Oh come on, Tobio-chan, I was joking~ plus, if that really counts as an indirect kiss, I’ve practically indirectly kissed you already … and a lot of my teammates. Wow, that really put things into perspective, doesn’t it?”

 

What Oikawa said wasn’t half wrong. Technically speaking, if they were to consider the facts, Kageyama had indirectly kissed most of his teammates as well _(“Oh, that really does put things into perspective,” Kageyama thought)_ so what was so special about Oikawa that he got to be excluded from the normality of sharing drinks?

 

“Tobio-chan,” Oikawa was suddenly _really_ close and Kageyama was suddenly _really_ flustered. “Drink it, either this sweet one or the sour one. It’s kind of upsetting that it feels like you’re repulsed by my saliva.”

 

The fact that Oikawa seemed a thousand percent serious didn’t make the matter easier. But what gives, this was nothing. He was being purely ludicrous. This was just like sharing drinks with Hinata. The thought instantly convinced him to grab the plastic cup and slurp the sour smoothie with no qualm.

 

Someone didn’t show it, but that someone was extremely euphoric at the sight of it.

 

“We’ve just indirectly kissed each other, Tobio-chan~” It was joke, of course, but Oikawa thought it’d help him a ton if Kageyama could stop pulling such sickeningly adorable faces because it was really egging him on to do something he shouldn’t. And worse of all, it was giving him a little evil something called hope.

 

“Whatever,” Kageyama brushed it off in pseudo anger.

 

“Nani, nani, is Tobio-chan blushing? You have a boyfriend, so don’t go thinking about weird things~” Oikawa didn’t even realize what he said until the words were actualized.

 

“It’s you who are doing weird things when I have a boyfriend.” Kageyama glared, contradicting the crimson that still adorned his cheeks.

 

_“… that’s actually true … just what am I doing?” Oikawa thought._

 

_PING._

 

Two grown high-schooler were not supposed to be alarmed by a faint noise of a ringtone. But quite embarrassingly so, they were. Oikawa debated who could it be that had texted him. He checked the sender of the text which proven to be Erika. She cheerfully mentioned of Takahiro sending her home, no need to worry, etc.

 

Oikawa wasn’t worried. Oh, that was the least of his concern right now. What really bothered him was the absurdity of Erika's text. Oikawa shut his eyes, trying to make sense of the situation: Takahiro who brought Kageyama on a date … had sent Oikawa-san’s date home … Should he tell Kageyama? Will Kageyama be mad? Would Kageyama just leave since Takahiro had gone home?

 

“Tobio-chan, did you receive any text?” he went with a simple question.

 

Kageyama took a quick scan at his phone. He shook his head.

 

Since there was no reason to lie, Oikawa flipped his phone around so that Kageyama could read it.

 

“Oh, cool, we know where they are now.” Was all that Kageyama said after briefing through the message. “Should we go back as well then?”

 

“Um … yeah … sure.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

As their relazed footsteps matched each other’s rhythmically, walking side by side, out of the park, a train of thoughts started spiraling through Oikawa’s head. He'd been doing that a lot, he noticed. A recollection of conversations reappeared at the forefront of his head, causing him to turn sullen. His feet ceased to move another step … and the soothingly metrical footsteps was punctured.

 

“Hey, Tobio-chan …” The words came out tentatively, a hint of despondency dribbling. “... Is it no good if it’s not him?”

 

Kageyama stopped, too. He shot Oikawa an enquiring glance. “Huh?”

 

“Break up with him,” Oikawa blurted out.

 

There was nothing else for Kageyama to do except morphing his already curious face into a deeply muddled one.

 

“Break up with him first ... before you fall head over heels for him and … and … get your heart broken.” Oikawa could feel his lips trembling and his throat drying. He gulped with difficulty. Unsure whether it was the right thing to do, he continued. “What if … what if he doesn’t feel the same way? Will you … be sad? No … what am I saying? Listen, Tobio-chan, Takahiro-san is ... I know it’s hard to believe, but he's lying to you. He’s not in love with you. I don’t want … I don’t want you …”

 

_“What don’t I want?” Oikawa asked himself frantically._

 

“I don’t want you to devastate yourself to the point … to the point you neglect your volleyball practices! No … no, that’s so stupid, that’s not it, I just …”

 

“Um…Oikawa-san-” Kageyama finally tried after giving Oikawa his moment.

 

“There has to be other guys, right? Anyone is better than Takahiro-san. Well, not really, don’t just go dating a homeless guy or a delinquent, but you get it.”

 

“Oikawa-san, listen-”

 

“No, you listen. I know it’s weird coming from me and you probably don’t want to listen to me or trust me, because I’m me. But I’m really trying to help you right now.”

 

“Oikawa-san, I think-”

 

Oikawa looked up. He bore his sharp gaze into Kageyama’s blue eyes. It was mild … but Kageyama saw it; the momentary flicker of dejection through those fawn globes. “I don’t want you to date him ... I don’t want you to like him. I hate the fact that you like him … I hate it.”

 

_“Choose me.” What willful thinking Oikawa was having._

 

“I don’t like Takahiro-san that way.”

 

Well, if that didn’t hit Oikawa right in the pinnacle of his head. He blinked. “I’m sorry, what?”

 

“And as far as you’re concerned, he doesn’t either.” Kageyama got it out at last. The urge to roll his eyes augmenting with every moment he got cut off by Oikawa.

 

“Eh?”

 

“This is the first time I’m explaining this, it’s going to sound … a little weird. But bear with it.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m sorry, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa said with a stupefied look.

 

“What? Why-”

 

“But that is _so_ messed up. It’s crazy because that’s honestly something that only happens in movies, or books, or yaoi fanfiction, don’t ask.” Oikawa shuddered at images and stories that Maki had shown him before. “So that’s why you’re not mad that he was hanging so much with Erika- no wait I’m still not over how crazy your story was.”

 

“It’s not _that_ weird. Don’t be rude, Oikawa-san.” Kageyama said.

 

“I guess fake dating someone isn’t _that_ weird in your book … but it is extremely insane in mine.”

 

“You wouldn’t know because you’re a complete womanizer, girls throw themselves at you, you wouldn’t need fake dating to experience something like that.” Kageyama countered with a challenging look as he placed his palm on his hip.

 

“Now, now, Tobio-chan.” Oikawa flapped his palm. Kageyama wanted to chomp it off. “I know girls can’t keep their hands off me but I’m a child of the goddess of purity, it’s not like I switch partners every single day.”

 

“Purity? I don’t know how many girlfriends you’ve had or if you switch them every single day, but I do know when was your first time; young, very young.” Kageyama said, then proceeded to bask in the glorious moment where a horrendously distraught look flutter down from heaven and rested onto Oikawa Tooru’s annoyingly handsome face. Kageyama shrugged.“Everyone in middle school knows it, people talk about you. All the time.” 

 

“Yeah, I know people talk, but about that!?” Oikawa exclaimed in disbelief, hugging himself in fright.

 

Kageyama gave another impassive shrug.

 

Oikawa squinted curiously. “What else have you heard about me?”

 

Kageyama looked repulsed. “Why do you want to know?”

 

“Just tell me!”

 

“Tsk, you just wanna hear about yourself … um, there was one that went around for a bit; that you broke up with a high school girl because she gained weight? I think?”

 

“Oh, that’s just blasphemy! I have never dated anyone who’s not drop-dead gorgeous that even if they _were_ to gain weight, they’d still look ridiculously hot, so that’s basically impossible. How were all these rumors circulating the school while I knew nothing of it? What else?”

 

“Uh … You were dating girls from different schools all at once ...?” Kageyama answered in uncertainty, he was never curious about those rumors anyway, but it felt wrong if he were to misquote them.

 

“How many, exactly?” Oikawa asked.

 

“How would I know?” Kageyama answered, a glower involuntarily appearing. “I never paid attention to these rumors, I only ever heard about them when people near me talk about it.”

 

“Yeah and by the looks of it, you seem to have keen memories of what you heard.” Oikawa poked a very impudent finger at the smaller male’s forehead. “How many, Tobio-chan?”

 

“I don’t know, six?”

 

“Wow, I didn’t even know there were that many middle schools in Miyagi.” Oikawa deadpanned.

 

“Some were high schoolers.”

 

“I almost got cancer from all these information. Who was spreading all these nonsenses?”

 

“Girls, mostly. I don’t really think guys talk about you. Except for the one where they said you got plastic surgery to look this good.”

 

“Oh, well, that wasn’t so bad. I’ll take it as a compliment.” Oikawa broke into a smug smile. “Did _you_ think I got plastic surgery as well, Tobio-chan?”

 

“No, I never thought you were that attractive.” Kageyama said, honestly. Which was why it impaled harder into Oikawa’s gargantuan ego.

 

_“Not until high school,” the younger added in his head. He'd rather die than let his narcissistic senior knows._

 

“Hmph! Meanie.” Oikawa pouted. But soon, his expression transformed drastically into a plotting one. “Tobio-chan, between me and Takahiro-san, who’s more attractive?”

 

“I’m not answering that.” Kageyama folded his arms on his chest as he grunted.

 

“Whyyyyy?”

 

“Because if I don’t say it’s you, you’re gonna whine like a three-year-old. And to be honest, I _don’t_ want to say it’s you, and I don’t want to hear you whine either.”

 

Oikawa huffed in vexation that of a little kid who just got denied of his request for some candies.

 

"And uh ... thanks for worrying about me,” Kageyama said, looking down at his feet.

 

That’s right, they were on another topic just a while ago. Oikawa ran over all the words he’d just said, and what Kageyama had just said. Then, cheekily did a ‘peace’ sign with his hand. “You should be, Tobio-chan! That took a lot out of me. And even though we’re past that, I still think it’s weird that you were fake dating someone.”

 

Kageyama snorted, very cutely, might Oikawa add.

 

The blue-eyed cutie gave Hinata’s words of wisdom a thoughtful consideration. He nodded adamantly, unaware that Oikawa was staring oddly at him. “Oikawa-san, before this, I made a decision to not have any form of interaction with you, because we’re never going to get along … When we started hanging out, I … I was happy. And I enjoyed it. But then it feels like- even if we don’t get up at each other’s throats today, we’ll do it tomorrow eventually …” Unease and worry flashed through his eyes. He bit his lips. “It was frustrating … but … honestly, I want to be friends with you! I mean, I don’t think that’s going to work if you still hate me, which I totally respect even though I don’t know why. But ... um … like right now; we’re hanging out just fine, aren’t we? What I’m saying is, I want to be your friend. Can ... we be friends?”

 

_“There it is …” Oikawa thought._ _The exact same look that he’d seen too many times, gotten too familiar with, and fallen slightly in love with … It almost made him feel like he was in Kitagawa Daichi again, looking to his back and always there; a pair of intense royal blue eyes gleaming, shining, flickering all too brightly with passion and hope. So young … so talented …_

 

Luckily the zooming found emanated from the engines of motorbikes and cars, the humdrum pit-a-pat, the indistinctive chatters were interlaced melodiously with the sounds of nature; coming from all directions. All simply enough to overlap the loud throbbing within him.

 

“Tobio-chan, I don’t hate you. I shouldn’t have lashed out at you … all those times. I’m sorry I said those mean things and hurt you, and for a lot more things … And you know what, I can’t guarantee that I won’t do it again. I’ve been told by Iwa-chan that I lose control of my potty mouth pretty easily … especially when it comes to you …” Oikawa swallowed a lump he didn’t know had been drooping in his throat. “I don’t expect you to understand but it’s gonna take a while for me to put some stuff I have against you behind me. But yeah ... if you’re okay with me, let’s be friends.” Oikawa had had to be dishonest for the most parts of his entire life for him to recount this as probably the third time he had ever vocalized all the words in his heart. But very speedily, he replaced the sincere mood with a joking air. “With that being said, I assume you’re going to forgive me for all that I’ve done? It's all out of love, really.”

 

It sounded exactly like music when Kageyama’s giggles hit Oikawa’s ears.

 

_“So this was what Hinata meant by talking it out,” Kageyama thought._   _He felt good, immensely good. He could the bubbly feeling brimming up from his chest, spreading to his core. Oikawa Tooru … now a friend of Kageyama Tobio. It even sounded crazy when he said it to himself._

 

“Tobio-chan, are you that happy to be friends with me?” Oikawa snickered, secretly contented with how delighted Kageyama looked.

 

“I am. What’s wrong with that?” Kageyama answered, turning on his wheels, walking with a tinge of happiness.

 

It had taken Kageyama a whole long walk to his house, to register the fact that Oikawa had walked him home. He wondered if Oikawa did it really with the intent of walking him home or he had gotten carried away from talking that he absentmindedly ended up walking with Kageyama when he should’ve headed another direction at one point. But Kageyama said nothing anyway.

 

"I had fun, Oikawa-san," Kageyama said kind of awkwardly as they stopped at the front gates. "Ah!" He took the mask of his head. "This too ... thanks for giving it to me. Well, goodbye."

 

“Tobio-chan,” Oikawa's smooth voice suddenly called when Kageyama had walked halfway through the front yard. He winked cheekily when the younger turned. “Goodnight, don’t miss me too much!”

 

Kageyama glowered once again, though without the bite. “You’re annoying, Oikawa-san.” He turned his back to Oikawa, proceeded walking. “Goodnight.”

 

_“Oh just do it, Tooru, you’ve taken too long anyway.” Oikawa thought anxiously._

 

“Tobio-chan.”

 

Kageyama hissed over his shoulder, now merely steps away from the front door. “What now, Oikawa-san?”

 

And just like that, under the starless chasm of darkness, after two dates that turned chaotically bizarre which led to an unexpected fun outing, in Miyagi, a quiet neighborhood, outside the house of Kageyama Tobio, an annoyingly prince-like brunette, nervous to his core, and a simply beautiful (Oikawa quote) raven-head, about to be donned with surprise, a long awaited confession occurred.

 

“I like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things:  
> 1)I hope this was kinda fluffy? Even a little bit...? ಠ⌣ಠ
> 
> 2)Metacarpal bones - I was literally like 'what is that bony parts called?' and googled it
> 
> 3)Thank you for reading and please have a nice day ~(˘▾˘~)


	24. Chapter 24

The next day seemed to have paddled forward in the speed of light. Kageyama felt like he'd barely attained a sufficient amount of hours of sleep before he was rudely jerked awake by his maddeningly loud alarm clock. Unfortunately his morning run shall be dismissed today given his excessively groggy state. Yesterday was fun; very memorable, but extremely distracting to the sleeping brain all the same. Despite his vital need for a wink of sleep last night - with a slumbering body to boot - he just couldn’t find himself shutting his brain off into unconsciousness.

 

Waking up to a morning that was brightly lit and bustled with life already; wasn’t so bad, Kageyama concluded.

 

Very lazily and distractedly getting into the shower, out the shower, putting on his uniform, walking down the stairs, all the way to the kitchen to have some water replenish his dry throat, the thought of the closing of yesterday did not even slip into the back of his conscience.

 

Until a deep voice jolted his awareness keenly, making him jump in the slightest fraction, by breathing abruptly into his ears.

 

“Time to wake up,” the voice said.

 

Kageyama’s eyes went wide. The water in his hand almost splashed out of the brim of the cup as he flinched. “Ta-Takahiro-san!” he cried, snapping his head to the tall figure beside him. “What are you doing here so early?”

 

Takahiro smiled. “Aren’t you glad to see me this early in the day?”

 

“N-no, I mean, yes. But what are you doing here? Don’t you have work or something?”

 

“Yes I do, but I can go in whenever I want,” Takahiro claimed with a roguish wink.

 

Kageyama squinted skeptically. He had roughly gotten the idea that Takahiro was undeniably successful with his work, what with the car, the dinners, and most significantly, his bearing. But what exactly did Takahiro do ... he never felt the necessity to ask or, frankly, interested enough to know. He decided as much as Takahiro sounded like a suspicious black market dealer, the sparks of curiosity held for the blond's occupation remained dim and feeble.

 

Taking a sip of his water, Kageyama inquired again, “Well, why are you here then?” 

 

“Oh, I’m giving your mother a ride to work,” Takahiro explained blithely. He walked to the fridge, opened it and paused, before seizing the last carton of milk perched quietly at the back of the first row. He took it out of the fridge and turned to Kageyama, “Tobio, can I have this?”

 

It took the Kageyama a second, but when the raven-head finally registered the question aimed at him, he gasped faintly. “You can’t drink that!” he exclaimed urgently as he took large strides over to Takahiro who was donned a state of dumbstruck. The blond blinked, startled as Kageyama snatched the carton out of his hand briskly.

 

“Eh? Why?” Takahiro put on a tiny pout jokingly. “That is very stingy of you and I am very hurt, Tobio.”

 

The words sounded so familiar to the ears that Kageyama winced to the familiarity of it when it reminded him of someone almost a split second later.

 

 _Did they always sound this alike?_ Kageyama felt himself grimacing at the thought. “Oikawa-san bought this for me, so, it’s mine. You can’t drink it,” he answered Takahiro after setting down the cup in his hand on the counter top. He stared blandly at the carton. Now that he was presented with an alternative to the choices of drinks, he figured might as well devour the one he was slightly fonder of.

 

“Uwah, that hurt even more.”

 

“Whatever,” Kageyama brushed Takahiro off flatly while he clumsily fumbled with the opening of the carton; clearly he was not as awake as he had liked to take credit for. “Anyway, what’s wrong with my mom’s car?” he asked, all the while still struggling.

 

“I don’t know, the battery probably died or something,” Takahiro said lightheartedly. He took the milk out of Kageyama’s hand, opened it effortlessly, then propped it back into Kageyama's hand. “I’ll have someone come take a look in the afternoon. What about you? It’s rare for you to wake up around this hour. No morning run today?”

 

Kageyama yawned a big one, tears forming in the sockets of his eyes. “No, I slept … but I feel like I didn’t at all at the same time,” he mumbled, eyes fluttering heavily. He felt warmth emanating from the pinnacle of his head as gentle hand came ruffling at his hair. Leaning into the touch, he began feeling a stronger sense of sleepiness.

 

“What wrong? Couldn’t sleep last night?” Takahiro asked warm-heartedly, his voice as soft as his touch.

 

“Mm …” Kageyama nodded. Then, alarmingly abruptly, glimmering blue globes shot open. His air turned solemn yet feverish as he sucked in the deepest breath. “Takahiro-san, something crazy happened yesterday.”

 

“What is it?” Takahiro asked. He half-expected it to be Oikawa-related, but a display of interest never hurt if it meant a rise in Kageyama's spirit.

 

“I became friends with Oikawa-san,” Kageyama said, his voice just a tad bit strained, as if he was struggling to keep his curling urge to scream in elation. Though his eyes that sparkled with exhilaration betrayed whatever tension that was in his throat.

 

“Oh, that’s nice,” Takahiro smiled, the cup of water discarded by Kageyama on the counter now sitting in his hand. He took a slow sip.

 

“I mean, he actually said yes. I actually became friends with Oikawa Tooru. Can you believe that? He used to hate me so much but now we’re actually friends. I don’t even know how to process this. That’s why I couldn’t sleep last night.”

 

“You seemed really happy,” Takahiro noted with a mirthful quirk of his eyebrows, taking a few more sip of water. It was tepid. He was never one to enjoy his drinks lukewarm, but whatever, he supposed he could finish at least this cup.

 

“I am,” Kageyama said determinedly with sparkling eyes. Too determined and too sparkly, maybe, to Takahiro's liking.

 

“Well, as your boyfriend, I’m kind of jealous,” Takahiro added with a sort of joking air.

 

“I’m being serious here.”

 

 _I am too,_ Takahiro thought. “How did it happened?” he then asked.

 

“Well, I asked him to be my friend and he said okay, and that he was sorry for all the mean things he said to me. Oh! And to confirm our friendship, he told me he likes me at the end of the night,” Kageyama explained. 

 

The liquid held in Takahiro’s mouth practically burst past his lips when the words were vocalized. Takahiro would’ve spat right into Kageyama’s face if he hadn’t turned last minute toward the sink. Coughing, he deposited the cup of water into the sink, only to proceed to choke for dear life for having water stabbed straight at his windpipe.

 

“W-wha-” Takahiro got a few incoherent words out in between chokes, eyes watering reflexively to the itching pain. “What-” he coughed again. Kageyama debated frantically whether he should pat the blond’s back, or if that would trigger Takahiro’s cough-buds even more. “What? What did- what did you say?”

 

“I- you – are you okay? Geez, why did you suddenly choke on your drink?” Kageyama grumbled anxiously, settling on patting lightly at the broad muscles that was Takahiro’s back.

 

“No, no, I’m fine-” Takahiro let off one last cough. He wiped away the dew collecting around the corner of his eyes. “What … how did he say it? What happened exactly? What happened _after_ that? What was your response?”

 

This was arguably the first time Kageyama had seen Takahiro reacted in even a tiny bit disoriented, or vaguely speaking; unusually curious way. Was he that excited to learn about the story of how Oikawa and Kageyama became friends?

 

“Well …” Kageyama started anyway.

 

_“I like you,” Oikawa emitted with a trembling yet adamant voice._

 

_Kageyama blinked. Oikawa counted how many blinks did it take the blue-eyed teen to process his confession; his! If Oikawa recalled accurately, this was probably the first confession he had ever made in his entire – uselessly, as Iwaizumi liked to call it – flirtatious life._

 

_First blink; Kageyama seemed absent. There was no keen expression whatsoever on his blank face. Oikawa felt himself holding his breath. It was only milliseconds but he felt himself withering away with old age._

 

_Second blink; Kageyama turned entirely to the one outside his gates. His eyes agonizingly slow as they dilated. Oikawa burned. His cheeks, ears, neck, chest, spreading all the way to the very tips of his fingers and toes, he burned._

 

_Third blink; there was light in Kageyama’s eyes, and the light reflected mercifully against Oikawa’s. Kageyama dashed to his gates, flung it open aggressively; earning a flinch and a timid squeak from the brunet. Oikawa felt his hands being wrapped in a warmer pair._

 

_“Thank you, Oikawa-san!” the voice traveled so clearly and so loudly ... that Oikawa wondered how ... did it manage to come off so unclear and so confusing._

 

_“Um …” Oikawa was rendered speechless, but he tried anyway. “Tobio-chan-”_

 

_“I like Oikawa-san a lot too! That’s why I admire you so much, also why hanging out with you is fun and why I wanted to be your friend! I did think for a second that maybe you were just indulging me because you feel bad for me or something, but when you say you like me, that means you really did want to be my friend as well, right? Thank you, Oikawa-san! L-let’s get along from now on!” Kageyama blasted exuberantly, stars twinkling in the heart of his ocean eyes despite his visible attempt to get his animated expression under control._

 

 _Oikawa’s mouth moved jaggedly, opening it to close it second after. He wanted to form some sort of utterance but his throat was possibly_ _deceased at the moment; cause of death: Kageyama Tobio. He was plainly stupefied, so beyond astounded he couldn’t even generate a mere thought._

 

_Taking zero hints of the situation, Kageyama bowed 90 degrees respectfully, biting on his lips so he didn’t beam like a madman (also because he still thinks that his smile is weird), he rushed back home, not forgetting to wave awkwardly at Oikawa before shutting the door (he had wanted to wave with his whole body but was positive he’d looked strange and insane, but couldn’t find it in himself to wave calmly either, so the conflicting decisions in his head made his wave awkward in the end)._

 

 _Oikawa stood still outside the gates, frighteningly pale. After a few moments of silence taken to meditate and bring himself into composure, a defeated chuckle rolled off Oikawa's tongue. He planted his eyes in the darkness of his palm, reliving the scene that had just unfolded. Then, h_ _e drew his hand away, tapped lightly on the top of the gates, and mused thoughtfully, with an endearing smile glazed upon his lips. “Oh well,” Oikawa breathed, “I’ll work on it, Tobio-chan.”_

 

_With one last glance cast on the door of the Kageyamas – which unbeknownst to Oikawa, held a teen currently pumping fist with tremendous glee on the other side – Oikawa dragged his feet home involuntarily with a genuinely saccharine smile._

 

“So yeah, yesterday was a good day,” Kageyama ended the story with a calm expression.

 

_"Ah…I don’t know if I should feel relieved for myself or sad for Tooru-kun,” Takahiro said to himself mentally in sympathy while eyeing Kageyama in silence. “I wonder if it’s alright for me to keep quiet this time.”_

 

 

“I have a surprise for you guys,” Kageyama’s math teacher exclaimed cheerily. She withdrew a stack of papers from underneath the table. Upon it, Kageyama caught a glimpse of geometrical boxes blasted on the front page. Instantly, he knew what was coming and he groaned in horrendous dread. “Pop quiz!” his teacher squealed.

 

There was a series of ‘awwwww’ dipped in chagrin rolling around the classroom. If one paid enough attention, they could hear the inconspicuous ‘ooh’ sounded in pleasant surprise, most probably by those ‘smarties’ that would’ve take a period spent having their noses in a test any day rather than listen through a lesson that - for one, they’ve acquired the gist of in the leisure of their homes, and also, that was constantly overlapped volume-wise by random ruckus made by their classmates since the teacher was painstakingly lenient.

 

Kageyama sighed grimly. Way to start off his day; a test in first period, it’d definitely be less excruciating if he actually understood at least one of the questions. He made a mental note to ask for help from someone, anyone, as long as he was safe from getting banned from club activities due to painfully ugly grades.

 

“Tsukishima,” he mustered unwillingly after getting dismissed from the last lesson of the day, now joining his teammates in Karasuno gymnasium, getting ready for club activities.

 

Tsukishima didn't look up from where he sat at the bench. “What?” he snarled. He was putting finger tape around his middle finger, looking unnecessarily weary, as if this action of wrapping some pieces of white around his knuckle was an immense hassle.

 

So far, it had been going awfully and it was merely the first word Kageyama got out of his system, lucky him.

 

“You- you’re really smart,” Kageyama tried.

 

“I know,” Tsukishima said.

 

“I …” Kageyama paused, scrunching up his nose. Apparently what he was about to voice was an act of betraying his soul. “I had a test this morning …” he said in the end reluctantly.

 

Tsukishima still sporting a look of disdain, snapped again, “And?”

 

“I uh … I …” Kageyama continued raggedly. He could see the growing impatience on Tsukishima’s face and willed himself to go for it. “I need your help.”

 

“Haa?” Tsukishima raised a disgustingly confused brow. “You do know you’ve already handed the test in, right?”

 

Kageyama fought hard against the urge to roll his eyes.

 

“Of course I do,” he argued, struggling to keep his voice amicable. “The test came back and I got … not really good results, and the teacher said those were the questions that would come out in the midterm, and I’d be excused from club related stuff if I fail the real thing … which is literally what all other teachers told me.”

 

Just when Kageyama thought the hard part; asking for Tsukishima’s assistance, was over. The next word out of Tsukishima’s mouth broke all his dreams and hopes, shattering them into pure ashes … ashes that he would very much like to shove down Tsukishima’s throat.

 

“No,” Tsukishima replied crisply. And it felt as though the asshole had transformed his word into a spear and dove straight for Kageyama’s chest.

 

“What do you mean no-” Kageyama ran after the tall middle blocker who was now walking away to join the rest.

 

“I don’t want to, now scram.”

 

Kageyama clenched his fist, completely washed over by wrath. He gritted his teeth at the taller male, eyes glinting in resentment. Before turning on his heels and marching as far away from Tsukishima as possible, muttering away in curses. Although he had wished very much for the moment where his fist collided with Tsukishima’s stupid face, he knew, in retrospect, Tsukishima was not obligated to teach him at all. For now, he will have to focus on training, and worry about his grades later. Surely, finding a mere tutor was not that hard of a job.

 

“C’mon, Tsukishima, help the poor boy out, if he’s banned from club activities, we’re basically doomed for the rest of the term,” Sugawara – who had been watching – prodded, looking worried about the welfare of their club. The perks of being the mom of the club, was that he knew what card to play at different circumstances … and Tsukishima knew too, but guilt tripping done by none other than Sugawara Koushi, was bound to be effective regardless of how obvious he was doing it.

 

“Tsk, I would’ve done it if he just begged a few more times,” Tsukishima growled.

 

Sugawara smiled in great radiance, evidently pleased with Tsukishima’s response. He had won once again.

 

“Oi, King,” Tsukishima drawled in displease to the other side of the court.

 

This time, it was Kageyama’s turn to snap snappishly.

 

“What,” he growled, sending a flying ball hard at Hinata’s head.

 

“Ouch! What was that for!” Hinata cried in the distant.

 

“Come by on Friday night. One hour. After that, you’re out of my house,” Tsukishima said coldly. “No bargaining, I set the dates, and you follow.”

 

Kageyama wondered what emotion should he display first; gratefulness that Tsukishima had a change of heart, or confusion that Tsukishima had a change of heart? He shook his head, mentally shaking off the useless thoughts. He settled with a glad nod … which transpired into him forcing a rigid smile that looked like he had a little too much Botox around his cheeks and jaw.

 

Tsukishima winced at the – he regarded – sinisterly deranged smile on the setter’s face. “Stop doing that,” he said, before walking off.

 

Kageyama couldn’t care less about Tsukishima’s taunting against his smile, at least now he won’t be failing his classes … hopefully. If the selfish Tsukishima could agree to helping someone out of his own will, Kageyama was sure he could take a little goading.

 

The practice carried on and rolled away as smoothly as the next day did. Walking around the hallways of the school, Kageyama pouted at the topics of _this test_ and _that test_ in almost every conversation he overheard. Don’t they have anything else to talk about? Food, maybe? He thought grimly at how his failure in studying could affect his training. The system of grounding and depriving students’ of club activities was purely diabolical, in his opinion.

 

“'Oh, you failed? Go ahead home and rest, no more club activities for you.’ This is insane”, Kageyama grumbled to no one, feeling every inch of him wilting at the thought of studying.

 

On his way walking home, mentally counting the hours left until he will pack his stuff and visit Tsukishima’s house, something came across his vision that made his thought skidded to a halt.

 

A Seijoh uniform-wearing student had walked straight past him. Kageyama did a double-take, before whirling around to make sure that it was, in fact, not who he thought it was.

 

Still having his eyes tailing the Seijoh student, Kageyama was imposed with thoughts of a very famous Seijoh senior. He was instantly reminded of the event two days ago. Wondering what was the infamous Seijoh setter doing now, Kageyama continued his walk home.

 

 _I wonder if it’s weird if I text him,_ Kageyama thought. He peered holes at his phone in his hand. He didn’t see it, but a few students walking out of the school gates were shocked at the sight of – to them – 180 cm tall boy glaring at his phone with an omnivorous air like it had just insulted his mother. _I guess not, we’re friends now. But what am I going to tell him?_ Kageyama frowned harder, coming to a conclusion that he had nothing to inform of his former senpai, therefore shrugging the idea off all at once. He decided that it was better to focus on his task tonight. _Let’s hope he’s not as snarky as usual. Smart people are supposed to be great teachers, right?_

 

Kageyama found out that night, that his presumption was wrong.

 

“How could you not understand this question?” Tsukishima asked, slamming an incredulous fist on the square coffee table perched in the center of his room. His voice was scarily calm in spite of his angered demeanor. “This is the easiest shit. How could you not get any right?” he said, brandishing the sad, poorly marked paper that was Kageyama’s pop quiz, as if Kageyama wasn’t already aware of the shameful eleven written in red at the top of the front page.

 

“Tsk, she never explained it, how could I know,” Kageyama muttered, most probably due to guilt. He and Tsukishima both knew he was lying. He definitely would’ve learned something if he didn’t doze off or day-dream about volleyball at any given opportunity in classes. Damn his short-spanned concentration.

 

“You’re totally gonna fail, no joke. I’ve never seen anyone dumber than you- Oh, maybe Hinata but I haven’t actually seen his pathetic test scores so, you’re in the lead right now, congrats, King,” Tsukishima said impassively, throwing the paper flat on the table.

 

“C’mon, aren’t you smart? You can fix this, right? That’s why I asked for your help in the first place! Do you even know how much pride I had to put away?”

 

“I’m smart but I’m not God,” Tsukishima snarled.

 

“Well, use your smartness to help me understand … at least some of these then!” Kageyama said anxiously, squeezing the worksheets that his teacher had kindly prepared for him in his hand.

 

“Unless you’re also a genius outside of court, one hour is barely enough for you to learn more than one of these.”

 

The next hour, which had been the agreed tutoring span, ended up being prolonged as Tsukishima expected. The first whole hour was filled, unfortunately for both of them, with livid accusation of the infinite degree of Kageyama’s stupidity, and ceaseless pounding of fists on Tsukishima’s poor coffee table, and a litany of resentful screeches at how poor Tsukishima’s teaching skills were. It wasn’t until Tsukishima’s older brother, Terushima, popped up around the corner of the bedroom door, begging them to please tone it down a little, that peace and tranquility started slipping in _very_ , _very_ slowly.

 

“Listen, I’m gonna explain this as simple as I could for your simple brain, and this time, pay attention,” Tsukishima said with a voice that sounded painfully like he was suppressing his urge to strangle Kageyama right then and there. “The equation below cannot be zero, don’t ask. It just can’t. Stop trying to argue that it can. If the solution turned out to zero, use another way, because that’s fucking wrong-”

 

“But why can’t it be-”

 

“It can’t. I’ve explained too many times why it can’t. But your brain just keeps rejecting my explanation. So just accept that it can’t. Now, see these two Xs? You’ll have to bring them out, so it becomes like this.” Tsukishima carried on, scribbling the following move on the worksheet.

 

Kageyama leaned over. He stared with a questionable look.

 

“Why the hell do we need to bring it out?” he asked.

 

Tsukishima jabbed his middle finger along with his thumb into his temple, hoping it’d somehow stabbed his brain cells dead, killing him all together. He sighed long and heavily.

 

“You know what, I don’t even care anymore. This thing below is alone,” he pointed on the x in the equation with the tip of his pen. “But this whole thing up here is in a cult. For this lil shit to have a one on one fight with the same species up here, you’d need someone of the same species to come out. Therefore, it becomes like this, and then, since they’re both the same species, they’re both gonna end up killing each other. Then all that’s left, is this group. Then you put the zero in here, then this happens, the end.” Tsukishima finished indifferently, looking at Kageyama with a given up expression.

 

“Oh, why didn’t you say so sooner?” Kageyama lit up visibly. He began scribbling on the paper. Quickly finishing the next question, which after a haughty survey by his fed-up tutor, was proven perfectly correct.

 

“I can’t believe I fucked around and actually got you to understand,” Tsukishima said in a sort of horrified voice, although his face still annoyingly unimpressed.

 

“Well, when you explain it like that, it’s so much easier to get the gist of it.”

 

“Although that’s not how you should learn math, I guess it’s fine.”

 

By the time Kageyama had miraculously finished around twelve questions, which was _a lot_ for him, he found the clock ticking just a sliver past ten thirty, signaling his arrival had lasted nearly two hours. Feeling somewhat abnormal at the thought of him; Kageyama, actually sitting patiently and solving through one after one math equations, he blinked in profound astonishment at the worksheet set before him, now half done.

 

“I did it,” Kageyama mouthed in shock. He turned to Tsukishima who was sitting adjacent to him. “I actually did some of these using my own brain.”

 

“I know, shocking,” Tsukishima deadpanned.

 

Kageyama made a surly face. “You have to admit I’m not that dumb now, right?”

 

“No, I don’t have to. I had to make up some dumb scenario for you to understand a concept as simple as ABC,” Tsukishima said contemptuously, leaning backward on his palms.

 

He was lying though. Halfway through watching Kageyama grasping and unraveling the equations, Tsukishima found that the simple minded setter was perfectly able to connect one concept to the other and solving a fairly dissimilar question under the same rules. Which honestly, as much as it hurt Tsukishima to admit it _internally_ , was pretty smart of Kageyama.

 

 _Guess he’s not that dumb, you just need to explain the way he’d understand once, and he’d get the hang of it,_ Tsukishima thought.

 

There was a lightning-fast moment where the consideration of writing down an explanation sheet for all the rules that Kageyama was struggling with almost formed itself, but before it happened, Tsukishima had dusted it off permanently.

 

Surprisingly, even after Kageyama had packed his stuff, Tsukishima did not ‘shoo’ him out of his house immediately. Deciding that was exactly what Tsukishima would do, Kageyama raised a dubious eyebrow at him, which earned him a bored glare from the middle blocker.

 

Kageyama did not leave until after a cup of yogurt brought into Tsukishima’s room by Terushima, who had just come back from a visit to the convenience store. They sat like that in Tsukishima’s room for about another ten minutes before Kageyama left, picking up random topics to talk about without yelling at each other’s faces.

 

“Are we doing this again tomorrow?” Kageyama asked after stepping out of the front door when he was leaving.

 

Tsukishima was nice enough to walk all the way to the entrance hallway to send him off, though very much likely under the reprimanding of his older brother. He folded his arms before his chest and leaned on the wall by his shoulder.

 

“No,” he said, revolted. “I’d be damned if I have to see your face even on the weekends.”

 

Kageyama opened his mouth, a clear indication by the looks on his face that he was going to blast at Tsukishima. But he pierced his lips in a thin line. Better not let anger get the best of him as he was kind of indebted to Tsukishima at this point and will only be needing more of his help from now on. With a hasty wave, he turned away and headed out the front yard of the middle blocker’s house.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't write notes at the beginning anymore but here's a quick thanks to all my lovely readers. Y'all are splendid creatures and I adore you guys

He wasn’t sure was it a constant absent mind, or a recurring cycle of unfathomable work sheets, or the astounding weight of potential failure in his academic performances that couldn’t be omitted, or the lack of a certain distraction that he more often than not, found himself involved with. But soon, way sooner than Kageyama could've imagined, the calendar starting ticking dates off one by one, as if one minute he had been pondering on which lunch set to go for, and the next; hearing his coach, Ukai, announcing instructions for the training camp set for tomorrow.

 

“Welp, I’m sure you guys will enjoy your stay at the beautiful place we’ve reserved for you, the girls won’t be joining of course, but food will be provided by them, be grateful, say thanks. Me and Takeda of course, won’t be joining as well, but we’ll see you guys early in the morning for training,” Ukai had said with a convincing smile the day before the boys packed their bags and hopes with them, charging toward said beautiful place.

 

There were betrayal in Tanaka's hollow eyes the next day, as all of them stood rigid in front of a shabby, tattered building, bags in their hands and on their backs. “'You will be staying at a beautiful place we’ve reserved for you brats, so be thankful’ he said. This …” Tanaka said emptily, “This … is the ... ‘beautiful’ place.”

 

“It’s not that bad,” Nishinoya said firmly as he gave the poor building a meaningful consideration. "I mean, they could do better, but still, it's not that bad," he hummed and shrugged. And standing beside him; the boy with his hair tied into a bun, Azumane, was visibly shaking.

 

Tanaka turned to Nishinoya with a horror-struck expression. “It looks like a freaking haunted house!” He shrieked, pointing offensively at the broken building.

 

“Oh, that’s an exaggeration, Tanaka,” Sugawara waved his arm as if swatting a fly away and said in a motherly voice.

 

As soon as the words were out in the heatless air, the door to the two-story building squeaked open with a high-pitched screech, adding to the already eerie ambiance. 

 

“Maybe … maybe not?” Sugawara's voice quivered just slightly, eyes fixed and a bead of sweat ran down his temple.

 

“Look," Sawamura walked up to the agape door. "Unless you guys want to sleep on the cold streets tonight, I suggest everyone get moving and put your stuff upstairs.” 

 

The door creaked louder and swept open in a worn-out way when the intrepid captain busted through it, casting the rest in a spell of trepidation. Sugawara could only sigh with a knowing look and tailed Sawamura into the building.

 

Hinata audibly squealed, jumping into the back of Kageyama, causing the unnerved setter to hiss.

 

Nishinoya turned to Azumane, gave him a wide, reassuring grin, and said, “C’mon, Asahi-san! You’re the Ace! This is nothing to be scared of!” To which Azumane gave a weak smile and began trotting into the building, fastening his footsteps to catch up with Sawamura and Sugawara.

 

Kageyama shrugged the jumpy middle blocker off as he stepped away, imploring to put his belongings upstairs and be asleep already as nighttime had fallen for quite some time now.

 

“T-tsukki,” Kageyama could hear Yamaguchi's trembling voice. He looked over to where he and Tsukishima stood.

 

“What?” Tsukishima said.

 

“R-remember the ghost story you told me that day … the- the guy died … in a worn out house like this too, right? Was-was it based on true story?”

 

Uninterested in the topic, Kageyama moved past a very distraught Tanaka who was still standing before the door, and went after the third years.

 

The building was remarkably quiet … was the only deliberation Kageyama was served, trudging through the dimly lit hallway. It must’ve been completely stripped of existence other than their own for the silence to resonate so profoundly that their footsteps sounded excessively ponderous. Now that he thought about it, it did looked a little like a haunted house. He peered around under his lashes. The walls were visibly peeling, spider-webs were dangling proudly atop the roof, the only sources of light; the dying light bulbs, were drooping precariously that it looked about a blink away from plummeting and shattering all across the wooden panel.

 

The mere thought of shuffling about under a roof that was haunted by some evil spirit should be enough to petrify any human beings below it, but Kageyama was ensuingly refreshed of his memory of the last time he explored a haunted house by himself in the amusement park near his old neighborhood when he was fairly young – which ended with extreme disappointment due to the monotonous setting and decorations – and instantly became bored.

 

Kageyama towed wordlessly behind third years. They were chatting away merrily, or at least the captain and the silver-headed setter were, the rough-looking ace was behaving rather … jumpily.

 

They probably wouldn’t have minded if Kageyama listened or joined in the talk if he wanted, but Kageyama didn’t feel like talking right now, yet he could hear the seniors clearly; inevitably, and oddly, he felt the sin of eves-dropping bound to case him if he stayed unannounced and listened on. Glowering at his humanly ability for hearing, his footsteps diminished in speed. He moved at a slower pace but kept a remotely close distance so as not to stumble into the wrong room.

 

The four of them; Sawamura, Sugawara, Azumane, and Kageyama, skidded to a halt when they’ve reached the foot of a staircase. The captain looked back to the crowd that was now walking through the front door.

 

Kageyama could make out clearly that Tanaka was puffing his chest out, convincing himself he was ready to march toward Kageyama and the third years. Hinata was beside him; his whole figure was trembling violently, one of his fumbling hands were in a tight fist while the other was a deadly clutch around the side of Tanaka’s T-shirt. The rest were behaving surprisingly just fine.

 

“Quick, we don’t have all day,” Sawamura announced loudly.

 

Hearing the faint scuttle slowly turning deafening, Kageyama was rewarded, once again, with a rock-hard sensation punching into his side, rocking him unbalanced. He clucked his tongue in grave agitation, shoving the tiny figure from his side as viciously as he could, as he hissed, “Stop trying to break my bones, Hinata!”

 

“Can’t you see I’m in a very emotional state right now!? Stop screaming at me, you're only making me more nervous!” Hinata bellowed angrily.

 

“Oh my Gosh- Oh crap- I might’ve peed myself a little … someone hold me,” Tanaka wheezed, taking deep breaths.

 

“Are you even an athlete?” Sawamura said to the wheezing wing spiker incredulously.

 

“Yamaguchi, stop pulling on my sleeve,” Tsukishima complained in a cold voice.

 

“How could I not? You totally left me behind there! I can’t believe you, Tsukki. I thought we were best friends!” 

 

Sawamura shook his head. It was dim, but Kageyama could discern the look of a tired parent in the captain's face. He smudged his face into his palm and sighed in fatigue, “It’s just a hallway, you babies, stop feeding into your own egos and acting like you’re in a movie.” 

 

“I’m sure it’s not scary at all in the morning. All houses are like that, so uh ... don’t let the night get to you guys, okay?” Sugawara added, in hopes of comforting the frighten crows.

 

“Wait-” A morbidly haunted look flickered upon Tanaka's face suddenly. He trembled, eyes flashing a great deal of panic after scanning around the members. “W-where … where is Noya …?”

 

Like a chain reaction … ten pairs of eyes, one by one, slowly shuddered in terror as a few mouths fell so wide open it appeared dislocated (with the exception of a very bored-looking Tsukishima).

 

“I call dibs on this side of the room!”

 

The team turned their heads to the roof at once. The exuberant voice of the missing boy came from upstairs. It called out once more after a second, “Yo, Tanaka! Check out this view under the window, dirty pathway!”

 

Sugawara took his fair share to sigh this time. “Alright, he’s safe, now let’s-”

 

Everyone flinched like they’ve just been tickled by ghostly fingers. The loudest, scariest, broken shriek had just reverberated throughout the entire building. The boys – specifically the third years – alarmed, hastily charge up the stairs, trying to locate the dispatched boy in extreme urgency.

 

Sugawara was the first to find Nishinoya. He did a double take initially as the moment he finally came to the one door that was left wide open and gleaming with lights, he was sure it was where Nishinoya was. But he saw futons laid out sort of messily, and not one shadow of a human in there.

 

Right across the hall of the opened door, however, was another room, but dark at the depth of it. The part of the room which the illumination  from the room opposite fell onto, masked just barely over a few pair of feet. Sugawara walked into the vast dark room and switch on the lights. A thoroughly shocked libero was found, ass on the floor, with a big group of boys looming over him, whom now, had their heads turned to Sugawara.

 

“Who ... are you guys?” Sugawara managed to ask raggedly after a long-spread seconds of dumbfound.

 

 

 

 

“Ah, sorry, didn’t mean to scare your little friend here, we just heard some noises so came to check it out,” one of the boys from the group explained comfortably, with a lazy smile plastered. He was blessed with height, though there was an even taller boy in the group hardly going unnoticed, rendering the talking male's height appeared solely average. He sported dark spikey hair that resembled that of a rooster (Tsukishima had to squint at the ridiculousness of the hair-do) and piercing cat-like eyes … a few pairs of them, as a matter of fact.

 

Sugawara was uncertain of what to make of this situation. He gave the group of strangers a hasty glance; everyone was in their casual attire, except for one or two boys who donned black t-shirts with little white detailing. Reading the words briefly in their shirts, Sugawara said dubiously after putting two and two together, “Nekoma …?”

 

“Yes, yes we are,” the same boy spoke, snapping his fingers. He smiled amiably. “You guys must be Karasuno.”

 

“Does this mean … we’re staying in the same building?” Sawamura asked, now standing beside Sugawara.

 

“Seems like it," the boy yawned, not even bothering to veil his mouth while doing so. "Anyways, pleasure to meet you guys at last, we’re the Nekoma High Volleyball Club,” the boy sneered. His flippant air tossed, now appeared to be oozing threatening air. He held out his hand, and said with a lop-sided grin, “Kuroo Tetsuro, the captain.”

 

Sawamura stood forward. “Nice to meet you guys.” Although he was greeting the entire team of Nekoma, his eyes were particularly set on the smirking captain with ridiculous hair. He held out his own hand, shook Kuroo’s, and returned the dark aura as he introduced himself, “Sawamura Daichi, captain as well.”

 

The handshake froze and their arms remained connected, exchanging underlining predatory glares beneath those all-too-fake-benign-smiles. For them, they probably thought they’ve pulled off their little handshake smoothly, but to the rest, all they saw was two beefy captains trying to squeeze each other arms off like bursting tomatoes.

 

Both of the captains proceeded to introduce the rest of the team despite the team members’ perfectly fine capability of doing so themselves.

 

After a brief introduction of both the club members, and a series of stare-off between members of the same position of opposing schools, Nekoma students eventually left for their own room. Before the doors were shut, both captain shot each other one friendly smile for the last time.

 

Sawamura turned around from the shut door. His face instantly scrunched so tight up Kageyama was sure it was contagious, and said, “I hate his guts already. But whatever, never mind that. That’s it for today. Everybody get ready for bed. No messing around, no stupid pillow fights and I’m talking about you two,” he said, pointing at the infamous second-years, “we need all the energy for tomorrow, and whoever oversleeps will be punished with twice the extent of the training and no- Kageyama, what are you doing?”

 

All heads snapped toward Kageyama when the captain’s eyebrow was raised in curiosity at the setter. Kageyama’s head shot up right away, oblivious to the fact that his head was hung low and attention currently fixated to his phone. Maybe it came off a tad insolent for him to be scrolling through his phone when the captain was talking at the front. But responding to a few text messages was nothing to be ogled at for, right?

 

“Why are you …” Sawamura said with a voice laced with bewilderment, but didn’t finish his sentence when Sugawara did it for him.

 

“Smiling like that?”

 

“Eh? No I wasn’t?” Kageyama objected, genuinely baffled.

 

“No … you’re still doing it,” Nishinoya added blankly. “Why, who sent you a text?”

 

Like little flip switches going off one by one within their heads, those curious eyes on the rest of the team morphed wonderfully into plotting glints that Kageyama was positive he was witnessing the sloughing of snakes  _live_ as they started slithering closer. Kageyama took an unsteady step back, he stuttered, confused, "What ... what do you guys want?"

 

Tanaka's open-mouthed grin stretched. "Nothing~ just curious who you're texting, that's all."

 

Kageyama glanced around in vague unease, eyes blinking fast from one person to the other, mind scuttling through the scarce options of actions best taken next, and made a run for it after his eyes fell mercifully on the door.

 

He was not sure how far did the rest chase him to, because in a hurried daze of escaping his fellow team members, Kageyama couldn’t pay much mind to the sounds of thundering footsteps behind him before they diminished and vanished all at once. He was now in one of the bathroom stalls on the first floor, he felt lucky it didn’t take him long to find the light switch and unlike the rest of the light bulbs in the hallway, the one hanging obediently above him was brightly lit and seemingly new.

 

Bringing his attention back to the gadget in his hand, Kageyama bit on his lips in attempt of subduing the reflexive twitches flicking along his lips. He couldn’t really feel himself smiling. But given how his teammates had accused him of doing it, he wondered if he was in fact smiling without realizing it. He had received a text from an unexpected person, reading:

 

** From: Oikawa-san **

**Tobio-chan~ (21:45)**

**What are you doing? (21:45)**

**Can’t believe you didn’t contact me for the past two weeks (21:45)**

**Such a heart breaker you are (21:46)**

 

Kageyama put the lid of the toilet down and upon inspection, certain that it was clean, he sat on it. Tapping on the dialing pad for a bit, he sent his message bubble under the last by Oikawa, writing:

 

**To: Oikawa-san**

**Training camp with Nekoma (21:47)**

 

As soon as his bubble was on the screen, another one came below it.

 

** From: Oikawa-san **

**Tobio-chan! Where’s my greeting! (21:47)**

 

Kageyama scoffed, typing regardless.

 

**To: Oikawa-san**

**Hello Oikawa-san (21:47)**

 

Dots appeared in a speech bubble beside Oikawa’s icon. Little while later, the dots extended into words.

 

** From: Oikawa-san **

**That’s better. so does this mean I shouldn’t bother you and let you focus on your training? (21:48)**

 

Kageyama tilted his head and mused thoughtfully. Why would Oikawa ask that, if Oikawa had wanted to bother him, he would just do it anyway. 

 

** To: Oikawa-san **

**Even if I say yes, you would still do it (21:49)**

 

** From: Oikawa-san **

**Tobio-chan knows me so well. I’m proud! (21:49)**

**But sadly that answer is incorrect(21:50)**

 

Kageyama squinted. He typed out his response and looked around the bathroom stall. Fortunately, it didn't smell.

 

** To: Oikawa-san **

**I don’t know what are you talking about (21:50)**

**You don’t have to bother me if you don’t want to, Oikawa-san. (21:50)**

 

** From: Oikawa-san **

**There's a limit to how mean a person can be, u know? (21:50)**

**And all I wanted was for my cute kouhai to say ‘noooo bother meeee, I want to talk to you Oikawa-senpaiiiii’ (21:51)**

**Is that too much to ask? (21:51)**

 

Kageyama read the text and tapped on his dialing pad vigorously.

 

** To: Oikawa-san **

**As if I’d say something stupid like that! (21:51)**

 

An emoji popped up on the screen. It was a funny looking creature digging its nose sent by Oikawa. Kageyama couldn't help but snort at the picture.

 

** From: Oikawa-san **

**Aw come on. it's not like it'll kill u to say that (21:52)**

 

** To: Oikawa-san **

**yes it will (21:52)**

 

** From: Oikawa-san **

**Well what am i gonna get out of texting u then? i need some sort of reward for it (21:53)**

 

  **To: Oikawa-san**

**The hell? I have no rewards for you. Oikawa-san. and i didn't ask you to text me (21:53)**

 

The next text Oikawa sent was a picture. It had his face and torso in the frame. He had a piece sign held up on his hand while the other holding the phone. His face was the usual stupid face where he winked and poked a tongue out. Before Kageyama could reply to the ridiculousness of said text, Oikawa sent another. The next picture still, Oikawa had his hand up in a peace sign, but the angle was different, his facial expression was different too. He smirked at the camera with a lop-sided smile and his eyes were soften. Kageyama felt somewhat warm around his cheeks all of a sudden. Feeling absurd that his cheeks were burning from a mere picture of his rival slash friend, Kageyama swatted a palm over his cheek. 

 

There was a text message under the second photo.

 

** From: Oikawa-san **

**Here’s one that’s less cute, more sexy (21:55)**

**Treasure it Tobio-chan (21:55)**

**It's rare for anyone to get an exclusive picture of me like this **(21:56)****

**Lots of girls would kill to have one in their possession. (21:56)**

 

Kageyama paused. His fingers stuck hovering over the screen and he found himself at a loss for words. In his inessential defense, he was not to be blamed because really, what was one supposed to reply to a text such as this with? Sure, he could easily type out a curt 'ew' or 'no thanks' but really, what was going through his head that struck him immobile as he just stood there, wondering if Oikawa would continue the conversation. He wouldn't dare to consider that for the briefest second, he took Oikawa's words for real and felt the oddest sense of giddiness at them. 

 

He waited. Then Oikawa wrote:

 

** From: Oikawa-san **

**Now your turn, Tobio-chan (21:57)**

 

Kageyama paused and peered at his phone incredulously, brows so tight in a knot he felt strained as he reread the words.

 

** To: Oikawa-san **

**No (21:57)**

 

** From: Oikawa-san **

**Yes! Tobio-chan!**   **(21:57)**

 

** To: Oikawa-san **

**No! Oikawa-san!**   **(21:58)**

 

** From: Oikawa-san **

**Tobio-chan … if u don’t send me one of your selfies I am assuming that u hate me (21:58)**

**Do u hate me? Is this what it really is? Are u that cold-hearted that u’d leave me hanging like this? Tobio-chan? Are u? ARE YOU? (21:59)**

 

Kageyama groaned loud and dramatically.

 

** To: Oikawa-san **

**Why should I send you my selfie!? For what Oikawa-san! And I don’t even know how to take one (21:59)**

 

** From: Oikawa-san **

**It’s simple, turn on your camera, look into it, smile, or not smile, I dont care, snap it, and send it to me (22:00)**

 

Kageyama waited. He did nothing. Staring at the demanding text sent by Oikawa, he was so boilingly tempted to chuck his phone in the toilet bowl and flush it into the pacific oceans. _At least then I wouldn't need to do this._ He felt a bundling nerve coiling at the pit of his stomach. Why should he listen to Oikawa? He had no reason to do so! Yet he found himself - reluctantly so - tapping into the camera icon and holding his phone right in front of his face moments later.

 

 _Ugh, why do people take selfies? What so fun about it? I’m not as good-looking as Oikawa-san, there’s no way it’d look good,_ Kageyama thought in aggravation.

 

He couldn’t smile, partly due to incompetency, mainly due to unwillingness. But there was a big chunk of caliber settled within Kageyama called senseless competitiveness. Which meant, he couldn't and didn’t want to send one that was that far behind in standard compared to Oikawa’s. So instead, he frowned. His eyes looked angry, he thought as he stared at the reflected screen. But when were his eyes ever not angry? His cheeks were slightly flushed, just barely. He hoped with the sincerest prayer that Oikawa wouldn’t notice. His bottom lip was jutting out faintly in contempt. It looked … exactly like the grumpy him. He nodded and took the picture, then sent it to Oikawa.

 

Seconds later, his phone sounded with the familiar _ping_.

 

**From: Oikawa-san**

**AHHAHAAHHA tobio-chan wth!!! (22:06)**

 

**To: Oikawa-san**

**Shut up! I told you I didn't want to send it (22:07)**

 

**From: Oikawa-san**

**And where are you? Are you in a bathroom? (22:07)**

 

**To: Oikawa-san**

**Yes (22:07)**

 

**From: Oikawa-san**

**Ohohoho~ Tobio-chan, what were u doing in a bathroom texting me? (22:08)**

**So naughty >< (22:08)**

 

Kageyama could've sworn the veins that were ticking with such execrable pique in his temple were about to beat so fast they explode in his skin ... if it weren't for his own embarrassing splutter that he couldn't hold within his mouth. He went ablaze at the suggestive comment and never had he ever felt this intense an urge to throat punch Oikawa right in his pretty teeth.

 

**To: Oikawa-san**

**I'll block you (22:09)**

**Stupid (22:09)**

 

**From: Oikawa-san**

**Heyheyheyheye (22:09)**

**I'm kidding so dont you dare (22:09)**

**and who are you calling stupid (22:10)**

**but what were you doing there tho? (22:10)**

**is it not allowed to touch your phone at the training camp? (22:10)**

 

**To: Oikawa-san**

**No, my teammates were trying to steal my phone and read your text (22:11)**

**so I ran (22:11)**

 

**From: Oikawa-san**

**Awww so you were trying to protect our little conversation's privacy~~ (22:12)**

**so cute~~~~ (22:12)**

**But don't be stupid Tobio-chan (22:12)**

**go back to your room now (22:13)**

**what the hell were you thinking sitting in a bathroom stall this whole time? (22:13)**

**don't you watch horror movies? (22:13)**

**the first murder always happen in the bathroom (22:13)**

 

**To: Oikawa-san**

**I wouldn't have to sit here if you didn't text me all of a sudden! (22:14)**

 

**From: Oikawa-san**

**I know. but oh well, at least u were obedient. I’m content for now. So be a good boy dont talk to stranger and i'll talk to u after your training camp. now go back to your room. Byeee Tobio-chan~ (22:06)**

 

Kageyama nodded slowly, unaware that Oikawa could not actually see the motion. The odd excitement that bubbled up in his chest for when he first saw the text notification from Oikawa dissipated nearly immediately when the conversation was cut short just like that. He realized he had no idea what was the point of Oikawa texting him in the first place when he trudge all the way back to his teammates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Kageyama went to a haunted house by himself when he was young because he had no friends. 
> 
> -Oikawa did not do anything weird with Kageyama’s picture. He squealed and beam at it because it was too cute for him to handle and kept it (may or may not in a folder called ‘funny Tobio-chan’) along with the picture he took in Kageyama’s house.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -APOLOGIES for the half ass training camp. Reason why I wrote it in the first place was mainly because I wanted to write two extra short stories of other ships (I know everyone has different ships, so it connects to the main story but also wouldn’t affect anything if nonshippers skipped it) so i wrote it but IDK WHY I CANT GET IT GOING like is it because my head is filled with OIKAGE so i cant process other ships at the moment, or because this story needs to wrap up already and I'm sitting here thinking about extra chapters and thats just not productive at all. I still intend to post it, however, just after the story is wrapped up nicely
> 
> -This has been an uninteresting rant, but for those who read and understand, thank kew so much i luv u

The opposing school; Nekoma High, had turned out to be way more experienced and stronger than Kageyama had expected. By the end of the whole event, Kageyama was fueled with vehement determination to bring Nekoma down to a bloody pulp when they get to have a real tournament with them in the near future owing to the score board blasted in Karasuno’s face during the matches. Out of three matches (with Karasuno proposing ‘another one’ match after match), Karasuno lost two and solely won the last because the captain of Nekoma High; Kuroo, suggested switching up the members between both schools. Kageyama was quite bitter at the fact that they’ve lost to Nekoma in actuality, but it was undeniably fun and he did learn a number of stuff from the opposing team. Not to mention, he found it exceptionally forgiving that thought of test papers did not sneak up on him at all during the whole week.

 

After watching the bus for Nekoma leave Karasuno school grounds, the team members dispersed and went their own way home, desperate to have some much needed slumber.

 

Kageyama’s mother wasn’t in when he arrived home. Strolling into the kitchen to find no nourishment prepared, he debated for a spell to pay the convenience store a visit, before deciding briskly against it. Shrugging as his mother had not requested him of doing any of the house chores either, he headed straight to his bedroom.

 

He slumped hard onto his bed, the comforter emitted a heavy _flump_ sound underneath him. He didn’t mind at all sleeping on a futon for a week, but this was his bed after all, and nothing felt more comfortable than sinking his back into the soft texture.

 

Kageyama lied there for a while that went undetected for how long. He kept his eyes shut, but he wasn’t sleepy. It was expected; even though the sky was blending from indigo to deep-dyed darkness, the clock was darting barely toward eight o’clock. He continued to feel his back pressing snugly into the duvet, feeling the absence of warmth emanating from the cold sheet through his T-shirt that he had changed into before coming home. He stared up at his ceiling. Then, shuffling onto his side, his eyes fell upon a forgotten object deposited obediently on the study table.

 

It was the mask that had been gifted by Oikawa.

 

Kageyama inspected it from his bed. He couldn’t distinguish it but he was confident it had collected dust all over it's surface ever since Kageyama left it unattended weeks ago.

 

 _What is he doing now?_  Kageyama wondered. He continued to gaze at the mask mindlessly. After what seemed like a few seconds, he shifted back on his back, returned his arresting navy eyes back on the boring ceiling.

 

“I kind of want to see him,” he mumbled. And scowled prominently right away, sending a relentless punch to his cheek, he objected at his own words feverishly, “What am I talking about, why would I want to see him.”

 

He rolled onto his other side, back facing the study table now. His brows twisted in a tight etch, he wrecked his brain hard over a few row of matters.

 

The clock ticked dully and minutes later, Kageyama found himself holding onto his phone. He hesitated. Should he send a quick text over to him? Should he call him? Should he sleep because this was mindblowingly insane and he should not bother one Oikawa Tooru because they were not that close at all?

 

Kageyama felt his brain paddling over decisions but not settling for any. He opened the chat left at the top of all conversations, absently tapping into it, and jumped-

 

The phone rang. It was ringing right in his palm and Kageyama fail to understand why was he panicking. Without a second consideration, he slid his finger across the screen, answering it, not even checking who it was.

 

“Hello!” Kageyama greeted frantically.

 

The voice from the other line was flat, bored, simply unamused as it deadpanned, “Geez, no need to yell, Tobio-chan. I understand that you’re ecstatic to hear from me but do try to go easy on my eardrum."

 

Kageyama pulled his phone away. Berry orbs batting in oddity, as he read the caller ID and surprised himself albeit expected the person to be Oikawa. He put the phone back to his ears, and asked tentatively, “Can I help you, Oikawa-san?”

 

The heavy lilt in his voice bought his question an evident trail of skepticism, and Oikawa was an utter saint for he decided to turn a blind eye toward one of many Kageyama Tobio's blunder in social interaction.

 

“Did I reach customer service or did I reach Kageyama Tobio?” Oikawa deadpanned once again.

 

“Huh? Me, of course,” Kageyama replied, frowning at the dumb question Oikawa proposed.

 

There was a brief sigh from the other line. Kageyama wondered if he said something wrong. “What to do with you, Tobio-chan. Anyways, you’re home now, right?”

 

“Yes. Why?” Kageyama cut his suspicious glance to phone.

 

“Okay, come down stairs,” Oikawa ordered curtly.

 

“Huh? Why?” Although he had inquired, Kageyama was already clambering out of his bed.

 

“Isn’t it obvious? There’s a dashing gift wearing a gray sweater with uh, is this black, yeah, black sweatpants down there waiting for you,” Oikawa said with his sickeningly honeyed voice. Kageyama could physically see the annoying brunet making that you’re-absolutely-stupid-but-I’m-gonna-smile-at-you-and-make-you-realize-that-yourself face.

 

“You sent a gift?” Kageyama asked, the sense of confusion becoming heavier.

 

“Why yes, Tobio-chan! To congratulate you on your return from your training camp so important you didn’t bother texting me at all. Well, I didn’t really expect you to text me, since I said there’s no need to, but you get it, it’s just- ah, you’re here.”

 

The door had opened, to reveal a well astonished raven-head. And for the quickest second, Oikawa saw his thinking capability slipped away, leaving him witless in a state of incompetency to react properly. He would've never imagined feeling even the slightest bit overwrought seeing the grumpy boy again after just a few weeks. Oikawa pulled his phone away and coughed.

 

“Tadaaa~ I’m the gift! Wait- wait- hey!” he called quickly at the retreating figure of the brooding teen.

 

Kageyama turned around, disgust written on his face, and snarled, “I don’t want this gift.”

 

“Picky, aren’t you?” Oikawa grumbled, and brought his arm up to reveal something in a small translucent plastic bag. “Here, a gift."

 

Kageyama’s deep blue eyes widen a minuscule fraction. Like a little rabbit darting cautiously toward its snack, Kageyama walked to the gates, took the bag reluctantly from Oikawa and inspected it.

 

“Yogurt," Kageyama exclaimed, mildly surprised as he took it out of the plastic bag. "Thanks, Oikawa-san,” he said, peeling the lid open.

 

"Welcome. But how did that brain of yours not know that I was referring to me? What else could you have imagined it to be?”

 

"Not you, that's for sure, but why?" 

 

It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know which aspect of the question was Kageyama referring to right now. But it does take a guy who had observed him and pay a little too much mind to him to grasp every single tiny details of his spoken words. That was how Oikawa doubtlessly know that Kageyama was inquiring of his intentions and not any other stupid things.

 

“Didn’t I say it was a congratulatory gift?  Oikawa explained as he lined his forearm on the top of the gate and rested the other atop it. Kageyama thought about inviting Oikawa in. He was a quest after all, leaving him to stand outside his gates was slightly impudent, wasn’t it?

 

 _But he might feel uncomfortable if I do that,_ Kageyama provided next second. _Yeah, he can stand outside._ And said, in response to Oikawa's declaration, “You never get tired of talking shit, do you? Oikawa-san.”

 

“You kind of forgot I’m still your senior, didn’t you? Tobio-chan,” Oikawa retorted. He rested his head on his forearms. His height made the position slightly uncomfortable around the neck, and ended up resting one of his elbow on the gate. He settled his head upon his palm. “I owe you, remember? Instead of milk, I’ll repay you with yogurt instead, drinking that much milk is not good for you, you said it yourself.”

 

“Oh, you still owe me that?” Kageyama popped a scoop of yogurt into his mouth, eyes no where spared on the male outside the gates.

 

“Yeah, I haven’t bought all of it." 

 

“I’ve forgotten completely about it."

 

“EHhhh, here I thought I could keep using it as an excuse to see you, you know, one yogurt at a time,” Oikawa whined with a bit of a pout.

 

“Why would u need an excuse to see me?” Kageyama looked up, and his expression squeezed as he asked.

 

“Uwah, so direct, Tobio-chan! You’re making me blush!" Oikawa claimed with his everyday frivolous voice. "Are you saying that I’m allowed to come find you whenever I want?” his voice was silvery, still. But something about the way he smiled indicated it wasn't entirely a tease.

 

“No, I mean, why do you _want_ an excuse to see me. Why do you even want to see me, really?” Kageyama said. _It's probably a tease,_ he thought as he wiped clean of the presumption that Oikawa was hoping to hear him, Kageyama, exclaimed 'yeah, come find me whenever'. It was ridiculous to even consider it a possibility in the first place.

 

Oikawa shrugged. “Don’t know. Been wanting to for the past few weeks.”

 

Kageyama squinted, yet again, in suspicion. “This isn’t you trying to bribe me to help you with something before even telling me what it is, so that by the time I finish this yogurt, I can't refuse whatever favor you need, right?”

 

“What?" Oikawa responded, flabbergasted. "Of course not! What do you take me for?”

 

“Mm, just making sure. Why do you want to see me then?”

 

“I told you I like you, didn’t I?” Oikawa answered simply.

 

Kageyama stopped eating. He gave Oikawa a sort of caught-off-guard gaze. Somehow, it sounded different from when the last he heard it. Subconsciously scratching at the shell of his ear, Kageyama swallowed, convinced it was merely his imagination. “That … hm," he cocked his side faintly. "Okay. That’s it? That’s that’s why you wanted to see me? Well, you see me now. Anything else?”

 

“Cruel, just absolutely disregarding my feelings like that, but honestly I wouldn’t put it pass you. Are you not the least happy to see me?” There was something hopeful in Oikawa’s voice which went completely undetected.

 

Kageyama frowned. “I- well, I guess?” he said, looking genuinely confused at himself.

 

Oikawa snorted good-naturedly. “That the best you can do, huh? I’ll take it anyway. So, how was training camp, fun?”

 

A gleam of enthusiasm blazed in Kageyama’s navy eyes and Oikawa felt a pang of defeat (just slightly) since it was an evident display of his vanquishment in regard of his significance being no where near to a ball. “It was, Nekoma High’s pretty strong, but I’m confident we’ll get stronger than them, no worries there. Their setter, Kenma, which became like buddies with Hinata, really surprised me. I never underestimated him but when he figured out Hinata’s pattern of movements and used a very effective way to throw him off, I was really impressed … and pissed. Tsk, thinking about it makes me angry again. And that captain of theirs, he gave off a really weird vibe but he actually taught me some stuff, so he’s a pretty nice guy, ah, that reminds me, for the last match, we decided to switch-” 

 

“Okay, time out, time out,” Oikawa interjected with an empty tone. He waved an arm aimlessly around as he gave his chocolate eyes a gigantic roll. “I know I said I like you, but not this much that I’m willing to hear you run my ears about your fantastic matches and how great Nekoma setter is and how nice their captain is, alright.”

 

Kageyama looked affronted. Then, he said with a look of frustration leveling his voice, “Don’t ask me things that you don’t want to hear about then." He indulged himself a few more scoops of yogurt as big as the little spoon could accommodate, angrily. 

 

Oikawa clucked his tongue. “I’m definitely a better setter than that Kenma guy or whatever his name is,” he huffed in a smaller voice as he looked to the side in a surly manner.

 

“Well, obviously. I don’t think I’ve ever met any setter better than you, to be honest- Wait, so you’re jealous?” Kageyama grimaced, finding there were zero limitations to how ridiculous the brunet could be the more he got around him. “Oikawa-san, what are you, five? You just can't handle hearing how great other setters are, huh?”

 

“I'm not jealous because of that. Ah whatever, don't be a brat. It’s safer not to talk about volleyball, after all. I’m still sensitive about it even though I’ve come to term about how I feel about you,” Oikawa said, brushing a hand through his hair. But the part where Kageyama complimented him left a little childish contentment in his heart.

 

Kageyama have a slow, understanding nod. He respected it. He kind of learned the reason why Oikawa hated him in the first place, even though he couldn’t comprehend it, so he figured the best way to avoid getting both of them into some unnecessary altercation, again, was to keep his mouth sealed. “Um … then- what- what did you do for the past uh … past few weeks?”

 

“Goodness, Tobio-chan. You really are on another level of socially awkward, huh? It’s like someone was digging into your throat for those words to come out.”

 

“Well then do the talking yourself,” Kageyama spat in fury.

 

“Alright, alright, since you asked so _nicely_ ,” Oikawa said sarcastically. “I went on a few dates,” he said, then proceeded to stare expectantly at Kageyama, waiting for him to say something.

 

“For three weeks?” Kageyama asked. Oikawa wasn’t sure if the tone was trickling with sincere horrid confusion or plain disgust. Since it was Kageyama he was dealing with, he settled with both.

 

“Yes.”

 

“That’s fun, I guess,” Kageyama shrugged.

 

Kageyama did _not_ think it was fun at all. Oikawa knew he was probably thinking ‘how boring’ or something as he reached out and poked the smaller teen's cheek. The latter peered oddly at him.

 

“Are you jealous, Tobio-chan?” Oikawa asked.

 

“No,” Kageyama said in all honesty, slapping Oikawa's hand away.

 

“Bummer,” Oikawa lowered his head and muttered into his arm.

 

“Well, who did you go with?” Kageyama asked, watching his feet as he chafed his soles against little pebbles. The yogurt cup was empty now as he had devoured it fast. He found nothing to occupy himself with and was forced to come to term with the fact that Oikawa Tooru was in front of his gates, visiting him, as soon as he came back from the training camp. Somehow, he deemed making eye contact was a difficulty at the moment.

 

Oikawa looked up, his eyes twinkling - not that Kageyama could spot it - He grinned broadly. “Iwa-chan and the others! We went to an arcade last last week, and a few different cafes last week! Hehe, got you, didn’t I?”

 

Kageyama was about to launch Oikawa into his complaints about his childish personality, but before he could, Oikawa continued.

 

“Well, I just wanted to give you yogurt, now that you've finished it, I’m going home then,” he said, leaning away from the gates. He dusted at the inner side of his sleeves that now, smothered in little blotches of dirty gray, contrasting the spotless, pale gray of his sweater drastically. He’d rethink his options next time he decided to rest his arms on top of gates. “Good night, Tobio-chan!” Oikawa flashed a big smile, then turned on his heel, ready to bring his light steps back home.

 

Kageyama took a step forward, eyes towing the retreating figure of Oikawa. He opened his mouth. He wanted to say something. He felt uneasiness churned his guts. How should he start? How should he end it? Placing a palm atop the place where Oikawa’s forearms had been, Kageyama called out to him, “Oikawa-san!”

 

 _“THANK YOU SO MUCH!”_ Oikawa cheered his thanks to the unusually benign universe loudly with immense joy in his heart. He had been chanting in his heart for Kageyama to stop him, to want to talk to him, to want him to stay. And for once, he felt the universe was on his side, maybe to compensate for all the other previous biased treatment. He felt elated to the point it was impossible to bite down the wide grin stretching his lips. He turned back around, and said with the sweetest voice, “Yes, Tobio-chan?”

 

“Um-” Kageyama had a troubled expression etched onto his face. It was clear he was struggling to find words. He scratched on his knuckles nervously as his eyes dropped to the ground. “Are you- um-” he looked up, looked away grumpily soon after, then slumped his shoulders as he gave up all in all trying to animate his numb throat to muster a few simple words. _This is so hard, how do people usually do it?_

 

While Kageyama was struggling like a person told to twist a doorknob with oily hands, Oikawa, on the other hand, was riding through some rapturous contemplation that rendered him feeling like a pre-pubescent teen again.

 

 _Shit, he's too cute,_ Oikawa felt his heart tugging at him mercilessly with _too much_ bubbly content. He bury his face in his palm, squealed in his head, sighed to recompose himself, and with a grin so wide it made his cheeks hurt, he said, “Tobio-chan, let's go on a date.” 

 

“Huh?” Kageyama whipped his head around. 

 

"Let's go on a date."

 

"Date?"

 

"Date."

 

"Us?"

 

"Us."

 

"I don't want to."

 

“Hard to believe when you're blushing so cutely like that," Oikawa winked. "Let’s meet outside the Great Mall tomorrow at two. Well then, have a goodnight,” Oikawa tipped his head vaguely just for show, smiled, and darted off into the streets in glee.

 

In the midst of numbness, and maybe dumbness, Kageyama reached up to rub at his cheek with the back of his hand, the cold empty cup in his hand dribbled with droplets and he wished his cheeks could die down to match the coldness in his palm. He shut his eyes and crouched down. _Stupid Oikawa-san._  He cursed internally. The flippant brunet's smile just before he left, surprisingly, was the one that he'd brandished and swooned countless of girls, the selfsame charmingly ravishing hook on the corner of his lips whenever he'd score a point for the team and turn to send to his group of fan girls ... Kageyama had never been on the receiving end of them but this time, this time ... 

 

It would be the last thing Kageyama ever admit in his entire life, he swore in his head he'd take it to his grave ... the fact that the smile had just as much effect on him. 

 

 

 

 

The next day, Kageyama woke up at daybreak as usual, went for a morning run, came back home after the run, shower, breakfast, chat with his mom for a bit, played volleyball in his backyard for a bit, and carried on with his usual Saturday. Only difference was that, there was a heavy knot in his chest that didn't allow him to focus on anything other than his meeting with Oikawa later.

 

Hinata had called right around twelve o’clock, asking Kageyama to hang out when the setter was watering the plants outside his front yard under his mother’s request.

 

“I can’t, going out at two later,” Kageyama had told the middle blocker who then turned sulky.

 

“Let me guess, you’re meeting Grand King?” Hinata had asked almost mockingly through the phone.

 

“Yeah.”

 

As soon as the confirmation was sounded by Kageyama, there was a long, exaggerated gasp on the other line. If Kageyama had been a little more kindhearted, he would’ve jump straight into the chasm of anxiety in regard of Hinata’s well-being because it sounded drop-dead near like Hinata was having a seizure. Kageyama did not find an ounce of himself caring, unfortunately.

 

“I’m hanging up now,” Kageyama had said and immediately hung up after his words.

 

Once the clock pointed to one thirty, Kageyama knew he’d better get going or else a certain brunet was going to be insufferably whiny if he happened to arrive later than him.

 

He took his time, however, walking to the mall because thankfully, it was a sheer ten minutes walk away. He didn’t have the heart to bother his mother for a ride when she was blissfully enjoying her time watching TV. There was no way for Oikawa to arrive earlier than him anyway - heck, Kageyama sort of expected the fussy brunet to arrive later than the agreed time, regardless on purpose or not - so, he took the time to walk sedately.

 

“You’re late,” a voice shocked Kageyama when he finally reached his destination with his leisure amble. As typical as the owner of the voice could've looked, his hair remained styled into his customary wave, he donned a sweater similar to the one he had on yesterday, only a tweak in the color as it was a split of sapphire blue on the top half of the shirt, and pristine white on the bottom half. A pair of coffee brown slim fit trousers with the ends folded above his ankles, paired with dark dress boots.

 

Kageyama took a look at the time on his phone, and stared dubiously at Oikawa as he jogged up to the taller teen. “Oikawa-san! Sorry to keep you waiting,” he said, “I didn’t expect you to be so early, it’s only one forty four.”

 

“Well of course! I’m not one to be late on a date, never, that’s despicable, especially if I were late to our first date,” Oikawa chirped.

 

Kageyama fell wordless. He gave the tall setter a mindful ogle. Oikawa quirked an eyebrow at the simpleminded raven head when it was patent that words were trickling all over the latter's head as he debated whether to ask the forthcoming query.

 

“Why do you keep calling it a date?” Kageyama asked in the end, staring up at the fawn-eyed setter with curiosity.

 

“Is it not?” Oikawa responded briskly.

 

 _Ah, that's right,_ Kageyama remembered all too conveniently that Oikawa had previously called his hangout with his friends a date too. That was probably why he was referring to this activity a date as well.

 

“So, what do you want to do?” Oikawa asked, looking around the area.

 

“I- I don’t know. We could watch the movie that just came out, but it doesn’t start till later,” Kageyama said. 

 

“Tsk, tsk, way to ruin the mood already. Just answer my question honestly. What do you want to do?”

 

“What do _you_ want to do?”

 

Oikawa scoffed for dramatic effect. “Today, I want to do what you want to do. So listen carefully; anything you want to do right now, your beloved senpai here, is willing to do it as well. Now, what do you want to do?”

 

“I ... I don’t know! Stop staring at me! Just be bossy as usual. It’s so weird when you’re acting like this.”

 

“Ehhh, just be bossy as usual, first of all, I’m not bossy, I possess leadership prowess. Second of all, are you a masochist, Tobio-chan! I never knew~ But fine, you want me to decide? Then we’re gonna stand outside the cinema and wait, then, we're gonna watch the movie, and when the movie ends, we’re gonna watch it again and again until midnight. Let’s go now.”

 

“What? No, who would do that!” Kageyama protested indignantly, eyeballing Oikawa in the way he would if someone were to order him to jump off a cliff.

 

“Unless you have a better suggestion, I don’t know, really,” Oikawa shrugged his shoulders with a painfully indifferent expression.

 

“Ughh. L-let’s … um … uhh …” Kageyama's navy eyes danced around their vicinity. The street wasn't chaotically busy. But it was a weekend after all, some stores were packed with people and truthfully he was not fond of places such as those. He glanced around. He pointed to restaurant opposite the mall that hung of a big promotional poster for desserts. “C-cake. I want cake,” he winced at his own word. It sounded extremely peculiar for him to be demanding things with Oikawa being so willing.

 

Oikawa smiled. “there you go, isn’t that easy, Tobio-chan.”

 

 

 

 

 _I think blue has become my favorite color,_ Oikawa mused, vaguely embarrassed at his own internal proclamation. A pair of ocean beads resided underneath thin lashes shifted hastily over the opened book, they peered intently at the menu, quirked an eyebrow, then relax it, only to stitch a frown upon it. Oikawa, sitting across the small, square shaped, ash wood table to the expression-changing male, was enjoying himself quite a lot reading Kageyama’s facial movements.

 

The restaurant Kageyama had frantically pointed to, was a family restaurant, usually bustled and crowded animatedly with customers in the evenings and early mornings. It was arguably deserted when they both entered it since it was early afternoon. The emo looking cashier was busying herself with her phone, waiters were either walking around, chatting occasionally, or spacing out in a corner into the large glass window perched on all around the store. Oikawa liked window seat, so he was fairly contended when they walked in to find many vacant seat sealed to the glass windows. 

 

 _You look cute today,_ Oikawa told the boy before him ... with his inner voice that no one could hear with the exception of himself. He felt himself sigh under his breath. _I bet if I say that, he'd think I'm teasing, or, give some ridiculously innocent reply,_  he thought, eyes remained stuck on the boy before him.

 

Kageyama was dressed simple; white t-shirt with forest green horizontal stripes, black skinny jeans, and a pair of gray canvas shoes. Was it really gray, or was it dirty to the point it appeared gray, Oikawa didn't bother to find out. _But h_ _e's cute no matter what he wears ..._ he commented earnestly, only to feel the sudden urge to kick himself in the face for the imagery that had appeared in his head. _I should die for being such a pervert._

 

He studied Kageyama, who was still flipping through the menu with a baffled expression, and wondered when was the first time he found his one-way-minded kouhai cute. When was the first time he stopped viewing Kageyama as an annoying pesky little genius and started blooming his adoration toward him. _There's a lot I missed, huh ... A lot that I still don't know. But one thing I know is that I really like you, Tobio-chan._

 

Both elbows propped on the table, Oikawa laced his fingers together and rested them over his mouth. _And now I'_ _m having a date with him,_  as soon as he'd vocalized it in his head, he felt the weight of his embarrassment intensify ferociously and the heat rising to his cheeks exacerbate .

 

“Is the menu having a conversation with you, Tobio-chan? Did it just insult your face, calling it stupid?” Oikawa asked with no bite, finally breaking the silence.

 

“Huh?” Kageyama looked up. He made a knot on his eyebrows once again. “No? How is that even possible? I just don’t understand their menu. Look at this,” he said in frustration; holding up his book of menu and turning it to Oikawa, his finger tapping somewhere off the words. “What are these things? How do I even know what I’m ordering?”

 

Oikawa scanned the words near Kageyama's slender finger. There were, in fact, bemusing and misleading titles such as 'midnight ocean', 'electric rose burst', and many more which didn't serve to better customers' comprehension regarding the nourishment named. “That is why they hire waiters,” Oikawa said casually nevertheless.

 

“Would save everyone’s time if they just name them normally,” Kageyama said, bringing the menu back and eyeballing it with distaste.

 

Oikawa hummed. He peeled his hands away and placed them on the table. ”Want me to call the waiter over?”

 

Something glimmered in Kageyama's eyes. Even for a sheer split second, Oikawa could see it; the jet-black haired setter was feeling skeptical again. Oikawa wondered if his attitude and behavior toward Kageyama had genuinely been so awful and heinous that Kageyama wouldn’t even accept such act of slight consideration coming from him.

 

But what Kageyama did next proved his theory wrong and maybe brought a little (or humongous) relief to his soul; Kageyama pulled his chest up boastfully and stared almost challengingly at Oikawa, as if telepathically telling the brunet he, Kageyama, had no need for someone to do something that he could himself.

 

“Excuse me,” Kageyama beckoned the waiter standing idly over with resolution.

 

Oikawa allowed himself a few dumb blinks. Then, he snorted instantly, earning him a confused and slightly embarrassed Kageyama.

 

The waiter came over to their table. Kageyama swiftly ignored the stifles of laughter coming from the other side of the table as he began to ask of the flavor that each name on the menu carried. After the patiently polite explanation from the waiter, Kageyama decided he would go for summer delight, which simply was just lemon cheese cake. He still couldn’t fathom what was the need for such extravagant names if the waiter needed to explain them anyway.

 

"Can I take you order, Sir?" the waiter turned to Oikawa and asked with a well-mannered smile.

 

Oikawa froze, only now realizing he hadn't even given the menu a bat of his eyelash. "A-ah, right, um, salad, I'll have a salad."

 

"We have various types of salads, fruit salad, garden salad, coleslaw, egg salad, tuna salad, would you like to refer to the menu first?"

 

Oikawa heard an amused scoff coming from Kageyama. He felt like decapitating himself right then, right there. How could he be so dumb? What was this, his first date? He saw a mental image of his expanding humiliation wrapped bigger and bigger into a boulder and smashing him right on top of his head. _You're an embarrassment, Tooru,_ he reprimanded himself.

 

"Just ... garden salad is fine. Thank you."

 

The waiter gave yet another courteous smile, collected the books on the table, and left to get their orders ready.

 

Kageyama made a mocking face as he turned to his side and mumbled, "To space out like that, how stupid."

 

“I can hear you. And don't be rude, if you know what caused me to lose focus, you wouldn't be looking so smug right now."

 

 _That_ got a perfect hold of Kageyama's interest. The bright-eyed teen perked up. Leaning over the table, he queried with tremendous curiosity, "What's the reason?"

 

 _You. It's you,_ Oikawa thought gravely but he knew better than to say it out loud. "You wouldn't get what I mean even if I tell you. Anyways, Tobio-chan, are you the type that wouldn’t like it if your date win you something? Like a plushy from a claw machine or something.” 

 

"Why would you ask that?"

 

"I wanted to ask after your reaction just now, but the waiter interrupted me, you looked like you really didn't want to me help you order."

 

“It's not that," Kageyama responded grudgingly. "And I don’t know, I wouldn’t want a plushy anyway,” he shrugged.

 

“Hm, you don’t own any stuffed animal then,” Oikawa said.

 

“No, do you?” Kageyama asked.

 

“Yep, just a couple. They’re gifts, mostly.” Oikawa said, staring at the approaching waiter as he brought Kageyama’s cake over, then seconds later Oikawa's bowl of salad. “Do you not like them, stuffed animal.”

 

Kageyama looked away, seemingly pondering hard. The sunlight wasn't brutal today, it flickered into the store from the window just nicely that Kageyama eyes appeared gray when he looked into the streets. “I don’t find a reason to like them. I don’t own one so."

 

“Ah, but you’d look so cute hugging one while sleeping,” Oikawa exclaimed, picking up his fork. The salad looked disappointingly stale.

 

Kageyama scowled promptly. “This is why Iwaizumi-san hit you so much, isn’t it?”

 

“Why? Because I have keen vision for absolute beauty?” Oikawa said, munching onto his forkful of greens.

 

“Imagining someone sleeping with a stuffed animal is what you called vision for beauty? I never knew you were a pervert.”

 

 _Guh,_ the indecent imagery that Oikawa had had moments ago instantly rode up to the forefront of his head and once again, he felt like stabbing himself in the eye. _I'm so sorry, Tobio-chan, I didn't know I was, too._ “Look, I don’t just imagine anyone sleeping- wait, no, I _don’t_ imagine people sleeping at all, don’t make it sound like it’s a hobby. I was just imagining you hugging a stuffed animal … coincidentally while sleeping- Stop making that face!”

 

“Well," Kageyama gave a lighthearted quirk of his eyebrows and said, "No one knows if half the things you said were serious or not, anyway.”

 

“Really? I’m tremendously surprised!” Oikawa mocked with an infuriating expression.

 

Kageyama didn’t respond. He made a deadpanned face, and ate his cake.

 

“Take the things I say seriously when they’re directed at you, okay?” Oikawa then added with a serious tone.

 

“Why?” Kageyama said blithely.

 

“I swear sometimes I still wanna crack open your brain and insert some normal responses for when you’re talking to someone,” Oikawa sighed. “Tobio-chan,” he said and waited until Kageyama was looking at him, then he continued, “When I said that I like you, what did you think I mean?”

 

“What do I think … just, you don’t hate me anymore, right?” Kageyama said hopefully.

 

“You’re partially correct, but no, what I really meant was that I-” Oikawa stopped abruptly, looking dumbfounded, "What the-"

 

Something had flown straight into Oikawa’s cheek. The object that had assaulted him fell with a dull thud onto the table. Oikawa stared at it; a piece of candy, a piece of eaten candy that was slobbering with saliva to be exact. He glared at whichever idiot that did it and was met with-

 

“You guys,” Oikawa drawled, not sure out of fatigue or anger. Quite possibly both.

 

“What are you doing here, Oikawa,” the voice droned with mirth as it inched closer to their table.

 

It was Matsukawa. And behind him, was Hanamaki, ambling over with an identical snicker as Matsukawa. The latter turned to Kageyama once he was beside them, “Hello, number nine.”

 

“Hello,” Kageyama greeted with a small nod, evidently surprised at the nickname but brush it off anyway. 

 

“Makki, take him away please. I am dealing with something extremely crucial right now,” Oikawa tried with a worn off expression.

 

“Eh? But why?” Hanamaki, now standing beside Matsukawa, grinned mischievously. “You guys wouldn’t mind if we joined, would you?" he asked, turning to Kageyama, who suddenly felt extremely put on the spot.

 

Oikawa let off a low growl as he scratched at the bridge of his nose. “We do. _I do_. Leave now. While I'm still nice about it.”

 

“Kageyama-kun, would you mind if we tag along?” Hanamaki ignored Oikawa easily as he continued to ask Kageyama.

 

“Ah … no?” Kageyama answered.

 

Oikawa rolled his eyes with great force that it actually strained his eyes a little. He knew Kageyama was slowly feeling uncomfortable, goodness, he could physically _feel_ Kageyama's discomfort from across the table. “Since when were you so soft? No need to humor them, Tobio-chan," he swung his arm around, then turned to the unwelcomed duo with a hard look. "Go now before our next training becomes hell for you two.”

 

“Aw~ that is total abuse of your status as captain, Oikawa. So unfair. Very uncivilized and shameful if I do say so myself,” Hanamaki said with pseudo disapprobation, shaking his head while doing so.

 

“We just wanted to hang out with you, is that so wrong? Say, is that so wrong, number nine?” Matsukawa asked.

 

“It’s fine if you want to take him away. I’ll just finish my cake and take my leave. Oikawa-san, we can watch the movie some other t-” Kageyama answered, but words died immediately in his throat timidly when he saw the rough look on Oikawa's face.

 

"We are watching that movie, Tobio-chan."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again lovelies:  
> -not sure if anyone notice at all, but my writing style had been changing continuously ʘ‿ʘ i think. idk. anyways. I just don't like the way i used to write anymore. And I cant seem to find a better way of writing it either so please bear with me as I experience it on this story >< and I was wondering if you guys would prefer if i stick to one person's POV in one chapter? cause rightnow it doesn't move in a way that's like a camera jumping from one person to another, it just jumps to whoever's head i want at any given moment and i'm not sure if it's okay
> 
> -I would absolutely appreciate constructive criticism but do go easy on me i am weak and delicate ಥ﹏ಥ
> 
> -thanks for reading you guys <3  
> ps. i know i should stop writing them blushing at things each other do bcoz i do it way too much but i cant stop. help. i have a problem. but thanks for enduring it


	27. Chapter 27

They've been walking for nearly half an hour around the mall; 'they' being Oikawa, Kageyama, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki. The four of them had finished their food all together in the restaurant after Matsukawa and Hanamaki decided to join in. Now, they were strolling in a pattern that Oikawa did not especially fancy; He, as according to the two devils' plan, was left trudging pitifully right behind the trio, no sliver of cracks that could allow him to slip into the tight pack before him. He could only wish to zap his friends out of his vicinity right away using black magic.

 

“One time, Oikawa fell asleep in the club room and when we found him, he was weeping and mumbling. To this day, we don’t know what he was dreaming about,” Matsukawa recounted with a shrug, his arm – much to Oikawa’s burning annoyance – was propped comfortably at the small back of Kageyama.

 

“Maybe he was dreaming about you beating him, finally,” Hanamaki said lightly, as he reached out to pat Kageyama’s head.

 

“Thanks for telling me, now I have something to make fun of Oikawa-san for. But uh, why are you guys sticking so closely to me?” Kageyama asked with a look of awkward concern, looking from Matsukawa to Hanamaki.

 

“No we’re not. Come now, number nine, we’ll treat you to some snacks,” Matsukawa disregarded the smaller male swiftly, ushering him along.

 

Snacks were great. They stopped by a fast food chain located within the mall. They ordered different menus to their respective likings. It was great, really ... if it weren't eaten while being smothered with a diabolical scene of Kageyama wedged between two sinister figures that wasn't Oikawa himself, was what Oikawa thought.

 

Grumpily so, the brunet munched on his fries without a single peep. He thought those brainless two would eventually leave so he patiently waited it out, but he was left slack-jawed the moment he noticed Matsukawa and Hanamaki had zero intentions whatsoever to leave him and Kageyama alone as they tailed them all the way to the cinema.

 

If the destructive duo had desired to surprise Oikawa beyond his sane wits, all the while irritating the living crap out of him, those two were doing a fabulously fantastic job.

 

Oikawa turned around at one point, finally walking beside Kageyama with the additional unwanted two ambling at their tails. "Are you guys not leaving? You're not going to watch the movie with us, are you?" Oikawa asked, horrified.

 

"Oh yes we are." Matsukawa and Hanamaki said in unison, grinning widely.

 

Not only did Matsukawa and Hanamaki bought the tickets for the same movie; a crime thriller that none of them had heard of, they had the audacity to purchase seats right next to Oikawa and Kageyama as well. And not only did they purchase seats right next to them, they had taken it into their hands to decide where Kageyama should sit; right in between Matsukawa and Hanamaki, themselves of course.

 

It was too dark to see while they were in the screening room, so Oikawa and Kageyama had failed to witness the looks of disaffection on both their faces, _and_ the faces of blatant sadistic satisfaction on both Matsukawa and Hanamaki's. Needless to say, the only ones having the most fun right now was them. 

 

Kageyama sat there, the audio perfectly strong and clear yet he wasn't picking up much voices. Stuck between two people he had barely engage in any conversation with before today, he felt the day turning stranger and stranger ever since Oikawa's friends appeared in the restaurant.  _Maybe they're unhappy that I'm hanging out with Oikawa-san? Isn't that a little too possessive?_  A grim thought flutter down to his head. For some reason, he hadn't managed to focus on the movie at all till the very end.

 

"Ah, that was a pretty good," Hanamaki commented as soon as they emerged from the cinema after the movie ended.

 

"Yeah, the plot twist at the end surprised me," Matsukawa added. He turned to Kageyama and asked in a gentler voice that hadn't had the opportunity to slip through Oikawa's eardrums in his whole three years of knowing his lazy-looking friend, "Did you like the movie?"

 

"Oh, yeah." Kageyama answered distractedly. Not paying attention to his surrounding, one second he thought he was trudging just fine out of the sliding door, the next, he was seeing the ground closer and closer. He'd trip on something. He was about to fall face down onto the cold hard ground-

 

But that did not succeed in taking place. He fell instead into the outstretched arm of Matsukawa.

 

"Be careful," Matsukawa then said with a smile.

 

Looking back the reflective ground that he had glided across, Kageyama found absolutely nothing on the floor that could've tripped him with such distinctive sensation. When he felt himself falling, he was convinced it was something considerable in size and had bumped him right in the heart of his ankle. But unbelievably so, there was probably only air on the ground.

 

He turned to Hanamaki who gave an innocent smile, before sending a small thanks to Matsukawa for catching him. Rigidly, he tried to detach himself from the taller male.

 

"Tobio-chan," Oikawa's impassive voice called suddenly. Kageyama turned to the sound over his shoulder. Oikawa was beckoning him over with a hand from behind (once again left behind strategically) with an indifferent expression. 

 

Dimly astonished and curious, and maybe grateful because now could be his chance to get away from Matsukawa and Hanamaki, Kageyama turned toward Oikawa entirely, proceeded to walk to the tall brunet, only to be held back in his midriff by an unfamiliar arm.

 

Kageyama looked from the arm to the owner, Matsukawa, who grinned once more and suggested they have early dinner.

 

 _This is getting uncomfortable, no, it is uncomfortable already. They're standing really close to me and why is Oikawa walking alone behind us,_  Kageyama thought, evidently frustrated. "Sure, but could you let me go? I'd ... I'd like to walk with Oikawa-san," he had started out with his voice firm and unwavering, but toward the end, as the significance of his words dawned on him, his voice plummeted feebly into an embarrassed mutter. 

 

Next thing Kageyama knew, Matsukawa not only wrap his arm around him tighter, but leaned in closer.

 

Kageyama flinched. He wanted to jump back to his personal space but with the obstinate strength engulfing him, he could only back into Matsukawa's chest, if there were even more space to begin with.

 

"Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to do that later with him," Matsukawa spoke in a low whisper.

 

"Wha- huh?"

 

“Don't move, you have something on your lips.” Hanamaki suddenly reached out, face inches away from Kageyama, and brushed his thumb over the soft texture of his bottom lip.

 

Anyone who was in their right state of mind, would've registered this as inappropriately bizarre as it was, inexplicably perplexing on so many levels from so many perspectives. But no, not if your name was Kageyama Tobio, then you would just blink dumbly for a while, bemused of whatever was happening right now, disgusted but not knowing how to bring about with words, then frowned the hardest you could like you were watching someone snapping the toes off another person.

 

It was then, that Oikawa took it as the last straw.

 

A menacing growl came from ahead, the three looked toward the approaching figure. And instantly was met with a dribbling venomous and baleful force, charging with dark intent.

 

With a painful yank, Oikawa detached Matsukawa from Kageyama in a split second. He droned with an icy smile as cold as his glacial voice, “That’s quite enough, Mattsun. You too, Makki. Some jokes are fine, but don't go overboard. I didn't say anything because we're friends and I thought you guys would know to not take my silence as a free pass to do as you like, but clearly I overestimated both of your intelligence." He grabbed onto Kageyama's hand in a swift motion, "Come now, Tobio-chan, I’ll take you home."

 

After they've walked a substantial distance, Hanamaki made an appreciative yet terror-stricken face. "Scary."

 

“I know right,” Matsukawa snickered.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The walk back to Kageyama’s house was not peaceful nor silent, at all. Oikawa had started rambling off about how Matsukawa and Hanamaki were complete imbeciles for having no self-restrain to causing trouble for others, no process of thoughts when it came to other’s discomfort, and worst of all, having no regards toward other’s personal spaces. That, most certainly, did not exclude Kageyama from getting told off harshly, which Kageyama spluttered at the absurdity of getting reprimanded without doing anything.

 

“Exactly!” Oikawa threw his arms up and yelled in outrage, “You did nothing, why didn’t you do anything? They had their hands all over you and you just let it happen, what is wrong with that round head of yours, Tobio-chan? Didn’t your parents teach you about stranger danger? This reminds of that pervert we met in the electronic store, oh that bastard, just thinking about his face-”

 

“What are you talking about, Oikawa-san?” Kageyama interrupted, scrunching his face up tightly as he peered questionably at Oikawa. “What pervert? And what- stranger danger- they’re your friends, what should I have done? You’re just unhappy your friends like me.” Kageyama said with slight pout at the end. He wasn't serious. If anything, he was considering the behavior of Matsukawa and Hanamaki earlier something like a display of resentment for hanging out with their captain.

 

“Tsk,” Oikawa clucked his tongue in grave annoyance and snapped, “Next time, just slap their hands away if they ever touch you again.”

 

“That sounds rude,” Kageyama commented.

 

Oikawa rolled his chocolate brown orbs. “Oh, now you’re adequate in socializing. Just do as I say.” 

 

“Why should I listen to you? I’ll do as I see fit, Oikawa-san. And we’re here, thanks for walking me back, but you really didn’t have to do it. Goodbye now.”

 

“Hey- wait!” Oikawa protruded an arm and caught Kageyama just before he slip past the house gate. “Why do you always decide to leave whenever you want to?”

 

“Because my house is here, and- and I don’t know what to say if I stay longer,” Kageyama replied with a grumble.

 

“You’re really cute, you know that, Tobio-chan?" Oikawa sighed, then murmured to himself, "If only you weren’t this thick-headed.”

 

“I'm literally right here. I can hear you.”

 

“You said you liked hanging out with me right? Then stay." Oikawa resumed his trademark posture as he planted his palm on his hip. He shrugged lightly. "You don’t need to force yourself to say anything. As if I don't know you’re bad at that.”

 

“Shut up, Oikawa-san. Are you trying to pick a fight?” Kageyama snarled.

 

“No, I’ll leave that for next time. Right now, I have a more important thing I need to finish." Oikawa cleared his throat dramatically. "Tobio-chan," he started, "You’re really stupid, so you didn’t get what I meant last time, but that just made me find you even cuter-"

 

"What?" Kageyama - as Oikawa noted - _rudely_ interrupted.

 

"So what I’m about to tell you now," Oikawa ignored and continued, "Isn’t as an equivalent of ‘I don’t hate you’, but plainly the meaning carried by the words. Now, take what I’m about to say as simply as you can imagine, I- like-”

 

“Ah, hello.”

 

 _These's definitely a ghost around me._ Oikawa thought in a cross of adamant dejection and exasperation. This ghost was definitely loitering around Oikawa to prevent him from having a successful love life. That had got to be only explanation for all his confession flops.

 

He glared toward the sound. And the second his brown eyes dropped to the figure that had emitted the sound, Oikawa groaned insufferably like a dying whale. Of course it was Takahiro of all people.

 

“Takahiro-san, I didn’t know you came over,” Kageyama said, surprised as he turned toward the blond.

 

“Yeah, I dropped by for dinner, your mom told me you were out with a friend so I didn’t want to bother you by texting you,” Takahiro said from the door. He turned to Oikawa, who, after Kageyama’s explanation of their relationship, wasn’t really sure how he felt about Takahiro. But Oikawa himself was certain it was not acceptance. “Hello, Tooru-kun, it’s been a while.”

 

“Yes, Takahiro-san, a while it has been.” Oikawa tried to smile, he really did, but to no avail. He turned to back to Kageyama, scratched his neck and sighed with a dispirited look. “Well, it can wait, I guess. This time, please take up the initiative of texting me first, Tobio-chan, it’d make me combust with joy," he told Kageyama before turning toward the front door where Takahiro stood. "Bye now, Takahiro-san,” he said with a voice that carried a heavy ‘don’t try anything funny’ air.

 

Takahiro watched as Oikawa bade goodbye to Kageyama and walked out of sight. His dark teal eyes fell back to the raven-head who was walking past the gates, into front yard. In that split moment, he wasn't quite content with the way he, himself, didn't know what to make of Kageyama's expression.

 

“Tobio,” the blond called, surprising even himself when his voice came off slightly strained.

 

Kageyama looked up, met Takahiro's eyes and raised an eyebrow lightly. “Yeah?” he asked.

 

Takahiro smirked as he opened his arms wide open, “Come give me a hug.”

 

Kageyama squinted as his feet marched across the front yard that took a sheer few steps. He closed the distance between them with a look smelled of vehement suspicion.

 

The lighthearted chuckle Takahiro let off was comforting enough in that second. It caused Kageyama's question of whether the blond had went through something unpleasant at work today (albeit it being rare) to dissipate into nothing but over-worrying. Kageyama relaxed into the embrace despite the squeeze Takahiro gave in it.

 

“Hey, Tobio,” Takahiro began softly. He rested his lips onto the forefront of the smaller boy's head and spared the quiet neighborhood an absent gaze.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Silence hung between them as Takahiro took a while before mustering with a quiet tone. He muttered into Kageyama's hair as he engulfed the boy tighter, “Date me.”

 

"What?" Kageyama asked, couldn't quite catching Takahiro's words properly when it was spoken indecipherably like that. 

 

Without breaking the hug, Takahiro leaned a tad away and said, this time, not with a mutter, but a distinct voice, "Date me, for real this time. Be my lover."

 

It took more an a few seconds until Kageyama pulled away warily. He stared incredulously at the man before him, second-guessing his own hearing. The night was the faintest cold, but it wasn’t near the chills Takahiro managed to render crawling through Kageyama’s skin when the words slipped out of his throat.

 

The blond watched as those bright blue eyes blinked. He could tell Kageyama was doubting his own ears as well.

 

Kageyama thought it was purely his distorted imagination at first. The cold he felt through his core was probably from the night and not from the unfamiliar territory between his and Takahiro’s relationship. Kageyama stepped farther away, not the slightest idea what expression he had hung on his face right now.

 

But Takahiro did; a look of pure refusal. The look pained him, but he gave the corners of his lips a gentle tug either way. He could see the way Kageyama realized he was waiting for an answer, realized that this was real.

 

“What? I mean, what- what are you saying, Takahiro-san?” Kageyama asked, his voice a little shaken.

 

Takahiro knew he should not have done this. He should not have put this on Kageyama. He knew that well enough.

 

“I love you, that's what I'm trying to say,” Takahiro said. Then, a thought slipped through his mind. He couldn’t force it down, couldn’t quiet it. _I'm the_ _lowest_ , he thought.

 

Kageyama laughed stiffly. It sounded alien to Takahiro. It didn’t carry his unexpected bubbly emotion in the chuckle he sometimes let off. It was painfully forced and faked. Takahiro watched as the smaller boy shifted on his feet. Kageyama was avoiding his gaze, for the first time out of discomfort. “That’s not funny, Takahiro-san. Stop joking.”

 

The soft smile on Takahiro's sharp features did not falter. He was the bad guy here. He didn’t deserve to feel pain at the uncomfortable tone rolling off Kageyama’s tongue, but he felt it nevertheless, so sharp and so palpable.

 

“This whole time, Tobio, I’ve been in love with you, deeply, deeply in love with you …” he gulped, afraid of what he was about to say next. But he reminded himself he was the bad guy, there was so right for him to feel anything such as fear or agony. “You said it too, remember? That the next one will work. That I won't be left alone again next time around. You promised. Please … don’t hurt me like the others did.”

 

 _The lowest of the lowest_ , Takahiro decided.

 

Kageyama remained silent. His expression turned desperate and lost. Takahiro was well aware he caused that brittle look of Kageyama’s delicate features, Takahiro felt sorry, he undeniably did. Yet all he did was flash yet another forlorn smile. He knew what card to play, what move he should take to get Kageyama going, to get what he wanted. But doing that …  _it's too cruel, isn't it?_ he thought.

 

“It’s fine. You don’t feel the same, I know, it’s fine." Takahiro looked over the skyline of the neighborhood. He rubbed his palm at the back of his neck and let off a tiny breath. "You know what, I think- um ... let’s not meet anymore from now on.”

 

Takahiro wondered if the anxious look plastered all over Kageyama’s face was supposed to send him in a state of sadness or elation. Right now, he really didn’t know what was he feeling, and neither did Kageyama.

 

“No! No … don’t,” Kageyama said. And Takahiro wished he could stop making that troubled face. The face that was an epitome of anguish as he was clearly wrecking his brain thinking ‘why are you doing this to me’. “Do you- do you really like me?” he asked.

 

It would be lowly and manipulative of Takahiro to say yes. But what else could he do. It was the only thing left for him.

 

“But why? You said you weren’t. Why didn’t you tell me you were? What- I mean- why would you- what is going on?” Kageyama questioned, this time, raised his voice as if mad at himself.

 

“I love you, I really do,” Takahiro said calmly.

 

Kageyama had his fist clenched. He was so disoriented he barely felt it digging into his palm. Takahiro wanted to hold his hand, loosen the grip, soothe his palm, and tell Kageyama he was sorry, he was kidding, he took it too far.

 

“You're not answering my questions at all! If- if I say no, are you going to leave, then? Are you going to stop talking to me? Are you going to hate me?” Kageyama asked in state of hysteria. He looked livid.

 

“There’s no way I can hate you, come on," Takahiro said, chuckling. "But I have to leave. It's- how do I say this," he paused. There was no guarantee he could keep the stability in his voice if he continued. "I just have to," he finally whispered after a brief silence.

 

Kageyama made no response for who knew how long. 

 

Slowly, Takahiro inched closer. He reached out a hand. Thankfully Kageyama did not flinch, did not slap his hand away. He held Kageyama’s chin in place with the gentlest touch. “What is your answer, Tobio?” Takahiro asked.

 

He tilted Kageyama’s head upward. With the most heedful approach, Takahiro leaned down into the smaller boy, lips now millimeters away from brushing. “Is it a yes, or no?”

 

Kageyama swallowed what felt like something hefty in his throat. His eyes darted between Takahiro’s eyes in consternation. He throat was mute, he couldn’t emit a single sound. It was exactly the reminiscent of a game … where any move would cause him to lose. Every move was wrong. And there was nothing he could do except lose.

 

“Am I allowed to take it as a yes, Tobio?” Takahiro said, voice soft as silk as he brushed his lips against Kageyama’s. He heard Kageyama suck in a shaky breath, and exclaimed smoothly, “I’m really the lowest, aren't I?” before taking Kageyama’s lips into his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I want you guys to hate Takahiro? maybe.  
> Did I accidentally make the scene a little creepy? maybe.  
> Do I think this chapter was written lamely? yes... but thank you for enduring it! this chapter just kept getting modified that I got really frustrated in the end so... Thanks for reading!! I love you guys! Have a great day!
> 
> Unimportant pieces of information: Takahiro is 189cm tall. Im currently in love with fan-art Mattsun (˘⌣˘). Yes, Hanamaki tripped Kageyama. also I've develop a weird habit of deleting all my notes after some time because I cringe at everything I write ಠ⌣ಠ


	28. Chapter 28

It had been two weeks or so; two weeks or so where Kageyama finds him worrying about the matter of him dating Takahiro officially.

 

It shouldn’t be a big deal, he told himself one night, fumbling around in his bed, snubbing the abnormal tug in his chest telling him this was all sorts of wrong.

 

He didn’t tell anyone regarding this situation, naturally. His mother never got around to perceive the original status of his relationship with Takahiro, so there was no harm existing by not announcing the contemporary update to their love affair. Hinata knew of the situation he had going on with Takahiro, met him once or twice, but Kageyama just didn’t find the need and frankly, couldn’t find the right way to inform Hinata of his new relationship standing.

 

Not only was he fretful and perturbed about the change – just vaguely – in his relationship with Takahiro now, the constant revisiting of the dilemma of what would happen next and where would this 'official' relationship bring them to kept coming back to haunt him every now and then. There was, of course, undoubtedly one more uneasiness that couldn’t be omitted; Kageyama didn’t know why. But somehow, the prospect of meeting Oikawa now, was the worst and last thing he wanted to do.

 

Oikawa certainly hadn’t been compromising in Kageyama’s plan of never meeting him again as eventually, with no texts or calls received from Kageyama, Oikawa took up the initiative (as usual) to contact the troubled teen.

 

The only sane thing Kageyama could afford to do right now, was ignore every approaches made by the Seijoh setter. Everything was confusing. Everything was a mess. And despite digging earnestly for an explanation and solution for every problem Kageyama was facing now, there was just no answer as to why this had fallen into such a place and why he was trying so hard to avoid Oikawa.

 

“King, if you can’t focus, you might as well leave now. I, the commoner, believe it or not, have things of my own to get to as well,” Tsukishima droned sarcastically one evening, tutoring Kageyama, this time on the subject of English.

 

Kageyama shook his head in aggression (Tsukishima shall keep it to himself that he hoped in the midst of rocking his head so vigorously, Kageyama's head would roll off his neck all at once) and groaned torturously at the deep of his throat.

 

The ocean-eyed setter shoved both his palms into the sides of his hair and bellowed in annoyance, “It’s too confusing!” His elbows fell onto the table with a ponderous _thump_.

 

“Are you talking about the vocabulary, or your own problems?” Tsukishima said with a flat tone, flipping through one of his magazines from across the same coffee table in his room.

 

“Huh?" Kageyama whipped his head up, fingers leaving the silky texture that was his inky locks. "How did you know I was having some problems?” he queried, hands dropping onto the pathetically empty notebook (his own) and the confusing swarm of words packed in the other (Tsukishima’s) splayed out in front of him.

 

“Hm, I don’t know, maybe because every time you feel something, it’s like you used a big ass paintbrush to paint it on your face, asking everyone to look at you,” Tsukishima sneered with a mocking face that Kageyama would drop-dead before failing to catch perfectly, even though the salty blond wasn't looking at him at all.

 

Kageyama grimaced in faint chagrin. “No I don’t.”

 

“Sure you don’t, now get back to studying." Tsukishima gave a pointed look at the painfully blank notebook under Kageyama's hand. "10 minutes left.”

 

“What!? But I barely learnt anything!” Kageyama exclaimed, comically goggle-eyed.

 

“So funny you made it sound like it’s my fault,” Tsukishima twirled his hand in an indistinct circular motion as he shot Kageyama one of his best stony smile.

 

“Tsk." Kageyama cluck his tongue. "You’re really not helpful, you know that.” He picked up his forsaken pen and began his glower at the unfamiliar words in Tsukishima's notebook. 

 

“Say that before I helped you understand every math questions you had problems with.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, how nice of you," Kageyama claimed with mocking tone. Which Tsukishima was too lazy to react to. The shorter boy was just starting to scribble something on the lines of his notebook, and Tsukishima was just starting to think Kageyama would shut his trap already, the latter peeped again. "Hey, Tsukishima, can I … can I ask you something?”

 

“No.” It was the easiest response Tsukishima ever had to give, no hesitation, no take backs.

 

“You’re really the worse friend ever,” Kageyama complained with a nasty scowl and went back to his work.

 

“I didn’t know we were friends.”

 

“Fine! We’re not!”

 

After what seemed like a mere three minutes, Tsukishima - who refused to call it 'giving in' - gave in. He turned the page of his magazine before him, and said casually, “If you’re facing some kind of problem, and I’m sure they’re stupid problems, then go find Suga-san or something. I don’t wanna hear your dumb problems after dealing with so much of it already.”

 

“You know, I learned this thing called 'tsundere'-”

 

“Shut up,” Tsukishima growled instantaneously.

 

Kageyama couldn't help but sanction the tiny, affable smirk to sneak onto his face. He copied down an unusual looking vocabulary along with its definition, and scratched at his forehead with the back tip of his pen.

 

“If … if someone important confess to you … what would you do?” Kageyama yielded and questioned raggedly in the end, eyes adhered to alphabets arranged in order he couldn't pronounce.

 

“Didn’t I say I don’t want to hear your dumb problems.”

 

“They’re not my problem so just answer them!” Kageyama glared, in a mingled expression of frustration and humiliation.

 

Tsukishima let off one of the longest and most fatigue sigh. If that sigh could so benignly slip out along with his soul, he sincerely hoped it does. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. Him, Tsukishima Kei, about to let Kageyama Tobio confide in him. What had the world come to for him?

 

“Accept, I guess? What does ‘important’ even mean, anyway?” Tsukishima replied with a vague incredulous expression.

 

“Like- like … they’re important.”

 

“I see, I totally understand now. That explanation was superb, King, superb.” Tsukishima could even clap for Kageyama if the setter had wanted him to.

 

“You know! Like- they’re someone you care about … a lot! But- but … it’s not like … you know.”

 

“Someone you care about but not in a romantic way?” Tsukishima confirmed with an agitated frown.

 

Kageyama snapped his head toward the snarky blond, gazing with awe as if Tsukishima was a psychic. “Yeah!”

 

“How did that take you so long to get out?” Tsukishima asked, genuinely befuddled.

 

“I don’t know ... I don’t really know what’s going on now ... Ah! I- I’m not talking about myself, of course!”

 

“Are you stupid,” Tsukishima mumbled to himself. Only imbeciles would believe that others would believe the bullshit denial idiots make at the end of their concerns. He scanned over the text on one of the magazine's page. Although if he were to be honest, he wasn't paying much mind to the book any longer.

 

“Then reject them,” he then answered nonchalantly.

 

“But what if after you reject them, they disappear from your life, and … and that’s something you really don’t want?” Kageyama said. His expression was grave, solemn, and unsettled.

 

It was then, Tsukishima suddenly looked slightly, _just slightly_ more intently at Kageyama. He raised an eyebrow just a mild fraction. “Well, it can’t be helped, can it? It’d be crazy to accept someone if you didn’t like them just because you didn’t want them to leave your side. Things like that can’t be forced. Allowing that relationship to progress is unfair, to the one accepting, and the one confessing.”

 

Kageyama eyeballed thoughtfully at the boy across from him for a bit, before casting his eyes onto the table. “I see.” _T_ _echnically, I've already accepted him,_ Kageyama reflected with a heavy heart.

 

“But what were you planning to do in the first place, anyway? You’re dating already, so there’s no way you could date this person even if it’s someone you care about.”

 

“That’s because he’s the one who-”

 

 _Did he just say ..._ Kageyama turned to look at Tsukishima sharply, with a look that totally passed as horror-struck. “Who- How- Why would you say I’m dating already?”

 

It was just a millisecond, where Tsukishima’s eyes went microscopically wider. He cut it to the side, brushing it off as coolly as he could muster. “Oh, you don’t? The way you were asking, I was sure you got one, already.”

 

“I don’t. Don’t go assuming things like that …”

 

 _Why did I have to know such a stupid thing, and why were we even pretending to not know in the first place._ Tsukishima contemplated in unwanted apprehension regarding the fact that they, the club members, had decided to act as if they had no idea Kageyama was gay. _Thank God he’s an airhead._

 

“Tsukishima, would you find it weird … if I, uh … if I’m gay?”

 

 _An airhead will worry about things like that, too?_ Tsukishima wondered in a floating sort of amazement. And answered simply, “I thought you weren’t the type to care about what people think.”

 

“I don’t. It’s just, curiosity.”

 

“Then kill that curiosity because it doesn’t matter. Also, time’s up. Go home. I need my peaceful time now,” Tsukishima announced, shutting the book before him.

 

Kageyama didn't say much or objected to Tsukishima's order. He gave a curt nod and began collecting his stuff. When he was at the door, ready to head out, he didn’t turn around. He wordlessly kept his footsteps animated as he walked out the front yard. Then, only whipping back around when Tsukishima abruptly spoke.

 

“I won’t. And neither will the rest of us.” Was what the blond said before he slammed the door harshly in Kageyama's face.

 

By the time Kageyama's simple mind caught up with the meaning behind Tsukishima's words, he let off a warm, light-hearted chuckle in the otherwise breezy night. "I know that already."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The device enveloped within Oikawa’s bony hand shook as he flared holes at it. He pivoted his head jarringly to his friends, who were now getting ready for practice, and howled on top of his lungs.

 

“He’s not replying! He’s not answering my calls or my texts, he’s ignoring me! Why is he ignoring me!”

 

“Geez, who does he think he is, harassing someone he once hated so much. Not to mention he hasn’t even figure his feelings out yet. Now, he’s just confusingly tackling someone without realizing. The poor guy must feel suffocated right now. Poor him.” Matsukawa said boredly, shutting the locker with a faint bang. He leaned against it and waited for the rest as he was the first to finish changing.

 

“I feel bad for him. He must be dying for some peace and quiet right now. But sadly, someone just wouldn’t give it to him. I wish I could give him a hug. He was so cute last time, right, Mattsun? Oh my, could it be? I might be falling in love~” Hanamaki added his playful (infuriating, Oikawa would like to call it) comment with a mesmerized sort of look in his eyes.

 

“Shut up! Stupid Mattsun and Makki! Shut up!” Oikawa cried, slipping out of his school uniform to change into his jersey.

 

“Leave Kageyama alone, trashykawa," Iwaizumi, who was on the bench, securing the lace on his gym sneaker, looked up and said. "If he’s not replying, then he clearly doesn’t want to talk to you. Sigh, I can really see his troubled face finding all the text you sent him. He must hate it a lot. I feel bad or him too. Poor Kageyama.”

 

“Not you too, Iwa-chan!”

 

Iwaizumi gave a snort. “Just leave it. He might be busy. If he didn’t reply to your previous text, what made you think he’ll reply to the new ones.”

 

“Yeah, and God knows what’s your intention of bothering him. He might just start seeing you as a stalker,” Hanamaki provided very, _tremendously_ unhelpfully.

 

“That’s scary~ I’d really hate that.” Matsukawa nodded.

 

Oikawa huffed in immense vexation. He rolled his eyes for good measure in case his teammates didn't realize he was regarding them as morons. "I’m not _just_ bothering him for _fun_ \- well, I kind of am, but not the point. Point is, I confessed to that boy the other day. Now, I’m courting him,” he ended with a laid-back shrug. 

 

Oikawa's easy-going attitude was proven to be such a contradiction in the mood when sombre silence crept abruptly into the group, ten-folding like a furious wave, catching a very blithe Oikawa, very off guard at the sudden change of ambience. Even Kunimi and Kindaichi who was changing on their own corner ceased their movements and ogled at Oikawa in perfect quietude. 

 

Then, as sudden as lightning, a ruckus erupted.

 

“Damnit! You just couldn’t wait until graduation, huh!?” Hanamaki raised his voice, slapping on the bench he was sitting on beside Iwaizumi.

 

“I was so close too, what a letdown,” Matsukawa said with a dissatisfied look.

 

“Wait, what did I bet on, last time? Kindaichi, you kept a record, right?” Iwaizumi turned around quickly and asked the first-year.

 

“Ah, yeah, Iwaizumi-san bet on Oikawa-san’s birthday, Hanamaki-san bet on graduation day, Matsukawa-san was before graduation-” Kindaichi started going off, not needing whatever record Iwaizumi was talking about as he stare into the roof and listed each bet off of his memory.

 

“Yours was too vague in the first place,” Hanamaki interrupted, sneering at Matsukawa.

 

“And I bet on Christmas, Ah- then, Kunimi won, he bet on before Inter-high,” Kindaichi continued.

 

With loud and disappointed groans, the rest of the team handed Kunimi bills, who looked more than pleased with himself. The patent snicker he let etched on the corners of his lips were all the more infuriating to look at when the others had to pay him while watching him do it.

 

“You … you bastards placed a bet on me?” Oikawa whispered in terror, eyes darting from each and every one of his teammates as if they were zombies.

 

“Of course, what type of friends are we if we didn’t?” Iwaizumi smirked with zero remorse.

 

“Treacherous!" Oikawa shrieked while hugging his own body. "Wait- but when was this? When did you guys realize?” he asked, head cocked to the side as he wondered out loud.

 

“Pfffft, it was so obvious, you think we’re as blind as you or something?” Hanamaki jeered with a nasty scoff. 

 

Embarrassingly so, the others nodded briskly and gave mocking side glances at the brunet. Of course, all was out of love. Oikawa hoped.

 

"Wait, isn't that sort of wrong? To go after someone who's in a relationship already." Kindaichi mused.

 

"Ah, no ... it's complicated. I can't tell you guys. But nope. Not a problem at all."

 

Matsukawa turned to the first year and smirked. "But would you really put it pass him to not do that though."

 

"Don't be rude, Mattsun! You know I wouldn't!"

 

“Okay, now please tell us the every single detail of your confession and how did he answer,” Matsukawa shot Oikawa a lazy grin. He raised his eyebrow suggestively and purred.

 

“No! As if I’m going to tell you guys after you’ve done something so degrading to me!” Oikawa objected fervently.

 

Iwaizumi shrugged in nonchalance. “Okay then, we don’t wanna know either.” 

 

“Hey! How could you guys!” Oikawa complained, stuffing his arms into a cross before his chest.

 

“Just tell us already, you dumb shit,” Iwaizumi said, rolling his eyes while doing so.

 

“Ah- well- it … it didn’t work out the way I planned it.”

 

Instantly, the faces around Oikawa turned comically surly and grim.

 

“Oh my God that is so sad. We shouldn’t have made fun of him. We thought too highly of him, expecting the answer to be yes for sure. Now the one I feel bad for is Oikawa himself,” Matsukawa leaned down into the two on the bench and stage-whispered.

 

“I know right. No wonder he’s trying to reach Kageyama so badly. A bigger no wonder that he’s ignoring Oikawa. Damn, were we too harsh?” Iwaizumi joined in on the fun and commented urgently with sympathy.

 

“Should we comfort him? Should we not talk about Kageyama for the time being? You guys think he’ll go insane after getting rejected? ‘Cause I’m scared. Imagine the monster serve he sends after he loses his mind. One wrong move and we lose our heads,” Hanamaki considered, shaking his head with a grave expression.

 

“I can hear you guys! And for your information, I didn’t get rejected! He’s just too dense to realize I was confessing.”

 

“Uwah, that’s even sadder. Maybe he pretended to not know because he didn’t wanna hurt you. It’s okay, man. We’re here. Let’s get pizza tonight. And drink the pain away. Soda, of course.” Matsukawa smirked.

 

“You guys are literally the worse, you know that?” Oikawa huffed.

 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." Iwaizumi brushed it off good-naturedly. "That's enough guys, let's go, practice's starting," he beckoned. Then, turned to Oikawa with a hollow grin. "Don't think just because you got rejected you're excused from practice," he drawled before walking out of the locker room.

 

"I was not rejected!"

 

"We wouldn't blame you if you wanna sit down for a bit, you know, get over your heartbreak for a bit. So feel free to do that here, for one minute tops, of course." Matsukawa added cheekily before strolling out with a sneering Hanamaki.

 

"Goodluck, Oikawa-san," Kindaichi had said earnestly before joining the senpais with a sleepy looking Kunimi.

 

The brown-haired setter peered down on his phone that was resting in the locker now. Oikawa jutted his bottom lip in dissatisfaction. Shutting the door to it, he tapped lightly on his forehead with his index finger. "Gotta do something, Tooru ... gotta do something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad that I've never written some Kags & Yamaguchi moment >< but soon.
> 
> Thank kew for:  
> -always brushing off mistakes, errors, and plot holes like the saints that you guys are ~(˘▾˘~)  
> -the kudos, comments, bookmarks, views, and every other thing  
> -reading


End file.
